


A Sweet Dog's Life

by skunkandgrenade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Autistic Character, BDSM, Borderline Personality Disorder, Canon Autistic Character, Captivity, Captivity whump, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian Character, Mafia Boss, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentally Ill Character, Multi, Other, Ownership, Personality Disorder, Pet whump, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Trauma, Vampires, Whump, Whump Story, criminal overlord, gentle whumper, histrionic character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 85,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skunkandgrenade/pseuds/skunkandgrenade
Summary: Angel is a human/vampire hybrid that is kept as a dog by a criminal overlord. It would do anything for its Master, including giving its life without hesitation.Celeste, its Master, loves Angel as well. She does what she believes is best for it, including treats and punishments.Todd is one of the butlers, he loves Angel and dreams about running away with them and introducing them back to a normal life. But he knows it's impossible; Angel is too far lost in its delusion of love to be saved.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Guests

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: nudity (non sexual), dehumanization, pet whump, obediant whumpee, alcohol use, implied starvation, mention of rotten food, non-con drinking, restrained whumpee, punishment, insomnia, cold temperature  
> (If I missed any warnings, don't be shy to point it out)
> 
> Angel (It/They)  
> Celeste (She/Her)  
> Todd (He/Him)  
> For more about the characters, follow me on tumblr skunkandgrenade

Chapter 1

“Angel!” Celeste shouted from across the manor, “Come here!”

Angel raised its head and happily ran as fast as it could to its Master.  
Once at her knees, it raised its head, looking at her, but avoiding eye contact.

“Good pup.” Celeste patted its head, “We have to get ready, we have company tonight.” She knelt in front of Angel to be at the same level, “Do you promise to be good?”

Angel excitedly nodded. It loved having people over to the house. Master’s friends always came with their pets and they could play all evening while the owners talked about boring things. 

“Good.” Master smiled. “You have to be presentable, though. I’ll ask Robert to give you a bath. While you do this I’ll get dressed and choose your clothes. And don’t disobey Robert. I’ll know if you do, and you won’t like your punishment.” 

Angel was disappointed. It didn’t like Robert. Robert was no fun. He was a boring butler and he barely ever talked. Angel wanted to be with Master. But it knew better than to complain.   
Angel sadly nodded.

“That’s a good pup.” Celeste ruffled it’s hair, then got back on her feet. “Robert! Give the dog a bath!” She softly smiled at her pup and walked away.

Angel waited for Robert, who came quickly.

“Come, now.” He said emotionlessly.

The pup sighed and followed him to the bathroom.   
The butler closed the door behind them and took off Angel’s restraints. They were simple leg cuffs to keep them on all fours at all time and hand muffs to stop them from using their hands.   
Angel’s legs unfolded. It felt naked without it; it wore it 24/7, except on off days. It couldn’t walk properly anymore, not without crutches or someone helping them, but it didn’t care. It liked its restraints.

“I’ll put you in the bath, now.”

Robert took Angel in his arms and delicately put it in the bath. He took the shower head and pointed it at the bottom, testing the temperature of the water.

“Please don’t splash me this time.” He sighed, starting to rinse Angel’s body.

Angel giggled. Angry Robert was funny; way more than his usual self. But it knew not to do something bad, they didn’t want to be punished, not when it’s friends were coming over. 

“I’ll put the shampoo, now. Please cover your eyes.”

Angel did as they were told and waited. The shampoo was cold, especially compared to the warm water. Robert scrubbed the shampoo in vigorously, making sure he covered every hair in it.

“I’m rinsing now, careful with your eyes.”

The warm water washed over its head, and it was careful to not get shampoo in their eyes. 

The shampoo was the worst part; Angel didn’t like having its eyes covered.   
The conditioner and body soap part was over quickly. Angel played with the bubbles while Robert scrubbed them hard.  
He had to be careful not to reopen healing scars, though, and there were a lot. The pup flinched a few times when he scrubbed too hard, but it never complained. 

“Okay, it’s done.” The butler turned off the water and took a towel. “Can you stand up for a second?”

Angel struggled, but was able to get on their feet. Their legs were shaky, but they held their position long enough for Robert to envelop them in the towel. He immediately took it in his arm and made it sat on another towel that was placed on the ground.  
He took the hair dryer and turned it on.  
Angel didn’t like the hair dryer; it’s loud and burns their head. But it didn’t complain. Today was going to be a great day; it won’t ruin it by being rebellious.

Once their restraints were put back on, they could finally get out of the bathroom and be reunited with their Master.  
Robert opened the door and let them out.  
Angel galloped towards its Master’s room, excited to see what clothes it would wear.

Once in the room, Angel jumped on the bed before Celeste could say anything. She chuckled as she saw her puppy trying to put on its clothes without help.  
Angel tried shoving its face in the opening of the shirt, but it just slid off the bed. They pouted and looked at their Master.

“Do you need help, puppy?” Celeste asked, amused.

Angel nodded, a smile back on their face.

“Aww, such a poor helpless little thing without me.” Master mockingly said, putting a shirt over her puppy’s head.

Angel giggled; Celeste’s soft touch tickled it.

Once it was dressed, it walked in front of the mirror. The outfit Master chose was adorable! A cute pink shirt with a mini black skirt! It was a simple outfit and wore nothing under because ‘dogs don’t wear underwear’.

“Come, let me do your hair.” Celeste tapped her thighs, inviting her pet to come sit on her.

Angel obeyed happily; it loved feeling Master’s fingers slide through its hair. 

Celeste arranged her pup’s hair into cute little pigtails. After checking if they were symmetric, Celeste put her pet down and smiled at it.

“Such a cute puppy.” 

Angel smiled and wiggled its butt in excitement.

“Now, I have to prepare some things before our guests arrive. If you need anything, ask Robert. Though you won’t eat until me and the guests have eaten first, understood?” Angel nodded. “Good. Also, try not to dirty yourself if you need to go outside. You will listen to everything Robert says and he will report to me. If you do anything that goes against his orders, you will be in the cage while your friends play together. Have I made myself clear?”

Angel nodded again. There was no way they would survive being in the cage while their friends played. They would simply die of a broken and lonely heart.

“Robert has his orders for today. He’ll just follow you and make sure you’re occupied so you won’t bother me. The guests arrive at 7p.m. Until then, stay calm and keep your energy for playtime.” Celeste kissed its forehead. “Be good.” She then left for her private room.

Robert came in as soon as she left.

“Where to, Angel?” He said in a monotone voice.

Angel sighed and headed for the living room, with Robert following them closely. 

Angel hopped on the couch and sat. It started moaning and fidgeting, trying to tell Robert something.

“What is it?” He asked, annoyed.

It tapped the space next to it, as Celeste did with them earlier.

“You want me to sit?” He sighed as Angel nodded happily. “Alright...”

He sat next to it, as it laid its head on his lap. Angel wanted to make sure to be full of energy so they could play for as long as they wanted! So they needed a nap. 

“Oh, hey Angel!” Exclaimed Todd who passed by.

Angel opened its eyes and jumped off the couch and onto him.  
Todd was Angel’s favorite butler. He was nice to it and told a lot of fun stories.

“Oh, did I interrupt you guys?” Todd asked Robert.

“No. It was just trying to sleep, but now you got it all excited.”

“I’m sorry. I can take care of Angel if you want! Boss said I was dismissed until the guests arrived, but I don’t have anything to do. Angel likes me, I can put them to sleep.”

“Sure. I just have to look over it, Boss said I have to make sure it has everything it needs until the guests arrive.”

“You’re so lucky, you always get put in charge of Angel! I’m always stuck with the boring tasks, like taking out the trash and cleaning the bathroom...” 

Angel nudged against Todd’s leg. He chuckled and petted its head.

“I’ll take care of them.” He took Angel and put it back on the couch, then sat next to it. “Here.” 

Angel laid its head on his lap. He’s much more comfortable.

Robert sat on the couch opposing to them and just looked attentively. 

“Do you want me to tell you a story?” Todd asked.

Angel wiggled it’s butt in excitement and nodded. 

He chuckled. “Okay, so this is the story of an epic warrior!” He started petting its head. “The warrior was in love with the Queen, but the Queen was married to the King, so the warrior knew he had no chance...”

Angel tried staying awake to listen to the whole story, but eventually dozed off.

•

Todd woke Angel up a few minutes before the guests arrived.

“Hey, wake up! Your friends are gonna be here soon!”

Angel scrubbed its eyes and yawned.

“C’mon, sleepy head!” Todd said gently.

The pup got up and went off the couch to stretch. Napping felt great!

Their back cracked and they yawned again. 

“I’ll take you outside before the guests arrive.” Robert said.

Angel did need to pee.

He brought it to the back door and opened it. They went outside, not too far so they wouldn’t step on mud, peed and went back to the doorframe.   
Robert cleaned them up and let them back in.

Angel strutted around the house, looking for their Master while Robert was off washing his hands.   
Celeste stumbled upon Angel as she got out of her private room.

“Oh hey, pup! Robert told me you did good this afternoon, so I’ll let you play as much as you’d like!” Angel barked happily and wiggled its butt. Celeste chuckled. “You know ill have to put you on a leash first, sometimes you get too excited and jump on the guests. You understand?”

Angel nodded as its Master attached a leash to its collar.   
As soon as the leash was on, the doorbell rang.  
The pup started wiggling and and trembling in excitement.  
Celeste tugged on the leash to recall them to order and walked with them to the front door.  
As soon as the door opened, Angel could see its friends.  
Forgetting the leash, it tried running towards its friends, but got harshly pulled back and fell to its Master’s feet.  
Celeste looked at it with angry eyes. Angel moaned sadly and stayed put.

“I see you still have that crazy mutt!” Said one of the guests.

Celeste politely chuckled. “C’mon, Simon, it’s not crazy, just a bit too excited.”

She invited them inside and led them to the living room.  
Once everyone was installed, the leashes were off and all the pets were free to play together.  
Angel jumped on Lady; she was their favorite friend. Lady was super nice and pretty and Angel loved playing with her.  
Lucy joined and they all started biting each other playfully.  
Coco stayed next to their Master. Coco was shy and rarely ever played with the rest of them. Sometimes Lady would invite them to come over, but Coco never really did anything.

“Lucy, be nice! Dolls don’t bite!” Lucy’s Master, Amelia, angrily said.

Lucy pouted and stopped biting Angel.  
Lady brought it a toy so it could continue biting without being scolded.  
The three of them kept on playing together, under the watchful eyes of Coco.

“Need anything, ladies and gents?” Todd asked the Masters.

“Bring us beer.” Celeste ordered.

“Oooh my favorite!” Simon exclaims.

“Why am I not surprised...” Alexander sighed.

“I prefer wine.” Said Amelia.

“Coming right up!” Todd exclaimed, leaving the room.

Angel followed Todd in the kitchen, wanting something to drink too. 

“Angel, you know you can’t have anything until the Boss allows you. Once I can feed you, I’ll give you lots of food and water, okay?” He said, patting softly it’s head.

Angel nodded and went back to the living room to play.  
Their Masters were all talking about boring stuff. Once they got their drinks, Celeste called for her pet.  
Angel came as quickly as it could and sat at her feet.

“Are you thirsty?” She asked.

Angel nodded. It didn’t like the scent nor taste of beer, but it didn’t want to disappoint Master.

Angel opened its mouth and Celeste put the tip of the bottle on its lips, making the drink descend slowly in its mouth.   
She held its throat, forcing it to choke on the beer.

“C’mon, drink it all up like a good pup.” Celeste said with an evil smile on her lips.

Angel tried not to gag or spit it out, trying to concentrate on breathing and swallowing.  
It could hear its Master’s friends laugh at it.

“What do we say?” Celeste asked when the beer was finally finished.

“T-Thank yo-ou...” Angel responded in a weak and trembly voice in between coughs.

“Another one.” She ordered Todd, giving him the empty bottle. Then, she turned to Angel, “Did you like it?”

Angel, still choking on the alcohol and awful taste, nodded as best as it could.

“It’s such a helpless little mutt, huh?” Simon laughed. “I don’t know how you keep yourself from torturing it every second!”

“I find it to be better when they don’t always expect it.” Celeste replied, smirking.

Angel felt a bit drowsy. Being malnourished and having no resistance to alcohol, one bottle was enough to make it drunk.

“You can go back now, pup.” It’s Master said.

Angel waddled back to its friends, who were just watching, but didn’t react. They went back to playing immediately.

Todd brought another beer which Celeste kept for herself.

Lucy leaped on Angel and started nibbling on them. Angel started playfully screaming and tried to roll over and get on top of Lucy. Lady giggled and pushed both of them over.   
Angel got back up and laid over on Lucy, now being the one to nibble it. Lady jumped on top of Angel and made them all fall.   
They started running around the house, but Angel was falling behind, still dizzy from the beer.   
Angel tripped and fell and decided to stay down for a bit, trying to recollect itself. Lady and Lucy were far away now and didn’t realize it was still back in the corridor. 

After a while, Angel heard the bell indicating that dinner was ready. It got back up and ran to the dining room. Everyone was already there, including Lucy and Lady.  
Angel got to its place at its Master’s feet.   
It laid down there, waiting for its own meal.  
All the pets were waiting on the ground beside their Masters while the diner was being served.   
It smelled good. Really good.  
Angel’s belly made annoying noise they tried to suffocate, but it was beyond their control.

“Patience, now, you’ll eat right after.” Celeste said to it.

Angel sighed and laid its head on the floor.  
The Masters were talking loud and laughing hard. It made Angel’s head hurt. But it didn’t complain.   
The pup started nibbling on its hand muffs to help pass the time and ignore the hunger. It’s stomach felt all twisted and tight. It softly moaned as it rolled on its back, paws in the air.

Celeste glanced at it and made a subtle sign for it to lay back down normally.

Angel obeyed and went back to nibble it’s hand muffs while laying on its belly.

Celeste sneakily tossed it a fry under the table.

Angel tried not to look too excited as they savoured it.   
It was hot, but that didn’t matter. It was sooooo good!  
Angel tried keeping it in their mouth for as long as possible; they rarely got table food.  
The other pets were looking at them with envy, starving as well.  
Angel ignored them, it felt bad but there was nothing it could do.  
As soon as it swallowed the fry, it missed the taste and warm feeling in its mouth.  
It looked up and it’s Master, hopeful, but she ignored it.  
Angel quietly groaned and let their chin hit the floor in defeat. The fry just made them hungrier and now it was even more painful.  
After what seemed an eternity, the Masters finished their dinner and desert.   
Finally.

“Todd will feed the dogs. Any food restrictions?” Asked Celeste.

“Lucy only eats in porcelain plates. And the food has to be pretty.” Amelia ordered to Todd.

Todd nodded. “Anything else?”

No one made any more requests, so Todd led the pups to the kitchen.

He took out three dog bowls and one porcelain plate. He also placed a big water bowl on the side for all of the pets.  
Then, he took one-bite chicken nuggets for Angel and filled its bowl with it. It was it’s good behaviour food.  
Angel wiggled happily, waiting eagerly for the permission to eat.  
Todd then filled the two other bowls and porcelain plate with leftover chicken. He arranged it as well as he could in Lucy’s plate, making it as aesthetically pleasing as possible.

“Eat up!” He said once every pup had its meal ready.

The four of the pets threw themselves in their bowl, moaning in pleasure as their belly filled up. Even Coco was excited!

“Don’t forget to drink, too!” He said, worried they would choke to death.

Angel was the first to drink. It couldn’t eat without drinking.   
They all finished their meals quickly and the water bowl was now as empty as their stomach a few minutes earlier.

“Now, let’s get you back to your Masters, okay?” Todd said gently, leading them back in the dining room.

The four of them followed him, now full of energy.   
It was rare any of them had a full stomach, especially with actual human non-rotten food and they knew they wouldn’t eat like that again for a while.

Todd brought them back to the dining room, where everyone was still sipping alcohol and talking way too loudly. It was the only part of having guests Angel didn’t like. It may have been a well conditioned pet, it was still autistic and nothing would make that go away.  
Celeste saw Angel was being overwhelmed, so she proposed it and it’s friends go play with Todd in the living room.

“You have to stop coddling that mutt, girl. It’s gonna think you care about it.” Simon mocked, watching the pets and butler leave the room.

“I do care about it, Si. It’s my dog. And it having a meltdown isn’t as fun as you may believe.” Celeste sharply replied.

“Okay, okay, geez...” 

Angel felt better as soon as it arrived in the living room. It quickly ran to take one of its toys and brought it back to Todd.

“What do you want me to do with this?” He asked, taking it and examining it.

It was a simple dog plush that made squeaky noises, and it was pretty used up.

Angel and Lucy were waiting for him to throw it, sitting eagerly at his feet.

“Do you want to tug on it?” He questioned, holding it near the pups mouths. They didn’t react. “Do you want me to throw it?”

Angel and Lucy barked in excitement and wiggled in anticipation.

“Okay, then! But please don’t wreck anything, Boss would get super mad.” He looked at the expensive furniture anxiously.

He threw it weakly, at barely two meters away from him.  
Nevertheless, Angel and Lucy pounded on the toy as if their lives depended on it.  
They wrestled for it, each tugging on an opposite side.

“C’mon, don’t fight! There’s lots of other toys you guys can play with! I can throw one for each of you!” Todd said, trying to calm them down.

Meanwhile, Lady and Coco were playing in a much softer manner; Lady would just nudge her head against Coco as they did barely nothing.

Lucy and Angel growled, tugging harder and harder on the toy. Angel accidentally let it slipped, which made Lucy fall with the plush on its back.

“Okay, you two clearly can’t control yourselves with this, so ill take it away.” He firmly said, snatching the toy from Lucy and putting it in a place out of their reach.

The two pups groaned in disappointment and pouted, staring angrily at Todd.

“I’ll tell you a story instead, okay?” He said, trying to make them forgive him.

They looked at each other and then back at the butler, now smiling.

“Okay...” He sighed, relieved. “So, it’s the story of...” he sat on the couch as the two pups kneeled in front of him, attentive. “... a dragon!” 

Lady and Coco looked over at the three others and decided to join them.  
Todd smiled.

“The dragon was big and red and lived in a deep deep cave in the middle of nowhere...! It was lonely, but whenever it got outside, the people would try to hurt it! The poor dragon was misunderstood and forced to live alone...”

The four puppies stared at him, completely invested in the story.  
Todd was a great story teller; he did voices for each characters, he gesticulated all the time and made funny faces. 

“So one day, the dragon decided to go bad! It said to itself ‘if you can’t prove them wrong, prove them right!’ And so it did... the dragon burned down dozens of villages, pillaging the people’s gold and swiping entire armies in one movement! It was unbeatable...”

Angel had already heard this story, but it loved it so much! It was fun and it liked the dragon. 

“But the dragon felt horrible every time... so it decided to stop, and go live far far far away. Away from everything it knew. After weeks of flying, it stumbled on a new village. No one yelled when they saw the big red dragon. So the dragon was confused, ‘why don’t you hate me?’ It asked the people. ‘Because you are a dragon! And dragons are good!’ They answered. The dragon had finally found its place. And it was finally happy. The end!”

The four pups were happy and satisfied and so was Todd. 

I’d be a great babysitter, he thought to himself.

“Now..!” He got back up. “What should we do? Seems like your, uh... Masters will still be busy for a while.” He paused to think. “Am I allowed to take you guys out to the bathroom?” He looked in the direction of the dining room. He really didn’t want to bother them with potty questions. Also, none of the pets seemed to need to pee. “Mmh...” He looked around. “Do you still want to play? You have to be nicer this time, tough.” The pups nodded happily. “Okay, then. But I won’t give back the toy that makes you go crazy!”

Todd ended up playing with them for an hour, tossing balls and plushies around for the pups to catch and scratching their bellies.

Finally, Celeste and her friends got out of the dining room.  
It was late now, and the guests needed to go back home.

As everyone was preparing to go and saying goodbye to each other, Angel stayed at its Master’s feet, waving goodbye to its friends.

Once they were gone and the door was locked, Celeste crouched at Angel’s level.

“You did great, tonight, Angel. But I’ll have to punish you for lunging at our guests when they arrived, you understand that, right? You need to learn how to control yourself.”

Angel shamefully looked away. 

“It’s okay, puppy. I know you’re tired and so am I, so you’ll have a simple punishment, okay? Also, it’s because I know you can do better and won’t disappoint me like this ever again. Am I right, puppy?”

Angel nodded. It hated making its Master mad. It knew it deserved the punishment.

“Your punishment is to sleep in Robert’s room. I don’t want a disobedient mutt in my bed tonight. Do you understand?”

Angel opened its mouth to contest, but Celeste grabbed it by its throat before it could say anything.

“Now, now, dogs don’t talk and you know that. You wouldn’t want to make Master mad, now, would you?”

Angel looked away, defeated.  
Celeste took her hand off it’s throat and got back up.

“Good. Now go. Robert will prepare you to sleep.” She said, before leaving.

Todd sympathetically looked at the pup and followed Celeste outside the living room.   
As soon as they left, Robert walked up to Angel.

“Your bed is already in my room.” He said harshly, tying the leash to its collar. “You better not wake me up.”

He brought it to his room, took of its clothes, untied its hair and ordered it to go on its dog bed in the corner of the bedroom.  
Robert then changed himself into his pyjamas, went to the bathroom and came back to lay in his bed.

“Why am I always the one stuck with the dumb mutt...” he muttered to himself as he went under the covers.

But Angel heard him. It made them sad that Robert didn’t like them, but they didn’t really like Robert either. Guess it’s fine then, but the words still hurt them. 

Angel had difficulty falling asleep; they were used to sleeping in their Master’s arms, but tonight they had to survive the cold temperature of Robert’s room and the loneliness. In that moment, they felt a bit like Todd’s dragon. Alone and misunderstood by an angry villager.  
But Angel would never hurt anyone, unless Master told them to.

Angel fell asleep quicker than it anticipated. Having a full belly does help, and their bed was warm and fuzzy.

They couldn’t wait until tomorrow; they could finally see Master again.


	2. The Henchmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: graphic non-con, swearing, violence, knife, alcohol, cigarette, cigarette burns, dehumanization, cruel whumper, insomnia
> 
> (There will be a warning right before the non-con begins so you can skip to the end)
> 
> (there will be a summary of the chapter at the end if you don’t want to read it due to non-con)

Chapter 2

Angel kept waking up at night due to being cold. They were trembling in their bed, naked, with nothing to cover them.  
They thought about using their dog bed as a cover, but the cold stopped them from moving.  
How could Robert sleep so easily?

They were mad at themself, being unable to move even if it was the only solution.   
So it just laid there, waiting to fall asleep again.   
It was exhausted, but it’s mind refused to sleep. Master could help it with that, but for tonight, it was all alone with a grumpy old man.   
Angel sighed.  
It was dark and it could barely see the butler, just his shadowy figure laying on the bed. 

It was a small room compared to Master’s, but there was still enough place for someone to comfortably live there. There was a big dresser and a night table, pretty basic when it comes to bedroom furniture, but it was still fancy. Little carvings in the shape of flowers were on them, with a pretty golden outline.   
Angel liked the furniture in the house, even if it was fancy. It preferred cute things with a lot of pink and maybe some black. But it wasn’t its place to decorate the house. But Master dressed it in its favorite colours, so it was satisfied.  
Master always knew what was best for it.  
Master...  
Angel looked at the door.  
It wanted to leave.  
But Master would be mad. And Angel didn’t want to make Master mad.  
So Angel stayed in place.  
Still waiting to fall asleep.

It unconsciously started making little noises to pass the time.

“Bleep bloop. Bloop bleep plop.”

Which was a very bad idea, because it woke Robert up.  
He turned his head towards it.

“Shut up.” He said in a sleepy but firm voice.

“S-S-Sorry...” Angel said softly.

“I said shut up, you stupid whore!” 

Angel whimpered. It never saw Robert that mad and it scared them.  
Robert got up and stood in front of the pup.

“Don’t you understand what ‘shut up’ means?! You make one more sound and I’ll rip your teeth out!”

Angel looked at him, terrified and curled up on itself.

“That’s what I thought...” He said, going back in his bed.

Angel now definitely couldn’t sleep. It was pumped with adrenaline and fear, but still frozen in place.

Robert quickly fell back asleep while Angel stared at the wall, waiting for morning to come.

•

After hours of waiting, the sun finally came up. And luckily for Angel, the butlers start working very early.   
At 5:30am, Robert was already dressed and ready for work.  
Celeste told him yesterday that he could bring Angel in her bedroom when he woke up, so that’s exactly what he did.  
He brought Angel in its Master’s room and immediately left.

Angel was so happy. It survived a night with Robert and now it could finally see its Master again!   
It jumped on the bed and nudged Celeste with its face.  
She woke up slowly and smiled.

“Hey, puppy,” she said in her soft morning voice. “come here.” She opened her arms.

Angel threw itself it her embrace and snuggled up to her.

“Seems like you missed me, huh?”

It nodded. She had no idea how much.

“Now, I still have to sleep a bit, try to stay calm, okay?”

They didn’t need to be told twice.   
Finally warm and in its Master’s arms, Angel fell asleep quickly.

•

Sadly it was already over.  
The alarm rang loudly. Too loudly.  
Angel groaned as Celeste got up.

“Oh, puppy, you can’t just stay in bed all day. C’mon, get up.” She said in a gentle voice.

Angel groaned again, opening its eyes.   
It yawned and sat on the bed.

“That’s a good doggie.” She stroked its head.

It happily giggled.  
Celeste walked to her dresser and chose hers and her pup’s clothes. 

Once dressed and ready, they both left the bedroom.

“Robert told me you woke him up tonight. Is that true?” Celeste asked once in the living room.

Angel had really hoped he would have forgotten.  
It reluctantly nodded.

“And he told me that when he asked you to shut up, you still made noises. Is that also true?” She asked, sitting on the couch and taking her tablet.

It nodded again.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought I trained you better than this.” She started answering emails at the same time.

“I-I’m sor—“

“Did I say you could talk?” She sighed. “Looks like we still have lots of work to do, huh? Maybe I’ll send you to Simon’s place. You know how she loves to see you get punished, maybe she could discipline you. What do you think?”

Angel violently shaked their head. It was terrified of Simon.

“Well, you understand my concern, right? After years of training, you still do the simplest mistakes!” She sighed and paused. “I really thought I did a better job at training you.”

Angel felt bad.  
It nudged its head on Celeste’s leg.   
She put her tablet aside and got up. 

“Come. I can put work aside and train you for today. We’re going to the city. It’ll remind you of your place.”

Angel got anxious. It liked going in the city, but not in those circumstances. And Master was mad at it. Everything was horrible and it could feel it’s whole body tense up.

Celeste tied a leash to its collar and brought it outside.  
They got inside the car, where she ordered the chauffeur to bring them to the city.

Angel was laying at Celeste’s feet in the car, trying to contain itself and not panic.

The car ride was long, and it seemed even longer due to the heavy silence.  
Celeste was concentrated on her phone and Angel had nothing to do but anxiously wait.

40 long minutes later, the car stopped.   
Before getting out, Celeste tightened the collar around Angel’s neck.  
It was too tight.  
But it didn’t complain.

The chauffeur opened their door and Celeste got out first. She tugged on Angel’s leash. It followed her outside and looked around.  
It wasn’t noon yet so the place wasn’t too crowded.  
The chauffeur got back in the car and stayed there.  
Celeste and Angel walked in silence, Angel trying to avoid stepping on broken glass or other gross things on the floor.  
They walked into a badly lit alley and continued until they were in front of a door.

Angel knew that place. It’s Master brought it there a lot when she first got it.  
That place is where Celeste’s henchmen hung out together.  
And they are no fun. They just laugh and scream while they’re hurting Angel.  
It hated this place.

Angel looked up to Celeste, hoping it was just a joke and they would turn around and get back home.  
But Celeste knocked on the door.  
The pet trembled in fear and apprehension.  
It flinched as soon as the door opened.

“Boss! We didn’t know you’d be here! The pickup isn’t until Friday, right?” One of the henchmen said.

“That’s not why I’m here.” She looked at her pet. “I’ve got a gift for you.” She handed him the leash. “I’ll come pick it up tonight. Just don’t break it.”

The henchman rubbed his hands mischievously and grinned. “Mentally or physically?” He asked.

“Physically. You can make it cry and beg all you want. It needs to learn a lesson, just don’t do any permanent damage.”

“With pleasure, ma’am!”

Celeste left without looking at Angel.  
The man tugged on the leash and led it inside, in a room filled with dirty men and the disgusting scent of cigarettes and alcohol.

(Non-con begins now)

“Look at what I got here! It’s the Boss’s doggy!” He exclaimed as the other men rejoiced and walked up to it.

One of them ripped off its clothes. “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”

Angel tried holding back tears and whimpers.

“We got it until tonight. What should we do? Oh and Boss said not to break it... physically.” He smirked.

“We can still make it bleed, right?”

“Of course! She said ‘no permanent damage’, so let’s have fun!”

One of the henchmen picked it up as if it was nothing and put it on the table on top of playing cards.  
He pulled its hair, forcing it to look at him.

“So you’ve been a bad dog, huh? Well, we do get lonely down here, so it’s a good thing for us!”

“Honestly, I miss the first days where you were brought to us.” Said another man, walking up behind it. “You were sobbing and begging before we even touched you. It was cute.” He took of his belt and folded it.

He slapped it as hard as he could with it, making Angel gasp and whimper.

“It’s so serious, now! Trying to take it without talking!” Said the one that was holding its hair as it got slapped again.

The man behind kept slapping them violently without a break.

“Look! It’s ass is all purple now!” He laughed.

Another man joined in and slapped its butt. Angel flinched.  
They laughed at its reaction.  
It hurts really bad.

“C’mon, say something!”

“I-I’m sor-sorry...” it said between slaps.

“Mmh...” the man released its hair and punched it across the face. 

The hit was so hard and unexpected, it made Angel fall off the table. 

“So weak!” A man said as he kicked it in the stomach.

Angel coughed and tried curling on itself.  
Someone took its leash and pulled on it, forcing it to stand on all fours.

“Get back on the table, mutt.” He ordered.

Angel obeyed, though it was struggling to climb up.  
While it did, the henchmen just looked at it and laughed.

When it was finally on the table, the one holding the leash went behind it and started touching its butt and vulva.

“All that violence and struggling made me horny.” He said, smirking.

“Me too, man!” Another one said, coming in front of Angel. He unzipped his pants and started stroking his cock in front of the pet’s mouth.

“Open.” He ordered.

It obeyed and took his member in its mouth.  
It was horrible, but Angel had been conditioned to be aroused in those situations.   
It couldn’t help itself and became quickly wet.

“Damn!” Said the man behind it. “You like this, huh?” He shoved a finger inside it. “You’re such a whore, now!”

Angel moaned as it tried concentrating on sucking the man’s cock. 

“It’s head game is good, we trained it well, huh?” He said, shoving himself deeper in its mouth.

It tried to pull away, gagging, but the man forced it’s head still.

“Ugh I talked too fast, it’s still gagging like crazy!” He slapped its face. “C’mon, do your job!”

Angel tried its best, using its tongue and concentrating as best as it could.

“Get on your back.” The one behind ordered.

The man in front pulled out to let it move. As soon as it got on its back, he shoved himself in its mouth again.  
The man behind spread its legs open and slid inside it roughly.  
The other ones that were around started putting out their cigarettes on it, pouring beer on it and jerking off around it. 

Angel hated every second of it. It just wanted to be with its Master.   
It’s throat burned and it could barely breathe.   
It knew it was its fault. It was the one to disobey Master and Robert. It deserved this punishment.

It was now a sobbing mess, covered in semen, beer and burn marks.

“You’re so cute when you cry, doggy.” One of them said, stroking its cheek.

The man whose dick was inside Angel’s mouth finally came and pulled out.

“Swallow it.”

Angel tried, but it wouldn’t come down its throat. It gagged and accidentally spit it out.

“I-I-m sorry!!! P-Please, I’m sorry.!!” It begged when it realized what it just did.

The man inside it started pushing as deep as he could, just to hurt it.  
Angel tried pushing him away, begging for him to stop, but someone took their arms and tied them to its collar.

“All helpless, just like the first time, huh?”

“P-Please, n-no more” it sniffled. “I-It hu-urts..!”

“You just disobeyed an order. Clearly we’re still only beginning.”

One of the men brought a knife and waved it in front of its face.

“W-Wait! I’ll s-swallow!! I’ll swa-allow!! J-Just let-t me the flo-floor, I’ll li-ick clean!! P-Please!!” It hopelessly begged.

“It’s a bit too late for that, isn’t it?” 

The man with the knife started cutting into its belly.

“P-Please...” it sobbed.

Another person approached with a syringe and planted it in Angel’s arm before it could see him next to it.

“N-No, w-wait! Wha-at’s t-t-t-this?!” 

It tried pulling away, but it’s body was starting to feel too heavy.

“This is my favorite drug,” the man said. “it going to make you feel dizzy, but you’ll stay conscious and feel everything.” He laughed. “You just can’t do anything about the pain.”

Angel started crying even more.  
Their vision was blurry and everything hurts.

The henchmen kept playing with its body, ramming inside it, cutting it and burning it as it helplessly laid there, drugged and begging for mercy.

“It’s still wet! I can’t believe it likes that! What a pervert!” 

“For real? Lemme touch it!” 

It felt a hand touch it’s vulva, with the other man’s cock still slamming inside of it.

“Damn, you’re right! I’ll try to make it cum!” He laughed. “Anyone got a vibrator or something?” 

“Yeah, we still have the one Boss gave to us when it first arrived.”

“Good, hand it to me.”

A few seconds later, Angel could hear the vibrator and tried moving away.

All of them laughed at it trying to get down.

It barely moved an inch.

The man put the vibrator on Angel’s clit, making it gasp and moan.

“You like that, huh?”

Angel finally gave in, letting itself completely at their mercy. It gave up.  
The pain was atrocious and overwhelming, but it liked it. It had to.

It nodded. “Y-Yes, Si-Sir...”

“Ha! I think you broke it!”

Angel knew it’s duty was to serve. It’s job was to please other people. No matter what. If it had to like it, even though every inches of it hated it, it would like it. It had to like it. 

The man inside it came and pulled out. “Whew! I really needed that!” 

The squishy and gross feeling of cum inside it made Angel want to puke.   
It hoped Master would allow it to clean itself once this is over.  
If it’s ever gonna be over.

Angel felt someone else go inside it, making the cum rub in its insides. It was painful and uncomfortable.

“It’s all warm and wet in here.” The man laughed.

The one holding the vibrator turned its intensity up, making it moan louder and instinctively close its legs.

“Nuh-huh!” One of them said, forcing its legs back open.

Angel’s arms were tired; they were still tied to its collar and the rope pulled in its skin; barely any blood got through its hands.

“You should fuck up more often! We missed having you here.”

Angel tried taking deep breaths, trying to stay awake. It was terrified of passing out.   
If there was one thing worse than what was happening right now, it would be it happening while Angel was unconscious.

As it took deep breaths, another man shoved his cock in its mouth.  
It gagged on it for a few seconds, but was able to regain itself enough to suck him off.  
Due to the drug, it’s movements were limited, but it did its best.

“Look at it, enjoying all of this!” A man said. 

Angel didn’t know who was who anymore; they could barely see and after a while, all their voices sounded the same.

It felt an orgasm coming and tried to warn them; it wasn’t allowed to cum without permission. But having its mouth full, it could do nothing but loudly moan.

It’s whole body started shaking as the orgasm left an electric shock down its spine. It’s head tiled backwards and it’s back lifted a bit. It felt it’s vagina squeeze as it’s clit throbbed, the vibrator still held in place.  
The orgasm continued, its body still shaking and its legs having to be forced open.

“Damn! That’s a strong orgasm! I’m sure it hasn’t been relieved in a while!” One of them exclaimed.

Both men inside it slammed hard and deep as it was still shivering and trying to gasp for air.

“I never would’ve believe it’d turn into such a whore!”

“For real! It was so prude back then! This is so much better!”

Angel felt dirty. Only Master could make it feel good.   
It felt like it cheated on Master. And it didn’t even ask for the permission to cum.  
It started crying again, which only made it harder to breathe.  
Angel gagged, but the man didn’t take his member out of its mouth. He only pushed deeper.

“Careful, man! Don’t kill it!”

“Don’t worry! I’m just showing it it’s place...”

Angel started struggling again, but the drug still had full effect.  
It choked and tried to move its head, it was running out of air.  
Right before it passed out, the man pulled out.  
It gasped for air, filling its lungs as much as it could, but got interrupted by the man shoving himself back inside.  
It gagged again, but he didn’t try to choke it a second time.

Men were still cutting into it and pouring alcohol on the wounds, making it feel a burning pain.  
Some of them put out their cigarettes on the cuts, which was even more agonizing.

Angel couldn’t scream or fight back, and even if it could, it wouldn’t. This was its place and it had to like it. It liked it. 

This was its place.

And it liked it.

The man finally came inside its mouth, and it used every amount of willpower it had to swallow it.

“Now that’s a good mutt!”

Angel felt good about the praise. It finally did something right. 

“T-Thank you, S-Sir...” it said, though it’s speech was slurred because of the drug.

“How polite! Call me Sir again!”

“Y-Yes, Sir...”

“Dude don’t go tripping out on your newfound power.”

“I won’t, I won’t!”

“I-I’m so-sorry, c-cumming wi-without per-permission, S-Sir”

“That’s fine, mutt, you kinda had your mouth full.” He laughed.

Angel was reassured. They weren’t mad at it.

The other man inside it came a few seconds after, filling Angel up with warm cum.   
It was dripping out and Angel heard and saw a flash.

They took a picture.

It closed its eyes, exhausted and in pain.

It could feel them lurk around it, taking multiple pictures of their achievement and mocking it for being so helpless.

At least it was over.  
For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celeste brought Angel to see her henchmen. The henchmen were glad to see it; they didn’t saw it in years. They use it, cut it, burn it with cigarettes and pour beer on it for an entire day. They also took pictures.


	3. Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: explicit nudity (non-sexual), post-rape, mentions of rape, traumatized whumpee, panicked whumpee, passing out, cuts, burns, mentioned starvation, dehumanization, mentioned manipulation, nightmare, dependent whumpee, mentioned bdsm practices

Chapter 3

When Celeste came to bring Angel back home, it was dark and silent.   
Angel was still on the table, waiting, slipping in and out of consciousness.

The henchmen used it as an ashtray and cum dump the entire day and it’s body couldn’t take anything anymore.

Celeste walked up to it, wrapped it in a towel and picked it up.  
She said something but Angel couldn’t make out any word.  
It closed its eyes, reassured by its Master’s presence.

Celeste walked outside and put her pet in the car, letting it lay down in the backseat and sitting next to it.

Angel passed out as soon as the car doors were closed.

•

Angel woke up in the bath, feeling a sponge softly scrubbing its body.  
It opened its eyes and saw Todd.

“You woke up! Boss said I could take care of you; she knows you like me and thought you didn’t need to be punished more by being stuck with Robert. She knows you don’t like him.” He paused, looking at it softly. “To be honest, I don’t like him either.”

Angel chuckled weakly. Todd smiled.

“I’m just washing you, making sure you don’t get any infections. You can relax, okay?”

It nodded.

“Do you prefer me to talk? Or do you want me to stay silent?” He asked, not wanting to make it feel uncomfortable.

“T-Talk...” it said hoarsely.

He smiled, but then frowned again when he looked back at Angel’s body. It’s stomach was covered with burns and cuts and it had a big bruise on its cheek. It also had blue marks on its back and butt.

“Those guys really did a number on you, huh?” He sighed. “I’m sorry this happened to you. I hate those jerks.” He looked at it’s injuries. “At least, none of the cuts were too deep, which means you’ll heal quickly. The worse thing is that you’ll have to have your bandages changed often. But you’ll be good as new in a week.” He paused. “The ropes were tight around your wrists too, so you might have difficulty moving your fingers until tomorrow.”

Angel looked down at its hands. They were a bit discoloured.

“You’ve been through worse, though, right? I arrived after you but I heard you’re a though cookie! You’ll heal from this, I’m sure of it.” He smiled softly.

It was a lie and they both knew it.

After he was done washing its chest and stomach, he had to move onto its privates.

“I’m sorry, Angel, but I have to ask you to show me your privates. I have to make sure you’re all clean... inside...” 

He felt awful about it, but it was for Angel’s own good.

Angel got on all fours in the bathtub and exposed it’s genitals to him.

“I’ll be soft. Tell me if I hurt you or if you need a break.”

He knew it wouldn’t say anything, but maybe it made it feel safer.

“Y’know, I’ve been to med school when I was younger.” He said, trying to distract Angel from what he was doing. “I dropped out after a year, though. School was never really for me. I hated reading and listening to old people telling me how to do things. So I left. It’s pretty ironic, right? I used to hate taking orders and now I’m a butler.” He chuckled, humourlessly. “I tried having a lot of jobs. I flipped burgers, I cleaned up tiger poop at the zoo, I sold underwear to kinky people, I did a lot of things. But I like this job. I have a roof over my head and all I have to do is clean around the house and take care of basic chores. Also, I met you, and you’re pretty cool yourself.” He paused. “I’m almost done, okay? You’re handling this like a champ.”

Angel accidentally flinched when Todd brushed against its clitoris, making him jump as well.

“Ah I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” He asked, panicked.

“I-I-m s-s-sorry... p-please for-forgive m-m-me, Si-Sir...” it said, panicked as well.

Angel was all tense and clenched it’s teeth.  
Todd regained his spirits and took a deep breath.

“I-It’s okay, Angel, don’t worry.” His heart was beating fast. He felt extremely bad. “It’s fine, you did nothing wrong. Do you want to take a break? I can wait until you’ve calmed down.”

“N-No... I-I’m sorry...”

“Are you sure?”

It nodded.

“Okay. I’ll be more careful this time.” He said in the most gentle way possible. “Here I go.” He put the sponge back on its genitals. There was still a lot of semen between the lips. “I’ll have to use both my hands, okay?”

It nodded again.

It felt plastic gloves pull its lips appart and warm water being softly scrubbed on it.  
Todd avoided to touch the clitoris as best as he could.

At least they didn’t do anal... anal infections and injuries would have been even more dangerous and agonizing, he thought

He had to talk about something. He wanted Angel to concentrate on something else.

“Do you like ice-cream? I love ice cream. My favorite is mint with chocolate chips. It’s soooo good! I used to have a serious sugar addiction when I was a kid. I used all my lunch money on sweets instead of actual food at school. My mom was sooo mad when she found out. But I still think it was worth it.” He heard Angel’s tummy rumble. “Oh, sorry, I shouldn’t be talking about food, right?” He sighed, mad at himself. He quickly had to change the subject. “So, huh... what about music? Do you like music? My favorite genre is pop. It makes me feel happy and lets me forget about my problems for a while. I have a radio in my room, it’s on all night, though it’s not very loud; I wouldn’t want to disturb anyone, especially Robert. He’s so mean when he’s sleepy. One time I woke him up by accident and he said he would make me eat my toes. I was so shocked. He usually keeps his cool, but I guess sometimes he just looses it, huh? He is human after all. Just like us! Oh uh... am I allowed to call you human? Argh I’m sorry, I know I talk a lot and I always get lost in my train of thought. You can tell me if you prefer to do this in silence, okay?” He waited for Angel to say something, but it stayed quiet. “I know you must be exhausted, I promise I’ll bring you back to your room as soon as you’re clean, okay? Its late so you’ll be able to go straight to sleep. I’m sure it’ll make you feel better”

Todd knew the gravity of what happened to Angel and that nothing could make it feel better, especially not a simple night’s sleep. But he hoped maybe it reassured Angel, at least just a bit.

“And we’re done! You did great! I’ll take you out of the bath now, okay? I’ll dry you up, brush your teeth, put your gear back on, bandage you and take you straight to bed!” 

He took Angel in his arms and put it on the towel on the ground. It enveloped them in another one to keep it warm and help it dry.

“I know you don’t like the hair dryer, but I need to use it, okay? You can plug your ears if it’s too loud for you.”

Angel didn’t respond.  
He took the hair dryer and turned it on.  
He did it as fast as he could, seeing how Angel reacted to it.  
He used a comb to brush out the hair and make it quicker.

When it’s hair was dry, Todd make sure it’s body was as well.

“There you go.”

He put their restraints back on and brushed its teeth.

He then put the bandages on, making sure it covered every cut and burn.

Once that was all finally over, he picked them up in his arms and brought it to its and its Master’s room.

He opened the door and put it on the bed next to Celeste who was sitting and reading a book, smiled at it, bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

Celeste looked at her pup.

“You know I hate punishing you like this, right?”

Angel nodded, crawling to her, laying its head on her lap.

“You just really needed to be reminded of your place.” She paused, stroking its hair. “Sometimes I think I give you too much freedom... maybe I should be stricter with you.”

Angel closed its eyes. It would do anything for its Master.

“I do have to apologize, though, I had forgotten how rough they can be. But I’m sure you learned your lesson. Right?”

It nodded. It would do anything so it wouldn’t have to go back there.

“Good. They told me you did well, so I’ll let you sleep some extra time, okay? You deserve it.”

Angel was grateful. It knew sleeping was going to be horrible because of the nightmares, but it was still exhausted.

“I love you, Angel.”

Those words made its heart skip a beat. It was so rare Master would say it.  
Angel smiled, feeling all warm inside.

Celeste stroked its hair and started humming a lullaby.  
She knew this punishment was necessary for Angel’s training, but she did hate seeing her pet in such a condition.  
She knew she was going to have to take extra care of it now. She had to make sure Angel wouldn’t drown in its trauma, which meant a lot of psychological manipulation. She did it once when Angel would go there on a daily basis years ago, so she knew it was going to be easy. Angel was easy to manipulate, which is good for overcoming trauma.

Celeste put her book aside once Angel fell asleep and carefully got under the covers, doing her best not to wake it up.  
She continued stroking its hair, looking at its sleeping face.  
It was cute. She chose it well.

•

Angel was stuck in a nightmare.  
It was all alone in the dark alley, crying for its Master.  
It couldn’t see anything, all it could do was beg and crawl, looking for its Master.  
Everything was painful, but it refused to stop. It had to find Master.  
It continued crawling and crying for her, but everything around it was completely silent.  
It suddenly fell in a hole and screamed out for its Master.   
The henchmen were around it, floating, and laughing at it as it fell to its death.

Angel woke up violently, feeling like it just fell into the bed. It’s heart was racing and tears streaming down its face.  
It turned in the bed to find its Master, but panicked when it didn’t see her laying on the bed next to it.

“M-Ma-Master! MASTER!!!!” It cried out, falling off the bed and running to the door.

It tried opening the door, but it couldn’t because of the hand muffs.

“MASTER!!!” It screamed, banging on the door.

The door opened, showing Celeste on the other side.  
Angel threw itself on her, grabbing her leg and sobbing intensely.  
Celeste crouched and took it in her arms.

“Angel, love, I told you I’d give you extra sleeping time.” She said softly, bringing it back in the bed. “There, there.” She said, sitting next to it and caressing its head. “It’s okay, I’m here now. You can stay with me the whole day, okay? I want you to know that you’re safe. No one can get you in here, I promise.”

Angel was able to calm down, but couldn’t stop sobbing.

“I love you, Angel, you know that. I wouldn’t put you through anything I knew you couldn’t survive. It’s already better, see? I’m here and you’re safe at home. It’s in the past, now. It won’t happen ever again.”

Angel took deep breaths. Tears stopped rolling down its cheeks.  
It’s face was all red and wet.  
Celeste though about how cute it was.

“That’s right, puppy. You’re safe here. Nothing bad will ever happen again.”

It believed her.  
It believed everything Master said.

“I’ll never abandon you. You’ll always be mine.”

•

Angel spent the day at its Master’s feet in her private room.  
It refused to leave to eat or pee, not wanting to be away from her, even if Todd was the one to accompany it.  
Celeste couldn’t stop working since she didn’t yesterday; she was busy looking at the cams in her henchmen’s hideout to make sure they didn’t go too far.  
It was hard for Celeste to see her pup get used like that by people other than her, but it had to be taught a lesson.

But now it was late and Celeste could finally stop working.

“I’m done, Angel. You must be starving, right? I’ll take you outside and then feed you, okay?”

Angel looked up at her and nodded.

“Come here, puppy.” She opened her arms. “Come to Master.” 

Angel jumped in her embrace. She lifted it up and brought it to the back door. She opened it and put Angel down on the grass.

It did its business and walked to the door frame. Celeste washed it and let it back in.

She carried it to the kitchen and filled its bowl with one-bite chicken nuggets and prepared some water.

“There you go, pup.” She said, putting both bowls on the ground.

Angel ate quickly, but every few bites it looked at its Master, making sure she was still there.

Everything went as Celeste had hoped. Angel became even more dependent of her and would never dare disobey ever again.

Once the pup was done, Celeste brought it to the bathroom to get ready for bed and change its bandages.

“You were good today. But we can’t do this every day. Tomorrow I have an important meeting and I’ll be gone all day. Todd will take care of you, okay?” She said, as she was brushing Angel’s teeth.

Angel felt anxiety take over it’s body but tried not to show it.

“I know you’ve learned your lesson, so I trust you to be good tomorrow. Okay?”

Angel nodded.

“Spit.” 

It spat in the sink and looked up at its Master.

“Good pup. Now, let’s get to bed.”

Celeste carried it back to the bedroom and laid in in the bed.

“Nothing can hurt you as long as you stay in the house. I promise.” She said before kissing its forehead.

Angel snuggled up to her and opened its mouth to talk, but closed it again. It couldn’t talk without permission.

“What is it, pet?” She softly asked.

“T-Thank you, Master...” it answered.

Angel said those words truthfully. It was thankful Master could protect it. It felt safe with Master. Master knew what was best for it. She knew how to take care of Angel and Angel was so grateful for her.

She smiled. “You’re welcome, Angel.” She paused, caressing its cheek. “You know what? I’ve got an idea for tomorrow.” Angel looked up at her, curious. “I’ll put a little toy inside you and I’ll hold the remote during my meeting. I’ll make it vibrate every few minutes to remind you I’m still there. It’ll also help you forget yesterday’s bad memories. You’ll associate sex and pleasure with me and me only.” She put her hand on Angel’s butt. “Only I can make you feel good. Understood?”

Angel nodded. It was happy with Master’s idea. It still felt dirty because the henchmen made it feel good, so knowing Master would wash over it made it feel safe.

And Angel did get wet at the idea.


	4. The Vibrator Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: nsfw, conditioning, humiliation, voyeurism, bdsm practices 
> 
> (This is just a horny chapter, if you’re uncomfortable with it you can skip it, the note at the end will mention anything that happened that was important)

Chapter 4

Celeste ruffled Angel’s hair before leaving the manor. Angel looked at her from the window getting in the car and disappearing in the distance.  
It already missed her.  
As if she read its thoughts, the toy inside of Angel vibrated.  
It gasped in surprise and held back a moan.  
The vibration stopped.

Todd was extremely uncomfortable with this... situation, but he was happy he could hangout with Angel the whole day. The Boss said he had to do whatever he felt was necessary for Angel’s well-being, which meant he could feed it and take it outside whenever.  
Which was rare.

“So, what do you feel like doing today?” He asked them.

He knew they weren’t allowed to talk unless the Boss specifically allowed it, but he still wanted to bond with them.

He also hated seeing Angel naked without their honest consent, but he also knew that they probably didn’t even remember what ‘consent’ meant.

Angel was rarely naked in the house, but Celeste said it shouldn’t hide behind clothes or it would only make the trauma worse. Todd didn’t believe her but it’s not like he could do anything about it.

What made him even more uncomfortable was seeing Angel in a sexual manner and he hated himself from being unable to look away.  
At least he didn’t get a boner.  
Yet.

Angel walked up to him and rubbed their face on his legs.  
He chuckled and knelt down to pet their head.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be back before you know it.”

They looked up at him, but didn’t look him in the eyes.

It was kinda cute...

“Do you want to play to take your mind off of things? Or maybe go for a walk? Or are you hungry? Thirsty?” He questioned, forgetting for a second they couldn’t answer.

The toy vibrated.

Angel moaned and looked back at the floor.  
Todd’s face went completely red as he was just staring at them.

The vibration stopped.

He regained his spirits and quickly looked away, still completely red.

“Sorry, I forgot you couldn’t answer.” He said, trying to forget what had just happened. “I’ll just follow you, okay? Don’t be shy to ask for anything.” He took a deep breath and looked back at them.

Angel was still staring at the ground, embarrassed. 

“So, huh...” he scratched the back of his head. “Just do whatever and I’ll follow you, okay?”

Angel felt weird without orders. They didn’t really know what to do.

They couldn’t just stay there all day so they decided to play.  
They looked around and saw their favorite toy.  
They ran and grabbed it in their mouth and brought it back to Todd.

“That toy again?” He chuckled. “Do you want me to throw it?”

Angel nodded, wiggling in excitement.  
So Todd threw it, as far as he could in the restrictions of the living room.  
Angel sprinted towards it.  
He had no idea how they could be so mobile in those restraints.

That must hurt, he thought.

They quickly came back with the toy, handing it to Todd again.  
When he came to grab it, though, Angel refused to let go, a smile sticked to their face.

“Oh so it’s like that, huh?” He playfully said, pulling on the old plushie.

Angel pulled back, giggling through their teeth.

The vibration started.  
Angel accidentally let go of the toy as they gasped, making Todd fall down.

Angel was soaked now and got overwhelmed with its desire to cum. It was trained to become a mindless sex toy as soon as it gets stimulated and it tried pushing it down at first, wanting to play with Todd, but it’s instincts took over.  
They started moaning and put their head down and hips up, wanting more.  
When it stopped, they didn’t move.  
They really wanted to cum, now.  
It groaned in frustration and bit its lip.

“Hey, you okay, Angel?” He asked, concerned.

He didn’t hear the vibration anymore, so why did Angel keep reacting?

It looked at him, begging him with its eyes to do something about it.  
Todd knew he couldn’t do anything, but he didn’t want to just leave them there and wait for it to pass.

“It’s okay.” He said, kneeling down in front of it, trying not to look too flustered. “Do... Do you want to stop playing...?” He paused. “I was totally winning anyways.” He nervously chuckled.

Angel wanted to beg, it wanted its Master to relieve it, it wanted to cum.  
But it couldn’t.  
It controlled its urge to touch itself, it wanted Master to make it cum. No one else.

Todd looked at them, trying not to get excited.  
He hated the fact that this situation made him feel all tingly inside.

They’re too vulnerable, dumbass! You’d just be taking advantage of them, like everyone else!, he yelled in his head to himself.

He sighed.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help you with this, Angel.” He gently said. “Is there anything I can do to make you think about something else?” 

He knew this was going to be a hard day.

The vibration started again.  
Angel moaned and gripped Todd’s foot as a reflex.  
It was stronger this time.  
Todd’s stomach was tied in a knot, he was panicked but also felt his blood rushing down.

No no no no no this is bad, if you get excited by this you’re a horrible person! You’re disgusting!, he yelled internally at himself again

Angel was moaning and now holding Todd’s ankle like it’s life depended on it.   
It’s whole body was hot and it just wanted it’s Master to make it cum.

“It’s okay, Angel, it’s gonna pass.” He said in a trembling voice, more for himself than them.

“P-Please...” Angel begged almost inaudibly.

Todd had no idea what to do.

“I-I want Master...!” It said louder.

*

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You’re not supposed to talk, Angel...” Celeste said, looking at the security cams through her computer.

She was in her safe house, spying on her pet. She never had a meeting. Her job can be put aside for Angel’s training, anyways.

“Looks like we’ll have to go back to using the muzzle.” She smiled.

*

Angel was on the verge of cumming. It was desperately grabbing onto Todd’s ankles and begging for its Master.  
The vibration stopped.  
Angel gasped and froze in place.

Todd was still fighting a boner and trying to look away from them.

“N-No, ple-ease... M-Mast-ter... p-please...” it begged, hoping somehow, someway she could hear it.

But nothing happened.

Angel was breathing heavily, still holding onto Todd.

Todd then realized that maybe they reacted like that because something actually tore inside of Angel’s vagina but didn’t realize when he was examining them in the bath and they were in actual pain.  
He got submerged by guilt and anxiety.

“A-Angel, are you okay? Does it hurt? I-I’ll call Boss to tell her I’m taking it out, okay? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you!” He said, taking his phone out of his pocket.

Angel looked at him, confused.   
His panic cooled it down, but it still needed Master.

“It hurts, right? That’s why you’re acting that way?” He asked, shaken, his phone still in hand.

It continued to stare at him, not understanding a word he’s saying.

“A-Aren’t you hurt?”

Angel shook its head.

“T-Then... why do you—“ finally, his head clicked. “Your training....” he said softly. “Sorry, I forgot...” he chuckled nervously.

He had a quick briefing on Angel when he had first arrived. 

‘This is the Boss’ pet: Angel. It’s trained to be a dog and obey the Boss’ every order. Sometimes it acts crazy and get punished so you have to get used to it being covered in injuries. Also, once it’s horny it stays horny for a while which can be pretty hot, haha. Anyways. You can’t touch it without the Boss’ permission. Also it can’t talk. So yeah. Good luck, man.’

He slapped his face, feeling dumb and embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, Angel...” he felt so stupid.

He thought he got used to it all, but apparently not.  
He maybe got used to Angel’s presence and even their dog behaviour but... the rest? The captivity, the training, the ‘punishments’, the weird sex things...  
He could never get used to it.  
But for now all he could do was take care of them and give them everything he could.

So he took Angel’s confined hands in his and sat on the ground.

Angel was looking at him, now more confused than ever.  
It still felt hot and wanted its Master here, but it was able to think again.  
It realized it had talked without permission and started panicking.  
It opened its mouth to apologize, but closed it again right before a sound could come out.  
Then the vibration started again.  
Angel started whimpering and pushed its head onto Todd’s lap.

Oh shit, this is bad... this is really bad...!, he panicky thought as blood rushed down again.

Angel was at a few inches from his privates and was moaning like crazy.  
He started breathing heavily, trying to think about something else, but he couldn’t look away from them, ass in the air, their completely red face and their mouth wide open. They were also so wet they were dripping on the floor and as Todd analyzed their whole body, unable to think clearly, it was already too late. He was now hard despite all his efforts.

I’m a disgusting human being, this isn’t right! I shouldn’t be aroused by them being this vulnerable!, he mentally screamed to himself.

*

Celeste had the time of her life tormenting both her pet and butler at the same time. She had realized a while ago he had developed a crush on it and this was the perfect opportunity to mess with him and train Angel at the same time. 

She decided to call them, just to make things worse.

Todd answered the phone hastily.

“Hello, Boss. Is there something I can do for you?” He asked, trying to stay professional despite the situation.

Celeste could hear Angel’s moans through the phone. She smirked.

“I just wanted to check up on you. I know the poor thing is still shaken, I wanted to make sure it was holding up.” 

“O-Of course! They— It’s doing well! It, uh, just misses you a lot.” He chuckled nervously.

“Mmh I’m sure it does.” She paused. “What about you? Are you able to answer to its every needs? You’re usually not the one in charge of it while I’m gone, so I’m just making sure.”

“Y-Yes, of course, Boss! Th— It doesn’t seem to be hungry right now so we’re just, huh, hanging out it the living room.”

“Good, good. Remember, it needs to be comforted and taken care of, so do everything it asks you to do. Everything.”

“A-About that, Boss... it’s asking for you. W-What should I do?”

“Mmh...” she paused, pretending to think. “That is a problem as I’m very occupied today... could you pass me it, please?”

“Of course...!”

After a few seconds, she could hear more clearly Angel’s moans.

“Angel, can you hear me?”

“Mmh-mmh...”

“Good. I want you to treat Todd as your Master until I come back. Just imagine he is me. That’s an order.”

“B-But—“

“Nuh-uh! Dogs don’t talk, Angel. Now pass me back to Todd.”

Another few seconds later, she could hear Todd’s voice again.

“Is there anything else, Ma’am?”

“Yes. I want you to gag it. Use the spider gag. You know where the toys are, right?”

“Y-Yes, ma’am.”

“And keep it on at all times unless it needs to eat or drink.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Thank you, Todd. See you both tonight!”

She hung up before he could answer.

*

Todd put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Angel.  
The vibrator still hasn’t stopped.

Angel was on the verge of cumming again, and just like before, the vibrator stopped.  
It groaned in frustration and thrusted its hips, trying to make it move or something so it could cum. It was desperate.

On his side, Todd had to go take the spider gag, but he couldn’t leave Angel alone either.  
He had to take them in his arms.  
He could only hope the vibrator wouldn’t turn on while he was carrying them.

“I’m going to take you in the bedroom, okay? Boss said I have to, huh... gag you...”

Angel looked up at him, begging with its eyes to make it cum.  
Master ordered it to treat Todd like its Master. And it couldn’t disobey. It would never disobey ever again.

Todd was able to get up and take them in his arms, despite all the sensations he had.

Luckily for him, Celeste didn’t activate the vibrator until he put them on their bed.  
But as soon as they were laying down while he looked in the ‘toy’ drawer, Angel started moaning and whimpering again, overstimulated by the vibrator.

He found the spider gag and walked over to them.  
It had its eyes closed and was laying on its back, its legs closed and trembling.

“I-I’m sorry, Angel, I have to put this on you...”

It opened its eyes and looked at what he was holding.

Angel didn’t like the spider gag. It just forced its mouth open and left easy access for anyone or anything. And it was humiliating.  
But it didn’t protest. It kept its mouth open and turned around so Todd could tie it behind their head.  
It got on its back again and continued moaning, saliva dripping down its chin.

Todd was rock hard, though he tried to hide it, and seeing them like this far from helped. He couldn’t leave Angel there and go jerk off in the bathroom and he couldn’t bring them in either. Plus, he would eventually get hard again anyway, as it wasn’t even noon yet and it wouldn’t be over until tonight. 

He felt hopeless...

Angel was gripping pillows as best as it could through its hands restraints and whimpering, hoping that Todd would do something.   
It turned its head towards Todd who was standing beside the bed and tried reaching out to him.  
He approached, confused, thinking maybe there was a problem or something.   
Angel grabbed his arm and tried pulling him towards it, but was way too weak to move him in any way.  
He thought maybe they wanted him to sit on the bed, so that’s what he did, putting a pillow on his lap to hide his boner.

Angel didn’t understand why he was so reserved, usually he’s super extroverted and anyone else would have jumped on it and fucked it senseless in this situation.

The vibration stopped again, making Angel even more frustrated and desperate.

I have to treat Todd as my Master..., it repeated to itself 

It struggled but was able to get on all fours and push Todd down and get on top of him.

“Hleasz..” it tried begging.

“A-Angel, what are you—“

Angel was sitting on his lap as he was laying down, trying to get back up, but he was scared of pushing them and hurting them. All he could do was hold himself up with his arms.

“A-Angel please don’t do this, we’ll both be in trouble..!” He pleaded.

Angel shook its head.

“Hasster owder” it tried saying.

“ ‘Master order’? W-What do you mean?”

Angel responded by pushing Todd’s pillow aside and grabbing his cock through his pants.

“Angel!” He exclaimed, panicked.

He couldn’t just push them away, but he couldn’t abuse them like that.   
He didn’t know what to do.

Angel felt a relief when it saw Todd was hard. It started grinding on it.

His mind was all mushy and his whole body felt hot. The voice inside was still screaming at him, but it seemed more distant.   
He couldn’t take his eyes off them, saliva dripping down their chin, their boobs bouncing with their every move, their wet privates rubbing on him...  
He bit his lips, trying to hold back moans and grunts.

No, I can’t do this. I can’t do this to them...

“A-Angel, please stop...” he was able to say.

Angel obeyed and looked at him, confused.

“I don’t... I don’t know what the Boss ordered you to do, but... but I can’t do this... I’m sorry... I can’t take advantage of you like that... I just want to be—“

Before he could finish, the vibrator started again.  
Angel moaned loudly and laid on Todd, putting its chin on his shoulder.

His whole body was aching for relief, but Angel’s well being was more important than his sexual desires.

“I’m sorry, Angel...” he apologized, feeling dumb and useless.

*

Celeste was disappointed. She didn’t know Todd would be so hard to break.

She sighed.  
It was probably gonna take a while.

So she spent the rest of the day edging Angel and tormenting Todd.

*

Todd and Angel were both as relieved when Celeste walked through the front door.  
Angel sprinted towards her and rubbed its face in her legs.

“Welcome back, Boss.” Todd said happily and nervously.

“Thanks for taking care of the dog. You’re dismissed for the rest of the day.” She looked back at Angel. “Did you have a nice day?”

It looked at her lustfully, unable to respond due to the gag.

“Mmh puppy looks like it needs some relief, huh?”

It nodded excitedly and desperately.

Celeste sat on the couch and motioned Angel to come sit on her lap and face her.

“Good pet.” She said once it was installed.

Celeste caressed Angel’s body, leading her fingers down to the vibrator. She started thrusting it inside them, making it gasp and moan.

“You waited all day for this, huh? But tell me...” she stopped thrusting. “Do you deserve this?” She pushed the vibrator deeper. “You tried talking to me to the phone earlier, and you know dogs don’t talk.”

“Nngh”

“Yes or no, do you deserve this?” She thrusted again, but slowly.

It shook its head.

“No, huh? Well, I’ll reward you for your honesty.” She activated the vibrator and kept on thrusting it.

Angel hid its face in the nook of its Master’s shoulder, moaning and whimpering.

“Don’t hide your pretty face, puppy.” She said, pulling on its hair and forcing its head up. 

She smiled, looking at her helpless pet whimpering in pleasure.

“You better please me later tonight too, puppy.” She whispered in its ear.

Angel had its eyes closed and was trembling in pleasure, holding itself on its Master’s shoulders. It felt humiliated having its face exposed like that, especially in the living room where quite a few butlers were peaking in to see the show. It could feel their gaze as it moaned, but no matter how much it squirmed, Master wouldn’t let it hide.

“Don’t be shy, puppy, show that cute little face to everyone.” She smirked.

Celeste knew how much the butlers were perverts; since they all lived in the manor and were all men, only a few had the pleasure to be intimate with someone else. So of course she loved to give them a show every once in a while, especially since it made Angel so flustered.

Celeste thrusted the vibrator deeper and harder, while turning up the vibration.  
Angel was on the verge of cumming, grabbing its Master’s shoulder tighter and moaning louder.

“Cum for Master, Angel.”

After a day of edging, it could finally cum.   
It’s back arched as it threw its head back and its whole body trembled intensely. It’s entire body got tense and an electric feeling went down its spine.   
It started sobbing in relief as its inside tightened on the vibrator and it’s whole weight dropping on its Master.  
It was exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todd is just being uncomfortable the whole chapter while Angel is being horny. Angel is conditioned to become a mindless sex toy as soon as it’s stimulated, which freaks out Todd a lot.  
> Angel talked without permission and since Celeste wasn’t actually at a meeting and just at a safe house watching what was happening through secret cameras in the manor, she heard it so she will use a muzzle on it.  
> Angel is confused as to why Todd won’t sleep with it since anyone else would’ve in this situation.  
> Todd feels disgusting for being aroused by Angel being vulnerable.  
> Celeste knows Todd has a crush on purpose so she tried breaking him but he refused to sleep with Angel no matter what.  
> That’s pretty much it!


	5. Poor Carlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: torture, minor character death, whipping, masochist whumpee, conditioning, nudity (non-sexual), brief non-con touching (sexual), body dysmorphia, dehumanization, sensitivity to yelling, blood, mention of rape, violent sex, choking, swearing, beating, dislocation, passing out, violence

Chapter 5

Angel woke up from the screams of a stranger. It got out of the bed and went out the door that was half open.  
It walked in the corridor, which was unusually empty.   
It couldn’t call for its Master as it had its muzzle on, so it kept on walking, following the screams of the stranger.   
The screams lead it to the dungeon which was under the manor.   
Three butlers were guarding the door.  
Angel approached them, hoping they would let it in.

“Oh, hey Angel. The Boss said you were allowed in.” One of them said, opening the door.

Angel smiled and went in.

It had difficulty going down the stairs, but was able not to fall.

The screams were getting louder.

It followed them into the furthest cell, where it saw its Master whipping a stranger.  
Angel immediately felt it’s heart drop to its knees, filled with jealousy and sadness.

“You’re finally here, Angel.” Celeste said in her soft gentle voice, putting down the whip. “Come here, I have to introduce you two.”

Angel obeyed and walked up to them reluctantly.

The stranger was tied in a star position, forced to stay on their tip toes to avoid choking on the rope around their neck.  
Angel was envious.

“Carlo, this is Angel. Angel, this is Carlo.”

Angel looked at its Master, feeling betrayed.  
Celeste knew the furthest cell was its favorite.

“What is it, puppy? Jealous?” She mocked as she picked up the whip again.

“P-Please! Stop!” The stranger begged. “I’ll do anything! Just stop!”

“Anything?” She asked in a malicious voice.

“Y-Yes..!”

She looked at Angel. “What do you think? Should I stop?”

Angel nodded. It hated it when Master tortured other people.

“Okay, then.” She dropped the whip. “You’re no fun, puppy.” She looked at Carl. “Will you give me the information I need?”

“I-I’m just a lowlife thug! They don’t tell me anything!”

“So you’re telling me you’re useless, huh?”

“If you let me go, I won’t tell anyone!”

“I can’t take that chance, can I?” She said, grinning. “I’ll just have fun, then!”

Angel threw itself on the whip and looked at its Master, begging with its eyes to stop.

“Oh, Angel...” she kicked it away. “I love when you get jealous.”

She walked away from the whip and went to her other tools.   
She picked up a knife.

“P-Please!! Just— Just kill me instead!” He begged.

She laughed. “But that wouldn’t be any fun, now, would it?”

She gagged the man with a piece of cloth, making sure it’s tight and painful.

Angel was back up and walked back to its Master. It kneeled in front of her and offered its arms to cut instead.

“Oh, puppy...” she walked around it and approached the stranger. “I’m playing with him today, not you.”

She cut the rope around his neck.

“We wouldn’t want you to hang yourself to avoid playing, right?” She cut into his chest.

He screamed in pain through his gag and tried squirming away. The restraints held him into place as Celeste cruelly laughed.

Angel felt tears coming into its eyes.  
It started whimpering and sobbing, letting itself fall into the ground in defeat.

“You want it that bad, do you?” She said, looking back at her pet.

It looked up and nodded desperately.

“You already have fresh cuts on you, though.” She softly smiled. “Is it because you want me specifically to hurt you?”

Angel nodded and got back up.

“Alright, then. Come here.” She smiled.

It obeyed, walking up to her gleefully. She wiped its tears away and took off its muzzle.

“You can talk, now.”

“T-Thank you, Master...!”

The stranger looked at it horrified.

What the fuck is happening?!, he thought, panicked and confused.

Celeste attached the chain on the wall to its collar and and tied its arms behind its back.

“Good pet.” She said softly as she put the blade on its bruised cheek. She cut into it, but was careful not to go too deep.  
Angel whimpered and closed its eyes in pain.

“T-Thank you...” it said once Celeste took the knife away from its face.

The stranger was even more horrified.

Celeste was happy. This was all just a scheme so she’d have a reason to make Angel jealous and torture it. She knew the man she kidnapped had no value and she left the bedroom door opened on purpose.

She took of its bandages and looked at its scarred body.  
She traced the blade on Angel’s stomach, avoiding all the fresh cuts it already had.  
She pushed it deeper in its skin, making it bleed, and made a long deep cut.

Angel moaned and whimpered, biting its lip as its whole body tensed up.

Celeste had to be careful not to make it loose too much blood, but luckily she had a lot of practice.

“Thank yo-you...” it said again.

“Do you want the whip?” She asked, knowing it was Angel’s favorite punishment.

“Yes, Master...!” It said, opening its eyes again.

She ruffled its hair. “Good dog.” She got up and picked up the whip.

She put it on the floor next to Angel and untied it’s hand. She tied them back again but in front of it, so she could hit the back without any difficulty.

Angel turned around, offering its back to its Master.

Celeste hit it.

“O-One.” It said painfully.

She smiled and hit it again.

“Two...”

Again.

“Three...”

It started bleeding. Celeste wasn’t holding back. She lashed again.

“F-Four...”

It was harder and harder for Angel to count, overwhelmed by the intense pain. It’s back felt like it was burning and the cut on its stomach was making it even worse, without mentioning the one on its cheek which made it even harder to articulate.

But it liked it. It liked the pain. 

Another lash.

“Five...”

And again.

“S-Six...”

It was a sobbing mess at this point.

“Do you want me to stop?” Celeste asked, already knowing the answer.

“No...”

She smiled. She knew Angel needed the same amount of lashes no matter what or it would have an intense meltdown.

So she hit it once more.

“Se— Seven...”

Again.

“Eight...” it said weakly.

“What? I didn’t hear you.”

“E-Eight..!”

“Good pup.” She grinned as she lashed again.

“Ni-ine..!”

The pain was agonizing.

Again.

“Ten..!”

Celeste stopped there.  
Angel breathed loudly and deeply, sniffling and whimpering.

“You did good, puppy.” She praised, caressing its head.

“Thank you-ou, Master...” it said in a hoarse voice.

“Show me your face.”

Angel turned around again, facing its Master.

It’s facial expression was exquisite. It’s face was covered in tears and it’s cheeks had blood dripping down. It’s lips were bleeding too due to being bitten down on. It’s eyes were almost shining and it’s mouth open, breathing heavily.

She stroke its unbruised cheek and smiled softly at it.

“Do you feel better?”

“Y-Yes, Master.” It said truthfully.

The pain helped grounding it. It made it feel better, but only when Master was the one to hurt it.

The man was still staring, confused and shocked.

“Now, Angel...” she said, untying it and taking the chain off. “What do you think we should do with our new friend?” She looked at Carlo.

“Kill him.” It said without hesitation.

Celeste smiled, proud of it.

The man started squirming again, panicked. He may have asked for death earlier, but just now did he realized the reality of it.

Even before being captured, Angel had a morbid side and of course when Celeste learned about it she encouraged it greatly. It was far from the first time Angel asked her to kill somebody.

Celeste picked up the knife again and approached the man.  
He was crying and tried to beg, though his gag didn’t let him do as such.

He watched her, terrified, as she brought the knife to his throat.  
She pressed it gently, drawing only a drop of blood, before pressing it deeper and slipping his throat agonizingly slowly.  
He watched, horrified, his blood spurt out as Angel and Celeste watched him die with a smile.  
He choked and gagged, petrified by the amount of blood that was gushing out of him. His body felt more and more heavy as he lost his vision and died in agony.

“Well. Time for you to have a bath.” She said to Angel.

She took it in her arms and abandoned the body in the dungeon.  
The butlers would clean it up.

Once upstairs, she called for Todd.  
He came quickly and tried to hide his terror when he saw Angel’s condition.

“Give it a bath.” She said, giving him Angel.

He took them in his arms. “Yes, Ma’am.”

He brought Angel to the bathroom as quickly as he could and put it in the bath.

It hasn’t even been a week since they were last tortured and they were already bloody again?! He was furious, but tried not to show it.  
He checked for the temperature and washed down Angel’s new injuries.

“I’m sorry this happened to you...” he said.

Master hasn’t told it it couldn’t talk anymore, so it answered.

“W-Why?”

Todd was surprised, both by them talking and them seeming so... unbothered.

“Well... you don’t deserve this...”

“B-But I like it...”

Todd looked at them, alarmed. “W-What??”

“I-I-I ask Master...”

“Why would you ask that?!” He yelled, anger taking over.

Angel looked at him, scared and looked back down. It didn’t want to anger Todd. It felt tears coming up again.

When he saw he had lost control for a second, he felt extremely guilty. Especially after seeing their reaction.

“I-I’m sorry, Angel...” he apologized.

It still didn’t look back up.

He sighed, guilty, and took the sponge. 

This had been the first bath he gave to them that went silently.  
Angel didn’t dare to talk again after seeing Todd angry, and he had no idea what to say.

Once it was clean and dry, he bandaged it again and took it back in his arms.  
He brought it inside its room and put it delicately on the bed.

“I’m really sorry, Angel... I shouldn’t have snapped at you...” he apologized again before leaving the room.

Angel started sobbing.  
It cried every time someone raised their voice at them and it was even worse coming from Todd.

Todd was laying on the wall next to their bedroom door.  
He just made Angel cry...  
His stomach felt all twisted and his heart heavy and tight.  
He felt horrible.

He was trying to convince himself to go back in to explain his point of view when he saw Celeste walking towards the room.

He sighed, giving up and walked away.

Celeste got in the room to find her pet sobbing.

“What is it, puppy?” She asked, confused.

It’s usually euphoric after being tortured.

Angel shook its head.

“No? You don’t want to talk about it?”

Angel didn’t answer.  
She caressed its back.

“You have to talk to me about what’s bothering you, otherwise I can’t take care of you.”

“Nothing...” it said in between sobs, not wanting Todd to be in trouble.

“Are you crying because of me?”

Angel shook its head.

“Is it because of the pain?”

It shook its head again.

“Did someone else make you cry, then?”

It didn’t answer.

“So you’re protecting him, huh?”

She knew the only other people in the manor were the butlers and there was only one Angel liked enough to try and protect him.

“Did Todd make you cry?” She asked softly.

It still didn’t answer.

“It’s okay, puppy, I won’t hurt him. I just want to know what happened.”

Angel looked up, tears streaming down its face.

“He...” it sniffled. “I made him mad...” 

“Oh, puppy, I don’t think that’s possible.” She stroke it cheek. “He never gets mad, and especially not at you. I think you two just had a misunderstanding.” She softly said.

Angel frowned. “Really?”

“Yeah, it happens sometimes. You don’t have to cry.”

Angel felt better.  
Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Master was never wrong after all.

Angel put its head on Celeste’s lap.

She petted its head until it stopped crying.

“Are you feeling better, now?” 

Angel nodded.

“Good. It’s almost dinner time and I think you deserve to eat.”

Angel looked up at it, now happy and smiling.

“Now, get up, puppy. I’m hungry too.”

Angel obeyed and followed Celeste out of the room and in the dining room.  
Celeste was already served.  
Her food smelled wonderful and it only made Angel hungrier.

It laid down at its Master’s feet and waited.

Since there was no guests, Celeste finished quickly and led Angel in the kitchen.  
She filled its bowl with its good behaviour food and gave it some water.  
Angel waited impatiently for the permission to eat and as soon as Celeste said the word, it stuffed its mouth as quickly as it could. 

Celeste was looking at her pet eat, thinking about how adorable it was.

It’s bandages were bloody and already needed to be changed.

As soon as Angel was finished, she brought it to the bathroom and changed its bandages. She also put back its muzzle after brushing its teeth.

Angel was feeling good now and wanted to apologize to Todd for crying.

“I have work to do so I’ll let you roam around the house, okay?”

Angel nodded and went out the bathroom once Celeste opened the door.

It walked around, looking for Todd, but couldn’t find him. 

Maybe he’s in the butler quarters?, it thought.

So it went in the corridor that lead to where the butlers lived and hung out.

A lot of them were here and Angel made sure to look at every face so it wouldn’t miss Todd.   
It was a bit embarrassed, though, as many of them saw it yesterday on the couch with its Master. 

Many of the butlers looked at Angel like it was a piece of cake and despite it being stressed by it, it liked the attention.

It heard some of them pass weird comments, but it ignored them and kept walking.

One of them grabbed it by its collar, forcing it to stop.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Another butler asked.

“C’mon, it’s muzzled and can’t talk! And it’s basically a sex toy anyway!”

“Mmmh...” he paused to think. “You’re right...” he approached it and groped its butt.

Angel whimpered and tried getting away, still wanting to find Todd, but the man holding its collar kept it in place.

A few other butlers gathered around, looking at Angel being groped and fingered.

It started moaning louder, both from struggling to get away and being aroused.

“What are you doing?!” Yelled Todd, who just arrived on the scene.

“C’mon, the Boss won’t know!” One of them laughed.

“So you’re just gonna rape them?!” He yelled even louder, pushing the guy fingering it away. “You’re disgusting!”

“Hey! You had your fun the other day with it, now it’s our turn!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”

“The vibrator thing! You were allowed to fuck it! And we heard the dog moan and you grunt in the Boss’s bedroom!”

Todd blushed intensely. “I didn’t do anything to them! Now get away!” He pushed everyone away from Angel.

It looked up at him, confused.

“It’s okay, Angel, I’ll get you out of here.” He picked them up in his arms. He looked at the other butlers. “You’re all fucking repulsive!” He screamed before hurrying away.

He brought Angel in its room where the other butlers wouldn’t disturb them.  
He put it on the bed and sat next to it.

He sighed. “I’m sorry, Angel... I yelled again despite knowing it scares you...” he started at the ground.

Angel nudged it’s head on his arm.  
He looked at them.  
It continued nudging him, hoping he would understand this was an apology.

He patted their head. “I hope you don’t hate me, now.”

Angel frowned and shook its head violently.

He chuckled. “Thanks, Angel... thanks for not hating me... and don’t worry, I’ll tell the Boss what happened, okay? She’ll take care of it.”

Angel wasn’t sure about that. It was trained to please everyone and there was only one rule about having sex with other people; please anyone who wants it, but don’t initiate it yourself. Which meant it couldn’t ask for sex with people other than its Master, not that it would, but it had to obey anyone that wanted to have sex with it.  
Master wouldn’t do anything about the butlers and it knew that.  
But it wasn’t disturbed.  
That was its place and it learned that with the henchmen.

This is my place, and I like it., it said to itself.

“Did they hurt you before I got there? Do you need anything?”

Angel shook its head. It wasn’t hurt, though it was wet now.

“Thank god...” he sighed, relieved. “Are you okay to be alone right now? I’ll go tell the Boss if you are.” He said gently.

Angel nodded.

“You sure?”

It nodded again.

“Okay.” He got up. “Stay here just in case, okay?” 

He smiled at them and left, closing the door behind him.

*

Celeste was in her private room when someone knocked on her door.

“May I come in?” Todd asked on the other side.

“Sure.” She answered, putting a pile of paper down. She looked up at him. “What is it?”

“It’s about the other butlers... Angel was roaming in the quarters and a few of them grabbed it and groped it. I noted down their names, here.” He put a little piece of paper with five names on it. “I just thought you should know.” He paused. “Oh and I took Angel in your room before they went further.”

Celeste had listened attentively.  
Once he was done, she chuckled. He looked at her, confused.

“Todd... you’ve been working here over a year, now, I thought you knew Angel’s rules.”

“B-But—“

“It has to please anyone that asks for it.” She interrupted. “The butlers did nothing wrong.”

Todd was confused. Why did they talk about how the Boss wouldn’t know, then? Was it a joke? A prank?

“I-I don’t understand...” he said, looking at the ground.

Celeste got up. “Angel is a dog. It has to obey everyone. If someone wants to use it, they have the right to do so. Angel doesn’t have a free will. I made sure of that.”

Todd stepped back, horrified.

“Angel is a toy and I may love it, it’s still just a pet. If the butlers want to use it, they can. They just can’t do any permanent damage or traumatize it too much.” She smiled. “It’s trained to obey and please. Nothing else. You don’t have to protect it; it doesn’t need protection. It needs me. That’s all. No matter how well you treat it, pleasing and obeying became its first instincts. Have you seen it when it accidentally messes up? The fear, the panic in its eyes? It’s entire life is depending on my mercy and it knows it. It doesn’t know anything else, anymore. Try and ask it about its past; it won’t remember anything. Not even the very night I took it home.” She sat back down. “You can go, now. I still have a lot of work to do.”

Todd, too terrorized to reply anything, left the room and hurried to the bathroom. He felt sick.

*

Angel was bored, sitting on the bed and waiting for someone to open the door.  
It looked at itself in the mirror; it was naked except for its bandages and restraints. Master still wanted it to be naked in the house until it fully recovered from the henchmen.  
What made it so traumatizing was the fact that Master had promised it would never see them again years ago.  
But it deserved that punishment. It had reminded it of its place.  
Though it still had nightmares about it, it knew nothing was ever going to be worse than going back there.  
Being touched by the butlers wasn’t bad, it was just so focused on finding Todd it tried getting away without thinking.  
But next time, it would remember to just submit.  
That’s all it ever had to do.  
Submit.

It realized Master was right; she did give it too much freedom. So much it had forgotten its place. But never again. Now it remembered. Since the first day of its training, it was hammered in its head. But as the time passed, it felt more and more comfortable with Master and forgot so many important things. It had been a bad pet. It was lucky to have a merciful Master that knew what was best for it.

Angel was missing its Master, but it was stuck in the bedroom. It couldn’t open doors because of its hand muffs, so all it could do was wait until someone let them out.

It heard footsteps in the corridor, so it hurried and scratched on the door.

The footsteps stopped and Angel could see shoes in the crack between the door and the floor.

The door opened.

Angel looked up and saw the butler that was holding its collar earlier. His name was Collin.

“I believe we haven’t finished what we started.” He said, grinning.

Submit.

Angel followed him to his personal bedroom, already excited.

This is its place.

And it liked it.

The butler closed the door behind him and locked it.

“Get on the bed.” He ordered, still smiling.

Angel obeyed and jumped on the bed.  
It’s injuries hurt, but it liked it. It reminded it of Master.

Collin took off his pants and his boxers, leaving his member exposed.

Angel didn’t like when people got naked except it’s Master. It didn’t need to see more than what was going inside of it.

The man stroke his cock, approaching it.

Angle turned around so he could have access to its vagina. It was on all fours, waiting for him.

He shoved himself inside and grabbed it by the hair, forcing its head up.

It made its bruises burn, but it only added to the pleasure.

Angel moaned through its muzzle as it got violently thrusted into.

“You like that, huh?” He said, slamming into it. “You stupid slut..”

Angel nodded as best as it could. He laughed.

It’s entire body burned with pain and pleasure as its injuries started bleeding again due to the intense movement. 

Collin was grunting and his grasp on Angel’s hair only tightened.

He was going fast and deep, making it moan and gasp at every thrust.  
With his free hand he started slapping Angel on the butt, making it whimper in pain. It was still injured because of the henchmen.

He laughed again at its reaction.

“You like being in pain, huh?” He said, slipping out and violently pushing Angel on its back. “I’ll show you pain...” he shoved himself in again and gave even more merciless thrusts.

He put his hand around its throat and started choking it as he held its arms up with his other hand.

It was already hard to breathe in the muzzle, so when he started choking it, Angel quickly ran out of air. 

It didn’t fight back, though, it just instinctively squirmed and tried gasping for air.

It felt multiple cuts on its stomach reopen and started to sob in pain and pleasure.

Collin was already close to cum as he hadn’t had sex in months.

He orgasmed as Angel’s face turned blue and let go of its throat.

Angel gasped for air and breathed heavily, gagging and choking.  
It’s neck was going to be bruised for sure.

Collin let Angel’s arms free and wiped sweat off his face as he pulled out.

Angel was filled with cum and it hated the sensation. But it liked it too because this was its place.

Angel couldn’t move, dizzy from almost passing out and the loss of blood, even if it was minor.

Collin punched it in the gut, making even more blood come out.

“Get out of my bed, you gross mutt.” He said in a totally different voice.

It obeyed, though it fell more than got off the bed.

Collin unlocked the door and pushed it outside.

Now it was back in the corridors of the butlers’ quarters, with cum dripping down its thighs and blood staining it’s bandages.

It still hadn’t cum so it waited there until maybe another butler found it and allowed it to orgasm.   
It wasn’t long before it happened and got brought back to another butler’s room.

Too dizzy, it didn’t see this butler’s face before it was too late.

Now, it was locked in with Robert.

Last time it was in his room he threatened to rip out its teeth. Angel was now more terrified than aroused.

“You’re so fucking disgusting...” he said, taking off his belt. “You make me want to vomit every time I see you.”

Angel started sobbing.

“You make such an ugly face when you cry.” He approached it.

It tried getting away, thinking he might be about to kill it.   
It bumped into a wall. Helpless, it tried protecting its head with its arms, but he kicked it in the stomach, making it move.

“Don’t hide yourself.” He said, kicking it again. “Though you may disgust me...” another kick. “I still like to see you in pain...” 

He folded his belt and slapped it on the chest.

Angel squealed in pain, crying even more.

It was loosing even more blood now, making it even more dizzy.   
It’s vision was dark and blurry and the pain was agonizing.

It kneeled in front of him, submitting, but he didn’t care.

He slapped it again on the chest.

It’s breast was blue and hurt atrociously.

“I’ve tried holding myself back,” another lash. “but seeing you, in MY quarters, filled with cum was too much..” he slapped it again, even harder. “Things like you make me sick!” 

He continued beating Angel as it screamed and squealed, unable to hold back.  
Though it’s muzzle muffled the sound, it still was loud enough to draw attention.

Someone knocked on the door.

“Are you with Angel?” The man asked on the other side.

“Yeah.” He answered.

“Okay. Have fun.!”

And silence again.

Robert looked down at Angel, bleeding and crying.

“I was here before you.” He kicked it. “Everything was great.” He slapped it. “But then you arrived...” it grabbed it by its throat and lifted it off the ground. “And you ruined everything!” He threw it onto a wall. 

Angel couldn’t move anymore. The blood loss was worse and the pain nailed it in place.

“We were going to become the greatest empire ever!” He kneeled down in front of it. “But you had to come along and make the Boss fall in love.” He held its face, forcing it to look at him. “Do you know how much we’ve lost because of you?!” He grabbed it by its throat again and threw it on his bed. “Do you know how much I’ve lost because of you?!” He got on top of it. “I lost everything!” 

He ripped off its bandages and shoved one of his fingers in the freshest cut, forcing it open and letting blood flood out.

Angel squealed, immobilized by fear and agony.

Someone knocked on the door again.

“Robert?” Said Celeste.

Angel felt so relieved, it forgot the pain for a few seconds.

“Robert, unlock the door!”

He groaned in anger and punched Angel in the face before getting back up and unlocking the door.

Celeste got in and rushed over to Angel.

“Robert!” She yelled. “You went too far!” She took Angel in her arms. “I thought you were over this!” 

She hurried Angel to the bathroom and called for Todd.

He came in running and closed the bathroom door behind him.

“I think it’s arm is broken.” She said, worried.

She had specifically ordered Robert to never lay a hand on Angel. She was furious.

Todd examined it.

“It’s dislocated... and they— it lost a lot of blood...” he examined the rest of the body and saw bruises hidden behind its collar. “It looks like they— it was choked. Hard. I can’t believe it didn’t pass out yet.”

Celeste stroked its cheek.

“It’s terrified of passing out...” she looked at it. “It’s okay, Angel, you’re safe, now.”

Angel felt secure enough to let itself drift off.

“What happened?” Todd asked. “This is pretty serious.”

“It’s Robert... he has a personal problem with Angel... I thought he got over it but I still told him he wasn’t allowed to raise a hand on it... I never thought he wouldn’t listen to me.”

Todd was surprised to see Celeste react like that, especially after what she had said to him earlier.

She took off its muzzle, collar and restraints to let it breathe.

“I’m going to have do relocate it’s arm.” He said to Celeste. “It’s passed out so it won’t hurt.”

He took its arm and snapped it back in place.  
The crunch made him gag.

He breathed slowly to calm himself.

He then laid it down in the bath and turned on the water, making sure it was warm before touching Angel with it.

“D-Did Robert do this too?” He asked, looking at the cum dripping down its thighs.

“No way. He must’ve found it that way after another butler used it and then beat it.”

Todd’s heart felt tight and heavy. 

How could someone do this?!, he asked himself.

•

That night, the whole manor was silent, except in Robert’s room.  
Good thing they lived too far from anything to have neighbours, otherwise the whole neighbourhood could have heard Celeste yell at Robert.  
Her voice resonated in the whole manor and no one dared to make a sound.  
She was rarely angry, but when she was, she didn’t hold back.  
She could accept a mistake coming from Angel; it was cute and harmless.  
But a mistake coming from someone like Robert? Someone who practically raised her? Someone she trusted? Someone to whom she clearly said not to do ONE thing and still did it?  
It was unacceptable.

Meanwhile Todd was still caring for Angel in its room.  
It had woken up, but felt dizzy and particularly naked; it didn’t have its collar on.  
It usually had it at all times, no exceptions.

It had begged for it back when it first realized it wasn’t on its neck, but Todd explained that because of the injuries on its throat, it was better if it had nothing around it.  
Angel still begged until Master scolded it and told it it wasn’t allowed to talk.

Now it was as silent as everyone else, laying in the bed and trying to ignore the screaming.  
It felt guilty. Robert’s words sticked in its head and even though it had no idea what he was talking about, it was still mad at itself for ruining whatever Master had before.

It was bandaged even more now and didn’t even have its restraints on. Todd said it’s body needed to breathe.

Angel felt alienated from its own body without its collar and restraints. It barely recognized itself and it hated it.

Also, it’s stitches were itchy and uncomfortable.

Todd had to stitch up the cut Robert had fingered due to the gravity of the injury. It had already been a bad cut, so having a finger inside it and moving around made it almost fatal.

It wasn’t Angel’s first stitches, but it didn’t remember that.

Todd wanted to comfort Angel, but was too scared to talk.  
Celeste was still yelling.

Angel was staring at its legs.

It looks weird... wrong..., it thought.

The only time when it had its restraints off were in the bath, but it was only for a few minutes.  
Now it had been hours.  
It’s fingers also looked wrong. They were usually wrapped in the hand muffs.

But the worse was its collar.  
It hadn’t taken it off since it had first gotten it. It felt horrible and naked without it.

The screaming finally stopped.

Todd and Angel looked at each other, not sure if they had hallucinated the silence.

After a few seconds, Celeste came through the door.

“I think he got the message.” She said hoarsely.

Angel smiled and tried getting up to go to her, despite being in horrible pain, but Todd gently pushed it back down.

Angel pouted.

“Sorry but it’s for your own good...” he said softly.

Celeste sat on the bed next to it.

“Do you feel better?” She asked, her voice still hoarse and scratchy.

Angel nodded.

“Thank you, Todd. You can go, now.”

Todd nodded and smiled at Angel.

He left the room, closing the door behind him.

When he walked to the quarters, he saw Robert packing bags in his room.  
Furious for what he had done to Angel, he slammed the door open and punched him in the face.

Robert was shocked and didn’t move.

“You’re disgusting.” Todd said before leaving.

He went in his own room and locked his door.  
He sighed in despair and let himself fall onto the ground.

“I’m sorry, Angel...” he whispered.


	6. Barrett’s House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: nsfw (all consensual), orgy (I think?), mentions of past beating, scared whumpee, bdsm practices, dehumanization, possessive whumper 
> 
> Another horny chapter, you don’t really have to read it if you don’t want to. Read notes to see important stuff you missed!

Chapter 6

Robert had been gone for a week now and Angel was recovering nicely. It didn’t even need bandages anymore.  
It was still scared of him, though, so it avoided windows and the doors that led outside, just in case. Now, when it needed to pee, Celeste or Todd had to stay next to it outside or it would refuse to go.  
But today, Celeste had a meeting, a real one this time, and she wanted to bring Angel along to show it off.

“Angel, he’s gone for good, you won’t see him ever again, okay? And you’ll stay by my side the whole time. Nothing to worry about. All you have to do is obey, that’s it.” She said gently, caressing its head.

Angel, still muzzled, didn’t respond anything, but Celeste knew it was still scared to leave the manor.

“You love it when I show you off, don’t you? You love it when I look at you while you’re being used by other people. You love it when once we get home I remind you who you really belong to.” She smiled as it looked up. “We haven’t done this in a while. Do it for me, do it for your Master.” 

No matter what, Celeste would’ve brought it anyways, but it didn’t want Angel to feel forced. Not after what happened with Robert. Angel needed comfort and distractions.

Angel nodded. It would do anything for Master.

“Good dog.” She said softly. “Now, I know it’s cold outside, but you won’t need clothes. Understood?”

Not only was it autumn, it was late too and Angel had always been sensitive to temperatures.  
It nodded again.

Anything for Master.  
It would cut off all its fingers and pluck its eyes out if it would make Master happy.

“We’re going to see Barrett. He’s excited to see you after all this time.”

Barrett was nice. He always laughed and would often give Angel chocolate. He was stinky, though; he always had a cigar between his lips. 

“Now,” she paused. “You’ll need your mouth there, so I’m taking off your muzzle. You better not talk without permission or you will sleep in an ice bath tonight.” She said in a stern voice as she took it off.

Angel took a deep breath. The muzzle was thick so it stopped it from breathing freely.

Celeste kissed its forehead and got up.

“Are you ready to go, now?”

It nodded, feeling excited about visiting Barrett. It also was excited to be used by him and his butlers, and then by Master back at home. It almost became a ritual.

Celeste walked with Angel to the front door and put it on a leash. Angel was anxious, scared Robert might be outside, waiting for it. But Master was there to protect it.

Celeste opened the door. Angel felt the coldness of the evening bite it, but it was so relieved Robert wasn’t there it didn’t mind it.  
Everything was fine.

Celeste had given it a medication to stop it from feeling carsick so it could enjoy the trip.  
It liked being in the car and looking out the window.

The chauffeur opened their door. Celeste installed Angel’s harness and buckled it inside and then sat next to it.  
The chauffeur closed their door and went to the wheel.

Angel put its paws on the window and sticked its face on it to look outside, but the mist it created by breathing blurred its vision.

“Angel, you can’t look so close!” Celeste said, chuckling and pulling it back. 

Angel wiped the mist away from the window and looked outside as the car left the property.

“Are you excited to see Barrett?”

Angel nodded happily.

“He told me him and his butler missed you.” She smirked.

Angel blushed. 

Celeste grabbed Angel’s boobs from behind.

“Ooh your nipples are all perky and hard!” She said, pinching them. “Is it cause you’re cold? Or excited? Or maybe both?”

She continued playing with its nipples as it moaned, still facing the window.

“Do you like knowing that people can see you like this?” She asked as cars passed them by.

Angel nodded. It liked anything its Master did to it and it liked the shame of knowing others could see it.

She took her hands off of it. “You’ll have to wait until we’re there to have more.” She mockingly said.

Angel grunted in disappointment as it sat back down and pouted.

“Awww is puppy horny, now?”

It frowned and looked away.

“Oh-oh, puppy is angry at me!” She sighed dramatically. “Does puppy hate me now? Does it want me to go away? To die?”

Angel panicked, not understanding she was joking and threw itself on her, shaking its head violently.  
She chuckled.

“Good dog.” She said, groping its butt.

Angel moaned again and bit its lip.

Celeste kept teasing it until they arrived.

The car stopped in front of Barrett’s manor and the chauffeur got out of the car and opened their door.

Celeste took off Angel’s harness and took its leash.  
It walked at her feet to the front door.  
She rang the bell.

A few seconds later, a big man with a white suit and cigar opened the door.

“Celeste, dear! And Angel!” Barrett said happily. “Come in, come in! You two must be cold!”

They came inside and Celeste took off Angel’s leash and put it on a hook next to the door.

“How you’ve been?” Celeste asked, shaking his hand.

“Very good!” He crouched and pinched Angel’s cheeks. “Still beautiful, I see!” He exclaimed, getting back up. “What about you, dear? How have you been?”

“Business is going well.” She said smiling.

“I wasn’t talking about business, dear!” He said, bringing them to the living room. “I was asking about you! How are you doing?” He asked, sitting on the couch.

He motioned for Celeste to sit down on the couch on the opposite.  
She sat and Angel kneeled at her feet awaiting orders.  
It was already wet and excited.

“I’m doing fine, Barrett.” She answered, smiling.

“That’s good to hear!” He puffed on his cigar. “We don’t see each other a lot anymore! You used to spend so much time here when you were younger.”

She sighed. “Barrett, I’m not a child anymore, I have my own organization now!”

“True...” he looked at Angel. “And one hell of a pet!” He motioned for it to approach. “Come here, doggy.” 

It smiled and hurried over, kneeling in front of him.

“Give me your wrist.” He asked, smiling.

It obeyed happily.  
He put out his cigar on its wrist, making it moan in pain.  
He chuckled and put his dead cigar in the ashtray on the table next to him.

“Now...” he said. “Time for my butlers to have some fun.” He clapped his hands.

A bunch of butlers came in.

“It’s all yours.” He smiled, gesturing at Angel.

Angel knew the drill and walked to the butlers and climbed on the table.  
It wasn’t long before it started sucking a man off and getting fingered in all its holes.

“It’s much more obedient now!” Barrett exclaimed, watching it closely.

One of the butlers started stretching its asshole and wetting it, preparing it to take a cock.

It wasn’t Angel’s first time doing anal, but it still wasn’t really used to it.  
It gasped and moaned, getting lost in the pain and pleasure.

The man it was sucking slapped it as it had stopped completely. He shoved himself deep in its throat, making it gag.  
It was already overwhelmed.

It did its best at sucking his cock, trying not to loose itself again in its own pleasure.

The man behind it took his fingers out and thrusted in harshly.  
Angel whimpered and closed its eyes.  
It felt weird and painful, but also good.

This was its place and it liked it.  
It liked being watched and feeling ashamed as it got used by multiple people at the same time.  
It liked being in pain and being restrained.  
It liked being used like a toy.  
It liked its place.

It sucked as best as it could, using its tongue and deep throating despite its gag reflex.  
Master liked making it gag so she never really trained it to stop.

The man behind was big and his thrusts were strong and painful. Angel’s other hole was gaping, begging to be used too.

“Let’s change places.” He said, grinning, to the other guy.

As they did, the other butlers continued slapping its butt and playing with its boobs.

The man that was inside it’s ass was now making it suck his cock.  
The other man went behind it and saw how it’s vagina begged for a cock, so he thrusted in it mercilessly.

Angel was a whimpering mess, having every part of it stimulated and hurt.

The fact that it’s Master was watching it aroused it even more, especially knowing how she was going to get once they go back home.

It was overwhelmed by pleasure and lost track of time and how many butlers were using it.

After an hour when every butler had their turn with Angel, Barrett called for it.

“It’s my turn, boys.” He said, smiling.

He loved having it for last, when it was tired and sloppy but still would do anything for praise.

Angel struggled but was able to get off the table and walk up to him.  
Knowing what was coming, it took the handcuffs that were on the side table in its mouth and kneeled in front of Barrett.

“What a good dog!” He praised, taking the handcuffs from its mouth.

It showed him its back and held its wrists together so he could restrain it.

When it was handcuffed, it turned back in front of him and waited while he unzipped his pants and exposed his cock.

Celeste was watching silently, smiling and analyzing her pet.

Angel did its best as sucking his cock despite being exhausted from being used without rest for an hour.  
He wasn’t too big so it was easy to deep throat him without gagging too much.

Without warning, he picked it up and made it sit on his cock.  
Angel had difficulty maintaining its balance so he held it by its waist.  
It went up and down on his member trying its best to keep a rhythm as it moaned and whimpered weakly.  
It blushed intensely as it could feel his and Master’s gaze on it.  
It tried to keep its head up, but eventually got too tired and let its head fall on his shoulder.

“Mmh are you already tired?” He asked, in a soft but mocking tone.

He reached in his pocket and took out a piece of chocolate. He unwrapped it and took Angel by the cheeks, forcing its head back up.

He dropped the chocolate in its mouth.

“Don’t swallow it yet. Let it melt on your tongue.” He ordered.

It was hard to obey, but desperate to do things correctly it pushed down the urge to swallow.

It was soooo good...

“That ought to give you some energy.” He smiled.

Angel kept going up and down as Barrett put his hands back on its waist.

The chocolate was melting slowly and it was horribly difficult to resist the taste.

It started going faster, hoping the chocolate would melt faster too.

It was hungry and loved sweets; this was the worst torture of all.

It moaned and internally begged as Barrett’s hold on it tightened.

He was close.

Angel was careful not to loose the momentum, wanting to please him as much as it wanted to swallow the chocolate.

He grunted loudly as he came inside of it, loosening his grasp on Angel.  
It slowly stopped moving, its mouth still opened and impatiently waiting for the permission to swallow.

Barrett put Angel back on the ground carefully and took off the handcuffs.  
Angel laid on the ground, exhausted and the chocolate still melting in its mouth.

It looked up at Barrett, begging with its eyes.

“Okay, you can swallow!” He chuckled.

Angel did not need to be told twice. As soon as he had finished his sentence, the chocolate was already in its stomach.

He laughed.

“Good dog.” He said, patting its head.

•

The ride back home was painfully long for Angel.  
Celeste kept teasing it and saying what she would do to it once they were in their room.  
She was having fun touching it in the car, making it whimper and squirm.

“You like it when I’m watching you get fucked by other people, huh?” She mockingly said, caressing its vulva. “You’re such a dirty dog...” 

She pinched its clitoris, making it squeal.

When the car finally stopped in the manor’s driveway, Celeste took it in her arms and went inside. She brought them to their room and threw it violently on the bed.  
Angel was filled with adrenaline and couldn’t wait any more for its Master.

She jumped on top of it and took of her shirt. She used it to tie Angel’s hands to the bed frame nice and tight.  
She ran down her fingers down its ribs, making it tremble in anticipation.

“Who do you belong to?” She asked possessively.

“M-Master...” it moaned.

“That’s right.” She said as she took off her pants and underwear.

She got up and opened the toy drawer.  
She took her biggest strap-on, two nipple clamps and an electro sting wand.

She put on the strap-on and put the nipple clamps on Angel, making it whimper in pain.  
She then took the wand and stung its breasts.  
Angel was squirming and whimpering in pain as Celeste continued torturing it.

“Do you like this?”

It nodded, biting its lip.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Y-Yes..!” 

Angel’s moan grew louder as Celeste shoved herself in it.  
It pulled on the shirt holding its hands up and threw its head back in the pillows.

“Tell me again who owns you.”

“Master..!”

“Again.”

“Master..!!”

“Who makes you feel the best?”

“Master..!!!”

It started moaning ‘Master’ continuously as Celeste fucked it senseless.

She played with the nipple clamps, tugging on them, making Angel squeal loudly.

“Do you like the pain?”

“Y-Yes, Master...!!”

Angel was teary eyed and whimpering, overwhelmed with pain and pleasure.

It felt near an orgasm.

“C-Cum.!!” It warned.

Celeste stopped abruptly.

“P-Please...” it whimpered.

“Beg for it.” She ordered.

“P-Please let-let-let me cum, Master..! Please!! I need to cum, ma-ma-make feel good, Master..! P-P-Please make me c-cum..!” It begged desperately.

She smiled. “Cum for Master, then.”

She thrusted again, faster and harder.  
Angel was quickly close to climax again.

“C-Cum...!”

It’s jaw clenched and it’s body started trembling as an electric feeling went down its spine. It tilted its head back and pulled on the shirt restraining it, moaning loudly for its Master.

“Good dog.” She praised.

Angel was breathing heavily as Celeste slipped out.  
She took off her strap-on and presented it in front of Angel’s mouth. 

“Lick it clean.” She ordered.

It obeyed, licking it and tasting itself on it.  
Celeste watched closely and made sure it cleaned all of it.

When Angel was done, she threw the strap-on with the clothes on the side of the bed.

She took off the nipple clamps and stored them back in the drawer with the electro sting wand.  
She untied Angel and then laid down next to it, opening her legs.

“It’s your turn to please me, puppy.” She said.

Angel happily crawled in between her legs and started licking her clit.  
It loved pleasing its Master.

Celeste grabbed its hair and put her head back on the pillows.

Angel was very concentrated; it wanted Master to love it.

It sticked its tongue inside her and went back to her clit, making sure it did everything it’s Master liked.

Celeste had spent a lot of time teaching Angel how to properly give head to her and all this training paid back.  
Angel’s warm tongue felt so good and it knew exactly how to please her.

It kept going for a a few minutes, doing everything it was taught. 

It wasn’t long before Celeste was on the verge of cumming.  
Se tightened her grasp on Angel’s hair and arched her back.

“Fuck...” she softly moaned as she came.

Angel was happy and proud of itself. It slowly got back up when Celeste let go of its hair.  
It crawled back to her side as she wrapped it in her arms.

“You did great, Angel.” She praised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s one week after what happened with Robert. Angel avoids doors and windows, scared that he might come back. Celeste brings it to Barrett’s house, a man that had a big part in Celeste’s childhood, to change its ideas. Angel gets fucked by him and his butlers and then by Celeste when they’re back home.


	7. My Name Is Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: kidnapping, Stockholm syndrome, panicked whumpee, memory loss, mention of past torture, dehumanization, stuttering, passing out, character death, guns

Chapter 7

Celeste was gone for the day and Todd was in the bathroom while the other butlers were in their quarters.  
Angel was in the living room, tossing its toys with its paws, unable to bite them because of its muzzle.  
As it was playing, it heard the front door’s doorknob make weird clicking sounds, as if someone was playing with the lock.  
Scared, it hid behind the couch and popped its head out so see what was happening.

The door opened and three strangers came inside.

“I told you no one was in here.” One of them said.

The one that talked looked at their phone and then in Angel’s direction.  
It froze in fear.

“Cass is behind this couch.” They said, pointing where Angel was hiding.

Another stranger came in and walked in Angel’s direction.

They were now face to face.

“We’re here to rescue you, Cass! Come on, hurry!” They said, talking softly.

Angel looked at them with narrow eyes, scared and confused.

It tried to run away in Todd’s direction, but the stranger grabbed it by its leg.

“What are you doing? We’re rescuing you!”

They took Angel in their arms as it tried fighting its way out and tried yelling, but the muzzle muffled its screams too well.

The strangers left the house and put Angel in their car on the backseat.  
One of them sat with it as the two others sat in the front.

“Hurry!” The one in the back shouted.

The car took off quickly as Angel panicked.

The stranger sitting next to it took off its muzzle.

“Cass! I’m sorry it took years for us to save you! You have no idea how difficult that was!” They said.

Angel started screaming at the top of its lungs and banging on the car window.

“What’s wrong with you?! We’re saving you! Stop!”

Angel disobeyed.

“Don’t you understand what’s happening?!” 

“Cass shut up! This isn’t funny!”

Out of breath, Angel stopped.

“Let go of me!” It demanded. “Where’s Master?!”

“Mast— dude what are you saying???”

The stranger tried taking off its restraints, but it pushed them away.

“Don’t t-t-t-t-touch me!” It yelled.

“Cass! Stop playing around!”

“Where’s Master?! Where are you taking me?! Who a-are you?!” It asked, panicked.

“What??? You don’t remember us?” One of them said, shocked.

“Y’all are dumb.” The one driving finally said. “They’ve been there for four years, that’s a lot of time to have Celeste playing in your head.”

“Y-Yeah but, it’s Cass!”

“I’m sorry, did you forget who Cass is? They’re the most naive person in the whole world. No offense, Cass.”

“My name is Angel. I don’t know wha-wha-what talking about. Now bring me back home!” It yelled.

“We are! We’re going back to the headquarters! And please let me take off your... whatever’s on you...”

“No! Don’t touch me I said!”

As the stranger tried taking off its restraints, they accidentally lifted its shirt, exposing its atrocious scars.

“What the fuck?!” They shouted. “What did she do to you?!”

“None of your business!” It shouted back.

“What do you mean none of my business?! You’re my friend! And you were tortured!”

“I don’t know you!” 

“I’m Lance! Don’t you remember?! This is Sarah,” they pointed at the driver. “and this is Tess!” She pointed at the one on the passenger seat. “You don’t remember us?”

“No and I don’t want to! You kidnapped me.” It answered harshly. 

“C’mon Cass, you can’t just forget us like that!”

“My name Angel! Now bring me back!”

“We’re not bringing you back! You were kidnapped and tortured!” 

“You kidnap and torture me right now!”

“We’re not torturing you!”

“So you admit to kidnapping?”

“Damn they really didn’t change much.” Chuckled Sarah.

“This isn’t funny! This is serious! They got their memory completely wiped!” 

Angel knew there was a tracker inside of it, but it didn’t know how much time it would take for Master to find it. It was also scared that Master might think it ran away.

“You say you’re saving me, which good people do, so-so you think you good people, right?” It paused. “But good people don’t kidnap dogs!”

There was a silence.

“What dog?” Tess ended saying.

“I think they’re talking about themself...” Lance said in a pained tone.

“But Cass isn’t a dog. Right?” 

“It’s some kind of mind control shmitz, I think. Celeste made them think they were a dog or something.” Sarah answered.

Another silent pause.

“By the way, did you deactivate the tracker?” Tess asked Sarah.

“I hacked it, but we’ll have to take it out as soon as we’re home.”

“You can’t take it out! You can’t t-t-t-touch me!” It yelled, panicked.

“Dude!” Sarah exclaimed. “We’re trying to save you! We can’t help you if you act like that!”

“I don’t need saving! I need Master! Now bring me back!” It started banging on the car window again.

“Cass please don’t make us sedate you.” Said Tess, sad to see her friend in such a condition.

It stopped hitting the window.

It had to find a way out and fast.

It looked at its hand muffs and then at the car door.  
The door was locked but it could easily unlock it if it’s hands were free.

It turned to Lance, showing it its hands.

“Can you take it off?” It asked, suddenly calm.

Lance was horrified at the sight of Angel’s mutilated arms, but complied.  
She had to use a knife to cut the muffs open as they were closed with a lock.

Angel’s heart sank as its muffs fell on the bench, broken.

It took a deep breath. It didn’t have much time to unlock the door, open it and jump out.   
It also couldn’t run quickly; it still had its legs restraints and even if it didn’t, its legs didn’t work properly anymore.

It positioned its hands near the door lock and acted as if it was looking outside.

Lance didn’t suspect anything and the two others were too busy making sure they weren’t being followed.

Angel sneezed loudly to muffle the sound of it unlocking the door.  
It worked.

It took another deep breath.

It was far from its home, but there was people outside. It could scream for help; someone was bound to react.  
It hoped.

It quickly opened the door and threw itself outside.

“HELP!” It yelled at the top of its lungs. “T-T-T-THEY KIDNAPPED ME!”

The car stopped abruptly and Lance jumped out.

“No we’re trying to help you!”

“CALL THE POLICE, PLEASE!”

A few strangers gathered around, watching what was happening.

Angel started crying, realizing how little its chance of going back home was, but kept fighting.  
It crawled up to someone and begged for them to call the police.

“P-Please...! P-Please c-c-call p-p-p-police..! T-They hu-hurt-t-t-t me! I don’t-t-t-t want to-to-to-to die, I DONT WANT TO-TO-TO D-D-DIE!” It struggled to talk because of its cries.

The stranger called the cops.

“H-Hello yes, there’s a young lady saying she’s been kidnapped. Her kidnappers are trying to bring her back in the car.” He said.

Angel grimaced at being misgendered, but now wasn’t the time to lecture people about assuming strangers’ genders.

Lance, realizing it was too late, ran back in the car and told Sarah they had to go.

Angel looked at the car driving quickly away.

“T-T-Thank y-y-you... t-t-thank you s-s-so m-m-much...” it said the the stranger, now crying from relief.

When Todd had seen Angel was missing, he immediately contacted the police. Celeste had a hold on them so he knew it was safe to call them.  
Because of that, the cops arrived quickly.  
They automatically recognized Angel.

Angel has always been scared of the police, but now they were the only one that could bring them back home.

A cop picked it up and put it in the car’s backseat.

“You’ll be fine now. We’ll bring you back to Celeste.” He said, getting in the driver’s seat. His partner sat next to him and they went back to the manor.

Angel was still crying with mixed emotions. It was still terrified; it may have acted tough, but the thought of never seeing its Master again made their heart fall in their knees. But it was also relieved. Those weirds strangers were away now.

The car stopped in the manor’s driveway and Angel could see Master and Todd waiting outside.  
Master had a gun in her hand and she looked furious.  
Todd was shaking, terrified of what had happened to Angel. He also knew he would get yelled at by Celeste for letting Angel alone and not bringing it along with him to the bathroom.

When they saw the cop car arrive with Angel in it, they both ran towards it.  
The cops opened the door and let Angel out.

“Master!” It yelled, euphoric to see her again.

She took it in her arms and hugged it tight.   
She had went back home as soon as Todd had called her to explain what had happened.

“Master, I-I-I sorry... they t-t-took hand-d-d-d muffs...” it cried. “I-I-I s-s-sorry, Master...”

“It’s okay, Angel, baby, it’s okay... I’ll buy you new ones, okay? Better ones... “ she turned to the cops. “Thank you. You can go now.”

And so they did.

Soon, only her, Angel and Todd were standing in the driveway.

Celeste already knew who tried taking it away. She knew she should have killed its old team since the very first day...

Todd didn’t dare to speak, knowing this was his fault.

Only now did Celeste realized Angel was bleeding from its head.

“Angel! What happened? Why are you bleeding?”

“I j-j-jump-p out-t-t c-c-car..! B-B-But I-I-I fine, M-Master, p-p-please no wo-wo-wo-worry...”

Celeste brought it inside hastily as Todd followed them.

She brought it in the bathroom and sat it on the ground.

Todd helped and took a clean cloth to wipe away the dirt and blood from Angel’s face.  
It’s injury wasn’t too far on the head, it was only just above its hairline. It bled a lot, though, which was worrying.

It started loosing its vision and was no longer filled with adrenaline and could now feel the pain on its head. 

“You’re gonna be okay, puppy, I promise. I’ll took care of those who did this to you, okay?”

“M-Master, I’m s-s-sorry...” it said before passing out.

•

Angel woke up with a bandage wrapped around its forehead in its bed.   
Todd was sitting next to it.

“Angel! How are you feeling?” He asked when he saw it was awake.

“Nngh... fine...” it looked around. “W-W-W-Where’s Master?”

“She went to take care of the people that hurt you. She’ll be back soon.”

It felt the stress of today’s weight fall on to it and broke down crying.

Todd held it against his chest, rocking back and forth slowly to comfort it.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now, you’re back at home...” he said softly.

“Master...”

“She’s fine. You know how strong she is, she’ll come back without a scratch.” 

“B-But...” 

“Don’t worry, Angel. For now we focus on you, okay? You just had a mild concussion and a few scratches. I disinfected them and bandaged your head. I made it extra tight because I know you like pression.”

“I’m s-s-sorry...” it sobbed.

“For what?”

“G-Getting t-t-t-tak-k-ken... I-I-I sorry...”

“Angel..! It’s not your fault..! You didn’t chose to get kidnapped, it was my fault for leaving you alone.”

It shook its head. “I s-s-s-sorry...”

“You don’t have to apologize. You’re safe now, that’s all that matters.”

“S-S-Sorry...”

“It’s fine, Angel.”

It looked at its hands.

“I l-l-lost my-my-my-my muffs...” it whimpered.

“I know...”

He caressed its head.

“I bad dog...” it managed to say without stuttering.

Hearing Angel say this broke his heart.

“I know no matter how many times I tell you it wasn’t your fault you still won’t believe me, but at least believe this; you’re the best...” he hesitated. “... dog someone could ask for.” He hated calling it a dog. “You’re kind, you’re funny, you’re playful, you’re super pretty...” he blushed and looked away. “You’re everything someone could ask for in a... in a dog...”

Angel really wanted to believe him, but if it was a good dog, why did it still needed a muzzle? Why did it still disobeyed, even if it’s an accident? Why did it need to be looked over all the time? Why did it let itself be taken away?

“B-But—“ 

“No ‘but’. You’re perfect just the way you are and anyone would be lucky to have you. I can’t let you talk about yourself that way.” He paused. “Everyone loves you, didn’t you notice? Everyone you meet can’t have enough of you...”

Todd had to use every ounce of willpower he had to resist confessing his love to them.  
Luckily for him, Angel was clueless and just thought he was being nice.

He was able to comfort it, making it feel better enough to stop crying, but it still felt horribly bad and especially worried about its Master.

*

Celeste was furious; no one took Angel away from her.

She knew those three, they were Angel’s old vigilante team. They tried to fight her once and that’s how she got Angel.

She spared their lives before, but she wouldn’t make that mistake again. Nobody touched Angel without her permission and nobody made it cry without her permission.

She was standing in front of their headquarters and kicked down the door.

Celeste was a trained killing machine, so getting in and finding them was easy.

She found Sarah first.  
Without hesitation, she shot her in the head.

BANG

The body hit the floor.

She moved on.

Next she found Tess.

BANG

The body hit the floor.

And then she found Lance.

BANG

Lance dodged.

“You hurt Angel. Now you pay.” She angrily said.

“You’re the one that kidnapped and tortured them!”

BANG

Lance dodged again.

“Angel is happy with me.”

“Because you forced them to be!”

“Angel was already in love with me. It was the one to sell you out in the first place. That’s how I found you.”

“What?!”

BANG  
BANG

She shot Lance in between the eyes with her hidden gun after shooting next to her to make her dodge.

The body hit the floor.


	8. Cass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: brief nsfw, self-harm, mentions of pedophilia/grooming, blood, self-destructive behaviour, hypersexuality, panic attack, mention of suicidal behaviour, anxiety, stabbing mention, mention of past abuse, mention of disordered eating, unintentional misgendering

Chapter 8

A few years ago...

“Sarah! Tess! Lance! Look what I found!” Said Cass as they entered the headquarters.

“What is that?” Asked Tess

“It’s a phone, obviously!” Cass answered

“Yeah, I mean like... what is it? Where does it come from? Whose is it?”

“I snatched it off Celeste’s chauffer!” They answered proudly.

“What?! How did you manage that?!” Exclaimed Lance, worried.

“Anyone would do anything for a piece of this!” They answered, gesturing at their body.

“Cass! I told you to stop doing this! It’s self-destructive!” Lance scolded.

Cass sighed. “You’re so boring!”

“What’s on it?” Sarah asked, knowing this argument would never end otherwise.

“Plans, orders, cat pictures...” They answered, a big smile on their lips.

“Gimme it!” Sarah exclaimed.

Sarah was the embodiment of the word nerd. She had dyed hair, she basically lived in her room, she wore glasses and loved technology.

She took the phone and examined it.

“We’ll have to search through it quickly before we get tracked.” She said.

“Okay then go! We’ll wait here.” Cass answered, hating all this complicated stuff.

“You could be nicer, Cass.” Tess said.

“I could also be meaner.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute...”

“Damn right I’m cute!” They chuckled.

Sarah left with the phone.

“So, did you really sleep again with a guy? I thought you were a lesbian?” Tess asked, confused.

“You know I love the attention! I can’t resist it! If someone wants me, they can have me! As long as they’re not gross...”

“I’ll never get you...”

“It ain’t my fault you can’t handle all this!” They gestures at their body again.

“Dude you know I can’t handle any kind of sex thing. That shit grosses me out.” 

“Okay can we change the subject?” Lance interrupted.

Cass grinned maliciously. “And then I was all like ‘oh, yes! More, more! Please go harder! Ah~!’ “

Lance was jealous. She had a crush on Angel for years and her biggest mistake was to admit it to them.

Tess was laughing. She may have been asexual, she still found it funny when Cass would dramatically tell their sex stories.

“Oh, yes, faster! Faster!” Cass continued.

Lance blushed and looked away. “I get it, you can stop now...”

Lance hated when Cass teased it, but never said anything.  
Cass didn’t mean anything by it, they were best friends with Lance for years and thought it was funny to joke about it.

“So anyways.” Cass said when they were done being obnoxious. “I thought we could go shop for new outfits before our big fight! I want to look pretty while I’m battling the grand Celeste!”

“Seriously? We already have good weapons and armour, we don’t need more.” Lance groaned, discouraged.

“I think it could be fun!” Tess said enthusiastically. “It’ll be good bonding time!”

“Exactly! And we still have money from that other job, right? I’m dying for a new dress!”

•

The four of them were shopping in the city. Cass and Tess were excited while Lance and Sarah felt like babysitters.

“Don’t forget we have a budget, guys.” Remembered Lance.

“Budget Shmudget.” Answered Cass just for the fun of annoying her.

Lance sighed. “You’re acting like such a child...”

Cass gasped dramatically. “If I’m a child... and you’re in love with me... does that make you’re...” they gasped again. “A pedophile!” They whisper-shouted.

“Shut up. That’s not funny.”

“It is to me!” They answered, laughing.

“That’s an actual issue, Cass, you can’t joke about that.”

“I can joke about it if I’ve been a victim of it!” They replied, still laughing.

All of their friends froze in place.

“Dude you never told us about that!”

“Oh c’mon, I have tons of trauma! Y’all should be used to it by now!” Cass responded, taking the situation lightly.

“I know your coping mechanism is humour but there’s some shit you gotta talk about, man!” Said Lance, concerned.

“You’re so boring!” They sighed obnoxiously. “Let me make jokes about my trauma in peace! It’s not like it’s affecting you!”

“Dude, you’re our friend, of course it affects us!”

“Ugh!” They groaned. They looked at the shops around them. “Ooh!! Look! That shop must have cool dresses!”

They hurried over, trailed by their concerned friends.

Of course all of them knew Cass was particularly damaged; they went from euphoric to furious in a matter of seconds, they slept with literally anyone that wanted to, they hurt themself on purpose all the time, they made constant jokes about killing themself or someone else, they did a bunch of concerning stuff! But them just dropping a trauma bomb in the most random situations was still extremely worrisome!

“Oh my god! I am so getting that dress!” They exclaimed, holding a black and pink fluffy dress. “It’s so cute!!!” They squealed happily, holding it in front of them.

They gave it to Lance.

“Can you buy it, please? You can take the money off of my account later but there’s no way I’m going to the cash register.”

“I know, I know, don’t worry.” Lance answered, taking the dress.

Lance went to pay, followed by Cass hiding behind her.

They watched the exchange carefully, analyzing Lance and the cashier.

Once the dress was paid, Lance handed the shopping bag to Cass.

“Thanks.” They said, taking it. “I don’t know how you’re able to do this. It’s so scary...”

“Dude, you once got stabbed a few inches from the heart and you’re telling me you’re still afraid of paying at a cash register?”

“It’s not the same thing! Everyone looks at you when you’re paying...! Everyone looks and judges your every moves... and so many things could go wrong! I’m not willing to take that chance!”

They walked back to their friends.

“Are we done, now?” Sarah asked, tired.

“Tess and Cass both got new stuff so yeah, we can go home now.” Lance answered.

The ride back home was a bit more silent; everyone was tired after running around in the city.

Once they got back home, they all went to their own rooms.

Cass went to theirs, only now feeling exhaustion from their day. 

They put the bag holding their dress on their chair and sat on their bed, sighing.

“Ugh...”

The door opened.

“Hey, Cass?” Lance said, closing the door behind her once she was inside.

“Oh hey, what’s up?” They asked, smiling again.

“About what you said earlier...”

“What did I say? I say a lot of things...” they chuckled.

“Dude you know what I’m talking about.”

“I genuinely don’t. You know I have memory problems and that I talk a lot.” They answered truthfully.

“About the trauma bomb you dropped on us.”

“Oh...” they chuckled nervously. “That...”

“Yeah ‘that’. Do you want to talk about it?”

“What is there to talk about? That I was irresistible even as a child?”

“C’mon, Cass, that’s not funny...”

“Lance, I don’t know what you want me to say. It happened a while ago! Then it happened again and then again, but you know, it was a while ago!” They said, smiling. “I’m fine!”

“You’re not fine. I hear you hitting your head on the wall on a daily basis and I hear you scream when you sleep. You even told me you have nightmares every night!”

“Yeah nightmares about zombies, not old people using me..! Well... most of the time...” they chuckled again. 

“What’s wrong with you?!” Lance snapped. “I’m trying to help you! We’re all trying to help you! Why can’t you cooperate?!” She yelled.

Cass felt tears burning in their eyes.

“I-I’m sorry...” they said in a weak and trembling voice. “I... I’m sorry...”

Lance was shocked. She had never yelled at Cass before and never say them cry or loose their snarky personality.

“C-Cass?” She said, feeling guilty and confused. “I’m sorry for yelling, I didn’t know it would hurt you like that...”

Cass felt terrified and humiliated. They didn’t want to appear weak. They didn’t want to be weak.

“Cass, please talk to me... I’m sorry...”

“I’m sorry...” they repeated.

They continued apologizing; they couldn’t stop.   
They were in this moment terrified of Lance, scared she might hurt them, scared she might throw them away.

They flinched when Lance sat next to it.

She had never seen them in such a condition.

Cass curled up to protect themself from anticipated hits.

“Cass, I’m not gonna hurt you..!”

“I-I’m so-sorry...” they sniffled. 

“Why? I’m the one who yelled, don’t be sorry!”

“Sorry...” they said again weakly.

Lance had no idea what to say.

After a while, she thought that maybe it was best if she left them alone.

“I’m sorry, Cass. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that...” she said, leaving their room.

She felt awful about leaving them all alone like this, but there was nothing she could do or say to make them feel better.

Cass didn’t move for hours; they didn’t dare to.  
They were hungry and and scared, but they ended up succumbing to their fatigue and fell asleep.

•

Cass woke up to the sound of knocking on their bedroom door.

“Hey, are you up? Sarah wants us to meet up in the common room.” Said Tess.

“I’ll be right there.” They answered in their hoarse morning voice.

They got out of the bed and stretched a bit.  
They changed clothes so no one would see they didn’t change last night.

Once they were wearing an extravagant outfit, they left their room and headed for the common room.  
They were the last to be there.

They avoided looking at Lance, embarrassed about what had happened yesterday.

“Okay, so I found out everything we need to know about Celeste’s next plan.” Sarah started explaining. “She plans to take hold of the bank next. She’s preparing something big. I think she’s trying to take over the city completely.”

All of them were listening attentively. 

“She’s going to do it after tomorrow, so we’ll start guarding the bank tomorrow. We can’t let her own the city; she’s too dangerous.” Sarah continued. “We’ll have to be careful. She can’t know we’re onto her.”

They all nodded.

“Prepare yourselves, we have a big fight coming.”

After she was done, she gave them all papers explaining each of their positions and what their plan was exactly. Once they memorized it, they were to burn it.

After she was done, she went away with Tess, talking about the attack.

Lance took that as an opportunity to talk to Cass.

“Hey, Cass, about yesterday...”

“Mmh? What happened yesterday?” They answered, acting as if nothing happened.

“Please don’t lie to me...”

“Nothing happened! Maybe you dreamed it and confused your dream with reality! It happens to me a lot.”

She ignored them. “What was that? Why did you react like that?”

Cass tried getting away, not wanting to talk about it, but Lance grabbed them by the wrist, making them flinch.

“Please... please let me go, now...” Cass pleaded.

“I won’t! I won’t let you run away anymore!” She felt her heart tighten. “You keep making jokes and passing everything as nothing, but I saw you yesterday... you need help, Cass...”

“All I need right now is a good fuck.” They answered, shaking off Lance’s hand off their wrist.

The hurried outside before she could say anything.

“Fucking hell!” They yelled, kicking the building once they were out.

They slammed their head on the wall.

“Fuck!” They turned around and laid on the wall. “I can’t wait for this to be over...”

They walked away from the headquarters and took their phone out of their pocket.

[to: C]  
They’ll be at the bank tomorrow. I’ll be alone at the headquarters waiting for you.

=> Sent

They sighed.

“I really do need a good fuck, right now...”

They walked over to the nearest bar.  
People that were at the bar during the day were depressed losers easy to seduce. Perfect for what Cass wanted right now.

They went inside and scouted their surrounding with their eyes.

Three men and one woman.

They looked at the woman.  
She looked straight. They won’t take a chance.

They looked at the oldest man.  
Gross.

They looked at a man with blond hair on the edge of crying.  
Too depressed.

They looked at the last man left, which seemed perfect; he was clean but still looked sad and desperate enough for a hook up.

Cass approached him and sat next to him seductively.

They smiled at him and ordered a drink.

“What’s a lady like you doing here in the day?” He asked.

Clearly, they were his taste.

If it meant they could fuck, Cass could ignore the misgendering.

“That’s a loooong story...” they answered in a feminine voice. “What about you?”

“It’s a long story too.”

A few drinks later, they were in an alley, kissing and groping each other passionately.

He took off his pants and lifted Cass up and slid inside of them.

Cass moaned and gripped his shoulders in pleasure.  
He grunted and thrusted inside of them violently, making them tilt their head back.

“Fuck, you’re so good...” he grunted.

“Nngh~ hurt me more...” they moaned.

He bit their neck, drawing a bit of blood.

They whimpered in pain and pleasure and arched their back.

He started thrusting faster and faster, making them moan louder and louder.

He came inside of it and let them back down after sliding out.

“Fuck, you could make good money with this.” He complimented.

They chuckled, pulling their panties and skirt back up.

“Well, huh... bye then...” he said awkwardly before leaving.

They stayed in the alley a few minutes, breathing heavily and finishing themself off.

Once they got back home, Lance was waiting in the entrance, tapping her foot anxiously.

Cass went in and tried walking past her.

“Stop avoiding me!” She exclaimed, grabbing them by their wrist again.

“Sorry but I really have to clean myself and change underwear.” They said jokingly.

Lance saw the blood on Cass’ neck.

“What did you do? Why are you bleeding?!”

“Relax, it was all consensual! I asked him to hurt me.” They chuckled. “Now I’m sorry but I really have to clean myself. It’s quite uncomfortable.”

Lance sighed, defeated, as she let go of Cass’ wrist.

They went in the bathroom, cleaned themself up and changed panties.

They went back in the kitchen to grab a snack.

“Well at least you’re eating...” said Lance, who followed them.

“Are you gonna babysit me all day?” They asked, annoyed.

“Well clearly you can’t be left alone or you’ll go fuck strangers.”

“What’s it to you? Stop being so jealous all the time! If you want to fuck me, then fuck me! I don’t care!”

“I don’t want to fuck you! I want to love you! I want to make you feel good! I want you to feel loved!”

“First off, that’s cheesy. Second off, feeling good is overrated. Third off, I already feel loved. By myself. I’m hot as shit and if I could, I’d have constant sex with myself. That’s all the love I need.” They answered harshly.

“Ugh you’re such a liar! Stop acting like I didn’t see you break down yesterday!”

“You didn’t see shit yesterday! You know I don’t cry and I’m not weak! Now leave me alone!”

“I won’t leave you alone! I know what you do after arguments when you’re alone and there’s no way I’m letting you hurt yourself again!”

Cass hit their head on the wall.

“I just hurt myself and you didn’t stop me. What’re you going to do? Tie me up? Sedate me? You don’t have the guts!”

“Stop!”

They hit themself again.

“Oh no! I’m such in pain! I can’t stop hurting myself, boo hoo!” They cried out dramatically. “If only someone would save me!”

They hit themself again, harder.

“Cass, stop!”

Lance approached them.

“If you come any closer I’ll make sure the next hit puts me in a coma.” They threatened.

“Why are you doing this?! I’m just trying to help you!”

“Cause I don’t care! I’m not a good person! And you can’t help me! There’s nothing to help! I’m fucking great!”

They took a glass and shattered it on the counter.  
They took the sharpest piece in their hand.

“You can’t save someone that doesn’t want to be saved!” They said as they sticked the shard in their thigh. “Now go away!” They shouted as they let themself fall onto the floor.

Lance was horrified. She had seen Cass loose control before, but never like this.

All the commotion attracted Sarah and Tess, that were in shock as soon as they saw Cass on the floor, bleeding profusely.

“What happened?!” Shouted Sarah, running towards Cass.

“If you come any closer I’ll take the glass out!” They threatened, fingers on the shard.

Sarah stopped abruptly.

“T-They lost control again...!” Said Lance, panicked.

“I didn’t loose shit!” Yelled Cass. “I’m just tired of you treating me like I’m some weak bitch in need of saving!”

They muffled their pained groans and tried their best to keep a straight face, but ended up passing out because of the blood loss.

•

They woke up in their bed with their thigh bandaged.   
Sarah was sitting next to them.

“Oh! You woke up!” She said, relieved. “You lost a shit ton of blood...”

“Yeah... did you keep it?”

“This isn’t a joke, Cass... you almost killed yourself...”

“I’m not joking. I want a bottle full of my blood.”

She sighed. “We cleaned it already.”

“Ugh...”

“Can you explain what the fuck happened?”

“Nothing! Lance was just bothering me.”

“So you hit yourself multiple times on the wall and then tried to kill yourself?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” They smiled.

“Lance told me what happened when she came to see you in your room yesterday...”

“I swear she dreamed it and confused it with reality. I swear it on my dad.”

“You hate your dad...”

“True.”

“Anyways, Cass, you’re not weak for crying, you—“

“I didn’t cry and yes I’d be weak if I did. Now stop encouraging Lance’s delusion.”

“It’s not a delusion and you know it. I know the upcoming fight is stressful but you can’t sabotage everything we’ve worked for because of this.”

“It’s not sabotaging. Lance was just annoying so I annoyed her back.”

“What you did wasn’t annoying, it was downright scary. You’re lucky I have a stash of spare blood and medical knowledge.”

“This isn’t what I call lucky. You’re all just gonna lecture me until my ears fall off.”

“We’re trying to help you, we—“

“I. Don’t. Need. Help. How many times do I have to say it?”

“You’re dangerously unstable.”

“And that’s just cool! It adds spice to all of our lives!”

“Until you end yours.”

“I won’t kill myself for real, I still have lots of things to do! Like getting rich, getting more rich, getting even more rich...”

“Why did you even become a vigilante in the first place?”

“That’s private, dear friend.”

“I’ve seen your tits and pussy. We’re beyond having secrets.”

“Do you still think about me naked? I’m flattered.” They said jokingly.

“Don’t try to change the subject.”

“You’re the one that started talking about my tits and pussy.”

She sighed. “Why do you have to shut everyone off every time we’re trying to have an honest conversation?”

“Cause it’s boring! Talking about shitty stuff that happened to me isn’t fun and you’re just going to see me as even weaker after.”

“None of us sees you as weak! We just saw you stab yourself without flinching! That’s not something someone weak would do!”

“You still pity me and I’m tired of it. Now I need my beauty sleep, so please leave.”

Sarah sighed.

“I’ll be back in a few hours.” She said, leaving.

Cass turned in their bed and fell back asleep.

•

They woke up and looked at their phone to see the time.

It was 11:32am tomorrow.

“Damn I slept for a while... I thought Sarah was gonna wake me up.” They said, looking at their notifications. “Oh?” They saw a text from Sarah. “ ‘we went without you. You still need rest. Keep your energy for the fight tomorrow.’ “

They got up and yawned.  
Celeste should be there soon.

They put their new dress on and went out of their room.  
They were stressed.

Cass waited anxiously, fidgeting with the case on their phone.

The door got kicked down, making Cass jump in surprise. 

A shadow advanced towards them.

And there she was. 

Celeste.

“You did good, my little angel...” she said softly, approaching Cass. “Now we can finally be together...”


	9. Sleepover in the Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: nightmares, panicked whumpee, suicidal Whumpee, self harm, begging for punishment, dislocation, begging for death, drugging, manipulation, straight jacket mention, force feeding, disordered eating

Chapter 9

Angel slept in the dungeon, just to be safe.  
Celeste had made sure it was comfortable; she installed a dog bed, some covers and a space heater. She wanted to make sure Angel knew it wasn’t being punished for getting kidnapped.

Todd had a mattress installed next to Angel and some covers too, by his request.  
Celeste had accepted, knowing Angel needed comfort and supervision. She knew Angel was self-destructive when it felt guilty or worthless.  
And that’s exactly how Angel felt.

Todd could hear Angel mutter in its sleep all night.

“I-I-I sorry, Ma-Ma-Master... I s-s-sorry....” 

Todd didn’t know what the best approach was. Was it to wake them up? Or just hold them? Leave them be?  
He may have been trained to fight and to heal, he wasn’t trained on Angel’s psyche.

“P-P-Please, Master... don’t-t-t-t leave m-m-m-me...” it continued muttering. “I s-s-s-sorry... I s-s-so sorry...”

Todd felt awful and decided to hold them in his arms.  
Angel calmed down, but kept apologizing softly.

*

Celeste was replacing the security cameras and door locks in every room all night long.

She also installed guard posts outside; two at the entry of the property, two at the entry of the driveway and two in front of the front door. She would start hiring guards first thing tomorrow.

She also made construction preparations for the back door to make it a double door with a security camera inside.

No one would take Angel from her ever again.

*

Angel woke up violently from a nightmare and panicked for a second before recognizing where it was.  
Todd was asleep and didn’t move a muscle when it woke up.

Angel was scared it might get taken again and walked up to the chains attached to the wall.   
It locked the chain to its collar, knowing only Master had the key.  
No one could take it away now.

It also tied its wrists to the wall and made sure they were locked in tight.  
It was never gonna go anywhere anymore without Master.

The sound of the rattling chains woke Todd up, who looked at Angel, concerned and confused.

“Angel? What are you doing?” He asked, getting up and approaching it.

“I don’t-t-t-t wa-want-t-t leave...” it said weakly.

“You won’t, you don’t have to chain yourself up like that...”

“T-T-They can’t take me now...”

“They’re taken care of, they’re dead now, you don’t have to worry anymore.” He said gently, trying to comfort it.

“I need punishment... left without-without permission...”

“You didn’t have a choice, Angel...”

It was teary eyed.

“I disobey... need punishment... I need hurt...”

“You were taken...” 

“P-Please punish me...” it sobbed.

Todd felt awful. “No one is going to punish you because you did nothing wrong.”

“I disobey...”

He had to idea what to say, what to do.  
He thought about going upstairs and getting Celeste, but there was no way he would leave Angel alone. Never again.

Angel hit the back of its head on the wall.

“Need punish...” it muttered.

“Angel, stop that!”

He took Angel in his arms and held it tightly to keep it away from the wall.

It tried getting away to hurt itself again, but it was too weak and Todd was too strong.

It’s cries were getting more intense and heartbreaking.

It took its thumb and dislocated it. It squealed in pain as Todd panicked and held its hands down.

“Angel! Stop hurting yourself!”

“I need punish!”

It squirmed, trying to get away from him, desperate for pain and punishment.

“Punish m-m-me!” It pleaded.

Todd gently pushed Angel on the ground and pinned it there to immobilize it.

With his feet he was able to reach a pillow, which he kicked towards them.  
He put it under Angel’s head so it wouldn’t hit itself again.

He held its hands above its head and put a bit of his weight on its pelvis to stop it from squirming too much and hurting itself again.  
It pained him to put it in this position, but if he didn’t it could injure itself badly.

The pain from its dislocated thumb was agonizing, but it deserved it.  
It deserved to be hurt.

It was crying and begging to be punished, while Todd held back tears.

“I deserve punishment..!” It whimpered.

“You didn’t do anything!”

“I left! I left with-without permission! I should be k-killed for this!” It’s voice cracked.

Todd bit his lip.  
He couldn’t cry.

“Angel...” he said softly in a trembling voice. “Please stop...”

Angel looked up at him. It didn’t understand why he was acting like this.

“Then punished me..! Kill me..!” It begged, broken. “I betrayed Master! I deserve to die!”

“No you don’t!” He said with a broken heart. “You deserve to be happy! You didn’t do anything wrong; you were kidnapped!”

He couldn’t handle hearing Angel talk about itself that way.   
He had always wanted to take them and run away together, but after seeing how it reacted to being taken away, he knew there was no way he could save it.

Angel was thinking of ways to hurt itself.  
It needed pain.  
It deserved pain.

It started biting its lip to bleed.

“Stop that!”

While he was pinning Angel’s wrist to the ground with one hand, he used his other hand to take off his shirt and reluctantly shoved it in Angel’s mouth to stop it.

Fuck fuck fuck, he internally repeated.

“I’m sorry Angel but you’re leaving me no choice!”

Angel screamed so loud the shirt in its mouth barely muffled it.  
Todd grimaced at the strident sound and had to concentrate on not letting it go.

Celeste came in rushing after hearing its scream and was extremely confused when she saw the two of them.

“They’re trying to hurt themself! I don’t know what to do!” He explained, panicked.

Celeste hurried over and arranged the chains tied to its wrists so it would keep its hands up and stop it from pushing her or Todd away.

“They dislocated their thumb and hit their head.” He said, his heart still rushing.

“Can you take care of its thumb? I’ll hold it down, okay?”

Angel struggled and tried fighting back, freaked out and stuck on fight or flight.

Todd took its dislocated finger in his hands and counted to three.

He relocated it on two.

Angel squealed and flinched violently, biting down on the shirt.

“It’s okay, now, puppy...” Celeste hushed softly to calm it down.

It was trembling like a leaf and crying in pain and despair.

She took out the shirt off its mouth.

“Tell me what’s happening, puppy...”

“P-Please...” it sniffled. “p-please kill me...”

“Why would I kill you?”

“I betrayed y-you... I l-left without-without permission...”

“Oh, baby...” she sighed sadly. “You didn’t betray me, you were forced to leave..! There’s a big difference. And you escaped! All on your own, just to come back to me. I don’t feel betrayed, I feel lucky to have a loyal pet like you.” She said, cradling it in her arms.

“B-But—“

“Shhhh... it’s okay, now...”

Celeste held Angel’s head and put pressure on it to help it calm down.

It slowly stopped struggling, but the tears kept coming.

“Good pup...” she praised as it calmed down.

It was breathing heavily and it’s vision was blurred.  
It wasn’t panicking anymore, at least.

“Now, puppy...” she started in a soft voice. “I want you to listen to me.” She paused, making sure Angel was listening. “I will not punish you, because you did nothing wrong. You didn’t betray me, you were taken away. You’re my dog and I know what’s best for you. Do you understand?”

It nodded.

“Good.” She kissed its forehead. “I won’t let you be taken from me every again.”

•

The manor felt brand new, now. Everything was much more safe and there was six guards outside on the property.  
Celeste did a thorough background check and tested their abilities. It took a while for her to find the perfect team, but she finally did.  
Angel was safe, now.

Celeste had drugged Angel and manipulated it to make it forget about its old team again. Now the only thing it knew was that strangers kidnapped it, it ran away and is now safe back home.  
Todd would have protested if he could, but he knew it was beyond his control. He himself had no idea about Angel’s past, though he was extremely curious. The only person that knew was Celeste and there was no way he would ask her; he had no idea how she would react and didn’t want to take that chance. He didn’t even know Angel’s real name nor where it came from, so he couldn’t really look it up online. It was a mystery he would have to live with his entire life.  
Though he felt that having Angel in his life was a privilege, he couldn’t keep himself from wanting to know more about them.

He also had his dream of taking Angel far away from here shattered in million pieces. Clearly, Angel wouldn’t survive separation from its Master, no matter what. He had seen it that night in the dungeon. It wanted to die. He had never seen them in such a condition. And it stayed in that condition for a while.  
Angel had to be restricted non-stop for days in a straight jacket and a small gag to keep it from hurting itself. It was sedated for baths and had to be moved by someone because they couldn’t walk by themself due to the restraints.  
Slowly, though, Celeste was able to comfort it enough so it didn’t need a straight jacket anymore, just its new hand muffs with padding inside so it couldn’t hit itself. It also had to be kept on a leash to make sure it always stayed near someone.   
It still had the gag on because otherwise they’d just beg for death and bite themself and it refused to sleep in bed with its Master because it felt like it didn’t deserve her anymore.  
Making it eat was also complicated, so they ended up giving it liquid meals that they could force it to swallow.  
Those times were atrocious for everyone.

•

“Come on, please just open your mouth. You have to eat!” Begged Todd who was trying to feed it.

It shook its head violently and tried pushing him away with its head.

“Angel! I know this isn’t fun for you but if you don’t eat you’ll get super sick!”

It looked away and ignored him.  
Its gag was out but it knew if it opened its mouth to talk even for a second, he would take it as an opportunity to shove the funnel in its mouth and force the soup down.

“I thought you were obedient..!” He said reluctantly, hoping maybe it would make it react.

It looked at him angrily.

“The faster this is over with, the faster you can go back to playing! I’ll even tell you a story!”

It’s hands were tied behind its back and it squirmed, trying to free itself.

“Since when do you act like that?” He asked, confused.

Normally, Angel was all happy and carefree. Was being forced to leave really that triggering for it? It wasn’t even about being kidnapped, it was just about it wanting to die for ‘disobeying’ one of the primary rules.

“Angel, c’mon...” he sighed.

Celeste came in the kitchen.

“It still didn’t eat?” She asked, approaching them.

“No...”

She looked at Angel. “Open. Now.” She ordered in a scary voice.

It wanted to, but it didn’t deserve to eat. But it didn’t want to disobey Master...  
It hesitated for too long so she grabbed it by the hair and titled its head back, making it gasp.

Todd automatically shoved the funnel in its mouth.

It squirmed and whined as the soup slowly dripped in its mouth.  
It tried spitting it out but Celeste massaged it’s throat to make it swallow.

I don’t deserve to eat!, It repeated to itself internally

“There you go...” she said softly.

It felt like an eternity for Angel. Todd put only bit by bit to make sure it didn’t choke and having its head forced back hurt. But it deserved to be hurt.

Once it was finally finished, Celeste made sure it swallowed everything before letting it go.

Todd put the funnel and empty bowl on the counter and took Angel’s leash in his hands before untying it’s wrists behind its back.

Angel bit Todd’s ankle before they could put back its gag.

“Ow!” 

Celeste slapped it across the face, making it fall on its side.  
It stayed on the ground. It was finally getting punished.  
She put the gag in its mouth.

“Angel, I get you’re not doing great in your head right now, but this is inexcusable behaviour.” She scolded. “I will punish you for that and I’ll make sure you won’t like it.” 

She surrendered. Angel had to be punished for this and maybe it would go back to normal after.  
Maybe...

Todd couldn’t help but feel guilty.   
He opened his mouth to tell Celeste that it didn’t need to be punished, but she shushed him.

“Shhh! I’m not in the mood.” She said to him. She looked back at Angel. “You’ll have to start your training from zero if you continue like this.” She threatened.

She hated to do this to Angel.   
She loved her pup, after all.  
She already had breakdowns multiple times when she was alone in her room. 

It had been three weeks since it got kidnapped and nothing made it feel better.  
Of course it didn’t need a straight jacket anymore, but it still needed constant supervision and padding in its hand muffs. It couldn’t even be walked near walls or it would hit itself.

She took Angel’s leash from Todd and tried bringing it with her, but it didn’t move. It just stayed on the ground.

“Angel, follow me. That’s an order.”

It didn’t even look at her.  
It had to throw up. It needed to throw up. It didn’t deserve food.

“I just gave you an order. You want to disobey me?”

It reluctantly got up.   
It had to find a way to take off its gag and throw up.

Celeste held the leash tightly and near to her so Angel couldn’t have access to the walls.

She went in the direction of the dungeon and took it in her arms so it wouldn’t throw itself down the stairs.

Once they were in one of the cell that was in the middle. The one Angel hated the most.

She tied it to the chains on the wall tightly so it couldn’t move its hands or neck.   
Now it couldn’t hit itself.

“I didn’t want to punish you, but you leave me no choice...” she said sadly. “You keep disobeying and you just bit someone... you’ve never bitten before unless you were playing! But that was aggression.” She tried holding back tears. “Did I really break you that bad?” Her voice cracked.

Angel never saw Master sad. And she was sad because of it.

It tried talking through its gag, but it just came of as incoherent whimpering.

“Will you hurt yourself if I let you talk?”

It tried shaking its head, but the metal around its neck stopped it for moving it.  
Angel looked left to right in hope Celeste would understand.

She did and took off its gag.

“I-I’m sorry...” it started sobbing. “I hurt Master... I’m a b-bad dog...”

“Oh, puppy...” she said, stroking its cheek. “You’re the best dog I could’ve asked for.” She was teary eyed. “All you have to do is obey me, okay?”

“B-But I don’t deserve... I don’t deserve to-to-to eat... or sleep... I need to be hurt... I need to die...”

“Angel. I’m your Master. Are you telling me I don’t know how to take care of you?” She said in a harsher tone.

“N-No...!”

“Eating and sleeping will be your punishment. The more you refuse to do it, the more you’ll have to do it. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes...” it answered in a weak voice.

It saw how Master was hurt and automatically regretted everything.

“I-I’ll be good... I promise...” it said.

“Good dog.” She praised, petting its head. “Now it’s bath time and sleepy time, okay?” She said, taking a little box out of her pocket.

“P-Please... I-I’ll be good...” it begged.

“I can’t take that chance, puppy. I’ll stop sedating you once you can prove I can trust you.” She took out the needle and filled it with a drug.

She tapped on Angel’s arm, looking for a vein.

Once she found it, she inserted the liquid in it.

“Sweet dreams, puppy.”

•

Todd was surprised when Angel opened its mouth to let the funnel in without resisting first.

“If you’re not gonna resist, I can just let you drink it normally.” He said gently, placing the bowl of soup on the ground.

“I... I’m sorry for biting you...” it said.

“Don’t worry, I was more surprised than hurt. I understand how you felt and I get why you bit me. No need to feel bad.”

Angel was relieved by his words. He didn’t hate it now. It was glad.

It looked at the bowl of soup.

I don’t deserve to eat., the voice in its head said 

But it didn’t want to disobey Master and refuse a punishment.

Angel tilted its head back and opened its mouth. It didn’t have the strength to eat by itself.

“You want me to use the funnel?” He asked, confused.

It nodded.

“Are you sure?” 

It nodded again.

So Todd put the funnel in its mouth and slowly let the warm soup go down its throat.

Angel hated it, it wanted to throw up, but it obeyed.  
It didn’t want to hurt Master.

When Celeste came in the kitchen to make sure everything was fine, she was delighted to see her pet eat without fighting.

“What a good pup!” She praised, patting its head. “I’m proud of you. I’ll give you a reward after this, okay?”

Celeste left the room to make arrangements for its reward.

Todd smiled. He was happy for Angel.  
It was happy too; Master wasn’t sad anymore.

The soup was over quickly as Angel didn’t struggle this time.  
Todd untied it’s wrists and put its gag back on before holding the leash close to him.  
He brought Angel to the living room where he put it on the couch. He sat next to it and it laid its head on his lap. 

“Im giving you the sedative, okay?” He gently said, taking the needle out of its box.

It nodded. It had to prove it was good. This was its punishment. 

Todd gave it its dose and the last thing Angel felt was his hands caressing its head.


	10. Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: mentions of self-harm, alienation from body, Whumpee in a wheelchair, nose bleed
> 
> This chapter is pretty much just comfort and fluff

Chapter 10

Celeste took off all of Angel’s restraints and changed its leather collar to its shock collar.  
Angel was confused. Master told it that they were going somewhere for its reward and that it didn’t need its restraints there.

The shock collar was for precaution just in case Angel tried to hurt itself.

Celeste took Angel in her arms and brought it outside and then in the car. She sat in on the bench and buckled it.  
Angel usually sat like a dog and had a harness; it hasn’t sat normally in a car for years.

It was scared and confused, Master didn’t want to spoil the surprise so it had no idea where they were going.

It waited alone in the car as Celeste stored crutches and a wheelchair in the trunk with the chauffeur’s help.

The only restraint it still had was its gag, just for the time it was alone in the car.

It hated its hands and legs, they didn’t feel like it was part of its body anymore. It wanted to chop them off.

The car door opening startled it. Celeste was now sitting next to it.  
She took off its gag.

“You’re gonna love your reward, puppy!” She said, excited.

Angel wasn’t sure. It was scared. But Master was never wrong.  
It smiled weakly.

“You can talk for the rest of the day, okay?”

“O-Okay...”

Celeste lifted its chin and made it look at her.  
It avoided eye contact.

“No need to be stressed, Angel. Today you’re my little princess, okay?”

It was reassured. It was rare it got to be a princess.

“I reserved the whole place where we’re going and you’ll be able to stay for as long as you want! Aren’t you excited to see what it is?”

It nodded, now smiling.

She smiled back at it and kissed its forehead.

“I brought your crutches and wheelchair. Which one will you prefer?”

“Wheelc-chair, please...”

“Okay, princess, wheelchair it is. You remember when we spent a day decorating it?”

It nodded, rethinking about this good memory.

They had spent hours painting it, putting stickers on it and sewing lace on it. It was adorable and all pink now.

The car ride was long and Angel didn’t recognize where they were going. They had passed through the city and were now on a highway.

“Do you want to open your window? You can if you want.” Celeste said, knowing Angel loved having the wind in its hair.

It got all excited and quickly opened the window to let its head out.  
It felt euphoric.

Celeste was happy to see Angel get better.   
She looked at it with a big smile on her lips, her heart thumping loudly.

•

Angel was half asleep on Celeste’s shoulder when the car stopped.  
It opened its eyes and yawned.

“Wait in the car, okay? And keep your eyes closed.” Master ordered in a gentle voice.

It obeyed, excited but also anxious.

It heard Celeste leave the car and talk to the chauffeur.  
The trunk opened and then metal clanking on the ground.  
The sound of the trunk getting closed made it jump.

It heard the sound of its door open.

“It’s me, princess.” Said Master softly. “I’m taking you out and putting you in your chair, okay? Keep your eyes closed.”

It nodded.  
It felt Master’s soft but strong hands unbuckle it and then taking it in her arms. She put it in its wheelchair and went behind it, keeping her hands on its shoulder so it knew she was still here.

“Open your eyes.”

When it did, it saw a big store called Build-A-Bear in front of them.  
It was confused, but from how it was named, it was excited.

“Here you can make your own plushie.” She explained, knowing it didn’t know what it was. “You choose it, you stuff it and you dress it! And we have the whole place for ourselves!”

Angel’s eyes widened in excitement as it stimmed with its hands happily.

“Shall we go in?” She asked, joyful.

It nodded eagerly as it clapped its hands.

She pushed Angel inside as it looked, amazed by the shop.

There was dozens of different stuffed animals, a giant stuffing machine and a whole section just for clothes and accessories! 

It wiggled in its chair in excitement and pointed everywhere.

The cashier wasn’t questioning anything; she was being paid extra for this and she had seen weirdest things than a mafia boss bringing someone to Build-A-Bear.

“You have to choose which plushie you want first, okay?” Explained Celeste.

It nodded and squealed happily as Master approached it to the plushies.

It carefully looked and analyzed each one and immediately fell in love with an adorable light brown dog.

It erratically pointed at it and made little squealing noises.

“You want that one?” She said, grabbing one of them in the box and handing it to Angel.

It took the empty plushie in its hand and looked at it, confused.

“You have to stuff it yourself, princess.” She reminded it.

She pushed it to the big stuffing machine where the worker was waiting. 

“Give it to her, Angel.”

It looked at its Master and then the stranger.   
It gave it to Master.  
She chuckled and handed it to the worker.

“Do you want it to be light, medium or full?” She asked Angel.

It looked back at its Master, unsure.

“Full, please.” Master answered for it.

It nodded happily, but got startled by the loud sound of the machine once it started.  
Celeste put her hands on its shoulder and squeezed to calm it.  
It whimpered almost inaudibly the whole time the machine functioned.   
It’s Master’s grasp did calm it, but the sound was still overwhelming.

When the machine finally got turned off, the worker pointed at a big plastic bucket.

“Choose a heart and make a wish!” She said.

Angel looked inside the bucket; it was full of tiny fabric hearts.  
It reached in and took a pink one. 

I wish for Master to love me forever., it internally thought before putting it in the plushie.

Once the heart was in, the worker sewed up the plushie.

It looked at its Master.

“I-I’ve been sewed up like this too...!” It happily whispered to her.

“That’s true!” She said to it, smiling.

The worker couldn’t care less about that weird exchange. Nothing would ever be weirder than a child maintaining eye contact while throwing up.

She handed the plushie to Angel.  
It took it without taking its eyes off the worker’s hands.

It held it tightly against its chest.

“Do you want to go dress it?” Celeste asked.

It nodded happily.

She pushed it to the clothing and accessories section.

“Choose as many as you want!”

This part was the one that took the longest.  
There was so many things and Angel wanted to make sure it saw everything before choosing.

After an hour of running (wheeling?) around, it finally chose a black rock shirt, a pink tutu, a pink and yellow pyjamas, a dog bed, a carrier, a food bowl and a pink leash.  
It held everything on its lap, though it was struggling a bit as it wasn’t used to using its fingers and a few pieces kept falling down.

They got to the little computer to register its name and get its birth certificate.

Celeste was the one to type.

“What’s its name?” She asked.

“Mmmh...” it paused to think. “I don’t know... can... can Master name it?”

“Sure! It’s name is... Boo, because it’s for my little boo.” She booped it’s nose.

It scrunched its nose and chuckled.

Celeste entered the rest of the info and took the birth certificate once it was printed.

She pushed Angel to the counter and put everything next to the cash register.

The worker scanned every item and put them all in a cute carton box.   
She had been instructed to not say the total amount out loud so Angel wouldn’t feel guilty.

Celeste payed with her card and gave the box to Angel.

“Thank you!” She said to the worker before pushing Angel out.

Angel was too focused on the box it didn’t even realize it was out until Celeste took it in her arms to put it in the car.  
Once it was in and buckled up, Master put the wheelchair back in the trunk and then went in and sat next to it.

“Are you happy?” She asked it.

It nodded excitedly without taking its eyes off the box.

“You can open it and dress it up already, you know?”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah!”

“T-Thank you, Master...” 

“No problem, princess. You did great today and deserved a reward! I hope this’ll motivate you to stay good.”

“Y-Yes..!”

It hastily opened the box and took its plushie out and dressed it up with the rock shirt and pink tutu.  
It also put on its collar and leash.

“It’s just like me!” It said happily.

Angel spent the rest of the ride repeating ‘Boo’ and fidgeting with it.

When it got home, it was so excited to show it off it forgot it couldn’t walk and tried getting up after Celeste put it on the ground while she took off her boots.

“Angel, wait—!”

SLAM

Angel fell face first on the ground and dropped Boo, which slid a few meters away from it.  
It’s legs gave out as soon as it had tried standing on them.  
Celeste hurried over and took Angel in her arms. It had a bloody nose and was laughing.

“Oops...” it said between laughs. 

“Oh puppy...!” She chuckled. “You scared me!”

“S-Sorry.” It looked around for Boo, but didn’t see it. It immediately stopped laughing. “Boo?! Where’s Boo??” It asked, now panicked.

Celeste looked around. It was behind her.  
She turned Angel so it could see it.

“Boo!” It exclaimed, relieved.

It reached out to grab it, but it was too far away.

“Boo...!”

Celeste gently let Angel back on the floor and walked over Boo to give it to it.

“There you go, puppy.” She said, handing the plushie to Angel.

It squeezed it tightly. “Boo...” 

“I have to clean your bloody nose, princess.” She said, taking it in her arms.

She brought it in the bathroom and called for Todd at the same time.

He came in and saw Angel, giggling and playing with a plush.

“Who’s that?” He asked it.

“Boo! It’s a dog, just like me!” It answered happily.

Todd smiled despite hating the fact that Angel refers to itself as a dog and approached them.

“Oh? Are you okay?” He was concerned when he saw its bloody nose.

“I fell.” 

“Ouch, that must’ve not been fun.” He said empathically. 

He looked at Celeste, who was now approaching them with a clean wet rag.

“Lift your head up for me.” She ordered gently.

It obeyed and waited for Master to be done before going back to playing with Boo.

“Boo, Boo, Boo, Boo” it repeated in a sing-song tone.

“I’ll put back your restraints, okay? I’ll go get them. Todd will keep you company.” Celeste said before leaving the bathroom.

It nodded.

“So, how did you and Boo meet?”

“Special store! Was big and plushies everywhere! Then Boo got filled and I put heart in it! And wish! And then-And then-And then I got clothes and bed and leash and- and- and-“ it stopped. It forgot the name of the other thing it bought. 

“And?” He asked, curious.

“The thing...!” It struggled finding its words and gesticulated a lot. “To-To put it in! It’s- Its to move! Move around in!”

He had to think for a few seconds. “You mean a carrier? A pet carrier?”

It clapped. “Yes!! Car-Carrier!”

“So what happened next?”

“Oh!” It was wiggling in excitement. “I got birth cer-certi-certi... certifate..!”

“Certificate?”

It clapped again. “Yes!!” 

“That’s super cool, Angel! And I see you have a good sense of fashion!” He said, pointing at the clothes.

“Never wrong with-with-with black and pink!”

“That’s true!”

Celeste got back with the restraints.  
She put them on Angel and changed its collar back to the leather one.

It’s body finally felt back to normal.

“Now...” Celeste began, tying the leash to its collar. “I know you’re happy now, but I also know you have mood swings, so we’ll keep you under close attention until you prove you can be trusted again, okay?”

“Okay...”

“Good pup.” She patted its head. “The rest of Boo’s things are already in the bedroom. You still have a few hours before bedtime and I have a bit of work to catch up on so I’ll let you play with Todd, okay?”

It nodded happily.

It was already tired, but way too excited about its reward to sleep.

Todd brought it to the living room, where Angel sat on the ground and started playing with Boo.

After a few minutes, though, it was getting tired so it kneeled in front of Todd and laid its head on his lap.

“Are you okay?” He asked, unsure of what it was doing.

He got worried when it didn’t answer, so he softly lifted its head to see if something was wrong.

It was already asleep.


	11. Just An Ordinary Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: swearing, dehumanization, drugging, panicked whumpee, conditioning, mention of suicidal whumpee, mention of malnourished whumpee and weight
> 
> Another fluff chapter! Just Todd looking over Angel during the day

Chapter 11

Angel was doing a lot better and didn’t need its gag or leash inside the house anymore.   
It still stayed under constant supervision, but it was so concentrated in taking care of Boo at all times to even realize it was being watched closely.  
Boo slept on its dog bed next to Angel, it ate in its own little food bowl and had to be in its pyjamas every night.

“Angel, it’s bath time.” Said Todd after looking at his watch.

It shook its head.

“C’mon, Angel, we can continue playing afterwards.”

It sighed and looked up at him and handed him Boo.  
He took it and then Angel in his arms and brought them both in the bathroom.

It didn’t need to be completely sedated anymore, just enough to slow its movements but letting it stay conscious.

He pricked it with the needle and the drug had effect quickly.  
Angel became limp as Todd undressed it and took off its restraints. 

“I’m putting you in the bath, now, okay?”

He took it back up in his arms and sat it in the bathtub, making sure it was comfortable.

“You good?”

It tried nodding, but its head felt too heavy.  
Todd still understood. He was used to this now.

He started the water and made sure the temperature was warm before touching Angel with it.

“I...” it tried saying. “I loovveee Ma-Master...” it managed to say, though its speech was incredibly slurred. 

“I didn’t know that.” He said sarcastically. 

He was also used to Angel saying that because it was always the first thing it said once it was drugged.

“Maaaster is the beeest...!”

He always was uncomfortable when it said that. He couldn’t understand how Angel was so far in its delusion of love.

“Why is she the best?”

Angel smiled innocently. “Maaster knooows wha...what isss best fooor me... Master is sooo great...! Master isss smaaart a...and pretty and... jusss great...!”

“Even when she hurts you?”

“Mmh-Mmh!” 

He frowned and kept on washing it.

“Do yhh... do you hate meee...?”

This was also a common question it asked under the influence of the drug.

“No, of course I don’t hate you.”

“Liiiieee....”

He sighed. Normally the conversation would end there; he didn’t want to push it, but he was getting really curious about why it thought that.

“Why would I lie?”

It tried raising its hand, but it barely even lifted a finger. “You neh... never fuuuck me...”

He frowned again, even more confused.

“And that means I hate you?”

“Yeeehh...”

“Why?” He was a bit angry at its notion of being loved.

“Iffff you doooh... don’ fuuck meee... is be...because yh...you haaate me...”

He had to think for a few seconds to try to understand its logic.

“So you’re telling me...” he paused, still trying to understand. “You have to fuck someone to show them you love them?”

It tried nodding again.

After that, both of them were silent for a while.

Todd kept being surprised by how damaged Angel was and especially how it had no self-awareness.  
No way Celeste did all of that, it was probably already at least a bit like this before it met her. Right?

“Ssssiiirr...?” It asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Yes?” 

He hated being called that, but it was in Angel’s training and he didn’t want it to be in trouble because he asked it to stop.

It smiled weakly.

“What is it?”

“I dooont knoow..” It giggled.

He chuckled and finished washing it.

Once it was out of the bath, dry and restrained again, Todd took Angel and Boo to the bedroom. 

Angel felt heavier than usual because of the drug making it limp, but it was still concernedly light. He knew it was underweight; it got dizzy when it moved too quickly, was always cold and its hair kept falling. But there was nothing he could do. It had powdered vitamins in its meals but it rarely had any real nutrition.

He gently laid it on the bed and gave it its plushie.  
Angel tried to speak, but it was too tired and drugged to talk so it came off as a sleepy moan.

He put it and Boo under the covers and sat on a chair next to the bed to supervise it.

“Do you want me to tell you a story?” He asked.

“Yhhh.....”

“Okay. So this is the story of a magic fairy! She was...”

Angel dozed off quickly as Todd continued the story.

•

When it woke up, the drug had worn off and Todd was reading a book next to it.

It groaned softly as it stretched and got back up, which made Todd look up from his book.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, putting his novel aside.

It nodded and took Boo in its mouth.

“Do you want to go to the bathroom before we go play?”

It shook its head and jumped off the bed.  
He opened the door and followed Angel closely to the living room.  
It sat in its usual spot on the ground next to its toy bin and started happily rolling around with its plushie.  
Todd sat cross legged next to it and smiled softly, happy to see Angel in a good mood.

It hummed happily as it played for a few minutes before it realized it actually needed to pee, and it was urgent.

Angel always had that problem; it didn’t know it had to pee until it started to hurt.

It looked at Todd with big eyes and started squirming and whimpering.

“What is it?” He asked, confused.

It got up and took his left hand in its mouth and tried dragging him to the back door.  
Unfortunately, it was way too weak.  
Todd finally understood and got up quickly and hurried to the back door, followed closely by Angel.

As soon as he opened the door and took off its skirt so it wouldn’t stain it, it sprinted outside to its usual spot.

When it was done, Todd used the hose to softly wash it before letting it back inside. He put its skirt back on and followed it back in the living room.  
The pressure was off its bladder and it could now continue playing. 

He couldn’t stop smiling while looking at it play; he was really happy about its progress. Who knew all Celeste had to do was bring it to build-a-bear to appease it?  
Of course it still had its bad moments, but they weren’t constant anymore. It ate and slept without putting up a fight, though it still needed some help to do it, and it didn’t smash its head on walls anymore. Before he would have never believed Angel could be suicidal; it was always so happy and full of life, except after certain punishments, but it never showed any signs. Now he saw it as an even more complicated being than just a few weeks ago. He felt he now could take better care of it now that he saw it at its worse. But he also knew it was beyond saving; without its Master, Angel crumbles. He could never take it away from here and give it a new chance at life. He saw how Angel was when it thought it betrayed Celeste and if it had been left unattended for even a minute, it would be dead. He realized how bad Angel’s training must have been, how Celeste broke it in a million pieces and build it back as an obedient pet desperate for her approval.   
Thinking about what she must’ve done to it sent shivers down his spine.

Angel was staring at him, curious. He seemed lost in thought and was weirdly looking at it.  
It nudged his shoulder with its head, trying to bring him back to reality.  
It took a few nudges before he reacted.

“Oh! Sorry, Angel, was I spacing off?” He chuckled, feeling bad. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

It laid its face on his lap and looked up at the ceiling. It held Boo in front of his face, as if it was showing its plushie off.

“It is a very cute dog!” He said, booping the plush.

Angel looked at him, now jealous of the boop.

“What?” He asked, confused at the face it made.

It looked away, embarrassed, and wandered around with its eyes.

“What is it?” He now was more curious than confused.

Angel scrunched it’s nose in response.

“Oh, you want a boop too?” He chuckled and booped it. “Boop!”

It blushed and giggled.

He started giving it tummy rubs as it giggled more and smiled from ear to ear.

They both got distracted by the sound of cluttering plates coming from the kitchen.

Todd got up and made sign for Angel to follow him. They both went in the kitchen, where Collin was carelessly putting away the dishes.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Todd asked, annoyed by his unprofessionalism. 

“I’m putting the dishes away, dumbass, are you fucking blind?”

Angel got stressed by his angry tone and hid away behind Todd, making Collin laugh at it.

“That mutt’s so fucking stupid.” He mockingly said as he almost threw the forks in the drawer.

The metal clattering made it jump and burry its face behind Todd’s legs.

“Collin, you have to be careful with the dishes, you’ll get fired if you keep this going.”

“Do I look like I give a shit? Now leave me alone.”

“Hey, are you okay, man?” Todd asked, approaching him. “I don’t think you mean that.”

“If I get fired, I’ll just find a new job, you fucking moron.”

He sighed, giving up. “Sure, whatever...” he turned back to Angel, but it wasn’t there. “Angel?”

Collin laughed. “Looks like you lost the stupid mutt, huh? Maybe I’m not the one that’ll be fired.”

He ignored him and left the kitchen. He felt his stomach twist with fear, thinking about the worse that could’ve happened.   
He had forgotten angry tones triggered Angel, so he hasn’t been careful.

He looked in the living room first. All he saw was Boo, still laying on the ground where Angel left it a minute earlier.  
He made sure to look under the couches, but nothing.

He went in the dining room next, it was the room closest to the kitchen.  
Still nothing.

His fear only grew stronger as he wandered around the house and still couldn’t find it.

Where does Angel go when they’re frightened? Normally they look for the Boss, but she’s working in her private room. Where else would Angel go? They like small spaces where they can hide, right? ...... Oh! I know!, he thought before rushing to the bedroom.

The door was half open and as he got in and he heard small whimpers coming from its covered crate in a corner of the room.

“Angel...” he said, approaching it. “It’s me, don’t worry. No one is mad, okay? You can come out.”

His heart fluttered when he saw it hesitantly poke its head out of the cage.

Fuck they’re so cute...

He reached his hand out, letting it approach him at its own pace.  
It walked up to him slowly and put its head in his palm gently.  
He caressed it and smiled softly.

“See? Everything is fine. No one is mad.”

It looked up to him, relieved.

“We’ll wait here until Collin is done with the dishes, okay? Just in case.” 

It nodded.  
But then, it remembered Boo was still alone in the living room.  
It looked at Todd, panicked.

“What is it?” He asked.

It whimpered and fidgeted, not daring to talk.  
It made motions of it hugging something, hoping he would understand.

“Hug?”

It shook its head and looked around. It pointed at Boo’s pyjamas on the side of the bed.

“Oh! Boo! I’ll go get it, okay? Just stay there.”

He got up and left quickly. 

Angel didn’t move a muscle even if it was a bit uncomfortable. Todd gave it an order and it would obey.

It stared at the door, waiting.   
Quickly enough, Todd was back with Boo in his hands.

“I got it!” He exclaimed happily, crouching back next to Angel.

He handed it to it but it didn’t dare to move. He didn’t say it could move again.

“What is it?” He asked, confused when it didn’t take Boo.

It looked at him, confused as well. How did he not remember an order he gave only a few seconds ago? Maybe it was a trick? Or a test?  
It stayed in place, half kneeling and half standing.

“Did you pull a muscle or something? Are you hurt?”

It frowned, trying to understand his intention. Maybe it was a test, to make sure it was still obedient.  
So it didn’t move.

Todd tried skimming through his recent memories, thinking if something happened to Angel to make it stop moving.

It finally clicked. “Oh! You can move Angel, it’s fine! Sorry, I forgot I told you to stay.” He apologized, feeling dumb and guilty.

Angel sat, proud of itself for passing the test. It took Boo in its mouth and resumed playing with it.

Todd sat back down, cross legged and looked over them for the rest of the day.


	12. Happy Birthday, Celeste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: nudity (sexual), nsfw, bdsm content, exhaustion, dehumanization, blood, helpless caretaker, passing out, non-con, whipping, mention of electric shock, mention of choking, mention of cutting

Chapter 12

Today was Celeste’s birthday. Angel was anxious, there was going to be a lot of guests at the manor and they were all very loud. It was also still excited, a lot of gifts Celeste received were toys she would use on it. 

Todd helped it get dressed with clothes Master picked in advance. She was busy making sure everything was ready for the guests.  
It was a black harness set made with leather with a lot of metal rings so it could get leashed from almost everywhere. It was also made to be suspended.   
The leather felt itchy on Angel’s skin, but it didn’t complain. It won’t ruin Master’s birthday by being annoying.

Todd was uncomfortable to dress it that way, especially since he had to touch its privates to place and buckle the straps.  
He was surprised to see Angel stay so serious, though it was already wet.

Once Todd made sure the harness was tight and well buckled, he let Angel get out of the bedroom.  
It hurried to the living room to find its Master arranging the chains dangling from the ceiling in between the couches.

“Hey, puppy, what a great timing!” She said happily, ruffling its hair.

She signed for it to climb on the low table between the couches and stay there.

“Good dog.” She praised as she tied the chains to its hand muffs. “You’ll entertain our guests the whole day, okay? If you’re good, you might have a water break.”

It nodded and opened its mouth as Celeste inserted the spider gag and buckled it tightly.

Celeste left with an empty box to the bedroom to come back with it filled with toys.  
She placed each one of them on the table around Angel.  
It stayed in place and waited, staring at the front door. 

After a few minutes, it could hear cars coming in the driveway. Only now did it feel stressed, knowing how rough and merciless Master’s friends were.  
It already had drool dripping off its chin and its inner thighs wet.

The door opened, letting Barrett in.

“Celeste, my dear! Happy birthday!” He said, hugging her. His eyes wandered off to Angel. “Oh what a beautiful decoration!” He exclaimed, approaching it.

He chuckled in anticipation as he saw the toys laying around it.

“I can’t wait for this party to get started.” He grinned, stroking its cheek.

Todd was standing in the background, his stomach twisted and his heart dropping to his knees. He wish he could just free Angel and bring them to safety, but it was impossible.

Today, all the butlers were working. A few of them in the kitchen, others in the dining room and the rest in the living room. They had to make sure this day went by perfectly.

Quickly, the other guests started arriving. There was over a dozen of people in the house without counting the butlers, Celeste or Angel.  
Each of them were delighted to see it in this position, free to use for the entire day.  
It was being groped and pinched as the guests walked by, all waiting for Celeste to make the first actual move.

After a few minutes of talking with her friends, she finally grabbed a belt and smashed it on Angel’s back.

It loudly gasped as it tried to keep its balance on its knees.  
It’s feet were tied to the back of its thighs as usual, making it more difficult to stand on its bare knees.

A few of them laughed and mocked its reaction as they continued talking.

“Simon still isn’t here?” One of them asked.

“You know she’s always late.”

Another smack made Angel gasp again and squirm to stay up. It didn’t want to fall off the table and dangle from the ceiling by its wrists.

Celeste sat back down and continued conversing.

One the guests took nipple clamps with bells on it and put them on Angel, making it moan and whimper.

“It’s so sensitive!” One of them exclaimed.

Another guest took the bottle of lube and poured a lot in his hand, rubbing it on its asshole and on a buttplug.  
He harshly shoved it inside as Angel cried out and arched its back.  
Someone started spanking it with a crop while someone else whipped its thighs.  
Each of its movements made the bells jingle and its knees hurt.

Todd continued to watch from afar as he felt hopeless.   
He looked at Angel whimper and squirm as it was tortured by sadists, unable to do anything to help it.

He watched it get hit, whipped, shocked, choked, slapped, pinched, cut and fucked for hours before dinner was finally served.

Once Celeste and her guests were eating in the dining room, Angel was still there, tied to the ceiling and standing on its knees, exhausted and sobbing weakly.  
Everything hurt and it felt cold once abandoned, now used to the heat of multiple people toying with it.  
It’s eyes were half closed as it tried its best to stay balanced despite the extreme fatigue and its muscles wanting to give out.

Todd couldn’t stand it and despite the fear of disturbing Celeste, he still went to the dining room and asked her in a whisper if he could give Angel a break.  
Since it had been good, she nodded, giving him the permission to care for it while they ate.

He hurried back to the living room and untied the chains from its wrists, which made Angel loose balance and fall on him.  
He caught it and brought it to the bathroom to clean its cuts and tend to its bruises.  
He laid it on a towel on the floor and took a clean wet cloth to wipe the blood away from its arms and thighs.  
They weren’t too deep so the bleeding stopped quickly, giving him more time to care for the rest of it.  
He checked every bruise and tested its reflex, as it stayed limp on the floor, too tired to react.  
It was hazed, but not injured.  
He felt relieved to see they didn’t break anything or didn’t do any physical trauma.  
He cleaned its inner thighs, ass and vulva which were covered in cum and was surprised to see Angel barely reacting. It just weakly moaned as he softly rubbed the cloth on it.  
Once it was clean, he let water drops drip in its mouth, giving it time to swallow as he didn’t dare remove its gag.  
Angel struggled to swallow with its mouth forced open, but managed to enough to have a minimum of water in its stomach.

He let it lay there for a while, knowing Celeste and her guests would spend a lot of time eating and talking at the dining table.

Angel was too tired and confused to even understand where it was or what was happening, but it was grateful to be allowed to lay down a bit.

Todd was just sitting next to it, fantasizing about a life with them far away from here where they would never go through this ever again.

Loud laughing from the dining room brought him back to reality.

He looked back at Angel, who didn’t move a muscle. It’s eyes were still half open and filled with tears.  
He sighed, tired just by looking at it. He wanted to help it more, but what else could he do?

“I’m sorry, Angel...” he said softly.

It didn’t even look up at him, it only moaned weakly in response to hearing its name.  
Thinking he may have given an order and it didn’t hear it, it tried getting up to kneel in front of him.

“Hey, don’t move, you can relax, now...!”

As it got back on all fours, it ended up tripping on itself and fall back on the floor.   
Todd tried catching it but was too late. The impact made a small thump, but since it was already close to the ground, it didn’t hurt itself. 

“You okay?” He asked, taking it in his arms and holding it close to him.

It whimpered softly, wanting to apologize but unable to talk. It started sobbing again, thinking it was a bad pet for being unable to obey orders.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay...” he tried consoling, caressing its head. “Everything’s fine, now...” 

It calmed down under his soft touch despite trying to resist, scared it might be a trick, but exhaustion had taken over.

“That’s right, you can relax, now...” he almost whispered. “You’re fine, now...”

They stayed like this for almost an hour before he heard Celeste and her guests leave the dining room.   
He reluctantly told Angel the break was over as he got back up with it in his arms.

He walked back in the living room and asked Celeste where to put it.

“Just put it on the table, but don’t tie it up.” She answered.

He nodded and did as she said. He pushed the toys on the table aside to make some place before laying it down on it.  
It moaned but didn’t move as Todd walked away reluctantly.

The guests surrounded it again and mocked it for being this exhausted already.  
They got interrupted by the front door being slammed open violently.

“I waited the whole day at the post office!” Simon exclaimed, getting inside. “And it still hasn’t arrived!” She closed the door loudly. “Sorry, girl, but you’ll only get your present tomorrow.” She took off her shoes and walked up to Celeste. “So yeah, that’s why I’m late.”

Celeste laughed and hugged Simon. “No worries, Si.”

As they both pulled away, Simon took off her sunglasses and looked around. She grinned when she saw Angel.

“Awww here’s that stupid mutt!” She said, approaching it.

She pinched its cheeks, making it whine weakly.

“Damn, what did y’all do to it?” She laughed.

She said hi to all of the other guests and started talking to them.  
They all sat on the couches and Celeste ordered Angel to come kneel in front of her.  
It did, though it struggled, and laid its head on her lap. She started caressing its head and passing her fingers through its hair. It moaned happily and melted under her touch.  
It could barely hear their voices and was just happy to be touched by its Master after being touched by other people.

It didn’t see the time pass and got startled when Celeste lifted it up to put it beside her on the couch.   
It opened its eyes and looked around.  
It was time for the gifts.  
One by one, the guests handed her big boxes, small packages or envelopes.

The first gift was a book about managing a business.

The second was a wireless vibrating dog tail butt plug.

The third was a metal cage with suspension chains.

The fourth was a thick leather collar written ‘WHORE’ on it.

The fifth was a 10,000$ gift card at a furniture shop.

The sixth was a sniper rifle.

The seventh was a fancy hunting knife.

The eighth was leather lockable chastity belt.

The ninth was sensory deprivation hood.

The tenth was black latex dress.

The eleventh was a latex mini thong skirt.

The twelfth was a paddle with ‘BITCH’ engraved on it.

The thirteenth was an anal hook.

The fourteenth was keys to a new summerhouse.

The fifteenth was a card which Simon said to open only once she gets the gift.

Celeste was extremely happy with her gifts and thanked everyone before turning to Angel.

“How about we test the gifts, huh?”

Angel, still exhausted, looked up to her and nodded softly.

“Good dog.” She praised, putting it back on the table.

She changed its collar for the ‘WHORE’ one and buckled it tightly, forcing it to keep its head straight to breathe.

She used the lube to put in the vibrating dog tail butt plug and used the remote control to activate it.  
Angel moaned weakly while trying to keep its head up.  
She then started hitting it with the ‘BITCH’ paddle, leaving the word imprinted in its skin.  
It was getting harder and harder to stay up and breathe as the guests laughed and mocked it.  
It’s body finally gave up and it fell on its side, on the verge of passing out.

Everything after this was foggy, but it could still feel people touching it and the vibration continuing.  
It whimpered almost inaudibly as people continued teasing it.  
It’s eyes were closed and tears streamed down its face. It was hungry, thirsty and tired.  
It ended up passing out after only a few minutes.

•

When it woke up, it was laying in its covered cage in its room.   
It was wearing an oversized warm shirt and was all clean.  
It felt safe and comfortable in its crate and curled up on itself.  
Boo was in its arms and it closed its eyes again.  
It’s body hurt but it was safe and warm now.

Todd heard Angel move in its cage so he got up the chair next to the bed and approached it.

“Hey, Angel...” he said softly. “You’re awake?”

Angel opened its eyes and saw his silhouette through the pink covers on its cage.

It moaned in response.

“Do you want to go eat? I’ve prepare you some soup.”

It’s stomach rumbled as an answer.

He opened the cage door to let Angel out.

It slowly got up and stretched despite being sore and in pain.  
Once it was out, Todd picked it up and brought it to the kitchen.  
He put it on the ground and took the bowl of soup.

“Do you want me to use the funnel?”

It nodded. It didn’t have the energy to eat by itself.

It opened its mouth and let Todd place the funnel.  
He made sure the soup wasn’t too hot before pouring it bit by bit in its mouth.  
It struggled to swallow, its throat itchy and raspy, so Todd had to massage its Adam’s apple to help it.

It took a while for it to finish, but once it was finally done, he brought it back in the bedroom and laid it on the bed.  
It fell right back asleep.


	13. Fang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: human trafficking, jealous whumpee, dehumanization

Chapter 13

Angel was laying next to Todd on the couch when someone at the front door ringed the bell.  
It got startled and looked anxiously at the door.

“It’s fine, Angel, just stay there, okay?” He said, getting up.

Angel obeyed and stayed in place, watching closely Todd open the front door.

“Oh, hello, sir!” He said, seeing the delivery man.

“Hello. I have a special delivery for Celeste.” He said, tapping lightly a giant box behind him.

“Oh! Good, thank you. I can sign for her.”

“Alright.”

He sighed and looked at the delivery man leave in his truck.

He opened both doors and dragged the box in. It was labeled ‘FRAGILE’ and had breathing holes in it.  
He saw on the sticker the name of the company: PETSMART. It was also labeled ‘CUSTOM ORDER’. He had no idea what this was but he knew it wasn’t good.  
He closed the doors and relieved Angel of its command.

It carefully jumped off the couch and approached the giant wooden box.  
Todd used his phone to text Celeste and tell her Simon’s gift has arrived.

It sniffed around and tried peeking through the breathing holes.  
The thing in the box started moving and growling, making Angel jump away and bark.  
It stayed away and kept on barking, trying to assert dominance, but failed profusely when the thing in the box barked back in a loud and scary voice.  
It squealed and laid down, shutting up immediately.

Celeste arrived in the living room, the card Simon gave to her yesterday in hand.

“Oh god...” she sighed. “Please tell me it’s not what I think it is...”

She walked to the box and looked at the sticker.

“Goddamn, Si...”

She was not happy.   
She opened the card and read it out loud.

“ ‘I heard you’ve had a security breach in your house so I thought about the perfect gift for your birthday!’ ... ‘Did you guess it??? It’s a guard dog!! He’ll be a good friend for that mutt you already have! He’s well trained and will obey every order. It’s name is Fang. There’s an instruction manual in the box! Have fun with your new gift!’ “ she sighed deeply and loudly.

Angel’s eyes were wide and looking anxiously at the box.  
Was it going to get replaced?!

Low growls came from the box.

“Should I... should I open it?” Todd asked, unsure.

He was confused. Was it a real dog? Or a human? 

“I’ll take care of it...” she gestured to her pup. “Leash Angel and keep it away. It can get crazy jealous.”

He nodded and took the leash. He tied it to Angel’s collar and walked a few steps back with it.  
It tried to get away, now ready to fight for its place, but Todd was a lot stronger than it.

Celeste took a crowbar to force the box open. Once the lid was off, she looked inside and saw a human dog, tied inside with chains, growling and squirming. He had dark reddish brown curly hair and white eyes.

She unassembled the box and took the instruction manual before untying it.

‘Thank you for ordering from PETSMART. This is your first custom order for a guard dog.

Page 4..... basic care  
Page 12.... adjusting to house life  
Page 17.... introducing to other pets  
Page 23.... commands and orders  
Page 31.... training  
Page 42.... punishments  
Page 49.... diet and exercise  
Page 55.... about this custom dog  
Page 72.... returns and refunds’

Angel was shaking in anger and jealousy.

Celeste skimmed trough the pages to read about this custom dog.

‘About Fang:  
Fang is a highly trained guard dog.  
He obeys every order selflessly and will give his life for the well being of his Master. He gets along with other pets but will attack back if pushed. Be careful when introducing him to other animals as he might interpret play as an attack. He has no allergies and no limits. He can tolerate pain at a very high level. If he bites, he won’t let go unless ordered to by his Master. He’s extremely devoted to the safety of the house and his Master. He can still work at full capacity without water and food. He needs only 5 hours of sleep a night, but can work on less. He has been trained to wake up at any sounds.  
To establish you are his Master, say this code: 3321582  
To reset it in case anything happens, say the same code.   
Thank you for shopping with PETSMART.’

Celeste looked back at Fang.  
She felt bad returning it, also, she was a bit scared of making Simon angry.

“3321582.”

His eyes went blank for a second.  
He looked back up at her, ready for his orders.  
She unchained it and took a box that was lying next to him.  
She opened it and inside was a thick leather leash, a posture collar, a spiked collar and a shock collar, one chewy toy and a 1000$ gift card for the shop.

Fang kneeled silently in front of Celeste, but got distracted by Angel acting aggressively.  
He immediately faced it and growled loudly, but this time it didn’t back down.

Before it went any further, Celeste put the shock collar around his neck and attached the leash to it.  
He didn’t break eye contact with Angel and neither did it.  
Celeste sent a shock with the remote control, making it flinch and sit back down in front of her.

“Don’t growl at my Angel.” She ordered him.

He was confused, but obeyed.

Angel pulled on its leash, trying to run towards him and attack, but Todd easily kept it in place.

“Bring it in its cage, please, I have to take care of this.” She asked Todd, motioning at Fang.

“Yes, ma’am.”

He dragged Angel to the bedroom, feeling bad for almost choking it but also knowing it would bite him if he took it in his arms, and brought it to the bedroom.

He pushed it in its cage and closed the door quickly. He sat in front of it.

“I’m sorry, Angel, I have no idea what’s going to happen either...” he sighed sadly. “But don’t worry, you’re not going to get replaced. Your, uh... Master loves you. She won’t love this new one more.” He said, trying to comfort it.

It looked up to him and broke down crying.  
It hid its face in shame and turned its back on him.

*

Celeste was sitting on the couch, reading the manual, while Fang kneeled patiently next to her.  
He didn’t need restraints so he could be at his maximal capacity in case of emergency, but otherwise would always stay on on all fours.  
Celeste read that his face was scarred on purpose so he would be even more intimidating. They did this to every guard dog the company trained. She also learned that he could stay underwater for seven minutes and knew how to swim and fight. He’s also a pro at sprinting.  
He was bred for this purpose; his mother was a competition pet and his father a guard dog. His training started as soon as he learned how to walk.

“Damn that’s pretty fucked up...” she said, looking at him. “So, uh...” she didn’t really know what to say to him. “You were a gift, okay? I didn’t really want you, I’m happy with my pet. But I don’t want to just throw you away and you can be useful, so... welcome home, I guess... oh and the other pet’s name is Angel. If you hurt it I’ll cut off your tongue. Understood?”

He nodded.

“It means the world to me. Let it bite you, it doesn’t hurt anyways. Never fight back against it.”

He nodded again.

“Good. So...” she took her laptop and went on the website. “I guess we’ll have to order you a cage.” 

She went on the site and entered the gift card’s code in advance.  
The site was colourful and light, which seemed inappropriate for a human trafficking company.

She looked at the categories.

Pets  
Food  
House Items  
Training  
Punishments  
Restraints  
Collars and Leashes  
Clothes  
Accessories  
Toys

She clicked on House Items.  
She looked at the cages and took one that was the same size as Angel’s so it wouldn’t get jealous.  
She put it in the cart and looked at the other items, still having money left on the gift card.  
She added a cute pair of fluffy dog ears and tail for Angel. It had been asking for a pair for a while now, but she never really found any cute enough for it.  
But this pair was adorable. It was cute fluffy flappy ears, one brown and one white with tiny pink ribbons on each, with a matching tail that was pink, white and brown that could be either tied around the waist or used as a butt plug with a big pink bow on it. She immediately thought of Angel when she saw them.

The more she looked around the site, the less she cared about a budget. 

The cart was now filled with things for Angel and two or three things for Fang.

At the checkout, she saw the option in store pickup, meaning there was a store and not just a depot for their products, which gave her a great idea.  
She would bring Angel there for its birthday. Well, not actual birthday, but the day she brought it home.

She finally paid and chose next day delivery, not caring about the fee.  
Happy about what she found for Angel, she closed her laptop and got up to go see it.

She looked at Fang. “Stay.” She ordered before leaving.

*

Angel was still sobbing in its cage while Todd tried to comfort it.  
Celeste opened the door and walked in.

“Angel? Puppy?” She said, walking over to its crate.

Todd moved to let her sit in front of it.

“Puppy, talk to me, why are you crying...?” She asked in her soft voice.

It stayed hidden in the far back corner of its cage as much as it could, but still answered.

“Ma...Master repla-acing me...” it sniffled.

“Oh, puppy...” she sighed. “I wouldn’t replace you for all the power in the world. I love you, you know that.”

“B-But—“

“It’s okay, puppy, I wasn’t expecting that either. But he’s here to stay, okay? He won’t replace you, no matter what. He’s here to protect you. I ordered him to never hurt you. He’s safe and you’ll always be my favorite, I promise.”

It looked at her, its face red and covered in tears.

“R-Really...?”

“Really.”

It sniffled again and wiped its tears away with it wrists.   
Celeste opened the cage.

“Come out, now. I’ll introduce you two, okay?”

It nodded and crawled out to her.  
She untied its leash and let it walk to the living room at its own pace.  
She held the remote to Fang’s shock collar tightly in her hand as she and Todd followed it.

Once in the living room, Angel got on its guard and walked slowly towards Fang.   
Fang stayed in place and looked at Angel, analyzing it.  
He understood what Master had said earlier when talking about how Angel wouldn’t do any damage; it didn’t have any muscle or fat. He could easily kill it.

Angel sat in front of him, frowning and waiting to see if he’s going to do something.  
He didn’t move a muscle and continued waiting.

It got back up and sniffed him. He didn’t smell like anything.

It bit his left hand, sinking its teeth into his flesh.  
He didn’t move a muscle.

“Angel, don’t bite.” Celeste scolded lightly.

She didn’t really care about Fang, but she didn’t want Angel to develop bad habits. It could nibble, but not bite.

It pulled back and nudged him with its head. He didn’t react.

It started at him a few more seconds and walked back to its Master. 

It didn’t like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is a short chapter!!   
> Don’t forget you can follow me on tumblr (skunkandgrenade) to see more about the characters!


	14. Todd Lost Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: slight mention of insomnia, nudity (non sexual), joke about being eaten alive (?), dehumanization, jealous whumpee, mention of horror movie (apostle), whumpee aroused by blood/gore, conditioned response, intense sex scene, bdsm content, choking, spitting, begging, slapping, dominant caretaker, regret, misunderstanding

Angel barely slept that night; it couldn’t stop thinking about Fang. It was scared and angry, but didn’t want to wake up Master to ask for its special sleeping juice.

The next morning, it didn’t want to leave the bedroom because it didn’t want to see Fang. It had to be carried out of the bed forcefully by Todd and brought in the living room.  
They had to learn to live together.

Angel laid on the couch and ignored him, as he watched out the window to guard the house.

It still tried getting his attention to show off and prove it was Master’s favorite, but Fang didn’t even glance at it.

Todd was a bit exasperated as he kept trying to distract Angel but it kept brushing him off.  
It had to prove it was better than Fang.

As it tried getting his attention again, he started barking loudly at a truck outside.

Todd got up and looked outside.  
It was the delivery truck.

He called for Celeste, unsure how to handle the new guard dog and went back to Angel.

Celeste arrived and ordered Fang to sit and stay.  
He obeyed without hesitation.

She opened the door to the delivery man that just ringed the bell.

“Delivery for Celeste?”

“That’s me.”

He handed her a clipboard with a paper to sign and as she did, the man put three big carton boxes near the door.

“Have a nice day, ma’am.” He said, taking back the clipboard.

He got back in his truck and drove off as Celeste asked for Todd’s help to get the boxes inside.

“Angel, I got some surprises for you!” She said happily, tapping on the boxes.

It got excited and jumped off the couch to run towards her.  
It wiggled happily, sitting beside the boxes as she took her pocket knife to open them.

In the first box, there was one pink dog bed for Angel, one brown dog bed for Fang, treats for Angel, special protein food for Fang, a custom name sign in the shape of a bone with little hooks for a collar and a leash for Angel and the disassembled black cage for Fang.

In the second box, everything was for Angel except one green chew toy for Fang. There was the pink/white/brown ears and tail, one pink collar with white diamonds, one white and pink collar with a heart shaped lock, one pink strawberry printed collar, one ‘good dog’ pink crop top, one transparent white mesh shirt, one white big hair bow, one pink big hair bow and a black leather brassiere.

It could barely contain itself as it squealed in excitement.  
Fang was happy too, surprised to even receive something. He never received gifts before.

“Angel, sit. Stay.” Celeste ordered when it got up and tried taking everything at once.

It obeyed, though it couldn’t stop wiggling.

“Good pup.” She praised. “Raise your paws.” She ordered again.

When it did, she took off its shirt to replace it with the mesh one.

“Ah it fits perfectly!” 

Angel smiled from ear to ear.

“Paws up again, puppy.”

She changed it with the ‘Good Dog’ one.

“This one fits too! Aww you’re such a cutie.” She exclaimed, pinching its cheek.

It giggled and scrunched its nose.

Celeste took off its shirt again. “We’ll have to wash those before you can wear them, okay?”

It nodded.  
She didn’t bother dressing it back up.   
She put the clothes aside with the black brassiere.

Next, she made it try on its new collars.  
All of them fitted it perfectly and it decided to wear the strawberry one for the rest of the day.

She showed it the hair bows and put each one right above its pigtails.

Now was time for the gift she was the most excited to give it; the ears and tail.

As soon as she showed it, it gasped happily and almost got up, before remembering it was on stay.

Celeste installed them on it and stroked its cheek.

“You look beautiful in them, puppy.”

It couldn’t stop wiggling and smiling.  
It finally had ears and a tail, like a real dog!  
It flapped its paws and twitched its head, overwhelmed with happiness.

Both Todd and Celeste felt their heart flutter as it stimmed joyfully.

The fact that it got way more gifts than Fang made it even more euphoric. It was Master’s favorite and now he knew that for sure.  
And yet he didn’t even look jealous. He looked happy. He was content with the three things he got, even if Angel had more.   
But Angel wasn’t good with guessing other people’s emotions so it just assumed he hid his jealousy behind a smile. That’s what it would have done in his place, anyway. 

•

Fang was chewing on his toy while looking out the window.   
Angel was playing with Todd, who was uncomfortable since it wasn’t wearing a shirt and he was scared of accidentally touching its boobs. It was cold without a shirt, but knew it wasn’t allowed to ask for clothes, and it has been through worse anyways.  
It kept on playing, nibbling on Todd’s sleeves and giggling as he tried to make it stop without hurting it.

“C’mon, Angel, I’m not food!” He chuckled. “I probably wouldn’t taste good anyway!”

It giggled even more and threw itself on him, acting as if it was completely eating him now.

“Oh no, I’m being eaten alive!” He said dramatically in a playful tone. 

Fang turned around and looked at them, making sure no one was in actual trouble. He had to protect the house and as Master ordered, he had to protect Angel at all costs.

Todd, forgetting how light and weak Angel was, accidentally pushed it too hard and it fell on its back, making a loud thump. It has gasped in surprise, but wasn’t actually hurt, it was even quite fun. But before it could get back up or before Todd could ask it if it was okay, Fang leaped on him and growled. Todd gasped, terrified by Fang’s reaction. Angel, angry he growled at its friend, jumped on the guard dog and bit him in the neck as hard as it could. He didn’t even react, his attention was all directed towards Todd.  
Angel, seeing how it couldn’t hurt him physically, decided to make the most strident scream it could.   
Fang, who was trained to handle loud noises, still stumbled back, disoriented. He may have been used to loud sirens, but not Angel’s horrible screams. Todd was disoriented too and Angel coughed, it’s throat feeling on fire.

Celeste arrived, running, knowing her pet only screamed like that in intense and dangerous situations.

“What the fuck happened here?” She asked, seeing all of them on their back.

Todd took a deep breath before talking, his ears still ringing from the screech. “I was playing with Angel and I pushed them too hard so Fang growled at me so Angel bit him but he didn’t move so they screamed and —“

Celeste looked angrily at Fang. “Come here, mutt.” She ordered.

He obeyed, scared and confused, unsure of why Master was angry.

“W-Wait, it’s my fault, I’m the one that pushed Ang—“

“Fang has to learn the rules of the house.”

She tied a leash to his collar and left with him.

Angel felt jealous, Master only had it on a leash, no other dog. And Master only punished it.   
It tried following them, but Todd held it back.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He said softly. “But thanks for saving me.” He chuckled humourlessly. 

He felt bad for Fang, he was new here and didn’t deserve punishment for trying to protect Angel.

Both of them heard yelping coming from the basement.  
Angel whimpered, wanting to go, but Todd continued holding it.

“Let’s watch a movie, okay?” He said, hoping the sound of the TV would drown out the yelping.

Angel saw it as an order, so it obediently nodded.

“Good.” He took it in his arms and sat it on the couch next to him. “What do you want to watch?” He asked, opening the TV and browsing through Netflix.

It clapped when he passed by the horror section.

“A horror movie? Really?” 

He knew those were Angel’s favorite, but he didn’t like them.  
It looked at him with its puppy dog eyes and he couldn’t say no.

“Okay...” he sighed, now looking at the options.

It clapped again when the cursor was on Apostle.  
They looked at the trailer and while Angel was smiling, Todd was grimacing.

It nodded. That was what it wanted to watch.   
He reluctantly pressed the button and the movie started.  
It was a two hours movie, so it should be long enough to distract Angel from Fang’s punishment.

Angel liked religious horror movies; they were all so similarly funny.   
The rare times it was allowed to watch TV, it always either chose something for kids or a horror movie. No in between. Todd would 100% rather watch Teen Titans Go for the thousandth time than any scary movie.   
Of course he was a trained fighter who had seen his share of blood and gore, but that didn’t mean he was immune to it or that he enjoyed it. But for Angel, he would do anything.

•

Angel rarely liked horror movies, even if they were its favorite genre, but this one was good. It was satisfied when the movie finished, whereas Todd was trying to keep his heart to a steady beat.

Angel looked up to him, expecting his feedback, but frowned when it saw he wasn’t smiling. 

“You really like this stuff?” He asked, still staring at the screen.

It nodded happily. 

He sighed and closed the TV. 

Horror movies were funny and arousing to Angel. The blood and violence made it horny and the characters being dumb made it laugh.

So of course, now it was soaking wet. This movie had a lot of gore and sometimes manhandling, which made Angel crave release.

Since it didn’t wear underwear, once it got off the leather couch there was a little wet spot.   
When it started licking it as a conditioned response, Todd got flustered and froze in place.

The humiliation only made Angel even more aroused as it felt Todd stare at it intensely.  
It moaned softly as it approached him once it was done, hoping he would do something.  
It wasn’t allowed to ask for sex, but it could entice people to it.

Todd was still frozen in place, fighting off a boner and also wondering why Angel was so suddenly horny.

“H-Hey what are you doing?” He managed to say when it placed itself between his legs, kneeling in front of him.

He couldn’t fight arousal anymore and now he was hard, despite internally yelling at himself.

It looked at his bulge lustfully, hoping he would allow it to touch him.   
It waited obediently, breathing heavily with its mouth open, overwhelmed by its desire to loose itself in pleasure.

“A-Angel...” he grunted, trying to resist.

He had to wait. He had to wait until Angel was far away from here and deconditioned before they could do anything sexual.  
He had to.  
He didn’t want to abuse Angel, he didn’t want to take advantage of it.  
But it came to him by its own will... right? It wasn’t ordered to do this, it wasn’t forced to do this... so... was it okay...? Was it okay to finally succumb? After all this time?   
No...  
He knew he could hurt it. He knew he could loose control. He had those nightmares where he lost control, where he broke Angel, where he went too far... but... Angel liked it... right? All those times he saw it get used, it always begged for more, it always said it enjoyed it, it always came... 

Angel was getting impatient and started squeezing its legs together while whimpering.

“Do you... do you w-want this...?”

It looked up to him and nodded, its eyes burning as tears came up.  
It wanted this. Now.

“Y-You... consent?”

It didn’t recognize the word, but still nodded. It would do anything. It just wanted something inside of it. It just wanted to be used. 

His breathing got heavier. He still hesitated.  
What if he hurt it? What if it hated him after? What if nothing would ever be the same? What if he actually took advantage of it?

He got pulled out of his thoughts when Celeste walked in the living room. Fang wasn’t with her.

She chuckled when she saw them and approached them.

“Did I interrupt something?” She grinned.

“Oh, god, n-n-no!” He answered, putting his hand over his bulge.

She chuckled again and looked at Angel.

“Go wait for him in his room, puppy.” She ordered. Then, she looked back at Todd. “You can have it for the rest of the day. I’m still busy with the other mutt.” 

Before he could say something, she left and walked back to the dungeon.

Angel looked at Todd and walked to the butlers quarters.  
He had to follow it, in case another butler took ahold of it.

He ended up taking it in his arms and bringing it to his room, scared someone would take it from him.

As soon as they were in, he locked his bedroom door behind him and put Angel on his bed.

It positioned itself head down, ass up, waiting impatiently to be used.  
It’s skirt was short so Todd could see everything easily as his desire fought his morality in his head.

But it wasn’t immoral if Angel truly wanted it... it was the one to get horny and get between his legs without him asking it anything. So it wanted this, right? It even nodded when he asked if it consented...

He walked behind it and looked at it.

Angel was softly whimpering and trembling, barely able to handle the lack of attention.

He could see its holes gaping and dripping wet, and he could feel his pants pressing against his bulge. He had to take them off. He had to feel release...  
He waited for so long, pushed his urges deep down to care for Angel, but what if this was also a way to care for it? 

He hesitantly put his hand on its thigh and slid it up to the bottom of its back.  
It shivered to the touch and softly moaned.  
He caressed its butt, at first softly but his touch got rougher the more and more Angel moaned. His mind was starting to become a fog, his brain felt like it was melting.  
All he wanted right now was Angel. He couldn’t wait anymore.  
He shoved a finger in its hole, making it gasp and whimper. 

Angel was surprised, but not in a bad way, as Todd fingered it roughly. It always thought he would be soft and gentle, but here he was, stretching it mercilessly as it sobbed in pleasure.

Todd’s hand was soaking wet after fingering it, and damn did he miss that feeling.

He unzipped his pants and took off his boxers, feeling the cold air on his member.

With one swift move, he flipped Angel over so he could see its face while he fucked it.

It’s face was red and full of tears, it’s mouth wide open with drool on its chin and its hair was a mess. 

He dreamed about this moment for so long, he knew he had to savour it.

He pressed the tip of his cock in its hole, but didn’t go deeper. He looked as Angel gasped, wide eyed, desperate for him to go further.

“P-Please...” it begged.

“Please what?” He asked in a dominant voice that it barely recognized.

“Ple-Please fuck me like a dog...” it moaned, unable to wait any longer.

But he didn’t go deeper. Not yet.

It tried thrusting itself on him, but he held it still by its wrists above its head.

It could feel its clit throbbing and it’s hole gaping; it was desperate.

It cried and moaned, but Todd still wouldn’t move. He enjoyed seeing it like this just for him.

“S-Sir, please...” it sniffled.

He grinned and went barely a centimetre deeper.   
It gasped again and tried thrusting itself, but Todd still held it tightly. 

With his free hand he started playing with its boobs harshly, pinching its nipples and pulling on them.

It threw its head back, moaning in pain and pleasure.

“S-Sir...” it whimpered.

“What is it?” He asked, still in his dominant voice.

“H-Hurt me... hurt me more...” it begged.

He happily obliged, having lost control and conscience.  
He wrapped his hand around its throat and started squeezing it tightly and spat on its cheek.  
It gasped for air and squirmed as a reflex, though it was drowning in pleasure.  
It’s face was turning purple and Todd let go right before it passed out.  
It’s vision was blurry and it breathed loudly as its face regained colour.

The darkest part of Todd had come out and Angel never would’ve guessed he could be like this. But it liked it.

It didn’t finish catching its breath when Todd slapped it across the face.   
It gasped, feeling its cheek sting, as Todd spat in its mouth and put his hand back on its throat.   
He squeezed again, but only blocking the blood flow.   
It could still breathe, but its whole body went cold and it became dizzy. It couldn’t see anything anymore as its whole body went numb.  
Todd took off his hand from its throat at that moment and suddenly slammed hard inside of it.   
It moaned and whimpered weakly, slowly regaining control of its body and its vision coming back.  
It felt so painful yet so good, it couldn’t think of anything but him anymore. He had complete control of its mind and body and it loved it.  
But he suddenly stopped to take off his shirt. He tied Angel’s wrists to the bed frame above its head and made sure it was tight enough so it couldn’t squirm out of it.  
Once that was done, he slammed back inside of it and started playing with its clit with his right hand.  
He roughly rubbed his fingers on it, making little circles, and examining Angel’s reaction closely.  
It was lost in pleasure and all it wanted right now was Todd and Todd only. It couldn’t think about anything else.

Though he was thrusting violently, he still went slowly; he wanted to make this moment last as long as possible. He also wanted to make Angel cum as many times as possible until it couldn’t do anything but tremble in pleasure.

He knew exactly how to make it climax, as if he had done this a thousand times before.

“C-Cum...!” It warned.

It’s back arched and it’s body started shaking in pleasure as Todd kept on playing with its clit. It moaned loudly as it came, and even more when Todd didn’t stop. It rode through its orgasm and kept on shaking, its legs closing by reflex.  
He roughly forced them back open and continued his movements.   
It was overwhelmed with the orgasm as it kept on going, Todd refusing to let it go.   
He enjoyed seeing it like that, whimpering because he made it feel good. And he wouldn’t stop, not yet.  
It took a whole minute for the orgasm to stop, but it still felt little electric shocks every few seconds as he kept on touching it.  
It panted heavily and tried to beg for him to go faster, but it was too overwhelmed to form words. All that came out were helpless moans as he slammed once again inside it.

“You’re such a good pet for me...” he praised, stroking its cheek.

It melted under his soft touch and praise. 

•

Angel was now completely unresponsive. It was in the same state as that afternoon during Celeste’s birthday.

Oh god...

He panicked and pulled out from Angel. What has he done?  
His cum slowly spilled out of Angel and he felt disgusted with himself.

He became what he hated the most, he hurt Angel, he abused Angel...  
He had lost control, after he promised himself he would never again.  
But this time, no one stopped him.  
Angel didn’t have a safe word and it was trained to be a mindless sex toy once aroused. It couldn’t have stopped him even if it wanted to.  
He was a monster.  
He was just like everyone else.  
He was disgusting.

He went in the bathroom related to him room and splashed water on his face. 

“What the fuck have you done?!” He snapped at himself.

Why didn’t he stop himself? Why did he loose control? 

He went back in the room and put his pants back on.  
He looked at Angel, who was almost unconscious, groaning softly and still trembling.

He had told himself he would keep it safe, but now he was the one to hurt it.

He took a towel from his bathroom and softly cleaned it.  
He was sobbing hoping maybe this had just been a nightmare, but it felt too real. It was too real.

He even called it a pet, he slapped it, he choked it, he hurt it.

Little did he know Angel had always been a masochist and conditioning or not, it would’ve acted the same way.   
Right now, Angel was in ecstasy despite the exhaustion. It had wanted Todd’s attention for a while, and this finally proved he didn’t hate it.

But he didn’t know any of that. He was guilty and disgusting, he abused Angel. That’s the only thing he thought.

It took a while to clean it up entirely, he ended up making it sit in his shower and softly washing it down. It was covered in sweat, tears and cum and the fact that it was completely limp didn’t help.  
But he managed to clean it and dry it.  
He took off the dirty sheet on his bed and laid Angel on the untouched part.  
He didn’t dare come out of the room with it, scared other butlers might take it with them.  
But as soon as it would regain consciousness, he would leave it in its room and never cross its path again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may take a bit to come out because I have no idea how to fix this situation oops  
> To know more about the characters you can check out my tumblr @skunkandgrenade


	15. Paralyzed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: nudity (non sexual), stress position, panic attack, meltdown, paranoia, frantic crying, hypochondria, blood, mention of dislocation, sloppy suicide attempt, hyperventilation, passing out, anxiety, fear of abandonment, Stockholm syndrome

Angel hadn’t seen Todd in over three weeks now and it’s moral was intensely decreasing. Celeste had told it he took his break earlier this year and would be on vacation for a while.  
But Angel didn’t want Todd to be away. It missed having fun with him and Boo. It missed him giving it baths and feeding it. It missed him telling it stories. It missed him.

Now the butler taking care of it was Eli, and he was a lot less fun than Todd. He was nice, but he kept talking about psychology and the universe and Angel never understood a word he said. 

On Fang’s side, he now had a hold on the way the house worked. And he also grew to like Angel. He envied its joie de vivre and its bubbly personality. But he knew it didn’t like him, and he understood why. While it was the beautiful and loved pet, he was the ugly mutt that was only useful in cases of emergency. He was still surprised to be well treated despite him being less than a pet, and he was grateful for that. Master was merciful and nice, as long as he obeyed. And that he did. Angel was his first priority at all times, like he was instructed. He followed it around all the time despite Angel growling at him and biting him. It never actually hurt him, though, and both of them knew that. But it kept on attacking him just as a principle. Though, because of his lack of reaction, it did it less and less often.

Celeste held a lot of parties at home to distract Angel but it ended up being more punished than pleasured because it was too slow and depressed to obey correctly. All of her friends were surprised to see it in such a state, but they also loved to punish Angel so they were far from complaining.  
And a lot of punishments meant a lot of new bruises and cuts, which meant a lot of baths with Eli talking about space and philosophy with no way to escape. It was horrible.

•

Angel frantically knocked on Celeste’s private room door. Fang was looking at it, confused, and Eli was in the bathroom. It just wanted Master, it didn’t want Eli anymore. It was tired about space, it was tired about brains, it was tired.  
Celeste opened the door, concerned, and saw her pet, teary eyed, kneeling in front of her.

“M-Master, please...” it whimpered.

“Oh? So you talk without permission now?”

It took a deep breath, anxious to defy Master, but it just wanted a break. “Y-Yes.”

Celeste raised her brows. It was the first time Angel acted like this. “You’re practically asking for an ice bath right now.”

It shivered just to the thought. “Master... please help...” it begged. “I-I bored and- and it hurts and—“

She grabbed it by the hair and threw it on the ground. It squealed in pain and she put her foot on its back to keep it down. “You’re interrupting me while I work, puppy. This is how a bad dog acts. Are you a bad dog?”

“N-No..! I’m good..! G-Good!”

She pressed her foot on one of its bruise. It hissed in pain and tightened its fists. “If you’re good, you’ll take your punishment without complaining, am I right?”

It nodded desperately.

She took her foot off its back and crouched to grab it by the collar. She dragged it into her private room and slammed the door behind her. She sent a notice to Eli to say that he had the rest of the day off.

She undressed Angel and made it kneel next to her desk.  
She took rope in a box she stored in the bookshelf and tied its wrists behind its back. She tied the rope attached to its wrists to the ceiling, forcing it on the tip of its knees in an incredibly uncomfortable position. The rope was harsh and rough, itching against Angel’s skin. If it moved too much, it would definitely start bleeding.  
It had to shift its weight on its knees, trying to keep a balance while its arms were forced straight behind its back and pointing to the ceiling.

Maybe space wasn’t that bad, after all.

It tried to hold back pained moans and whimpers as Celeste sat in her chair and opened back her computer.

“If I hear one word out of your mouth I give you an ice bath and feed you bugs for the rest of the week.”

Tears started burning up in its eyes and dropping on the floor. It’s muscles were already sore and it’s legs trembling.   
It was cold and bright in the room, and the sunlight seemed as it was almost burning its back.  
Luckily, it wasn’t in front of the window, so it could keep its eyesight.

Quiet sobs came out of its mouth as it tried desperately to hold back any sounds, terrified of the consequences. 

•

The more time that passed, the harder it was to keep quiet. It’s quiet whimpering slowly became a full blown panic attack with frantic crying.  
It tried getting away, it’s wrists now covered in blood, it tugged on the rope in a desperate attempt to break it. It didn’t care if it’s arms would dislocate, it just wanted to be out of this position.   
It was shaking and crying, trying to get away, trying to free itself.   
Celeste looked at it squirm for a few minutes, but decided to let it down once it spiralled into a meltdown.  
Angel hit the ground harshly and tried crawling away, but it’s arms didn’t answer to it anymore.  
It tried using its chin to push itself further, its legs not responding either.  
It screamed in pain and terror as its muscles didn’t move, horrified to the thought of having become paralyzed. It hit its head on the ground as hard as it could, ignoring the blood dripping down its forehead, just wanting to die. It didn’t want to live paralyzed, it was scared, everything hurt and it just wanted it to end.

Celeste had to restrain it with a hug, holding it tightly in her arms and shushing it softly to help it relax.  
She was used to punishing Fang, now, so she had forgotten how weak and frail Angel was. She couldn’t help but feel bad.

It flinched and tried escaping her grasp, not knowing what was happening anymore, but it’s body still didn’t respond.

The door opened weirdly slowly, to finally show Fang on the other side.  
He wasn’t allowed to do this, but his job was to protect Angel no matter what.

“What are you doing?” She said in her scary voice, making her pet shiver in fear in her arms.

She caressed its head to calm it, but gave Fang a death glare.

“I protect Angel...” he said in a hesitant but steady voice. “No matter what...”

She looked at her trembling pet in her arms. She did go too far.

“I’ll take care of it.” She said. “It just needs some comfort. You can go, now.”

He nodded and looked at Angel for a few seconds before leaving reluctantly.

Celeste wasn’t going to punish him; he technically just obeyed and took action on his primary order.  
Also, she had more pressing matters right now.

Angel was utterly terrified. Master had always said it was safe in the house and that she would never hurt it; not like that. But now it was in agony and it’s body didn’t respond to its brain anymore.   
Maybe this was a mistake. Or a nightmare. Maybe this wasn’t Master.

This wasn’t Master.

It tried thrashing around to get out of the impostor’s arms, it tried to screech but nothing came out; only a strangled sound that was barely audible.  
It was hyperventilating and couldn’t breathe, there wasn’t any oxygen anymore, it was stuck, it’s lungs were hollow, it—

•

When it opened its eyes it automatically recognized the inside of its cage. Boo was in its arms and it was wearing a big warm shirt. It could feel bandages around its torso and wrists. There was also a plaster on its forehead.  
It’s vision was blurry and it took bigger breaths to fill up its lungs. It’s muscles felt rock hard in its legs and arms, but it realized it could still move.   
It sighed and teared up, incredibly relieved.   
It wasn’t paralyzed.  
It’s memory was hazy, it didn’t remember much after being tied up, but it was dark now, which meant it was out for a while.  
It got stressed. It hated passing out and not remembering things.   
It started shaking and sobbing again, afraid and confused.

“Hey... are you awake?” 

Angel froze. It recognized this voice.  
It looked at the shadow through the covers on its cage approaching it, hoping this was happening for real.

“Angel?”

It held its breath and its eyes were wide in anticipation.

Was he back?

“You awake?”

He crouched in front of the cage and looked at it.

“Todd!!” It exclaimed as soon as it saw his face, now sobbing in happiness.

It knew it wasn’t allowed to call him by his name, but it didn’t care. He was back. Finally.

But he didn’t look happy to be back. He looked sad.

“The Boss called for me when you passed out. I wasn’t too far so I was able to come quickly.” He paused. “But now that you’re fine, I can leave. The Boss just said it would probably help you to see me, though I doubt it...” he sighed sadly. “So... goodbye, Angel. You’ll be fine and back to normal in no time.”

“B-But—“

“I have to go, I’m sorry... I...I care about you, Angel... and I shouldn’t have hurt you...” he got back up. “I—“

“NO!” It yelled, trying to reach for him despite the pain. The cage stopped it, but it kept on trying. “P-Please don’t leave again...” it begged.

“I hurt you, Angel, I lost control... I only came back so I could give you a proper goodbye...”

“I don’t want goodbye!” It cried. “You don’t hurt me never! I miss you! Why you hate me?!”

He was shocked to hear it say that. “I don’t hate you..!” He crouched back in front of it. “I do this especially because I— because I... because I care about you...!”

“If you care then you stay! You don’t leave dog you like!”

“I hurt you, Angel..! I lost control and I don’t want you to live with a reminder of it!”

“When you hurt me? When?! You never hurt me, you make me feel good! I love Sir Todd, I don’t want alone!”

His heart thumped so loudly he was convinced Angel must’ve heard it. 

They missed him?

They... loved him?

But he hurt them! He used them like everyone else! He didn’t want to become like Celeste, he was terrified of becoming like her.

“But... what about that night? I hurt you..!”

“In good way! I want this for while now!”

“You... did?”

“Yes.!”

“Is that... are you trained to say that?”

“No, Master says never lie so I never lie..!”

“So I didn’t— I didn’t...”

But he still lost control. Even though he asked for consent at first, he should’ve known better. He should’ve waited.

“Sir...?” It asked, confused when it saw tears in his eyes. “Is Sir sad? Did I hurt—“

“No... no, I’m sorry, I’m just emotional.” He chuckled at himself, wiping the tears away. “I talked to so many people about you and they all said i was overthinking it but... but I was terrified I did go too far... but hearing you say that...” he sighed, relieved. “It takes off a big weight off my heart...”

It looked at him, confused.   
Humans could be so weird sometimes. Being a dog was so much better! No weird feelings, no need to think about everything... 

Todd was able to take a deep breath and stop the tears. “I, uh... I have to go talk to the Boss, okay? I’ll... I’ll be back. I promise.” 

It nodded, despite being afraid he would abandon it again.  
After all, only bad dogs get abandoned, and it had been very bad. So bad even Master hurt it. 

It had to prove it was good. It had to prove it could be forgiven. It had to prove it wasn’t worth abandoning and hurting. It would be the best pet in the whole wide world.

It was so deep in thought that it didn’t even hear Todd leave the room. 

It looked at Boo. Boo was a good dog. What did Boo do to be a good dog?   
It never talked. But Angel struggled with not talking. Sometimes it would get too excited, or just forget. But it had to be a good dog. It had to be.   
Boo never complained either. It didn’t cry. It never had to be punished.   
That meant Angel had to be perfect. The perfect pet. No mistakes, no disobeying, no rebelling.   
It had to try harder. It couldn’t let itself slip again. It was terrified Master would tie it up again and hurt it.  
But Master knew best. It deserved that punishment. It disobeyed on purpose, it knew what it was doing, it chose to do it.   
So it deserved the punishment.  
But it was still scared. Master never hurt it like that, especially not in the house. House is safe. House is supposed to be safe. But Master had her reasons, she always does. Master is never wrong, Master never makes mistakes.

So why was Angel so scared of her now?


	16. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: mention of NSFW, flinching, anxious whumpee, scared whumpee, injuries on the wrists, mention of blood, flashbacks, panic attack, hyperventilating, conditioned response, mention of stress position, vomiting (kinda graphic), sobbing, crying, mention of getting rid of a pet, mention of nightmares, shaking, intense panic attack, slight bleeding, exhaustion, non-con drugging, manipulation, hypnosis
> 
> The throwing up scene will be marked between (X) so you can skip it!

“So, did you know the universe was ever-expanding? Isn’t that amazing? Even if we were immortal, there was no way we could explore it all!” Eli rambled.

Angel groaned and tried focusing on Boo. Todd was back but it barely saw him around.

“Did you know that the sunset on Mars appears blue? Isn’t that amazing?”

Angel had no fucking idea what Mars was and it was about to break.

“Also, did you know the earth isn’t a perfect sphere? It’s actually an obla—“

Angel barked at him at the top of its lungs and showed its teeth. It couldn’t take it anymore. It didn’t look very threatening, though, but it still passed the message.

Eli was shocked and surprised. He had no idea he was driving Angel mad. He always interpreted its silence as curiosity. 

Fang couldn’t stop himself from chuckling silently. 

“I-I’m sorry, Angel, I didn’t mean to annoy you, I—“

It rolled around on the ground while groaning and mumbling. It was bored more than it has ever been before and it was agonizing. If Todd was here, he’d take it for a walk, play with it, tell it a story...  
It groaned loudly again.

*

Todd was in his room, Celeste let him have a break of work for the first week he came back.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Angel.

He had over three weeks to work on himself, he even joined a group of people with weird sex things where they talked about their relationship to their sexuality. It was therapeutic and he felt better.  
But he was still terrified of loosing control again. Angel just had such a weird effect on him, not that he was blaming it, not at all, he just never felt that way about anyone else. But now he had his friends from the group who understood him, who could help him...  
He wasn’t alone anymore.

*

Celeste was working in her room, but her mind was somewhere else.   
She was glad Todd decided to come back, and she didn’t feel threatened by him. She knew Angel only romantically liked women, so she wasn’t scared they would both fall in love.   
But Todd didn’t know that. He always assumed Angel was bisexual, he always thought that maybe he had a chance with them...  
And Celeste enjoyed that. She enjoyed dangling her pet in front of him, knowing he could never have it. It was almost a hobby. And now that he was back, now that they slept together and now that Angel said it loved him, things would only get better.

*

Eli let Angel watch TV to let it calm down. It chose Teen Titans Go and sat on its dog bed in front of the TV. Fang was installed a few meters away from it, at a safe distance, and looked over Angel silently.   
Eli was drinking tea on the couch and reading a book, with earphones on so he didn’t have to hear the immature show the pet was watching.

Childish shows helped it change its mind and clear its head a lot.   
Ever since Master tied it up, it has been a lot more jumpy and anxious. It flinched at her touch and didn’t dare talk even if it was given permission.   
It also avoided just being near the private room and also avoided ropes.   
It slept in its cage, too scared to go on the bed with Master. She never forced it and let it sleep where it was most comfortable. She only then had realized how bad she had hurt it. 

But now it concentrated on the show. It giggled and clapped its paws together happily and repeating under its breath some lines without even realizing it.

Fang saw Angel in that moment a bit like a baby dog in need of protecting. His heart tighten as he looked at it. It looked so cute and innocent, it was adorable. He almost felt like a big brother to it.   
But Angel hated him.  
He hoped that maybe, one day, it would change its mind. Maybe one day they could become friends.   
Maybe.

As Angel flapped it’s hands joyfully, the scratches on its wrists started burning.  
It hissed softly and started at the bandages. There wasn’t blood. That was good. But it kept staring at its wrists.  
It couldn’t stop remembering being tied up. It hurt so bad, it wanted to die. It was terrified and it couldn’t breathe and—

It started hyperventilating.  
As soon as Fang saw that something was wrong he rushed towards it. He knew something was definitely off when it didn’t even growl at him.   
He took Boo and put it on its wrists.

Angel frowned and looked up at Fang.  
Fang smiled softly, hoping he did good and didn’t make things worse.

He pointed at Boo and nodded.  
Angel looked at its stuffed animal.   
It was able to breathe again, but was still feeling a pit of fear in its stomach.  
It’s head hurt and it felt heavy.  
Fang saw it still wasn’t well, so he went to the front door and grabbed its leash. He tied it to Angel’s collar and took the other end in its mouth. He knew Eli wouldn’t help so he was the one who had to take matters in his hands.  
He softly tugged on the leash, and Angel followed as a conditioned response. It took Boo in its mouth and followed Fang to the back door, feeling too sick to fight him.

Master hurt it. Master tied it with bad rope and forced it to stay in a painful position. Master hurt it inside the house, where it was supposed to be safe.

It felt cold and heavy, it’s stomach hurt really bad.

Fang opened the door and led it outside.

The fresh air made it feel better, but it knew it was too late. It was going to vomit.

It let out a pained moan to alert Fang that it couldn’t go further. It had to stop.  
He understood and sat next to it. He stroked its back to appease it.

It’s face was pale and its blood was leaving its legs and arms to concentrate on its stomach.  
It’s limbs trembled and Fang held it up so it wouldn’t fall on the grass.

Angel felt tears burning its eyes. It hated this. It hated this feeling. It hated having to wait for it to get out.

It felt agonizingly long. It was crying and trembling while Fang stroked its hair and held it up.  
It didn’t want to throw up. It hurts and it burns.  
It was scared.  
It just wanted to be good.  
(X)  
It felt something come up, so it opened its mouth and closed its eyes, but only air got out.   
It cried even more. It just wanted this to be over with.

It breathed heavily and looked at the grass through its tears. At least the outside air helped.

It felt something come up again and prepared itself.  
Finally, bile came out as it trembled intensely.  
(X)  
It felt the weight off its stomach, but now it’s throat burned and it’s entire body felt cold.  
Fang took it in his arms and rocked it softly as he sat on the grass. He handed it Boo who was on the ground and watched the pet hold its plushie as tight as it could.  
He used his sleeve to wipe Angel’s mouth and he continued petting it as lightly as he could.

Despite not liking Fang, Angel still relaxed, comforted by his touch.  
It sobbed quietly and buried its face in his chest, ashamed.

He hushed it and waited for it to calm down before getting back inside.  
He was also trying not to look to annoyed at Eli for not even realizing that Angel felt sick and then not realizing they were both gone from the living room.

It took a while for Angel to stop sobbing, but when it eventually did, Fang got up on his legs and carried it back to its dog bed in the living room. He took off its leash and put it back next to the front door to then place his bed next to it just in case.  
Eli didn’t even raise his eyes from his book as he kept on reading, totally unaware of his surroundings.  
The guard dog put the show back on where they were and let Angel lay its head on his lap.  
Knowing the show by heart, it let itself fall asleep, exhausted from being sick.

•

Angel was still suspicious of Fang, but decided to stop attacking him and growling at him. It just decided to ignore him. It was scared it was a trick, a trick to steal its place. So it stayed cautious. But now it would just enjoy the warmth he procured it by sitting next to it.

*

Celeste flicked her pen anxiously. She was worried she had broken Angel. Normally, it always came back to its usual self after a week, but now, it was hurt because of her. She broke two promises at once; the house is always safe and Master will never truly hurt you.

She was scared Angel would end up like Charlie. She didn’t want to get rid of it too.

She was incapable of concentrating on her work. The heist could wait, now she had to think of a way to regain Angel’s full trust.

*

Angel kept falling asleep for a few minutes then waking up, too stressed to stay asleep, too scared of nightmares to let itself actually sleep.  
But Fang didn’t move. He stayed in place and continued comforting it. The TV making background noises helped them both tell how much time has passed and filled the otherwise silent room.   
Angel woke up once more when it heard footsteps approaching them.  
It raised its head to see Master and couldn’t help but get anxious.  
It could feel its heartbeat fasten as it tried remembering if it did something wrong today. It was terrified of being punished again.

“Hey, sweetie, come here.” She said softly.

It obeyed and got up despite the fear and walked towards her. It kneeled once it was at her feet and bit the inside of its cheeks.

“Good puppy..!” She praised as she took it in her arms.

It flinched and hated itself for it. Master was good. Master knew best. It shouldn’t flinch at Master.  
But she didn’t scold it. She just held it tightly in her arms and brought it in her private room.  
As Angel realized where they were going, it started sobbing quietly and shaking. It wanted to beg, but it didn’t dare talk. 

“It’s okay, puppy, nothing bad’s gonna happen, I promise.” She said to comfort it.

It worked a little bit, it’s shaking was less violent and its sobbing softer.

“Good puppy.”

She opened the door and put it down next to her desk, just like last time.

It shook its head and started crying and now shaking even more intensely. It was terrified. 

“It’s okay, baby, you’re not getting punished.” She reassured.

But it couldn’t hear her. It was stuck in its head, all it could hear was its heart beating and inside voice screaming.

It bit its lips as hard as it could. It couldn’t beg, it wasn’t allowed to talk. It had to keep its mouth closed.

It had to keep its mouth closed.  
It had to keep its mouth closed.  
It had to keep its mouth closed.  
It had to keep its mouth closed.   
It had to keep its mouth closed.  
It had to keep its mouth closed.

It tasted blood in its mouth but didn’t care. It had to be good. It had to be perfect.

“Puppy?”

It flinched and curled up on itself when it felt a hand touch its shoulder.

“I’m not going to hurt you, puppy. Open your eyes. Open your eyes for me, baby.” She asked softly.

But it couldn’t understand what she was saying. It barely even heard her.   
It was just shaking and crying, trying to make itself as little as possible, hoping it could just disappear. It didn’t want the rope, not again. Never again.

It felt like an eternity, its body was quickly loosing heat and energy, but it couldn’t stop.   
Now it felt more like it was its insides that were shaking and not its body. It felt weird and uncomfortable, but it wasn’t in control. It wasn’t in control of anything.

Eventually, it had no more tears to shed. It was completely exhausted, but it still couldn’t breathe properly. It’s lungs felt as if they could never be filled up and it’s mouth was dry, which made breathing almost painful.

“Are you feeling better now?” Celeste asked gently.

It nodded weakly.

“Good. So can you look at me now?”

It opened its eyes and raised its head, not without struggling, and looked at her.

“Good dog.” She praised. “Now...” she opened a box she had in her hands. “Are you hungry?”

It looked inside the box. There was chocolate. A lot of chocolate.

It’s tummy rumbled in response. Celeste smiled softly.

“They’re all yours, puppy. But eat slowly or you’ll get sick.”

She put the box on the ground in front of it.

It managed to get enough energy to get on its knees and tried gesturing to Celeste.  
It pointed to its stomach and then faked throwing up.

“You threw up?” She asked, concerned and confused as to why Eli didn’t mention it to her.

It nodded.

“Oh, I’m sorry, baby.” She patted its head, making it flinch weakly. “What happened?”

It raised its shoulders.

“You can talk, puppy, tell me what happened.”

But it didn’t dare. It kept its mouth shut and looked away, ashamed. It wasn’t perfect. It couldn’t be perfect. It was a bad dog.

“Oh, sweetie...” she took it in her arms. “I didn’t mean to hurt you like that, okay? I was used to punishing Fang so I went harder on you. But I’ll never hurt you like that ever again, I promise.”

But she also promised the house was always safe...  
Could it really trust her..?  
Yes.  
She’s Master. Master is everything. Master is always right.  
It has to obey Master. It’s her dog. Master knows what is best for it.

If Master said she will never hurt it like this again, it trusted her. 

It took a deep breath and relaxed in her arms.

“Good dog.” She praised.

It felt a small prick in its arm but brushed it off as an hallucination because of stress.

The lights quickly felt too bright and it felt dizzy and weirdly light.  
It struggled keeping its eyes open as its body went limp.

It lost consciousness after a few seconds.

•

“Everything’s fine, puppy.”

•

Flashing lights. It hurts.

•

“I not gonna hurt you. Everything’s fine.”

•

It felt heavy and light at the same time.

•

It couldn’t move, but was too dizzy to realize.

•

“You’re not scared.”

•

Tired.

•

“Nothing bad happened in the house.”

•

The lights hurt.

•

“The house is always safe.”

•

What’s happening?

•

“As long as you’re with me, you’ll be safe.”

•

Exhausted.

•

Asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to tumblr for the space facts cause I don’t know anything about space lol
> 
> I also got awesome fanart for Angel from @rat-father so go check them out on tumblr!


	17. A Big Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: multiple brief mentions of nsfw, misunderstanding, panic attack, hyperventilating, overthinking, paranoid thoughts, fear, character with HPD, dehumanization, anxiety, anxious thoughts
> 
> This isn’t a nice chapter for Angel

No one really knew what Celeste had done to Angel, but they just knew they were to not talk about it.

Fang was scared at the idea that Angel totally forgot what Master had done to it, especially since it forgot everything else since it happened.  
That meant it didn’t know Todd was back, it didn’t remember how Fang and it got a teeny bit closer, it didn’t remember snapping at Eli...  
It didn’t remember anything about the last few days.  
And it scared Fang. He never had to get his memory wiped, he never had to be drugged, so knowing that’s what Celeste resolved to terrified him.  
But for now he had to look over Angel.

Angel was quietly playing with Boo, trying to ignore Eli’s rambling.

“Did you know that 63 earths can fit inside Uranus?”

‘My what?’ Angel thought, perturbed.

Was Eli making jokes, now?

Who knew what he meant? He never made sense anyways.

It looked over at Fang. It felt less angry towards him, it didn’t knew why but it still refused to let its guard down.

‘I have to be perfect’ it reminded itself.

It didn’t really know why, but lately it felt it had to prove something. It had to prove it was a good dog. So it tried its best.  
It didn’t talk and it obeyed as well as it could. It didn’t complain about missing Todd and it didn’t try to rip out Eli’s throat for never shutting up.

*

Todd had to go back to work today, but he was dreading it. He felt a little ball of anxiety in his stomach that weighted a ton.  
Celeste had told him Angel forgot he came back, that it forgot everything since the day right before he came back.   
So he didn’t know how to present himself in front of it. He also still felt guilty and ashamed.  
But he procrastinated long enough.  
He fixed his tie and went out of his bedroom.

*

Angel kept staring at Fang. Why did it feel closer to him?   
It shook it off.  
It couldn’t let its guard down. As soon as they would become friends, he would screw it over and sabotage it so he could become Master’s favorite. It couldn’t let that happen. Nothing would take Master away from it. Especially not another dog.

It got distracted by familiar footsteps in the corridor and got up to go and see.

It entire face lit up when it recognize Todd.

“Oh, hi Angel.” He said in an unsure voice.

Celeste had told him to say that he got here only yesterday night.

It squealed happily and sprinted towards him to grab his leg.

He chuckled nervously. “H-Hey, I just got back yesterday, I was precisely on my way to go see you!” He lied.

Of course he wanted to see it, but he felt awkward, he didn’t know how to act because of its memory wipe.

Angel didn’t let go of his leg, it stayed sticked to him like it’s life depended on it.   
It kept opening its mouth to talk but always closed it again, remembering it had to be perfect.  
It just made happy little noises while burying its face in his leg.

He couldn’t help but feel all warm and soft inside. He missed Angel so much.

His friends told him he had to talk to Angel about how he felt. They also told him he couldn’t hide.

“Hey, can we uhhh... can we talk?”

The pet looked up to him, curious, and nodded.

He took it in his arms and brought it in a corner of the house where no one else was.

He put it back on the ground and sat cross legged in front of it.

“I need to talk to you about when I... when we... y’know... that day...”

Angel tilted its head, just like a dog would, confused.

“The day before I left...”

Angel’s brows raised as it understood. It nodded and smiled.

“I want you to know I didn’t mean it, okay? I hurt you and I regret it. I really care about you and what I did was a mistake.”

It frowned and felt its heart tighten.

“I shouldn’t have used you like that and I won’t ever do it again. I promise.”

It felt tears coming up in its eyes.

He... regretted?  
No one ever regretted using it! What did it do wrong? It had fun, why didn’t he? Does he hate it? Does he—

“Angel, are you okay?” Todd ask, concerned when it started sobbing and hyperventilating.

It could be better, it had to be better!   
Is that why he left? Because he hated it so much? And he came back just to tell it how bad it was?

Todd had no idea what was happening. He thought he did well, he thought Angel would understand. Maybe he really did go too far and it couldn’t hide it anymore...

Only now did he realize his presence probably didn’t help so he got up and took his phone in his hand. He alerted Eli of where it was and left as soon as Eli saw the message.

“I’m sorry, Angel...” he said as he walked away.

Angel was panicking. It had never been rejected before, it was used to people wanting it... so why did Todd hate it? Why did he hate it so much he left? Why did he regretted having sex with it?   
Was everyone else lying? Was Angel so bad but people just pitied it so they told it it was good? Was it all a giant lie and Todd was the first to tell the truth? Did everyone just mock it when it wasn’t there? Did Master even love it? Was everything a lie? How did it know when people were telling the truth? How could it know? Was it just a joke to everyone? 

“Angel?”

Why was everyone mocking it? Why didn’t they just leave it alone? If everyone hated it, why didn’t they just kill it?

“Angel?”

Everyone hated it. Everyone lied to it. Everyone mocked it.

“Fang, please help me out.”

Why do so many people hate it? What did it do wrong?

It felt a soft touch on its head.  
It looked up, back to reality, and saw Fang, gently caressing its head.

It was too confused and panicked to growl at him, but it still tried to resist.  
Fang was surely a liar too. He was clearly mocking it right now.  
But it was comforting. It liked being petted.  
Despite its efforts to stay stiff and unresponsive, it ended up relaxing and melting in his touch.  
It stopped hyperventilating but tears kept streaming down its face. It was scared. Scared of being lied to. Scared of not being liked. No. Terrified of not being liked. If no one liked it, then what was the point? It had to be liked, it had to!   
And if Todd didn’t like it, then that meant no one else did. If he was the nice one that liked everyone and everything, but he didn’t like it, that meant no one could like it.

It got distracted from its thoughts by Fang gently shushing it.  
He gently held it in his arms and rocked it lightly, hoping to make it fall asleep.

Angel struggled, at first, but Fang was so calm and comforting...  
And crying did tire it...

It ended up dozing off in his arms.

•

When Angel woke up, it was confused. It recognized it was in its cage, but something felt different.  
For starters, the cage door was open, and also, the cover wasn’t covering all of it.  
Fang was laying on the ground next to the cage and under the cover so it could see Angel when it woke up without blocking the exit if it wanted to leave.  
He looked over at it once he heard it move and smiled softly.  
Angel frowned and stretched before getting out of its cage.  
It yawned silently and laid in front of Fang.

It looked at him, trying to decipher his thoughts.  
Was this all a game Fang was playing? Acting all nice so it would like him and then BAM betrayal?  
And was Fang aware of the big lie? Was Fang in on it?  
But pets can’t lie. And Fang was the perfect pet.  
So was he really nice just to be nice?  
Or was it all just an elaborate joke?  
But Fang seemed genuine. He’s clearly a real pet. So did that mean Angel could trust him? Was he the only one it could trust?  
But it had to trust Master too. Master never lies either, she said it herself.  
But maybe that was a lie....  
NO.  
It couldn’t be skeptic of Master. It was not skeptic of Master.  
Angel trusted Master. 

‘I trust Master.’ It thought over and over again.

But Fang was still a mystery. What was his intentions? Why was he so nice to it? What did he want in return? Did he want to use Angel?  
No... no one liked it... Todd said it himself...

No one liked Angel.

But why did so many people lie? All of Master’s friends, the butlers, Sir Barrett and his butlers, even the henchmen...

They all said they enjoyed using it. They all came and smiled, so why didn’t Todd?

Did Todd just not want to lie? Or was it all a scheme? 

But was it so important to have an entire scheme dedicated to it?  
Maybe they just wanted to watch something suffer and it fell on Angel.  
Maybe it was all just bad luck.

But Master didn’t feel like bad luck. Master felt good. Master felt true. It could always count on Master. 

Right?

Angel didn’t know what to believe.   
It believed Master, it always would, but it was scared of being lied to.

And Todd...  
It thought Todd was its best friend...  
So why did he hate it? What did it do that was so bad and wrong?

Why did he regret it?

All this time, was Todd just playing a part? Faking their friendship, faking everything? 

All this time they spent together, was it all fake? Was it really all a lie? The laughs, the cries, the stories... every second they spent together was him toying with it? With its emotions? Him saying he cared about it, saying he would take care of it, he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to it... it was all a lie?

And when he finally broke, he just left it there? Was he laughing right now? Mocking it?

Probably.

He would be with other butlers, telling them how naive and dumb Angel was...

And all the other butlers would do like Todd. They would make it love them and then abandon it.  
It was going to end up all alone.  
Dying while people mocked it for being weak.  
That’s how it would end up.

But Master? Where was Master in all of this? Was it a test? Was it a part of training? A punishment? Or was she just not aware?

Master told it that it was special and people would always try to hurt it. So was that what Todd was doing? Hurting it just for the hell of it?  
Was it really that nice to torture it? To play with its mind? With its heart?

And why was Fang letting all of this happen? Wasn’t he supposed to protect it? Why did he warn it that Todd was trying to hurt it? That everyone was lying? That everything was fake? Why didn’t Fang knew?

Why didn’t Angel knew...?

It should’ve realized something was wrong the first time it met Todd.  
He was so nice and gentle, he was very shy too... he would tell it funny and incredible stories and feed it it’s favorite food...  
It should’ve known no one was that nice to it. Not without ill intentions.

Angel felt stupid.

Stupid.   
Stupid.   
Stupid. 

Why didn’t it understand?  
Nice people are never nice.

But Todd was so warm and gentle... how could it resist?  
He was the first butler to spend so much time with it, he was the first one to actually play with it...

But it was all fake.  
He regretted it.  
He regretted everything.  
He said it himself.

No one liked Angel.

No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter came out later today and it’s not very long but I still hope you enjoyed it!


	18. Back To Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: depressed whumpee, overthinking, paranoia, anxiety, dehumanization, self choking (accidental), nsfw mentions, spitting mention, nudity (nonsexual), mood swing, weird feeling

Angel barely made any sounds anymore. It just stood there, silent, waiting for each day to end.  
It never finished its meals, it never played with its toys, it never laughed. Not since Todd rejected it.  
It just followed orders mindlessly, without emotions, and waited.  
All it did was wait.  
Wait for everyday to end.  
Sitting, staring at the floor, Boo in its arms, and waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

It was bored. It was agonizing. But it never did anything about it.  
It just waited for the boredom to pass.

The only time it ever smiled anymore was when Master praised it.  
Master was the only source of happiness it had.

But Master barely praised it.

Not anymore.

Because it never did anything right.

It was stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

It wasn’t clingy, it was distant. It didn’t laugh, it cried. It wasn’t living anymore. Not since it realized everyone hated it.

Everyone except Master.

Master wasn’t a liar. Master always told the truth. And Master said she loved it. But she’s the only one.

Fang was nice, but he never talked. He never used it. He never did anything except patting its head. And it wasn’t enough.

Angel needed more. More love, more attention.  
But everyone hated it.  
It didn’t want to be hated, it wanted to be loved. Like it felt it was before.

Before Todd said the truth.

And he saw how Angel was after what he said. He tried talking to it again. But it always ran away. It would avoid him and stay hidden in the smallest places it could find for hours just to make sure he wasn’t looking for it.

It felt numb, yet it felt everything.   
Most of the time, it felt scared.  
Scared of the lies, scared of the truth.

Why was it such a bad dog? Why couldn’t it be perfect? Why couldn’t it please everyone?!

*

Celeste couldn’t wipe its memory again. She couldn’t abuse of the drug and manipulation; it would end up very bad for her pet.  
But she was getting desperate. Angel refused to talk, refused to explain what’s going on in its head.  
But Celeste knew. As soon as Todd had told her what he said to it, she knew.  
But she didn’t know what was the best way to handle Angel in this situation.  
Clearly, Todd didn’t know how to filter his words with Angel. She tried explaining it to him, but it would take time before filtering became a habit.  
And Celeste was running out of patience.  
Something had to be done. She’d lock Todd and Angel together in a room for a week if it meant they would make up. She missed her puppy that was full of life and happiness.

*

“Angel, come here!” Called Celeste.

Angel walked quickly towards her and kneeled at her feet.

“Good pet.” She praised.

It smiled weakly.

She tied a leash to its collar and lead it towards the dungeon.

Angel was confused and anxious, but followed without protesting.

It took a while to go down the stairs, Angel always struggled with those, but they eventually got down.

Celeste led it to the farthest cell, the pet’s favorite, and tied its leash to the wall.

“Right now, you’re not getting punished.” She reassured it. “But you will if you refuse to talk. Understood?”

It nodded slowly, confused.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“...y-yes, Master...” it’s voice was hoarse and hesitant. 

“Good dog.” She praised again.

It felt better with those words and looked at its Master while she typed something in her phone.

It took a few minutes, but Todd came down in the dungeon and joined them.

Angel panicked and tried getting away, only to choke on its collar.

It coughed and breathed loudly, having forgotten completely about being tied to the wall.

“Do you need to be fully restrained for this talk, puppy?” Master asked in a discouraged tone.

It shook its head.  
It couldn’t let Master get mad.

It kneeled back on the cold hard floor as far away from Todd as it could.

“So...” started Celeste. “You two had the misunderstanding of the century.” She raised her eyebrows, a bit exasperated. “I already explained to Todd what he said wrong, so he can now tell you what he really meant.” She stepped back, showing she was done.

Todd sighed deeply before starting to talk.

“Angel, I didn’t mean that I regretted having... sex... with you...” he was uncomfortable with Celeste’s presence, but she had to be here, for Angel. “I meant that I didn’t want to loose control like that. I don’t hate you, I care a lot about you... I’m so sorry if I wasn’t clear enough the first time...”

Was this a lie too?

“I just...” he continued. “I just don’t want to hurt you...”

It looked at Master, making sure it was allowed to talk. She nodded at it and motioned for it that it was okay.

“But... I like pain...” it answered. “I like... I like being used... I like it when— when I get hurt...” it stated at the ground as it talked. “I... I want to be hurt...”

“It was like that when I met it for the first time, don’t worry.” Celeste whispered to Todd as if she could hear his thoughts.

‘Really??’ He asked internally.

He didn’t know if it was true, but he hoped it was. It would mean Celeste didn’t force it to enjoy pain.

“I just...” Angel started. “I’m scared...” it almost whispered.

“Scared of what?” Todd crouched to hear it better.

“If y-you don’t li-like me, t-then... no one can...”

“What? Of course I like you!” He exclaimed.

Angel looked up, hopeful.

“B-But... you... you said you didn’t li-ike me...”

“I never said that, and I never thought it either. I promise.”

Promises were good.... promises were... honest.  
Right?

“S-So... people really.... really like me..?” It asked, hesitant.

“Of course they do! Everybody likes you, I told you that already..!”

It smiled and teared up.

“I’m not... hated?”

“No, of course not!”

“Is not... is not lie... right?”

“I promise you I’m telling the truth. I swear it on everything I love.”

Angel felt relieved. So so so so relieved.

It sobbed helplessly and kept apologizing for it. 

Both Celeste and Todd comforted it as it cried in relief.

•

Angel was known for its intense mood swings and this was one of them. It practically forgot about its depressive episode, it forgot what sadness felt like, now it was just happy.

But nothing was back to normal.

It was similar, like a copy of something, but there was a problem with the copy. A little stain. A stain that if you didn’t know was there, you’d never see it.

The difference was like a feeling, a weird feeling.  
Everyone was on the same page, but in a different book.

Todd was back in charge of Angel, but he was weird. He avoided touching it and playing with him got boring. It was like the first day they had spent together when he first arrived. 

Angel tried ignoring it, thinking it would get better, thinking eventually things would go back to normal.  
But it felt weird.   
It was happy, but it was also weirded out.

•

Angel was playing with Todd, or more like playing while Todd was there.

It tried playing tug, but he let it win without a fight.   
So now it was chewing on its chew toy while he just surveilled it.

But it was getting bored.  
It dropped it chew toy and groaned loudly.

“What is it? Are you hungry?” He asked.

It frowned angrily and shook its head.

“Do you need to go outside?”

It shook its head again and sighed loudly.

“What is it?”

It approached him and laid on his lap.

“A-Angel—“

It interrupted him with another groan.

They made up, so why was he acting so weird?

It took Boo in its paws and showed it to him.

He smiled but didn’t say anything.

It frowned again and held Boo to its chest.

It changed positions and laid on its belly on his lap and extended its body as much as it could.  
It was bored and just wanted a reaction.

Todd knew he was acting different, but he didn’t know what to do. He still felt bad, he felt distanced, distanced from everything.  
He wanted things to go back to normal, he really did, but he felt different.  
He had lost control.  
He spat on Angel.  
And he was back in charge of it?  
Even if Angel did like it, it wasn’t normal. It wasn’t an excuse.  
He lost control.  
Angel deserved safety, tenderness, and that’s what he tried to give it for so long, but then he broke. Was he really fit to care for it anymore?  
But Angel didn’t seem to mind.  
But Angel also liked being whipped.  
So did he really go too far? He had lost control, but he didn’t cross the line. With a Angel, there was no line.  
Maybe it was good. Good for both of them. But he couldn’t help but feel like he abused it. Abused its weaknesses.  
Celeste did tell him it was a masochist before she met it, but how could he know if she was telling the truth?  
She didn’t show any signs she was lying, he knew when people lied, he was trained to know, but Celeste was smart. She was probably a pro at lying.  
But it felt like she was honest.  
So was it okay, then?   
Sex like that was supposed to be safe, sane and consensual.  
But Angel wasn’t sane.   
So was it really okay?  
His friends from the group told him it was, as long as it was all consensual, that insane people could enjoy things like this, but where did he draw the line? How could he know Angel’s limits if it wasn’t allowed to have limits? How could he really know if he went too far?   
But Angel seemed fine... didn’t they?  
It was just laying on him right now and it’s heartbeat was normal. So it wasn’t scared of him.  
Was he just overthinking things? Was Angel just really a big masochist?  
It did ask him to hurt it more...

Angel interrupted his thoughts by groaning loudly once more.

“What is it?”

It turned around, now laying on its back, and it looked at him, pouting.

“Angel, please use your words...”

It shook its head.

“I’m not a mind reader, y’know?”

But Angel still had to be perfect. It wouldn’t talk unless Master obeyed it to.

Todd sighed.

It wiggled on his lap, accidentally making its skirt and shirt raise up.

He replaced its clothes while blushing, but Angel wiggled again until its clothes were off its parts.

“Why?” He asked, exasperated.

It giggled.

It made him smile. It’s laugh always lit up the room.

He replaced its clothes once more and held them down while it moved again.

It sticked out its tongue and pouted.

He chuckled and started tickling it.

It squealed and giggled, trying to move away, as he kept on going.

He kept tickling it for a few seconds and stopped to let it breathe.

It’s cheeks were flushed red and it’s heart was beating quickly.  
It missed him.  
And he missed it.

They were both laughing.  
They had forgotten about the stain, the weirdness, and just enjoyed themselves.  
It was relieving.

Maybe everything could go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see/know more about the characters, check out my tumblr @skunkandgrenade !!!


	19. Happy Birthday, Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: surgery mention, hospital mention, amputation mention, dehumanization, hungry whumpee, anxious whumpee, burn mark mention, nsfw scene (at the end), bdsm practices, falling unconscious

Everything did not go back to normal.  
Things were better, for sure, but not like before.

Todd and Angel were close once again, but not as much as before.  
Angel warmed up to Fang but stayed careful.  
Angel became even more dependant of Celeste.  
And Eli went back to his usual tasks.

And today was Angel’s birthday. And Angel’s birthdays were a big thing.

Well, technically, it was the day it first arrived at the manor, its actual birthday didn’t really matter. Not anymore.

And it’s birthdays were epic. It was allowed one body modification and a lot of gifts!

Celeste told it the day before that it had to mentally prepare itself for a surgery and an outing in a new place.  
And it was excited. Master told it that it could keep its restraints in the new place, which meant it was a place for pets like it!  
And a surgery? Normally it was a tattoo or a piercing, but an entire surgery? It hoped really hard that it would be the feet amputation it asked for last year. But no matter what it was, it would be happy. Master would only make it prettier and better.

Master was the one to dress it that morning while Todd prepared breakfast.

It wore a white soft corset with pink lace and a pastel pink miniskirt, accessorized with a pink and white collar that had little strawberries on it.

After dressing it, Celeste arranged its long hair into adorable pigtails and put its dog ears and tail on it.  
She even put a bit of pink makeup on its eyes and added a bit of blush.

It looked completely adorable, especially with the big smile on its face.

Celeste pinched its cheeks and kissed it on the forehead.

“I could just eat you up.” She said.

It giggled and wiggled.

The bell announcing that the food was ready rang and as soon as Celeste opened the door of the bedroom Angel sprinted out.

It ran to the dining room and sat next to its Master’s chair, only now realizing it had to wait for her anyway and that going fast was useless.

Luckily, Celeste arrived quickly and Todd served her food as soon as she sat down.

Angel was laying down in a perfect position, eyes wide open and impatiently waiting for its turn to eat.

It tried to ignore the rumbling of its stomach as it smelled Master’s pancakes and sweet maple syrup.

And she ate slowly. As a small punishment for Angel because it had ran for no reason.

And when she finally finished, she got up and ordered her pet to sit.

It obeyed hastily and kneeled at her feet without making a sound.

“Good dog.” She praised as she patted its head. “Break.”

As soon as Angel heard the release command, it got up and hurried to the kitchen, but without running.

The kitchen was connected to the dining room so it took barely ten steps for it to be at its bowl.

“Happy birthday, Angel.” Todd said as he put pancake bits in its bowl and poured maple syrup on them.

There wasn’t a lot, otherwise it would get sick, but it was enough.

It licked its lips and looked up to him, waiting for the permission to eat.

“You can eat.” He said gently as he placed another bowl full of water next to it.

Stuffing its face was an understatement. It basically sucked up the food like a vacuum, barely taking the time to breathe except when it drank some water.  
It didn’t even take a minute for it to be finished.

It had maple syrup on its face and Todd had to clean it up before letting it go.

But as soon as it was clean, it sprinted to Master and barked happily.

“Are you ready to go?” She asked it, tying a leash to its collar.

It nodded enthusiastically.

But before going out, Celeste put a small transparent backpack on Angel.

“You can’t forget Boo.” She said while putting on her boots.

It smiled and wiggled happily. 

She gave it its anti-sickness medication as they went outside.  
She also let it pee in the grass before getting in the car.

Once they were in, she tied it in its harness and caressed its head. She also handed it sunglasses, which it put on immediately.

It looked outside through the window as the car started.

It was a beautiful summer day and everything outside was green and sunny.

The sun did bother it but Celeste had put special sunscreen on it so it wouldn’t burn.  
It’s sunglasses also helped a lot.

Celeste looked at her pet happily. They had an entire day of shopping in front of them, and apparently there was even a playground for pets at PETSMART. And after that, she would bring it to the special hospital at 9pm for its surgery that would happen the next day.

•

The drive was long, the manor was far from everything, but when they arrived, Celeste took Angel out of the car, grabbed its leash and walked up to the store.

Angel saw the giant windows filled with stuff for pets, and also saw other people with their own pets.

It was a bit shy and walked close to its Master, scared of getting lost, but was still extremely happy.

When they got inside, a worker greeted them.

“Hello! Welcome to Petsmart! Is this your first visit?” He asked.

“Yes.” Master replied with a smile.

Angel looked up at the man and sat at Celeste’s feet.

“Well, then, let me explain! First off, this is the shopping place. There’s multiple sections which are marked clearly on posts and panels. Then, there’s the cafe. There’s food for pets and owners and you can order to go! And finally, there’s the playground. It’s enormous and every pet loves it! There’s a waiting place for the owners and surveillance cameras so you can keep an eye on them. There’s also workers all around the store, cafe and playground, always ready to help and answer your questions! Your pet has to be on a leash unless in the playground, for safety reasons. Do you have any questions?” He talked in a very nice and warm way, he was very inviting.

Angel couldn’t help itself but smile and wiggle in excitement.

“This is great.” Celeste said, amazed. “And no questions, not for now, thank you.” She smiled.

“Then I wish you happy shopping!”

She smiled at him and stepped towards the shopping carts. She took one of them and made sure it didn’t make too much squeaky noises so it wouldn’t overwhelm Angel. 

She put Angel’s leash around her wrist and put her hands on the handle of the cart.

“We go where you want to go, okay?” She said to it.

It looked around, a smile sticked to its face.

It walked to the far left alley and Celeste followed it.

•

It took an hour to go through every alley twice and the shopping cart was full.  
There was mostly toys and clothes, some collars and a new set of restraints that matched with its pink hair. 

Then, they stopped by the cafe so Celeste could order a coffee to go.

Once she had her drink, she walked to the cash register and left the cart there to a worker so she could pay later.

After that, she brought Angel to the play ground.

Once they crossed the glass door, she untied its leash to let it roam around.  
But it stayed at her feet. It was scared she would leave it there and it felt intimidated by all the other pets.

Celeste sat in an empty chair in the waiting room with multiple other owners.

“Go on, puppy, don’t be shy. I’ll stay right there, okay? I promise.” 

It looked at her and nodded.

It walked towards the play space and kept looking back to make sure Master was still there.  
She smiled and waved at it with her free hand, the other holding her hot black coffee.

It looked back at all the space and toys.  
There were slides, ball pits, climbing platforms, everything a pet could wish for in a playground.

There was a lot of meowing and barking echoing around and it looked back at Master again. She was still there, but now she was conversing with the other owners.

It turned its attention back to the pets. 

It was anxious, but also excited. 

It decided to go on the climbing platforms, where there was mostly cats.

It approached one of them, one that was playing with a squeaky toy, and made a small sound to grab its attention.

The cat looked at it and moved a bit to give it space.  
It laid back down on the platform and kept on playing.

It tilted its head and laid next to them.

They were really beautiful. They had soft ginger hair and tanned skin. They had little pointy ears just like Angel and they looked truly feline.  
It also saw a burn mark right under their left eye and they also had freckles and piercings.

They looked like a different version of Angel.  
The soft colourful hair, the freckles, the piercings, just darker.  
They were wearing a black mesh shirt and small black shorts, an outfit Angel would wear but in pink and white.  
It was truly a strange sight.

The cat stretched and got up, jumped off the platform and went in the ball pit.  
It followed them, having grown attached to them.

They smiled at it and started playing with the balls in a calm manner.  
Angel jumped in too and started playing, but was way more excited.

They were like similar opposites.

As they played together, Angel saw a white thing on their ears.  
It frowned, curious, and tilted its head.

It received a ball in the middle of its face.  
Luckily, the balls were small and empty, and it only made it blink and jump in surprise.

The cat chuckled without a sound and approached it.

They meowed and lead it out of the ball pit.

It followed them into the slides and ran around with them on the structures.

Each of their moves were elegant and feline-esque, while Angel just giggled and jumped around carelessly.

Truly like a dog and cat.

*

A woman in a fancy dress approached Celeste and sat next to her.

“The pink haired one is yours?” She asked in a beautiful voice.

“Yup. My pride and joy.” She answered.

“Well it seems like our pets are having fun! What’s their name?”

“It’s name is Angel. What about yours?”

“Marigold.”

They both looked at their pets for a few seconds.

“Oh, how rude of me!” The woman exclaimed dramatically. “I’m Anastasia Albertine. And you are?”

“Celeste.”

“Oh, you are the crime lord of these parts, am I correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it fun?”

“Sure. If you like paperwork and bribing people.” She laughed at her own joke.

Anastasia chuckled out of politeness. “Well, I’m sure the pay is worth it.”

“It sure is.”

A pause.

“So..” the woman started again. “What brings you here?”

“It’s Angel’s birthday, today. I heard about this place not so long ago and figured it would love it.”

“It looks like it does.” She replied, looking at the puppy run around happily.

“What about you?”

“Marigold has been behaving well, so this is their reward. They do love this place.” She smiled.

“That’s nice.”

Celeste wasn’t good with social interactions that weren’t about crime or giving orders. She didn’t really know what to say, and she kinda hoped the woman would leave her alone.

*

Both of the pets ran towards their owners in the waiting room, out of breath and smiling from ear to ear.

“Did you have fun, puppy?”

Angel nodded enthusiastically and looked at its new friend.

They had been in there for more than three hours now and were getting tired and thirsty. 

“Are you ready to go home, Marigold?”

The cat looked at Angel and frowned sadly. They didn’t want to leave and never see it again.

“Well it looks like they don’t want to be separated.” Said Celeste. “Maybe I can have your phone number so we can arrange them play dates?”

The lady smiled. “Of course! Marigold does need more friends!”

The pets both gasped happily as their owners exchanged phone numbers.

•

Celeste and Angel arrived back home during the afternoon and Todd helped them carry out the shopping bags into the house.

Angel was tired now so Celeste held it in her arms and laid it on the couch.  
She took off its backpack and handed it Boo. 

It took its plushie and held it tightly against its chest.

“Did you have fun?” She asked it.

It nodded, tired but happy.

“Try to stay awake, the day isn’t over yet, okay?”

It nodded again and sat up to avoid dozing off.

•

Angel was tied to the ceiling, arms up and knees on the side table of the living room, a ball gag in its mouth, toys in both of its holes and a vibrator held to its clit. 

It had been in this position for hours, uncontrollably orgasming and whimpering, drool dripping off its chin and body trembling in pleasure.

Celeste knew that after the surgery it wouldn’t be in the right mind to have sex for a while so she decided to give it its dose for the next few weeks.

And it’s dose it had.

It was now dark outside and Angel couldn’t stand anymore, Celeste was holding it by its waist so it wouldn’t have too much pressure on its arms.

When it came once again, Celeste shut off the vibrator and took off the toys.

She untied it and held it in her arms, removed the ball gag and kissed its forehead.

Angel was drowning in ecstasy and was barely conscious anymore, overwhelmed by hours of pain and pleasure.

Celeste brought it to the bathroom to clean it up, but her pet had no idea what was happening.

It finally passed out after a few minutes.

•

Angel was still unconscious when Celeste brought in in the car.

It was time to go to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might take longer to come out since I have to do research about the surgery, but I’ll try having it ready for tomorrow!  
> Thank you all for your support so far!
> 
> Never mind I’m already writing chapter 21


	20. Surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: hospital, surgery, feet amputation, cast, phantom pain, medication, drugged whumpee, dehumanization, ED thoughts*, force feeding, fear of addiction, nudity (nonsexual)
> 
> * All of the ED thoughts are between (X) so you can skip them!

Angel woke up in a white room.   
It panicked, not recognizing where it was, until it saw Celeste sitting next to it.

“Hey, puppy.” She said in a soft and comforting voice. “You’re going into surgery soon..! The doctor will come soon and explain to you how it’s going to go, okay? I’ll stay with you the whole time.”

It was anxious, but also excited.

It didn’t have its restraints on, just a loose collar around its neck.  
It was wearing a hospital robe and its hair was in a high bun.   
It was cold and shivering, but didn’t complain.

Celeste caressed it and hushed it to calm it down.

After a few minutes, a doctor came in the room.

“Hello! My name is Madiha Saab, I’ll be the one performing the surgery today. Are you doing all right?” She introduced herself.

She was warm and nice, and made Angel feel a lot more safe.

It nodded and smiled.

“Good!” She approached them with a clipboard in her hands. “So! Today we’ll perform a feet amputation. It’s pretty simple, we just take off the feet and bandage you up! The hardest part will be your part. You will be put in a cast to avoid injuries after, so you’ll have to come back here often so we can change it. It’s not gonna be fun, but it won’t hurt. It’s going to be more annoying than painful. Also, talking about pain, it is going to hurt in the remaining part of your feet and you will have phantom pain, but there’s medication for that. I’ll write a prescription as soon as we’re done. After the surgery, you’ll have to be active. Move as much as you can, stretch, just don’t overdo it. When you won’t need the cast anymore, you’ll have to wash with mild soap and water and it’s important you pat it dry, not rub it. The recovery will take between four to eight weeks. For the medicine, if it makes you feel sick, you’ll have to take it after meals. If there’s anything that worries you, don’t be scared to call or make an appointment. Do you have any questions?”

Celeste had been taking notes of what the doctor said in her phone, while Angel was both scared and thrilled.  
Angel’s mind did wander as the woman talked and it barely understood a word she said, but it saw its Master was taking notes so it didn’t stress about it.

It shook its head; it didn’t really have questions.

“Perfect!” She put her hand on Angel’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine, I promise.” 

It smiled at her, comforted.

It was ready.

•

The surgery took almost an hour.

Celeste had sent the post-surgery care instructions to her butlers and spent the rest of her time waiting patiently.

A nurse came to tell her Angel’s surgery was done and it was going to wake up soon.

She was lead to its room and sat next to its bed.  
She took its hand in hers and softly rubbed it with her thumb.

When Angel opened its eyes, it felt dizzy and light.  
Things seemed weird and it felt out of place.

It turned its head and saw its Master.

“Hey, sweetie.” She said gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Weird...” it’s speech was a bit slurred.

She smiled. “Do you know what happened?”

“Nohhhh... No feet...” 

“That’s right! Are you happy?”

It nodded slowly with a twisted smile on its face.

“Happy birthday, puppy.” She kissed its forehead.

•

Angel had the infamous cone of shame around its neck and casts around its ankles.  
It also had its wrists tied to its collar loose enough to move but not loose enough to reach its cast.  
The surgery happened a week ago now and it couldn’t wait to be fully healed.  
It kept bumping on walls and furniture, unable to see around it and it was so itchy.

The pain meds did help a lot and it gained weight because it had to eat before taking them.  
(X)  
It didn’t like gaining weight. It couldn’t wait to starve again.  
(X)  
It was pretty miserable, whimpering all day long and having to go back to force feeding, having meltdowns due to being constantly uncomfortable and lack of sleep, without forgetting the big white cone around its head.

Todd spent all of his time with it, pushing it around in its wheelchair or surveilling it while it did its exercise and trying to prevent it bumping into everything.  
Celeste also spent a lot of time with it, her work being secondary to her pet.

Angel was also scared of becoming addicted to the pain meds, it sometimes faked taking them to make sure it could survive without them. And it was relieved every time it wasn’t desperate to take them.

It spent most of its time on the couch watching TV with Fang and Todd.   
Celeste had bought it the complete series of Adventure Time in CDs, having remembered it was a fan before, so it was just binge watching the show, now.  
And surprisingly enough, both Todd and Fang enjoyed it.

Sadly, it only took one week and a half to finish the series and now they had to find something else to watch.  
But nothing felt as great as Adventure Time.

They ended up playing table games, Angel and Fang together against Todd.  
It helped pass the time, but it could get repetitive and boring after a while.  
Todd tried to teach the two dogs how to play chess but only Fang picked up and became good at it quickly, while Angel didn’t understand anything and kept wandering in its mind instead.  
Most of the time, they played simple children’s games like mousetrap or memory games and sometimes hangman.  
But Todd kept winning at hangman. The two dogs didn’t know many words and even less how they were spelled. But it was still funny and entertaining, Todd always drew the hangman funny and silly looking.

He also initiated them to painting and it has been very therapeutic for all of them.  
Now they had a few ‘sessions’ in the dining room where he covered the table with journal paper and put multiple canvases, paintbrushes, paint and other tools that can be used and they just had fun for hours.  
The only bad part about it was cleaning up Angel, who often used as much of its body as it could to paint.  
Fang was more technical and square, he would just respect the borders of the canvas and paint with a brush for each colour.  
But Angel was truly chaotic. It would just smear its hands in the paint, mix colours on the brushes, use as much of its flesh as it could and all the tools.  
It had surprised Todd, who had always seen the pet respect the rules for everything, but in this, it really let itself go.  
Each of Fang’s and Angel’s paintings were hanged around the manor with a tiny golden plaque with their signature.  
It added life and colour to the house and made everyone happier.  
Todd didn’t really paint much, he would mostly just make sure both of them were okay and had everything they needed.

•

Time passed more quickly as they had fun and now it had been four weeks since the surgery.   
Angel just came back from the doctor and had its cast changed once more.  
It was sleepy and couldn’t wait to play with Todd to distract itself from the itchiness and discomfort.  
It already took its meds so at least it wasn’t in pain.  
Doctor Saab told it that it was healing well and that it should be fully healed in less than two weeks.  
It couldn’t wait.

“Hey, Angel! The table is all ready and Fang is waiting!” He greeted it as it came through the door.

He also greeted Celeste and pushed Angel in its wheelchair to the dining room. 

He installed it at its usual place, put a canvas in front of it and Fang and sat next to them after taking off Angel’s hand muffs.

The guard dog took a brush and gently painted on his canvas, while Angel just took a handful of paint and slammed it on its own canvas.

It mixed blue and pink, black and white, imprinting its hands in the stains despite hating its fingers, and then rubbed them to make them shaky and unrecognizable.

Meanwhile, Fang just made multiple strokes, changing brushes for each colour.

Painting was annoying with a cone of shame but it ended up using it for its creations.

It’s nose started itching and it tried scratching it, but couldn’t reach it.  
Todd saw it and scratched its nose for it.  
This happened a lot so he was used to it now and knew exactly where to scratch it.

It smiled to show its gratitude and went back to painting.

•

After three hours, both of the dogs were done and it was time for Angel to get cleaned up.

He left the canvas on the table to dry and brought the pet to the bathroom.  
The guard dog followed them as he always did, to look over Angel.

Once in the bathroom, he sat Angel on a tabouret and took a wet cloth.  
He took off its cone and put it aside to let it breathe while he washed its arms and hands.

He also had to undress it to wash its clothes and left it there with Fang while he went to take a big cozy shirt for it.

Angel took that as an opportunity to try to scratch its cast, but Fang stopped it.

It pouted and groaned lightly.

Todd came back after a minute and dressed Angel after he made sure it was completely clean.

Once it was in its big warm shirt, he put back the cone around its head and sat it on its wheelchair.  
He also tied its wrists back to its collar and then pushed it out of the bathroom.

He knew it wouldn’t be able to take a nap so he brought it in the living room and installed it on the couch.  
He turned on the TV and let it roam around on Netflix while he prepared it a snack to take with its meds.

When he came back, Angel had started watching Teen Titans Go.  
Again.  
He could probably recite most episodes by heart now.  
He sighed silently and approached it with a tray in his hands.  
On the tray there was chocolate pudding, a glass of water and two pills. One for the pain, one for infections.

He sat next to it and put the tray on the side table to take off its cone.

Angel held its mouth shut with all of its strength as Todd took a spoonful of pudding.

“C’mon, Angel, you need to eat before your medication.”

It shook its head. He sighed.

“I don’t want to force you.”

It frowned and kept its mouth shut.

He reluctantly grabbed it by the jaw and put pressure to force it to open its mouth.  
It clawed at its arm while he forced the food in its mouth and massaged its throat to force it to swallow.

It took thirty minutes for it to finish the pudding.

Todd forced the medication down and gave it some water before putting the cone back on and letting it go.

It hurried off the couch and went to hide in a corner behind the toy basket.

Todd felt bad but it was necessary.  
And Angel would get over it, like it did everyday.

It watched the TV from afar and made sure the toy basket covered all of its body.   
(X)  
It hated the feeling of a full stomach. It was forced to eat this morning too and it could still feel it inside of it. It felt gross and disgusting.   
(X)  
So much it started sobbing.

Todd saw it and approached it, but Angel growled at him.

“I’m sorry, but you have to eat. Otherwise your meds would hurt you.” He explained.

But it didn’t care.  
(X)  
It preferred to be in pain than gain weight.  
(X)  
And it’s jaw hurt from being forced open.

It curled up on itself and held the basket close to it.

Todd sat in front of it.

“I know you don’t like eating more than once a day, but this is necessary. And it’ll be over soon, you’ll be fully healed in less than two weeks, right?” He said, trying to comfort it.

But it didn’t. 

Todd sighed and got back up. “I’ll let you have some alone time, okay? Come back with us when you feel better.”

He went back on the couch and waited.

Fang looked from afar, sitting on his dog bed and hoping Angel would get better.  
He didn’t really understand it; he would love to eat more than once a day, but Angel was very different from him. And it also wasn’t always a pet, so maybe things were different for it.  
He could never imagine himself as something other than a dog. The thought of someone becoming a pet was strange to him. But a lot of things were strange to him.

After an hour, Angel shyly crawled back to the couches and laid on its dog bed in front of the TV.

Todd smiled, happy it was already better, and directed his attention back to the show.  
Even though he thought the show was incredibly immature and stupid, he couldn’t help but chuckle along with Angel.  
Fang just looked at the screen in confusion.

Despite what outsiders could believe, things were going good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see art or fun facts about the characters, check you my tumblr (skunkandgrenade)! Everything is organized in a masterpost on my blog so you can skim through it! I might also start posting bonus stories there so check it out! 
> 
> Thank you all for the support!


	21. Stupid Cone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: dehumanization, multiple amputation mentions, alienation from body, humiliation, nudity (nonsexual), phantom pain, mention of hysterectomy, mention of breast reduction, amputated whumpee

Angel was fully healed and back to wearing its restraints.  
But it still had that stupid cone.  
It was still itchy so it still had its wrists loosely tied to its collar and that hellish plastic fuckery around its head.  
And it kept bumping everywhere. It was horrible.  
It had bruises around its neck because of the cone bouncing in its flesh at each impact against furniture.  
And the worse was that Todd laughed.  
Each time.  
He tried to muffle his laugh, but Angel heard him.  
And it was humiliating.  
Every time it bumped in something, it’s cheek flushed red and it wanted to disappear, and Todd’s muffled laughs only made it feel worse.  
One time it was fed up and tried biting him but... well... it didn’t work. 

Angel also knew this was a new punishment opportunity that Master would give it whenever it misbehaved. 

It just wanted to burn that stupid cone already.

•

It walked around and tried ignoring the ‘phantom pain’ as the doctor called it. It felt weird and uncomfortable and it just wanted to slap its ankles to prove to its stupid brain it’s feet weren’t there anymore. But it couldn’t reach the back of its body because of the stupid chains around it wrists.  
Everything was stupid.

At least it’s feet weren’t there anymore and it was so satisfying. Eventually, it would like having both its legs amputated under the knees so it could be like a real dog. 

It was so grateful to have a Master like Celeste. She was so nice and understanding and always did what was best for it. She was the one to arrange its hysterectomy and breast reduction too a few years ago, and now she let it have an amputation! She also paid for its tattoos and piercings each year, no matter what!   
She was truly the best Master in the whole wide world.

It got distracted by its thoughts when the bell rang.  
Fang started barking and both of the dogs ran to the front door, followed by Todd trying to calm them down.

When they all arrived in the living room, Celeste was already there and ordered her pets to sit.  
They obeyed and kneeled at the same time.

She opened the door, and invited the guests in.

It was Marigold and Anastasia!

Angel’s brows raised and a smile sticked to its face as it recognized its friend.

Fang titled his head, curious.

Marigold frowned when they saw the cone of shame Angel was wearing and couldn’t help but grin in amusement.

“I asked them to come over so they could cheer you up!” Celeste said to her pet.

She invited the guests in and closed the door behind them.

“What a lovely home!” Exclaimed Anastasia, mostly to be polite.

She wasn’t lying, but she had seen better manors.

Todd bowed and invited the lady to come sit on the couch.

She happily did and Celeste sat on the couch in front of her.

Celeste released her pets from her command and they both quickly got up.

Todd went to the kitchen to prepare food and drinks while the two women conversed.

Surprisingly, they ended up getting along once they started talking about being business women in a man’s world.

Meanwhile, the two friends played under the watchful eye of Fang. He made sure the cat wasn’t hurting it and that Angel stayed safe.

Angel wasn’t as excited as it usually was, it’s cone ruining its mood constantly.

It kept bumping into things and couldn’t pick up toys in its mouth.

It quickly ended up laying sadly on the ground and sighed.  
The cat laid next to it, content with either playing or a nap.

If one word would be used to describe Marigold, it would be ‘chill’. They just gracefully went with the flow and was content with anything. Even their presence was peaceful and appeasing. 

Angel felt envious of them and their ability to just... relax. It wished it could be as pleasant as them. 

Todd came back in the living room with a big tray full of food and drinks.   
He put it on the side table in between them and went closer to the pets to look over them.

Fang was standing near Angel and Marigold while they both laid on the ground.  
He watched them carefully as he stayed in place, not moving a muscle.

Todd took the toy basket and approached them with it. He sat on the ground and took out a few toys.

Angel raised its head to see what he was doing, but the two others stayed in place.

Todd handed it a tennis ball which it could play with its paws, but it didn’t take it.

“Do you want me to tell a story?” He asked it in a low voice so he wouldn’t disturb the two women.

It nodded.

He tapped the space next to him. “C’mere, Fang.” He invited.

The guard dog approached and laid next to him silently.

The butler smiled. “So, this is the story of a Phoenix. He was in love with a merman but their elements kept them away. Together, they wanted to change the world for a better place, a place where they could be together.”

Marigold raised their head and opened their eyes to listen. Todd had piqued their interest.

“On their adventure, they made many friends and ennemies. They fought, they laughed, they cried. They discovered new places and new truths. And without even realizing it, they had already changed the world.”

Angel was looking at Todd with big, curious eyes, while the two other pets were more discreet about their engagement in the story.

As usual, Todd made voices for each character and gesticulated dramatically.

Despite trying to stay as quiet as possible, he ended up catching the women’s attention.

The two of them looked over at the butler, who didn’t realize yet he was being observed by them, and smiled.  
It was quite a wholesome sight.

Suddenly, Marigold got up and hurried over to their owner.

“What is it?” She asked them as everyone had their eyes on the cat.

They pointed to their ears.

“You’re out of batteries? Oh, did I forget to charge your aids before coming here?”

She took their hearing aids and reached in her bag for the charger, but didn’t find it.

“Oh, no...”

“Do they know sign language?” Asked Todd.

“Yes..! You know sign language?”

“Of course!”

Anastasia signed to her pet that Todd would continue the story in sign language.

They smiled and walked back to the butler, and laid in the exact place where they were a minute earlier.

Angel wasn’t really sure what happened but kept quiet and turned its attention back to Todd.

He picked up the story back where he stopped and signed while he talked.

Angel unconsciously tried mimicking his movements, now more concentrated on his hands than the tale.

Todd was very grateful for his good memory at that moment, able to sign correctly the whole story. Sometimes he had to slow down but he didn’t make a mistake and was proud of himself.  
He did sign his entire childhood and teenage years so it had stayed engraved in his mind, but he was anxious at first since he hadn’t signed for years.  
But, hey, things went well and Marigold seemed happy, and so did the two other pups.

He realized that Angel seemed suddenly very curious about his hands and kept moving theirs.

“Angel? Do you know what sign language is?”

Angel shook its head. It didn’t know anything that Master didn’t teach it.

He signed while talking to the pet so Marigold didn’t feel excluded.

“We use sign language so people who are deaf can understand us!”

The pup tiled its head, confused.

“Deaf people are people who can’t hear. Marigold here is deaf. If you didn’t see, they usually have hearing aids that help them hear, but they sometimes run out of batteries, and this is what happened, so they couldn’t hear anymore, which meant I had to sign so they could understand what I was saying.” He explained.

Angel was still a bit confused but understood most of it.

Marigold, who didn’t have handmuffs especially so they could sign in situations like these, sat up and signed to Angel.

Todd translated for them. “ ‘Do you want to learn?’ “

Angel nodded happily.

•

It took hours for Angel to just remember the basics. It hated using its fingers, it hated having fingers, but it also really wanted to learn its friend’s language.

Marigold even gave it its own sign name. It was the letter ‘A’ with both hands flowing down its head to mimic its pigtails.  
It was a gift from them, a gift because no one actually took the time to understand them when they didn’t have their hearing aids.

Angel now knew ‘hello’ ‘goodbye’ ‘please’ ‘thank you’ and ‘help’.  
It also learned Marigold’s name in sign, which was the letter ‘m’ with both hands gesturing cat ears above their head.

But now it was late and they needed to go home.

The pup waved goodbye to its friend until the door closed.

It was tired and sad that they left, but also content with their day, despite still having that stupid cone around its head.

“Okay, bath time, Angel.” Said Todd as he picked it up in his arms.

It didn’t struggle; bath time meant no cone.

He brought it to the bathroom with Fang following them and closed the door once they were all in.

He took off everything Angel was wearing, replaced its collar with a waterproof one and put all the clothes in the bin so they would be washed.

Fang sat next to the bathtub but made sure he was out of the way while the butler sat the pup inside.

It’s legs always hurt when they unfolded but it was used to the pain now.

It stared at its ankles and the absence of its feet.   
Just that made it feel so much more at home in its own body.  
It reached out to its legs while Todd washed its hair.

“No, Angel, don’t scratch yourself.” He said, pulling its arms away from its legs.

It shook its head and groaned lightly, to then reach out again.

He let it be, seeing that it didn’t want to scratch itself.

It took its leg in its hands and inspected its limb carefully.

It still didn’t have the chance to see it up close, but now it finally could.

It brushed its fingers on the ankles where its feet should be attached and softly touched the skin.  
It felt incredibly weird and abnormal.

Todd felt uncomfortable, he didn’t like the fact that Angel got an amputation it didn’t medically needed just because it didn’t like having feet. He was perturbed and confused, but didn’t say anything. He just hoped Angel would stop there.

But he saw it look at its knees the same way it used to look at its feet.  
Was it really thinking of getting a below the knee amputation? Is that why it always refused tattoos on its legs? 

He thought maybe he could sneak them to a psychiatrist. Clearly, they needed serious help and probably even medication. Wanting your legs to be cut off because you wanted to be more like a dog wasn’t normal, no matter what.

“So, did you enjoy yourself today?” He said, trying to distract it from its own body.

It nodded and let its leg go.

“I really like Marigold, they seemed really nice!”

It agreed silently with him and smiled.

Fang stayed quiet. He didn’t really understand Marigold. They seemed nice, but they were so calm it was weird. Maybe it was just part of their training? He wasn’t sure, but he would keep an eye on them. He would keep Angel safe.

Once Angel was clean, it was Fang’s turn to take a bath.   
Todd let the guard dog get in the bathtub by himself after he changed the water and started washing him.

Angel was enveloped in a big towel and waited for Todd to finish washing the other dog so he would dry it’s hair and put its restraints back on.

Fang was easier to clean, he didn’t play with anything and moved to help Todd wash him, contrarily to Angel who just played and let the butler do the job without help.  
It didn’t do it on purpose, it just didn’t think about it.

Todd, now used to taking care of the both of them at once, was done quickly and let them out as soon as they were dry and dressed.

He let Angel go in the bedroom by itself while he brought Fang to the living room to put him in his cage for the night.

Angel jumped on the bed and in its Master’s arms and snuggled up against her.  
She chuckled softly and played with its hair until it fell asleep.

That night, it dreamt about playing with Marigold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made any mistake about writing Marigold and them being deaf please tell me so I can correct my mistake(s)! I am not deaf but I made some research to make it as realistic as possible, but you as a deaf person has criticism please don’t be shy to tell me! 
> 
> Thank you all for the support and I apologize for posting this chapter later that usual!


	22. Daddy Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: mention of nudity, dehumanization, lots of swearing, gunshot, drugging, passing out, undertones of abusive dad, slight misogyny, death threat, death mentions, minor character death, slight nsfw mention, mention of choking, mention of panic attack

Celeste was in her private room working when her phone rang.  
She looked at the name and sighed as she answered.

“What is it, Barrett?”

“Hello to you too!” He responded sarcastically.

“Hi. Now. Why are you calling? I’m busy.”

“Okay, okay, but don’t get mad at me.”

“It depends. What is it?”

“It’s about your dad.”

“No.” 

She hung up the phone.

[years ago...]

“Celeste you have to take your training more seriously.”

“I am taking it seriously!”

“Then why did you skip your class this morning?”

“Barrett came to get me.”

“Where did he bring you this time?”

“The city. He’s been teaching me how to actually be a good mafia boss, unlike you, dad.”

“Celeste, show me respect. You will be punished for this.”

“How are you gonna punish me? You already trained me to handle any kind of torture.”

The man sighed. “You’re grounded.”

“What if Barrett comes and get me again?”

“I’ll tell him he can’t.”

Celeste laughed. “Cause he listens to you? Yeah, right.”

“You know what? I can’t do this right now.”

He slammed her bedroom door as he left.

“Fucking asshole...” she muttered under her breath as she turned back to her laptop.

She opened up Skype and called her uncle.   
He picked up after a few seconds.

“Wow.” She said sarcastically as she saw him laying on his couch with a naked woman tied up next to him.

“What? You’re the one who called without notice!” He said, amused, as he stroked his pet’s cheek. “By the way, you two haven’t met yet! This is Charlie! My new dog.”

She looked at the girl. “She’s pretty.”

He smiled, proud. “Yes she is.” He paused to take a puff of his cigar. “So. Why did you call me for? Is there anything wrong?”

“Dad’s being an asshole again. Can I come to your house and stay for a few days?”

“Of course! You’re always welcome here! Do you need me to come pick you up?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll be here in an hour.”

“Thanks.”

She hung up and closed her laptop.

She got up and started packing a bag.  
She took a few clothes, pyjamas, underwear, her toothbrush and hairbrush, her phone charger and laptop charger.  
She took her phone and laptop in her hands and sneaked out the window.

But before she could put her second foot outside, she heard a gunshot and felt a sting in her neck.  
The next thing she knew, she was on the ground and passing out.

•

She woke up in her bed and could hear two men yelling downstairs.  
She recognized her dad’s and Barret’s voices.

She groaned as she got back up, her body feeling sore.  
It wasn’t the first time her dad used drugs and force to keep her in the house.

As she was sitting on her bed and massaging her neck where she was shot with a drugged dart, she heard a knock on her door.

“What?” She loudly said.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, but your father asked me to check on you.” Robert said as he went inside her room.

He closed the door behind him and walked towards her.

“Are you feeling okay?” The butler asked.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Any weird sensations?”

“Nah, I’m just a bit sore.”

“Can you move your extremities?”

“Yeah.” She wiggled her fingers.

“Good.”

“I know dad didn’t ask you to check up on me. You could’ve just said you wanted to know if I was okay.”

“I’m sorry for lying, Lady Celeste.”

“Sure.”

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Celeste got up.

“What are they yelling about?” She finally asked as she stretched.

“They’re yelling about you, as usual.”

She sighed. “Everyday I hope they would yell about dumb stuff like is wooden floor better than carpet...”

She couldn’t wait to be her own woman and live on her own with a few butlers. 

But for now she had to continue enduring this hellhole.

She took a black hoodie that was laying on her chair and put it on as she left her room, followed by Robert.

She went down the stairs, not caring about the sound her platform shoes made, and went in the kitchen where the two men were yelling.

“What’s up, motherfuckers?” She said as she stood next to her uncle. “I know I’m a great subject to talk about but this shit is getting redundant.”

She grabbed an apple that was in a bowl on the table and bit into it.

“Celeste, go back to your room. Adults are talking.” Her dad scolded.

“I’m a legal adult.” She replied, taking another bite of the apple.

He sighed.

“Leave the kid alone, she deserves her freedom.” Barrett angrily said to her dad.

“Yeah, dad, leave me alone!”

“You know what? If you hate being here so much, then get the fuck out of here. And never come back.”

Celeste raised her eyebrows in surprise as her father said those words.

“Are you kidding me?! You’re kicking me out?! Right after I tried sneaking out?!! You’re a fucking buffoon!” She yelled as she stormed back in her room.

She filled as many bags as she could find with her stuff. 

She carried as much as she could downstairs with the help of Robert.

“I can’t believe your stupid mom didn’t give me a son.” The dad said as she passed by.

She immediately dropped all her bags on the ground and sprinted towards him. She was livid.

“I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!” She yelled as she tried grabbing his throat.

But Barrett held her back. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” She tried fighting back, but her uncle was too big.

He carried Celeste outside while trying to calm her down.

“I quit.” Said Robert as he followed them with all the bags in his hands.

•

Barrett had employed Robert as his own butler after seeing his dedication to Celeste.  
They had all been living at his mansion for a few days and the girl still didn’t cool off.

She couldn’t believe her dad talked about her mother that way. He had already forced her to leave, to go as far away as she could for giving him a girl, and now he had dared to insult her?

She raised her head as someone knocked on the door.

“Can I come in?” Asked Barrett.

“Yeah...”

The door opened slowly as the man peaked his head inside. “How you doin?”

She sighed. “How do you think?”

“Well... I have a gift to cheer you up!”

He opened the door more and Celeste looked down.  
It was the girl—dog, the dog that Barret had next to him when she called him the other day. 

“She’s for you.” He said as he motioned for the pet to go ahead. “I trained Charlie myself, she was supposed to be a surprise but... yeah I didn’t expect you to call.”

Charlie kneeled in front of Celeste, staring blankly at her.  
She was wearing hand muffs and restraints on her legs to keep her on all fours at all time. She had blonde hair cleanly cut at the length of her neck and didn’t wear anything.   
She was clearly cold but barely shivered.

Celeste looked up at her uncle. “She’s... mine?”

“Yeah.! I’ll uh, I’ll let you two have fun!” He said as he closed the door and left.

The woman took a blanket from her bed and put it on the pet’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, you must be cold, huh?”

She nodded, but it seemed more like a trained response than an actual one.

“So, uh, can you talk?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Oh so we doing the whole ‘Master’ thing? Uh, okay... well... don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you, okay?”

She nodded again, still without emotion.

Celeste had no idea what she was supposed to do with her.

But in the end, Charlie did help the young woman forget about her father. 

[back to the present...]

She ignored Barrett’s phone calls as she flicked with her pen anxiously.

Memories, bad ones, kept playing over and over in her head.

Annoyed by the ringing of her phone, she eventually turned it off. 

What had her dad done this time? She thought she sent him away, like he did with her mom, she thought she would never have to hear from that fucker again. 

Then she realized that if he was back, he would go for her weaknesses.

And one of her biggest weaknesses he was aware of was Ava.

She immediately took the fixed phone in her office and dialled the rescue shelter.

*

Angel was playing with Todd while Fang looked over it when the front door slammed open.

It jumped and looked, to see Barrett.  
It smiled and kneeled like a good dog as it felt itself get wet.

But he ignored it. He also ignored Todd who was asking him what he was doing here, and he hurried over to Celeste’s private room.

Angel felt its heart sink to its stomach.

*

The door to Celeste’s office opened violently and closed back as quickly once Barrett was in.

“I don’t want anything to do with that fucker.” She said harshly.

“Cee, he’s dead.”

She froze in place. “What?”

“I heard the news yesterday. I had to make sure it’s was true before I told you.”

“Nah, he’s faking it.”

“I saw the body, Cee. He’s really dead.”

“Was it burned beyond recognition? Was it identified by his teeth and not his actual body?”

“No. He was all there.”

She stayed silent.

He was... dead?  
That fucker finally died? Without coming back, without trying to kill her?  
She always thought she would be the one to end his life...

“How did he die?” She finally said.

“He choked to death.”

“Choked?”

Barrett tried his best to stay serious. “On a nut...”

“No way.” She tried holding back a chuckle.

“Yeah...” he couldn’t help but smile at the idea.

*

Angel heard explosive laughter coming from its Master’s private room.  
It wondered what this was about and tried going over to see but Todd stopped it.

“Stay here, okay? You don’t want to disturb them.”

*

Ava was shocked. Celeste never called before, she just sent ‘anonymous’ pay checks every month to pay for her recovery.  
So when a nurse came and told her she called, she spiralled down a panic attack.

The nurse helped her calm down and explained the situation once she was responsive.  
Apparently, Celeste’s dad was back and she wanted Ava to be under constant surveillance and in rooms with only one way in or out until the threat was taken care of.

Ava was terrified. She didn’t want to be taken back.

She didn’t want to be forced to be Charlie again.


	23. Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: ptsd, panic attacks, self harm, vomiting, insomnia, nightmares, recovering whumpee, dehumanization, hyperventilation, passing out, de-conditioning, conditioning, triggers, nudity mentions (nonsexual), medication
> 
> The throwing up will be marked between (X) as usual!
> 
> MY DUMBASS FORGOT TO MENTION BUT AVA IS IN A WHEELCHAIR NORMALLY I JUST TOTALLY FORGOT IM SORRY

Celeste had just hung up the phone after calling the rescue shelter a second time to explain her mistake and apologize. She felt incredibly stupid.  
If she had just listened to Barrett in the first place she wouldn’t have had to call.  
She just hoped she didn’t make Ava’s recovery harder by making a direct contact.

*

Today was the worst day Ava had in a while.  
She hadn’t needed a nurse staying with her constantly for months now and everything crumbled because of a false alarm.

She was grateful towards Mast— Celeste. She had taken care of her and sent her to a rescue shelter and paid for everything... but she didn’t want to remember her as more than a signature on a monthly pay check.  
Because if she remembered Mast— Celeste, she also remembered... him.

She had changed her appearance completely; she dyed her hair, got piercings and tattoos and wore contacts to change her eye colour, she wore baggy clothes at all time, she did everything she could to not be recognized by the people in her old life...  
But she was still terrified.  
She couldn’t handle going back. She couldn’t, she couldn’t live like this anymore she—

“Open prairie, remember?” The nurse said to distract her from her thoughts. “With lots of flowers and the warm sun above you. The feeling of the warm breeze on your skin. You’re free. You’re free and dancing in a prairie. You can smell the grass and flowers, you can hear the birds sing. You can even see a deer far away hidden between the trees. You’re a free human being deserving of love and respect. Can you repeat after me?”

“I...” she was hyperventilating and hot tears streamed down her face. “I can’t...”

The nurse held her in their arms and squeezed softly.

“That’s totally fine. Recovery isn’t linear. But you’re still getting better. Just think of the prairie, okay?”

She nodded as she cried in her arms for what felt like centuries.

The nurse was nice and never lost patience. They held Ava for two hours until she had no more tears to shed.

“Thank you, Alex...” the girl sniffled as she sat back up.

“No worries, Ava. Remember you’re not loosing progress, okay? This is completely normal and you can only get better. I promise.”

She nodded and wiped the tears away from her face.

“Now. Do you want to take a nap? Or do you want to get out of your room and do something else?”

The girl always had trouble saying what she wanted. It was trained out of her after all, and despite spending years recovering, it was still one of her biggest challenges.

So she stayed silent.

The nurse Alex took her hands in theirs. “You can tell me. What do you want? Take as much time as you need to answer.”

Ava struggled to even make a sound.  
What she wanted...  
What did she want?  
She didn’t want nightmares, that was for sure...  
Maybe... going for a walk outside?  
But... what if Alex didn’t want to go outside? What if she was a burden?  
No. No, Alex said she was never a burden.  
But it was warm outside. What if Alex didn’t like warm weather?  
What was the correct answer? How could she please them? What was she supposed to say?

“Ava. Ava are you with me?” The nurse interrupted her thoughts.

She was hyperventilating again without even realizing it.

“Ava.” The nurse put their hands on their shoulder. “Can you tell me where you are?”

“I... I’m in the rescue shelter...”

“That’s right. And do you know for how long you’ve been here, safe and sound?”

“F-Five years...”

“Good..! That’s great. I’m proud of you. And what’s your name?”

“Cha... no... Ava...”

“Good, good.” They smile softly at her. “You’re doing great. You’re healing. Okay?”

“O-Okay...” she muttered as she calmed down.

“Now... if you were free to do anything right now, what would you do?”

Ava breathed normally again, and thought. “I would... I would go outside...”

“Then that’s where we’re going!”

The girl looked up again. She was tricked into making a decision.

“Come on, we’re going for a walk, okay?”

She nodded and stood up with the help of the nurse.

Alex held her hand and lead her out of the room.

The two of them walked through the white corridors of the facility, passed by other rescued people just like Ava and finally went through the back door.

The warm breeze felt euphoric and she automatically relaxed.

After all these years, she was still not used to the taste of freedom.  
She could see from far away the second facility, the one for those who cannot recover. It was a special facility where people stayed pets for their well being.  
Ava was sometimes jealous of them; they didn’t have to go through all that intense recovery and classes on how to be human. They just... stayed pets, but were treated well. But to go there, you really had to be a helpless case.

Ava sat in the grass and touched the ground with the tip of her fingers.  
She loved the feeling and the smell of summer.  
Before, she was barely allowed outside, especially when it was beautiful like today.  
Sometimes she would be forced to stand naked in the snow during winter until she fell in shock. So now, she could never go outside during winter, no matter what. The snow triggered her and sent her spiralling in panic attacks for hours on a daily basis.

But summer?

Summer was good. 

Summer was safe.

She looked at the dandelions around her and picked some up.  
She braided them into a flower crown and gave it to Alex.

But Alex refused. “You’re allowed to keep what you make, Ava.” They said gently as they put the flower crown on her head.

She smiled shyly and looked away. “Thank you...”

“No need to thank me. You made it, it’s your right to keep it.”

“My right...”

“Exactly! You don’t owe people anything, okay?”

“Okay...”

•

They had spent the rest of the day outside until it was dinner time.

Alex brought Ava back inside and installed her at the table with the other rescues that were at the same level of progress she was.

They were able to eat at the table with utensils but under surveillance and help.

There were multiple dining rooms for every level of progress. Everyone was separated like this to avoid triggers and relapses.

Ava and her peers learned how to eat like actual humans but still struggled a lot. There was a TV to help them distract themselves from their thoughts while they ate.

They were encouraged to talk together but a lot of them still stayed silent unless ordered to talk.

Dinner time was over quickly and everyone was accompanied back to their rooms.

Ava ate a bit more than usual, which was still not a lot, but she was proud of herself.

She was exhausted and sat in her bed while Alex prepared her clothes for the night.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth, okay?”they said as they handed her a cup of water and her medication. “Here.”

Ava took them and nodded.  
The nurse wished her good night and left, closing the door behind them.

The girl changed under her blanket, to make sure no one could see her naked and then went in the bathroom connected to her room.

She did her little routine and went back to bed.  
She enveloped herself tightly in her blankets and closed the light.

Her night light was just bright enough so she didn’t mistake shadows for people.

She laid on her back and took deep respirations to help her fall asleep quickly.  
If she stayed awake for too long without doing anything, she would start thinking and thinking wasn’t good. Not when the only thing she could think about was... him.

Luckily, her medication acted fast and she was able to fall asleep without a problem.

*

Angel had trouble sleeping. It was frustrated and confused and it couldn’t ask for its sleeping juice because Master was already asleep.  
It had seen Barrett today, but it didn’t get used. That wasn’t normal, that wasn’t how it’s supposed to be.  
And Master was acting weird today. She was in a good mood, but also a weird mood. She had stopped working early and played with Angel and Boo for the rest of the day after Barrett left, but it wasn’t like usual. Something felt off.  
She was nicer and happier, and of course Angel was glad, but it was also confused.  
Why was Master so suddenly happy? What did Sir Barret say to her? Were things going to change now?  
Angel didn’t want things to change. It liked how things were now and was uncomfortable with them not being the same so suddenly.

It felt anxious and upset and tossed and turned in the bed.

“Puppy?”

Oh no. It woke Master up.

Bad pet, stupid pet...!

“Are you okay, puppy?” Celeste asked as she put her hand on her pet’s cheek. 

It wasn’t allowed to lie, but it didn’t want to annoy Master either...  
it ended up just making a weak moan as an answer.

“Do you need your juice?”

It nodded, feeling awful for waking her up.

Celeste turned to her night table and took the liquid melatonin in her hands.

“Open up, puppy.”

Angel obeyed and swallowed without a fuss despite it burning its throat.

“Good dog.” She praised. 

She put the bottle back in her night table and held her pup in her arms.

She quickly fell back asleep, followed by Angel who dozed off in her warm embrace.

*

Ava woke herself up by screaming in her sleep.  
She had cold sweat on her forehead and was trembling.  
Her awful nightmare kept playing in her head over and over again as she felt sick to her stomach.

She tried running to the bathroom, but the pain and fear immobilized her.  
She was only able to stumble on the ground, but didn’t have the strength to crawl to the toilet.

She felt cold and her stomach hurt, she could feel tears streaming down her face and her blood leaving her limbs to concentrate on her stomach.

She lowered the elastic of her pants so it wasn’t on her belly anymore and held her shirt high to avoid any kind of pressure on her stomach.

She caressed herself softly, hoping it would make the sick go away, but she knew it was too late.

She hunched forward, getting ready to throw up despite being terrified of being punished for dirtying the floor.  
(X)  
She could feel her dinner coming up and sobbed quietly as she threw up.  
(X)  
It felt horrible and painful and she just wanted to die right now.

At least it was out now, but only then did she realize how bad she messed up.

Still trembling, she hastily took one of her blanket and put it over her sick and tried cleaning it.

When she saw it wasn’t working, she started crying hysterically.

She was a bad pet, a bad stupid dog.

“Bad dog, bad dog, bad dog...” she kept repeating to herself as she cried.

She hit herself with her fist to punish herself, hitting her head and thighs until she didn’t feel anything anymore.

She screamed desperately and scratched her face as deeply as she could with her nails.

Even then no one heard her, each room being sound proofed.

She knew there was a button she could use to call the nurse, but she had been bad, so, so bad, she didn’t deserve help.

Her cheeks were bleeding and her thighs and head were numb after being hit so hard. 

She kept on frantically crying and hyperventilated.

She couldn’t breathe anymore, her face was blue and she didn’t have control, she didn’t control her body, her lungs were empty, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t breathe, she was scared, she was terrified, so terrified, what would Master do to her? She had been so bad, so disgusting, she was a disgusting pet, a disgrace, she—

She passed out after lacking air for multiple minutes and only the next morning did Alex find her like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit late today, I’ve been struggling a bit but I’m doing my best!  
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for the support!  
> Don’t forget you can see pictures of the characters, a Pinterest board, bonus stories and fun facts on my tumblr (skunkandgrenade) !!!


	24. Give Me Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: nose bleed, accidental kicking in the face, fear of loud sounds, graphic nsfw, mentally ill whumpee, jealous whumpee, dehumanization
> 
> This chapter is concentrating on Angel’s HPD and hypersexuality

Angel could often mask its symptoms by habit but sometimes they would come back stronger.  
Today was one of those shitty days where it’s mental illnesses acted up for no reason.

It felt like Todd was playing with Fang a bit too much and got extremely jealous.  
It wanted the attention. All of it.  
And the best way to get attention was to do something sexual.

So while it played, it intentionally lifted up its skirt and shirt, made little moans and whimpers and looked at the butler with its puppy dog eyes.

It made sure its every moves were seductive and that Todd was looking at it at all times.

And that he did.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of it despite trying to concentrate back on playing.

He saw that Angel was wet and he saw that it was purposefully showing its parts to him to entice him, but he didn’t want to loose control again.  
At least Fang was there to distract him.

When Angel saw he was paying even more attention to Fang now, it felt its heart drop and it wanted to cry and yell.

This was totally unfair!

Angel was the pretty and sexy one, it was the cute one that everyone loved, so why was he giving Fang his attention?

It had to disobey. It had to have all eyes on it.   
Not having attention physically hurt it and it would do anything to make it stop.

It looked around, searching for something bad to do.

It saw Fang’s chew toy and immediately jumped on it.  
It took it in its mouth and ran away before anyone could do anything.

It was already in the kitchen when Todd got up, panicked, and was climbing on the counter using the help of the drawers to go up.

It held the toy above the hole in the sink, paw on the switch to make the thing go batshit and destroy when Todd arrived face to face with it.

“Angel...” he said in a warning tone. “Give the toy back. Now.”

The pup smirked and shook its head.  
It dropped the toy in the hole and activated the switch.  
But it had forgotten how loud the garbage disposer was and fell off the counter in fear.

Todd reached out for it but was too late, Angel had hit the ground.

Despite being angry at it, he took it in his arms to see if it was okay.  
It was a bit dizzy but didn’t have a scratch.

He put it back down and looked at the chew toy.  
It was dirty, but not damaged.

He sighed, relieved, and turned back to the pet.

“Angel, what’s wrong with you? Why did you do that?”

It bit his ankle as a response, making him accidentally kick it by reflex.

The pup grunted as it fell back onto the floor, in pain, but it didn’t care. It was getting attention.

“I’m sorry!!” He exclaimed as he hurried next to it. “Are you okay?”

He examined it once again and now it had a bloody nose.

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry, Angel! How are you feeling? Does it hurt?”

It shook its head. It stung a bit but wasn’t that painful.  
The painful part was getting kicked in the head but now it was okay. And anyways, getting no attention was way worse.

Todd felt atrociously bad and took the pet in his arms and brought it back to the living room.  
He laid it on the couch and ran to the bathroom to take a wet cloth and a Hello Kitty bandaid. It didn’t need one but he knew it would be happy to have one.

He came back and cleaned up the blood before sticking the bandaid on its nose.

“There you go...”

But it wasn’t enough attention. It wanted more.

It grabbed Todd’s hand to keep him close to it and put its cheek in his palm.

He gently caressed it, still feeling bad for kicking it.

But that still wasn’t enough.  
It wanted more attention, it needed more. It wanted to feel loved and adored, and getting its cheek stroked was far from enough.

It whimpered and leaned into his touch as it turned around on its stomach.

Todd was sitting next to it on the couch and it got up and laid on his lap, in the perfect position to get spanked.  
It slowly raised its hips and whimpered again, desperate for his touch.

Fang had stood there silently, carefully analyzing the situation. He knew Angel was trained to be a sex toy but right now it had no reason to act like that. Nothing promoted a conditioned response, which meant the pet was doing this out of its own will.  
The guard dog was a trained machine, therefore all of his reactions and thoughts were conditioned, so seeing a pet be so free and have its own will felt weird and abnormal. Especially because it wasn’t being punished for it.

Todd, as usual, was incredibly flustered and fought an erection. But it was harder now that they actually slept together. The darkest part of him loved it because it enjoyed everything. He had seen it get sexually tortured, hurt and tormented in so many ways and it always begged for more.  
But it was against his morals.  
He broke once, he wouldn’t break again.

But god, was Angel hot.

The pet pleaded with moans and whimpers, ready to do anything to feel wanted and loved.  
Usually it didn’t care what kind of attention it got as long as it received attention, but right now it felt clingy.

It was hard for Todd to resist touching, but Fang helped him stay grounded.   
He felt ashamed to be aroused in this situation, especially in front of someone else.

But as he thought that, Fang left the room to leave the two of them alone. He knew Angel still didn’t really like him and he didn’t want to get in the way. Protecting Angel also meant doing what was best for it and if it wanted to be used, he wouldn’t stop it.

Todd now had no idea what to do.  
He was alone with Angel, horny Angel, and he was horny too.  
But this wasn’t the right thing to do.  
So what was the right thing to do? Leave it there? Let it be a whimpering mess for the rest of the day?  
And he saw how Angel got when it didn’t feel wanted.

But what if he made it feel good without getting too involved? What if he just fingered it? And after he would just go jerk off in the bathroom while Fang looked over it...  
That was a good idea, right? And even his friends from the sex help group told him it would be healthy to do sexual things with it gradually, starting little to build off a more steady base with it.

Angel had to use every ounce of willpower it had not to talk, not to beg.  
But it couldn’t help but to let out a loud gasp when Todd finally put his hands on it.

Only his hands were enough to make it melt as they approached its inner thighs.

Todd felt how wet it was and softly touched its vulva, spreading its lips apart and passing his fingers through it.

Angel couldn’t help but moan loudly, already feeling ecstatic.

He gently slid two fingers inside and before he even had the time to move, the pet already started thrusting itself onto his fingers.

He couldn’t help but grin as he saw how desperate it was and started playing with its clit with his other hand.

But as it got lost in pleasure, it had lost its momentum and stopped thrusting, too overwhelmed to move anymore.

“M’sorry....” it muttered as it had stopped moving.

“It’s okay, you’re doing great, Angel.” He praised.

It felt its heart melt as he said those words to it.  
It was doing great.   
It was being a good pet.  
Sir wasn’t mad at it.

He thrusted inside of it with his fingers in a divinely good way, making Angel squeeze its insides and throw its head back.  
It didn’t bother holding back moans anymore, too ecstatic to care.

It felt so good, and loved the feeling of humiliation of being in this position in a big open room without doors. It also loved being at his mercy and knowing he could do anything to it.

He kept on playing with its clit at the same time, making small circular motions and never loosing his speed.

Angel was already close, it felt so sensitive and couldn’t control itself anymore.

“Cu-um...!” It moaned in warning.

Todd kept on going as it trembled in pleasure, an electric feeling going down its spine and its whole body tensing up.

He made sure it rode through its entire orgasm before he took out his fingers.

“T-Thank you, Sir...” it weakly muttered.

But it didn’t want it to end, not yet. It needed more love, more attention, and it wanted to pleasure him too.

It got off the couch and placed itself in between his legs and waited for permission impatiently. No way it would get pleasured without nothing in return.

“N-No, Angel, I’ll, uh... I’ll take care of this myself....” he said, his voice almost cracking.

He had difficulty resisting but he didn’t want to go too far with Angel.

It frowned, confused and sad and looked up at him.  
It was rare it made eye contact, so of course Todd wasn’t ready for this and he felt his heart skip a beat.

It was teary eyed and desperate, all it wanted to do was please him.

It whimpered as it held eye contact, doing its little puppy eyes and trying not to cry.

Eye contact was extremely difficult for it but lacking attention was worse.

He realized it struggled and looked away to give it a break.

He heard the pup pant; it had been holding its breath when it looked him in the eyes.

“You’re... you’re doing good, okay? I just... I just want to do this myself...” he hesitantly said as he got up.

He hurried over to the bathroom, without realizing Angel was actually following him.

He only saw it when it passed between his legs as he closed the door to the bathroom.

He sighed, having no idea what to do. It clearly wouldn’t give up but he was scared of going too far again.

But this wasn’t too much, right? It was simple and normal couples did it all the time!  
But he wasn’t a couple with Angel... he just took care of it as best as he could...  
But it did things much more intense with strangers often and liked it...   
So if both of them enjoyed it... then it was fine, right?

He looked over at the pet.  
It was staring at him with hungry eyes and was barely able to stay in place.

His bulge was starting to hurt and he was getting to his limit.

Angel saw he was in pain and kneeled in front of him. It put its arms behind its back and opened its mouth, ready to please.

Todd couldn’t wait anymore and opened his pants to expose his cock.

As soon as it was out, Angel put it in its mouth.

The butler bit his hand to muffle sounds he made as it sucked him professionally.

It used its tongue and licked all of his length, kissing softly the tip and then deepthroating.   
It fought off its gag reflex as much as it could but still made some strangled sounds despite all of its efforts.  
But Todd liked it.

It barely took the time to breathe, too focused on him to care. It only breathed enough so it wouldn’t pass out and disappoint him.  
It’s well being was less important that other people’s pleasure and it had been like this even before Celeste.  
It just wanted everyone to like it, it needed everyone to like it. Nothing else mattered.

Nothing.

So it did as best as it could, it ignored its knees that were starting to hurt, it ignored its gag reflex, it ignore everything but him.  
One day, he would use it without hesitation, he would use it without being scared or without holding back.  
Just like the first time.  
It wanted Todd to love it so much he couldn’t pass a day without it. He wanted him to be addicted to it. It wanted everyone to be addicted to it.  
Like Master. Master never spent a day away from it, she always brought it along if she had to go for multiple days, she always used it like she wanted, and Angel wanted everyone to love it like Master did.

Without other people’s love, Angel was nothing.

So god help it, it would prove to Todd it was good and worth it.

It could feel he was getting close by the way he thrusted his hips and made louder groans.

Despite it hating the taste of semen, it couldn’t wait for him to cum in its mouth.

It kept its energy and didn’t loose its momentum and couldn’t help but smile when Todd grabbed it by the hair and finally came.

It kept his cock in its mouth until it was sure every drop dripped in its mouth and pulled away after a few seconds.

It swallowed despite the disgusting bitter taste, and then licked him clean.

It was incredibly proud of itself; not one drop made its way to the ground.

“Thank you, Sir...” it panted.

Todd was blown away, he never felt that good from a simple fellation. 

He did love power play and bdsm but no matter how many subs sucked him off, none of them felt as ecstatic as Angel. Everything just felt... different with it...

He pulled his pants back up and looked at the pet. “You did really good...” he praised in a gentle voice.

He saw how it reacted to praise and wanted to make sure it felt good about itself. 

Angel felt complete with attention, it felt content.  
But it knew it wouldn’t last for long. In a few minutes it would probably need more already.

But to its own surprise, tiredness took it without warning and it ended up spending the rest of the day sleeping on Todd’s lap while he caressed it and braided its hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may start coming out later in the day but I’m still gonna try to upload daily!
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter despite it being mostly nsfw but I really wanted to put an emphasis at Angel’s mental illnesses! I personally have HPD and hypersexuality so I wrote it how I experience it, but don’t forget it can vary from person to person!
> 
> Thank you all for the support and don’t forget there’s bonus content on my tumblr (skunkandgrenade) !!!


	25. Smile For The Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: whumpee with eating disorder, self-starvation, disgusted by eating, blood mention, bruises, broken nose, graphic nsfw, violent nsfw, kicking in the ribs, threat, filmed nsfw, non con sex tape, mentions of non con, nudity, mentions of pedophilia, degradation, knife, choking, passing out, hair pulling, misgendering, crying, exhaustion, burns, lost, transported in car trunk
> 
> Another chapter concentrating on Angel’s HPD and hypersexuality, but since its a heavy chapter, I’ll write a summary in the notes at the end so you can skip it if you want to

[a few years ago...]

Cass had just came back home after a rather violent hookup and they sighed loudly when they saw Lance waiting for them inside.

They saw she had her eyes closed and hoped they could pass by without being bothered, but alas she woke up as soon as the walked next to her.

“Where were you?” She asked, more concerned than angry.

“Just fuckin’, you know?”

Lance sighed loudly. “You’ve been gone for da— what the fuck is that?!”

When Cass walked into the light, a lot bruises and dried blood appeared on their face. Their clothes were also a bit bloody and only now did she realized they were hunching forward and holding their ribs.

“Did you get mugged or something?!” She panicked as she started examining her friend.

Cass couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t worry, man, it was all consensual!”

“You—“ she was furious. “This isn’t sex anymore! You’re just getting beat up!”

“And I like it! So there’s nothing wrong with it! Now I’m tired and I have to take a shower!”

“I know you, you won’t have the energy to take a shower and you’ll sleep like that.”

Cass groaned loudly and dramatically. “I enjoy this kinda thing, just because you don’t doesn’t mean you get to control what I do!”

And as usual, Lance gave up and left Cass alone, not knowing what to do.

[few days before that night...]

The four friends were in a restaurant to celebrate the end of their last job.

Cass was insanely hungry, they didn’t eat for the last two days, but still didn’t touch their food.  
They had ordered so people wouldn’t look at them but didn’t plan to take a single bite.

They couldn’t help but feel disgusted by the people around them eating like pigs, even their friends.  
They knew those were bad thoughts, but they couldn’t shut it off. They couldn’t help but look at their friends in disgust just because they were eating.

And the sounds, god, those fucking gross sounds...

They got up without a word and left. They couldn’t handle it anymore.

None of their friends followed them outside, knowing they probably just needed some calm and silence.

They couldn’t help but feel hurt at not being chased by them.   
They thought maybe at least Lance would try to talk, but no, she stayed inside and they could see her laugh along with the others.

They held back tears, seeing how they weren’t even wanted, and walked away.

They walked for half an hour in the chilly night towards a more dangerous corner of the town. They needed pain, and now.

As soon as they arrived in the ‘bad’ neighbourhood, they took off their coat and abandoned it on the ground.  
They were wearing revealing clothes; a pink mini skirt and fishnets with no shorts to hide their thong and a soft black corset with nothing under or over. They were also wearing a big choker with a metal ring on it. Their long hot pink hair were in pigtails and they had black and pink eyeshadow with black lipstick.  
They basically looked like a stripper, maybe because they were one, and knew they would quickly get attention from delinquents.

They felt good already, cold air against their skin, making them feel alive.

Their platform boots made enough sound to alert anyone nearby that they were walking around and they couldn’t wait to just be taken away by someone.

They knew they could always rely on pervert men to feel wanted and loved, contrarily to their friends who made them feel like shit most of the time and barely gave them any attention.

They just needed to feel wanted, and men did want it. Mostly because it was skinny and hairless and had a baby-face and they knew it was gross and wrong and that them looking underage shouldn’t arouse people but at the same time they loved the attention.

And right now they didn’t care. They just wanted to be bruised and used.

And their wish quickly became true.  
They didn’t even hear the man approach them from behind when he grabbed them roughly by the arm.  
They jumped and turned around.

“You seem like you know how to have fun~” they said to him in a flirty tone.

“Oh, believe me, we’ll have fun...”

He pulled it towards a van, a van that made Cass internally laugh because it was the typical ‘sex offender’ car.

They got pushed in the back where they fell face to face with multiple other men while the one that grabbed them went behind the wheel.

“Well, aren’t you a sight to see...” a man said as he looked at it hungrily.

It was at that moment it saw one of them hold a camera.

“Ooh and I didn’t even need to audition!” It jokingly said.

It felt a hard force against its cheek which made it fall onto the car’s floor.  
It’s hands got tied behind its back with harsh rope and then it felt a blade on its thighs.

It felt fear and excitation mix and fight in its stomach.

One of the man ripped open its fishnet tights and cut off its thong.

It felt humiliated and aroused as it immediately got wet.

“We’ve got ourselves a real whore, huh?”

It got pulled back up in a kneeling position and its underwear was shoved in its mouth. Before it could do anything, its mouth got taped so it couldn’t spit it out.

It got hit again and fell back down as it panted, struggling to take deep breaths.

It could feel multiple hands touching and spreading its parts and could also hear them commenting on its body.

“Wow she’s clean in the ass! Then we can do anal!” One of them happily exclaimed. “Did you know we were gonna take you?” He asked Cass who was unable to answer.

But it did wash its insides everyday, just in case. It always had to be ready.

“What a slut!”

Some of them fingered its holes while others slapped it mercilessly and pulled on its choker to cut off its breathing.

After a few minutes of being roughly manhandled and teased, the van stopped and it got dragged outside.

They were back in the city but in a more quiet and dark spot.

A rope got tied to its collar and it got pulled into what seemed to be an abandoned shop.

As soon as everyone was inside, it got pushed onto the ground and fell head first since it didn’t have its hands free to stop the fall.

As it opened its eyes back up, dizzy and disoriented, it got kicked in the ribs as its legs and head were forced apart so it couldn’t curl up on itself.

It couldn’t breathe anymore and black spots obstructed it’s vision.

It didn’t hear nor saw the knife unfold and only became aware of it once a man cut into its skin right above its breasts.  
Its top was ripped off, leaving its chest completely exposed and at their mercy.

The man pressed the blade right next to its nipple and it started panicking.

“You’re gonna behave, right? Or I won’t hesitate to cut it off.”

Cass nodded frantically and was incredibly relieved once he put the knife away.

“Good girl.” He praised as he ripped off its gag.

It coughed and gasped for air, filling its pained lungs as the men mocked it.

It got pulled up on its knees and as soon as it got steady, a cock got shoved in its mouth.  
It sucked him off as best as it could, desperate to please.

It loved the agony and the pain, knowing that beautiful bruises would cover its body.

It felt its hair get pulled and was forced to step back to follow the man that grabbed it.

It got lifted by its hair and slammed on a table, face down, and its eyes watered as it felt blood drip down its nose.

Before it could even take another breath, a cock filled its asshole without preparation and felt something tear.  
It yelped in pain and fear, hoping it was nothing bad or dangerous, and got its head slammed into the table again for making a sound other than a moan.

It quietly grunted; its nose was surely broken now.

Everything hurt like hell and it cried and whimpered, unable to do anything but let the man use it like the toy it was.

It loved it and hated it at the same time, afraid and aroused, wanting it to end now but also wanting it to keep on going forever.

It was barely aware of what was happening anymore, only aware of what was inside of it.

There were now three men fucking it at the same time as it was on the verge of passing out.

It was covered in cum and blood and bruises and couldn’t keep its eyes open anymore.

It had lost track of time and kept waking up in another position with other men inside of it.

It had spent hours being tied in multiple positions, being whipped, cut, hit and spat on as it did nothing to fight back.

•

When it fully woke up again, it was all alone in the abandoned shop, covered in dried blood and cum and completely naked.

It sat back up, its head ringing and body pleading for medical attention, but it ignored it and took an old shirt that was on the ground next to it.

They put in on and got back up, but had to hold themself up against a wall to stay on their feet.

It waited there for a while, waiting to get back the control of its body.

When they finally did, they stumbled to the door and went outside.

It saw black dots and tried its best to not black out.

It was still night and cold rain shyly dropped from the sky.

The smell of fresh air filled its lungs, and it took a deep breath despite it being painful.

It didn’t recognize where it was and walked around clumsily looking for help.

They were cold and in pain and they were lost.

Exhausted and still not seeing fully, they gave up and sat on the sidewalk, hoping for a miracle.

But nothing came.

It slept there for a few hours and woke up again when the sun started going back up and burning its skin.

They hissed in pain and tried getting up but did so too quickly and blacked out.  
They fell on the ground and passed out, still exposed to the burning sun.

•

When they opened their eyes, they couldn’t see much but still recognize where they were.

They were in a car trunk.

But too exhausted to care, they just waited in silence for what felt like hours.  
It was starving and its whole body was in pain and trembling.

When the trunk finally opened, they recognized the face of their favorite client from the strip club.

“Looks like you had one too many beer, huh?” He said as he helped them out. “Sorry for transporting you like that, it’s just that my kids are in the car. Luckily phones and movies exist.”

The man had taken it back a few blocks away from home. He gave them a water bottle and an energy bar.

“Here, now go home.”

He waved goodbye at them and got back in his car.

Cass had difficulty staying up and stumbled to the nearest bench.  
It threw the food in the trash but drank the entire water bottle in a few seconds.

Still half naked, they were grateful it was relatively late and dark so no one could really see it.

Eventually, they were able to walk back home.

•

Lance was furious at Cass for coming back home in this state. She had scolded them last night but nothing even got through them.

Whereas Cass looked up online how to heal a broken nose without going to the hospital and then did a thorough check of its insides to make sure nothing was ripped or tore and left it at that.  
Their memory was hazy about that night and didn’t remember much except being in pain.

It only took a shower the next morning, too exhausted to take one as soon as they got back home, and warm water wash off all the stickiness from their body felt amazing.

They spent more than an hour in the shower and when they finally got out and got dressed, they saw everyone gathered around the computer in the living room.

They hurried over to see what was happening and saw the sex tape of its night with the men that took it.

“Oh shit, I forgot they were filming...” they said in a weirdly unshaken tone.

Sarah paused the video and looked over at them, along with Tess and Lance.

“Are you okay?” She asked them, tears in her eyes.

“Yeah! It was fun!” They answered as they took a few steps back. “But since when are y’all watching porn of me?”

“Sarah has a face recognition program for all of us so it filters anything that has us on it.” Lance explained, trying to stay calm.

“Oh... well, y’know, that’s pretty creepy.” They responded, still unfazed.

Tess didn’t even talked, she just sobbed quietly, terrified and concerned for her friend.

“What’s creepy is this fucking video!” Exclaimed Sarah, frustrated.

Cass was uncomfortable. They didn’t know what the hell they were supposed to do.

“That’s the ‘consensual’ thing you talked about?” Questioned Lance, her voice shaking.

“Yeah! I was into it!”

“You’re crying and barely breathing! They’re kicking you in the ribs! How can you consent to that? The title of the video has ‘gangrape’ in it!”

“Yeah, it’s so more people watch it! I just hope they’ll send me some of the profits... I am the star of the video, after all!”

A long and heavy silence took hold of the room.

Cass didn’t know how to react to this situation and felt like they were taking all the place in the room. All eyes were on them and in any other case they would’ve loved it, but they knew this wasn’t good attention. It was the attention that was filled with disgust.  
Their friends were clearly disgusted by it.  
And it couldn’t handle rejection. It couldn’t handle being hated.  
What if they never talked to it again? What if they just abandoned it? Left it all alone?

“Cass?” Lance approached them when she saw they started crying. “It’s okay, we can take care of them, you just rest, okay? We’ll find them and make sure they don’t hurt you ever again...”

But Cass couldn’t hear anything. All they heard was the voice in their head reminding them they weren’t enough, they were disgusting and they were gonna get abandoned again.

But it didn’t want to be abandoned! It just wanted to be loved! 

It didn’t even realize it was being gently pushed back to its room and into its bed, it was too lost in its fear.

•

Sarah, Tess and Lance took care of the men that had hurt Cass, but it was too late for the video. It had been spread around all over the internet and Sarah couldn’t delete it. 

This video was going to exist on the web forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: it’s in Angel’s past, when they were Cass. They went in a bad part of town to get taken and used and the men that took it were extremely violent with them. They filmed it and posted it and Sarah, Tess and Lance found the video a few days later. The friends took care of the men while Cass was recovering but it was too late to delete the video, it was already everywhere.


	26. Everyone Hates Collin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: mention of nsfw, mention of non-con, mention of porn video, mention of violent sex, mention of broken bones, punching, anxious whumpee, dehumanization, swearing, slight gore, blood, flesh, mention of wanting to kill, cold whumpee, slight mention of racism

Todd, who was still getting ready in his room for his day of work, heard unusually loud laughter and talking coming from the halls.  
He finished arranging his hair and went out of his bedroom.  
As soon as he stepped out, he saw Collin showing a video on his phone to the other butlers. The sound coming out of the phone was concerning; it was clearly porn but also sounded like someone was getting beat up.  
And he could recognize the feminine voice that was moaning and grunting in pain.

He felt his heart drop to his knees and approached his coworkers.

His legs almost gave out when he saw Angel in the video.

He had seen them get tortured and tormented, but never like this. Never to the point where they clearly needed medical attention for fucking broken bones.

He was horrified and disgusted.

“Isn’t that hot?” Collin said to him, replaying the video over and over again. “Who knew the mutt used to be a porn star?”

Todd punched Collin in the face as hard as he could, sending him flying into the wall.

*

Angel could feel there was something different.   
Todd acted weird and was nicer to it than usual and a lot of butlers came to look at it and then leave while whispering things to other butlers.

This made Angel extremely stressed and it didn’t understand what was happening. It was scared the butlers hated it and mocked it all of a sudden and had no idea why Todd was being so soft with it.

It barely moved and didn’t make any sounds. It was scared and just wanted to disappear.

*

Todd didn’t know if he could say to Angel what was happening, he didn’t know if he was supposed to talk to them about the video. It clearly happened before they arrived here, so he knew they probably wouldn’t remember a thing.  
But they deserved to know, right?  
But he was also scared of making things worse.  
So he stayed silent and continued holding the pup in his arms and caressing it.

*

Fang was looking outside and back to Angel every few seconds, thinking about what he should do.   
Clearly, the pet wasn’t feeling safe and he heard butlers talk about a video earlier in the morning while he was still in his cage.  
He had to investigate, he had to make sure the house was safe for it.

He walked away from the window and left the living room.  
Todd was too focused on Angel to see him leave.

The guard dog wandered around the house, heading towards the butlers’ quarters.  
There, he saw Collin slack off his job and show one of his colleagues a video on his phone.  
As he approached them, the blonde haired butler shooed him.

“Shoo! Go away, you fucking ugly mutt!” 

But he didn’t listen.  
He got up on his feet and looked on the phone.  
Collin tried pushing him, but he didn’t even move an inch.

Fang went mad at the sight of the video, understanding clearly that Angel wasn’t actually into it, and was furious at Collin for enjoying it.

He sank his teeth into Collin’s arm and ripped out a mouthful of flesh.

The blonde boy screamed in pain while his coworker panicked and ran away to his room.

Fang spit the meat on the floor and swallowed the warm blood that stayed in his mouth.

The ruckus attracted a lot of people and soon most of the butlers were around them.

The guard dog kept on staring at Collin, trying his best to resist killing him.  
He wasn’t allowed to kill without permission.

Celeste also arrived in the corridor and her eyebrows raised in surprise when she saw the scene in front of her.

She was impressed it took that long for someone to hurt Collin.

Fang snapped back when he heard his Master’s voice.

“Someone bandage him up. I’ll take care of the dog.” 

She took the dog by the collar and dragged him to her private room.

She let go of him once the door was closed and he instinctively kneeled.

“So... I’m not mad, but I am curious. Why’d you do that?” She asked, in a particularly good mood.

“Angel video. He liked it.”

“You mean the sex tape? Ugh I knew it would eventually get around but still... I tried getting that video deleted, but it’s everywhere!” She sighed as she leaned on her desk. “But that explains why there’s been so much chatter today...”

“Sorry, I stain floor...”

“Nah that’s Collin’s fault for bleeding so much.” She grinned. “You did good, I’m proud of you. You protected Angel and now they’ll all know not to make fun of my puppy.” She paused. “I really hate that video... I don’t like seeing it suffer like that.” 

Celeste tried not too look too mad. She already hated Collin but the fact that he spread that video around...  
She would’ve never even hired him in the first place, but a friend had asked her to give him a chance.  
But she reached her limit with him.

*

Angel was frozen in fear since it heard the scream and Todd felt powerless.

He couldn’t go see what was happening so he could tell Angel, but he couldn’t help it calm down if he didn’t know what was happening either.

So he just held it tight in his arms as it was shaking in fear.

The poor pup had no idea what today was and hated it. 

At least it was warm in Todd’s arms...

*

Celeste walked back to the quarters and looked at Collin, who was being bandaged up by one of his colleagues.

“You’re gonna wash the mess you made, understood?” She said to him.

“What??”

“You bled all over my floor like a weakling. So you’re gonna wash it.”

Collin was speechless.

She left without an other word.

As soon as he would be done cleaning, she would fire him and wipe his memory.

She went to the living room to see her pet and reassure it; she knew it would be panicking right now.

*

Angel recognized its Master’s footsteps and immediately felt better already.  
It raised its head and smiled through its tears when it saw her.

It’s body was too exhausted to jump off the couch and run towards her so it had to wait until she sat on the couch next to it to crawl in her arms.

She held it tight and caressed it gently as it sobbed in her arms.  
It had been so scared, so anxious, but Master was here now and everything was better.

It buried its head in her chest and curled up on itself as it calmed down.

Her soft rose smell and her warm embrace felt so familiar and comforting.

It had already forgotten about today’s stress; right now only the two of them existed.

She held her leather jacket open to cover it as much as she could with it. She only wore a blood red brassiere under and she knew that Angel loved feeling her skin against its own.

She felt so warm and soft and Angel was at peace in her arms.

Exhausted, it couldn’t keep its eyes open and had difficulty staying awake.

It dozed off in her arms.

•

It slowly woke up to the sounds of Master and Sir Todd talking together.  
Still too sleepy, it didn’t understand much of the words, it sounded more like mumbling to it.

It hated waking up and couldn’t stop itself from groaning softly as it opened its eyes.

“Oh, you’re awake, puppy!” Master said in her gentle comforting voice.

Angel nodded weakly as it pulled away to stretch a bit.

Both Celeste and Todd smiled; the pet was always so adorable when it woke up.

It felt better and more relaxed now and it curled back on its Master’s lap.

She patted its head. “I was talking to Todd about what happened. Collin is leaving today so that’s why everything was so different. Tonight he’ll be gone forever and then everything will go back to normal, okay? So there’s no need to worry.”

It nodded, reassured, and stretched again as it yawned.

It scrubbed its eyes and replaced itself in a comfortable position.

The bell attached to its collar jingled quietly and stopped once it stayed in place.

It enjoyed the sound it made and started playing with it.

“Do you want to watch TV?” Asked Celeste. “I have to go make sure Collin is getting ready to leave, okay?”

It frowned. It didn’t want her to leave. But it had to be a good pet.  
So it agreed silently and let Celeste get up.

It crawled on Todd’s lap, now cold without its Master as he took the remote and turned on the TV.

Celeste left the room after patting its head once more.

Todd, seeing how Angel shivered, took off his jacket and put it over it.

He put on Teen Titans Go, knowing that’s what the pet would want to watch.

It watched the show as Todd did his best to warm it up.

He put his warm hands on its cheeks and softly caressed it with his thumbs at the same time. That and his jacket seemed to help and it finally stopped shivering.

It heard loud talking coming from the butlers’ quarters but now it knew what it was about so it was able to ignore it.

*

Todd knew it was mean but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling happy that Collin finally got what he deserved.  
He was also excited to see which new butler Celeste would employ to replace him.  
He knew it might take a while since she had to do a thorough background check and there was multiple tests before employment, but he was still curious to see who the newbie would be.

He personally would never forget the tests before he started working here.  
They were intense fighting tests, loyalty tests, thinking tests, literally anything tests and it was long and draining. 

But it was a well paying job with a roof over your head, warm water and good food. It was worth it and also, it was the first job he had where he didn’t experience racism once, which was a very rare thing.

Thinking about that, he just realized how weird it was that Collin got the job.  
He was clearly far from qualified for anything...  
Maybe it was just to help him out or something.

Anyways, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find it in his heart to care about Collin.

He focused back on Angel, who was clapping and silently reciting the show by heart.

His chest tighten as he looked at it. It was so cute and he just wanted to squish it in his arms and love it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter but I hope you still enjoyed it!
> 
> Don’t forget, if you want to see bonus content, or interact with the characters/ask questions about the characters, check out my tumblr (skunkandgrenade) 
> 
> Sometimes I do ask games but you can always send an ask if you want! And if there’s a bonus story you’d like me to write then don’t be shy to ask! 
> 
> Thank you all for the support!


	27. Grooming Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: dehumanization, nudity (nonsexual), graphic gynaecology exam, mention of pornography, mention of nsfw, implied nsfw, mention of scars and bruises, mention of life-threatening situations, mention of abuse, anxious whumpee

Collin had left yesterday and Celeste blocked all the porn sites from every electronic devices in the manor with the help of Todd so the video couldn’t be accessed anymore.

Of course she knew this would mean all the butlers would get hornier and would take Angel more often because it would become their only source of sexual release unless they were able to masturbate without porn, which she doubted for most of them.  
But that was fine, it was Angel’s job to please other people anyways.

•

Today was Grooming Day and Angel was excited.  
It got woken up earlier than usual and made complained whimpers until Master reminded it what today was.  
It automatically stopped and jumped off the bed after stretching.

“Everything is ready in the common room, we just have to wait for Cam to arrive, okay?”

It nodded joyfully.

Handler Cameron was really nice. They also changed appearance every time it saw them and always looked really cool. They were really colourful and only said nice things.

Angel couldn’t wait to see them again!

Celeste let it leave the room without dressing it; it didn’t need its clothes today. 

The pet happily skipped towards the common room and sat next to the massage bed, like usual.

Grooming Days were once every six weeks and it was the same thing every time.   
Handler Cameron would check its body, make sure there wasn’t any infections or disease, then they would massage it to relieve stress, after that it was time for a warm bath with special soap and re-dyeing its hair.

“Stay.” Celeste reminded it.

Angel repeated the word over and over in its head.  
If it didn’t behave well, Master would give it an ice bath.  
And ice baths were very bad.

So it stayed and waited impatiently, far from the front door without any way of knowing when Handler Cameron would arrive.

It tapped its thighs with its paws to pass the time while Celeste went in the living room.

A few butlers passed it by, going on with their day, including Todd, who smiled gently at it as he walked by. It smiled back and looked at him while he left to attend to his other duties.

It was bored and alone, but knew better than to complain.   
It would be a good dog. It would make Master happy.

So it stayed in place, even when it heard the front door open and Handler Cameron’s voice greeting Master.

It stayed in place, even if it heard their footsteps approach.

“Hiya, baby!” They said once they were finally face to face. “Break!”

As soon as Angel heard its release command, it jumped in their arms.  
They caught it and lifted it off the ground to swing it in the air and then put it back down.  
The pup giggled and clapped its paws together.

“Are ya ready?” They asked it as they put their big duffel back on the ground.

It nodded and jumped on the examination table that was installed there just for today.

It struggled to get up so Cameron helped it.

It sat and looked at its Caretaker take out the inspection tools out of their bag.

“This is the bad part, but remember it always goes faster when you behave.” They reminded it with a nice smile.

It nodded and laid on its back and opened its legs.

They approached it as they put latex gloves on their hands and started examining its vulva and labia.  
This part was the quickest step and after looking for barely two minutes, it was time to move on.  
There was nothing abnormal, as usual, but Celeste always preferred to be safe than sorry so she always asked for a full on gynaecology exam.

Next, it was time for the internal exam.   
They slowly inserted the speculum inside of Angel and whispered soft praise as they separated the walls of its vagina.

The metal felt cool inside of it and it didn’t enjoy being looked at and touched like this in a non sexual manner. It felt weird and wrong. But it behaved.

They started examining the cervix, and just like the vulva, there was nothing abnormal.

The next step was the Pap Smear test.

Cameron, knowing that Angel hated this one, did it quickly while praising it.   
All they had to do was take a sample of its cervical cells to check for precancerous or cancerous cells.  
It never took long, but it pinched and the pet was extremely sensitive.

It whimpered once it felt the pinch, but was able to stay still. 

“Good dog...” Cameron praised gently.

They put the sample in a sterilized compartment and took out the speculum.

Since Angel didn’t have a uterus anymore, it didn’t need the bimanual exam, so they were done with its vagina.

Now it was time for the breast exam. This one was simple and painless, all they had to do was palpate the breasts to make sure there wasn’t any lumps, thickening or discharge.  
And as usual, there was nothing wrong with it.

The gynaecology exam was now finally finished and Angel sighed in relief.

“You did great!” They reassured as they patted their head.

It smiled and sat back up.

Cameron took the pup in their arms and placed them on the massage bed, face down in the little hole.

“Are you comfortable?” They asked.

It nodded and closed its eyes.  
This was its favorite part.

They took off their leg restraints and put them gently on the floor.

The Caretaker took the pup’s favorite oil; it smelled like cotton candy.  
The smeared it over on Angel’s back and legs.

Like always, the pet’s entire body was tense and full of knots and it would take time to make it fully relax.  
Plus, they had to avoid pressing too hard on its scars and bruises, which made it even harder.

But this wasn’t their first time and they took care of pets that were in much worse condition very often. 

They enjoyed working with Angel because it wasn’t scared or jumpy and listened well. It also never got agressive, which can be rare when you work as a pet groomer. They often got bit and had to muzzle pets, but with Angel they never had to take any kind of security mesures.  
Also, they really liked its personality.  
It was rare for pets to be this outgoing and happy, especially those that were owned by criminals. But they were always glad to see it doing well.  
Of course scars kept multiplying on its body, but they were never proof of something dangerous, except its oldest ones that were there before it became a dog. The scars Celeste and her friends or employees made were all well calculated and never came from life-threatening situations.  
They knew that if Angel was to be owned by some of their other clients, it would quickly loose its personality and spark and become another heavily scarred toy for sadists without fear or limits.  
Celeste was one of the rare owners that treated a pet with a minimum of respect and mercy and they were always happy to see how free Angel was.

*

Angel let out a soft content moan as Handler Cameron pressed gently on its hips.  
It felt warm and comfortable and loved the sensation, without mentioning the sugary smell of the oil.  
It had already forgotten about the unpleasant gynaecology exam and all it could think about right now was how happy it was.

It didn’t like relaxing, it was scared of missing something important, but it liked the comfort. It liked the feeling of its body just... becoming light and weightless.  
And it trusted its Master to keep it safe.  
House was safe and safe meant it could relax.  
The first few times Handler Cameron came, it resisted and tried to stay tense, to stay alert. But after some time, after multiple appointments, it surrendered and learned how to let go.  
It was scary at first, but Master always comforted it. Master always made sure it was good and safe.

So now it could finally enjoy the massage without bad thoughts.

•

Like every other time, Angel ended up falling asleep while Handler Cameron massaged it.

They knew it didn’t like waking up by itself, so they softly shook its shoulder.

“Wake up, baby, it’s time for your bath.” 

The pup groaned softly as it opened its eyes.  
It raised its head from the hole in the bed and looked at the Caretaker.

“Did you sleep well?”

It slowly nodded.  
Its whole body felt slow and relaxed.

While it slept, Cameron had wiped of the oil to avoid difficulties when taking it in their arms.

Angel sat up and let itself get taken like a bride in its Caretaker’s arms.

They brought it to the bath that had been filled up in advance and gently sat it inside.

The water was warm and it stayed still while Cameron tied its hair in a high bun so they wouldn’t get wet.

They washed it with special soap made to help the body heal better and quicker, scrubbing softly on its skin while it played with the bubbles.

“So, your Master tells me you’ve been a very good dog lately!” They said, knowing the pup liked being talked to.

It smiled, feeling proud of itself.

“I can see it on your body too, you haven’t been punished in a while, right?”

It nodded, even more proud.

“Oh, by the way, I saw there’s a new dog here. Do you two get along?”

It raised its shoulders, not really sure.  
It had stopped attacking him and liked knowing he was always protecting it, but still felt like it had to be careful so he wouldn’t become Master’s favorite.

“I think he seems nice! I’m sure you’d get along if you get to know him.”

It wasn’t sure about that. It was scared he would betray it if they got too close. It was scared he would take its place.

Cameron saw that talking about Fang made it stressed so they quickly changed the subject.

“Are you excited to get your hair all super pink again?”

It smiled, excited.  
The colour of its hair was a bit more faded now and brown roots started to reappear.   
It couldn’t wait to have its pastel pink hair again.

Cameron kept talking to the pet for the entire bath and even once they got it out and dried it.

Now it was dyeing time.

They started by bleaching its roots, which didn’t take too long.  
While it was bleaching, Cameron gave the pet a chew toy to help it pass the time.

After a few minutes, they rinsed its head and started putting carefully and professionally the dye in its hair. 

Angel didn’t like the gross feeling of the hair dye but knowing the results, it was able to handle it.

The dye that Cameron used was very high quality and resistant to water, blood, shampoo, etc. A lot of pets had dyed hair so they had to have the best brand possible.  
It also came with a special shampoo that helped sustain the colour for as long as possible.  
It costed a lot, but that was never a problem for pet owners.

The longest part of the process was covering all of its hair with equal amount. Angel had long hair that stopped at its coccyx, but at least it had very thin hair.

While Cameron was working on its head, the pet played with the chew toy in its hands.   
It was starting to get bored, but didn’t complain.  
It had to be a perfect dog. 

It kept its head straight and tried to move as little as possible.  
Cameron was used to shaky pets that fidgeted and flinched the entire time, but they were glad they had a break from this with Angel.

Once they were finally done with painting its hair, they walked back and stretched. Now all that was left to do was wait and rinse. 

While they waited, Cameron decided to give the pup a palm reading.

“Ooh! This line means you fall in love easily. And this one means you’ll live a full life. Oh, apparently you’re very good at manipulating! Who knew? You also have good health! But we both knew that already.”

Angel had no idea what they were talking about and was very confused, but it was still fun.  
They also liked feeling fingers running through its palms.

The Caretaker kept on analyzing its hands until the timer on their phone rang.

“Time to rinse!”

They put the pet back in the bathtub and turned on the water.

Pink flowed down its head, to its back and then to the drain of the bathtub.  
Cameron kept rinsing until the water was completely clear, which took a while.

•

Angel was all dry and its hair all pink and it couldn’t stop smiling.  
It felt happy and relaxed and couldn’t stop looking at itself in the mirror.

“Do you want to show everyone how cute you are?” Asked Handler Cameron.

It snapped back to reality and nodded joyfully.

The Caretaker arranged its hair into high pigtails and let it out of the bathroom.

The pet ran out and barked happily while it looked around for its Master.

It found her waiting on the couch in the living room and jumped next to her. It kneeled and squealed happily.

“Aww, puppy, you look adorable!” She exclaimed as she pinched its cheeks.

It scrunched its nose and giggled.

“I can’t wait to make your cheeks as pink as your hair.” She teased as she squeezed its butt in her hands.

Angel held back a moan and looked away, which made its Master chuckle.

•

Cameron left after saying goodbye to Celeste and her pet at sundown.

As soon as they closed the front door, Celeste took Angel in her arms and brought it to the bedroom.

She threw it on the bed and went on top of it.

She loved being the first to use it after it got groomed. It was all soft and relaxed and lost itself in pleasure even more than usual.

They barely slept that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter is so late, my cat had a surgery today so I had to take care of him and it was horrible.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for the support and don’t forget to check out my tumblr for bonus content!! (skunkandgrenade)


	28. Good Toy, Bad Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: graphic nsfw, nsfw turned into non-con, knife held at throat, blood, fear of bleeding out, dehumanization, violent nsfw, mention of violent non-con porn, mentions of death, fear of death, mood swing, crying, nudity, dependant whumpee

As Celeste anticipated, Angel kept being passed around between the butlers.  
Usually, the butlers would only take the pet occasionally, never really sure if they were actually allowed to, but quickly lost their shyness once their access to porn got cut off.  
Some of them didn’t even bother going to their rooms, they just did it in the hallways, in the common room, living room, even the kitchen.  
She could hear it moan and whimper while she worked and she quite enjoyed it. 

And the more Angel got used, the more dazed and sleepy it got, which was adorable.  
It would walk around the manor, filled with cum and dripping everywhere, nothing in its mind but sex and wouldn’t even be conscious of which room it was in. Sometimes it would collapse on the floor and wake up with someone inside of it, or sometimes it would wake up in the bath with Todd washing it.  
It was constantly bruised and its body was in pain, but it only added to its pleasure.  
And the best part was that Master got possessive, wanting to constantly remind the pup who owned it.   
She would wake it up by touching it and stop as soon as it opened its eyes. Then, she would let it long for her for the rest of the day, and finally, at night, she would pleasure it so much all it could remember was her name and her touch.  
It was in constant bliss and completely loved it. 

•

Todd kept hoping things would calm down after a while, but it never did.  
Earlier today when he went in the kitchen to wash the dishes, he arrived face to face with Angel who was getting fucked on the counter.   
He had left in a hurry and still wasn’t over it.

Deep down he knew he was jealous. He wanted Angel to be all his, he wanted to be the one to make it feel good...  
But he also wanted it to have to chance to be a person. And he hated seeing it being treated like a toy every second of its life.

*

Angel was too exhausted and lost in pleasure to feel fear when the butler using it started holding a knife to its throat.  
They were still in the kitchen, not that the pet was aware.  
All it knew in this moment was that it was a toy and that it felt good.

The butler, annoyed that the pet barely reacted to the knife, started pressing it on its neck, just enough to make it aware of its place right now, but not enough to break skin.

But that only made it more aroused.   
It loved having its life in the hands of others, especially while being used.

Noah, who was used to watching very hardcore porn, was mad that Angel didn’t react like the girls in the videos.  
He wanted it to be scared, he wanted it to cry and beg for its stupid life.

So he pressed the blade on its throat harder, just enough to make it bleed droplets of blood.

Angel moaned but didn’t react further, making the man even more angry.

He slammed inside of it as hard as he could, making it hit its head on the cabinet over the counter.  
It whimpered in pain and the hit made it nudge its head forward, accidentally furthering the knife in its throat.

There wasn’t a big amount of blood, but it did flow out continuously.  
Angel started getting anxious and uncomfortable and tried pulling away.  
Noah held it down and continued fucking it despite its whimpers and incoherent begging.

It could feel the warm blood flow down its skin and a sharp pain on its neck.  
Too dazed and barely able to see, it was sure it was bleeding out and was terrified.  
If someone were to kill it, it would be Master. No one else.

So it kept on trying to pull away, but the man’s grip was too strong.

It didn’t want this anymore, it felt its body loose heat and it wanted its Master.

It was scared, it didn’t want to die.

Noah had a satisfied smile when it started to cry and he finally felt close to orgasm. 

He slammed harder and harder inside of it, making it continuously hit its head, and came inside of it.

As soon as he was done, he pulled his pants back up and abandoned it on the counter.

It didn’t want to stain its hand muffs so it didn’t try to stop the blood flow. It just sat there, panicked and exhausted, praying that Master would find it before it was too late.

In its head, it was currently bleeding out, and fast.  
In reality, it would barely get a scar.

It let out panicked whimpers and tried getting off the counter with the few energy it had left.  
It fell off and hit its head, making it it squeal in pain and shock.

It tried crawling towards its Master’s Private Room, but its body gave up.  
It couldn’t move anymore, it was exhausted.

It heard footsteps and looked up with the last bit of strength it had, but wasn’t able to see higher than the person’s ankles.

That’s when it passed out.

•

It kept waking up and falling back asleep, hearing a distant yet nearby voice.  
It couldn’t open its eyes and stayed awake only for a few seconds before loosing consciousness again.

*

Todd was disgusted and tired.  
These last few days he spent most of his time washing Angel and inspecting it to make sure it wasn’t injured.  
He was disgusted by all the butlers that couldn’t live without free porn, he was disgusted by all of his coworkers who treated Angel like this all the time.  
Todd just payed online sex workers for content and was was happy with it. He also enjoyed supporting them and always thought it felt better when it comes from someone you know is doing this willingly.  
But clearly, the others didn’t feel that way.

He did his best to keep it all inside, though, he didn’t want Angel to think he was angry at it or disgusted by it.  
All he felt towards Angel was love and he knew that would never change, no matter what.

As soon as he saw it open its eyes again, he tried talking to it. 

“Hey... are you okay? How do you feel?” He said in his most gentle voice.

Like all the times before, it didn’t answer and just started at the wall with empty half opened eyes before falling back asleep.

He sighed, feeling bad for it, and kept on softly scrubbing its body.  
He already took care of its neck and bandaged it up. He knew it would still want its collar so he left it on, but loosened it so it wouldn’t hurt.

The hardest part about washing it was taking it out of the bath and drying it. Since its entire body was limp, he had trouble making it sit down.

•

Angel woke up in its cage with a comfy sweater and a bandage around its neck.  
It didn’t remember anything but knew it was still too early to sleep.

It went through the cage door which was left open and walked towards the bedroom’s door.  
Too sleepy and only half-conscious, it didn’t realize the door was closed until it bumped into it.

It let out a tiny squeak, surprised, and turned around to go back in its cage.  
But it saw a silhouette sitting in the sofa and jumped in fear.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s me, Todd..!” He said as he hurried over to it.

It regained its spirits quickly and kneeled in front of him, mouth open and hands behind its back.

It couldn’t wait to be used again. It loved the bliss that came with it, it loved feeling constantly light and useful.

“No, I’m not doing that, Angel...” he said as he crouched down next to it.

It frowned and thought for a second.  
Maybe he wanted to get directly into it?  
So it turned its back on him and installed itself face down and ass up.

He put his hands on its hips, making it softly moan, but pulled it in his arms.  
He held it tightly as the pup looked at him, confused.

It didn’t know that kind of foreplay.

It was getting anxious, unsure of what it was supposed to do, unsure of how to act without orders.

It liked the physical pressure but didn’t enjoy being held like this by someone other than its Master.

Master told it tight hugs were a sign of love and it felt like it was betraying her by being hugged by someone else.

But it’s body wasn’t answering to its brain.   
It was too weak.

All it could do was sob.

It didn’t want to betray Master.  
Only Master could hug it tight.  
Only Master could love it like that.

As soon as Todd realized it was crying, he pulled away.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“N-No, please....” it whimpered pathetically.

“No what? You’re safe now, it’s okay.”

“No hug... no tight hug... only Master...”

Todd wasn’t sure what it meant but decided to let it go, just in case.  
Did it not like tight hugs? 

“Sorry, Master...” it mumbled over and over again as it crawled away from him.

He held it exactly like Master did, and it made it feel all weird and unwell.  
Physical affection like tight warm hugs were between lovers only. No one else.

It was okay with normal hugs, kisses and sex; those weren’t signs of love.

But holding someone so tight you almost fused together was too intimate. Too special.

Of course it loved being loved, but it also felt wrong coming from someone other than its Master.

Even with its shirt, it felt cold.  
Cold and lost.  
It wanted Master, it needed Master.

But it was bad...  
It talked without permission and Master would be mad...  
It was a bad pet, a bad, bad, bad, bad pet.

It deserved to be punished, it deserved to be hurt.  
It had pulled away from someone and talked, two things it wasn’t supposed to do.

But it still wanted Master. It needed to see her, it needed to feel her hold it tight. 

It reached out for the door and tried opening it, but as usual, it’s hand muffs stopped it from doing so.

So it let itself fall on the floor and cry, hoping this day would be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still uploading daily, don’t worry! I’m just getting busier so the chapters will come out later in the day than usual!
> 
> As always, thank you for your support and don’t forget to check out my tumblr for extra content! (skunkandgrenade)


	29. Trainer Victoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: dehumanization, condescending trainer, pet training, insults, crying, whacking, canning, ribs injuries, breathless, difficulty breathing, severe whumper, unable to do eye contact, nudity (nonsexual), slight internalized ableism, mention of self-harm, mention of death, mention of hypnosis

Angel didn’t like having bad moments.   
It wished it could just stay in constant bliss at all time.   
It didn’t like thinking, it didn’t like being too aware.

It needed to be dumbed down.  
It needed to have its brain reorganized.

And that’s where Trainer Victoria was here for.

The pet had begged for its Master to go back to training, to get its brain out, to be mindless like a good pet should be.

It took a while but she finally accepted.  
She hired the best trainer she could find, knowing that she personally didn’t have enough experience in training to satisfy Angel’s needs.

The trainer’s name was Victoria and she was well known in the pet-owners community.   
She was able to break anyone and bring them to their knees. All of the pets trained by her were perfect and happy and if that’s what Angel wanted, that’s what it would get.

So she made an appointment.  
Victoria did house-calls, which was a relief since her pet had a lot of anxiety about going outside and especially going to new places.

Celeste was anxious; she had no idea what to expect.

•

Angel tried to be on its best behaviour for Trainer Victoria, but she never seemed to be satisfied.  
She had just gotten here and she was already scolding it. The problem was that it had no idea why it was being scolded.

“Where even did you get this stupid mutt?” She asked Celeste in an annoyed tone.

The pet’s Master tried not to look to offended by her question. “Technically, it was the one to come to me.” She ended up answering.

“Well. That explains a lot.”

Celeste already hated her. But Angel seemed to still be okay, so she didn’t saw anything.  
She just stood there, watching her scold her pet for no reason.

The pup wanted to cry, but it held its tears back. It had no idea what was happening, it had no idea what it was doing wrong.

“What are you doing?” She said angrily again. “Are you stupid? Such a useless mutt.”

That was too much.  
Angel was lost and confused and hurt.  
It couldn’t stop the tears anymore.

It started sobbing despite all of its efforts not to.

“Good. You should always doubt yourself. You should always ask yourself whether you’re being good or bad. Now.” She paused. “Heel.”

The pet hurried to her feet and kneeled next to her in a perfect position, desperate to please.

She started walking around, changing paces constantly and without warning, while Angel did its best to stay next to her.

The second it would be one centimetre too forward or too behind, Victoria would whack its ribs with her cane.

It could barely breathe anymore but still did its best to follow her correctly.

Celeste was starting to get mad, her heart tightening and anger rising.  
But Angel didn’t make its usual sign as to when it had too much.  
So she stayed quiet.

The pet felt so much relief when Trainer Victoria stopped walking that it didn’t realize she started again.  
She whacked it in the ribs again, making it cry out in pain.  
It’s respiration got cut off again and it wheezed as tears strolled down its face.

It was in pain and it was scared, but it wanted to be perfect. It needed to be perfect. It didn’t want to think anymore, it wanted bliss; simplicity.  
So it didn’t look at its Master. It didn’t plead her with its eyes for it to stop. Instead, it stared at the ground and did its best to stay quiet.

As soon as it was able to breathe again, it got whacked in the ribs once more.

“Stop standing there and heel!” Victoria scolded.

Despite the agony, Angel managed to get back on all fours and follow her.  
It’s vision was blurred by tears and pain, so it had to turn its head towards the Trainer to be able to tell where it was.  
Victoria seemed pleased by it and stopped to let it catch its breath properly.

“Always look at your Master when you heel.” 

The pup felt so much happiness once it understood it did something right; the pain was definitely worth it.

“Now. Sit.”

The pet obeyed and kneeled, looking at the woman’s ankles.

She used her cane to lift it by its chin and force it to look up.  
Angel automatically looked away, avoiding eye contact.

“Look at me.” She ordered.

Angel tried, it really did, but it was physically unable to do so.

“Actually, it can’t do eye contact with strangers, it’s—“ Celeste tried to explain.

“Tut-tut-tut.” Interrupted Victoria, making the other woman’s blood boil. “A pet should obey no matter what.”

“You don’t understand, it’s—“ 

“I’m the trainer here. Clearly, this mutt has behavioural problems because you treat it more like your lover than your pet. You should never treat an animal with respect or mercy.”

Celeste had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep quiet.   
She was livid.  
No one told her how to treat Angel.

“Now.” Started Victoria, directing her attention back to the pet. “Look at me.”

It tried again, but it was impossible. It just couldn’t.  
This ‘defiance’ earned it a hit in the face with a cane.   
It lost balance and fell on the floor as it whimpered in pain.

“I didn’t say you could stop sitting.” She scolded as she hit it once more in the ribs.

It started crying and curled up on itself from the repetitive blows on its naked body.

“Okay, that’s it.” Celeste finally snapped. “Get the fuck out of my house right now.”

“The session isn’t finished yet. This mutt still has a lot to learn.”

“I said: Get. The. Fuck. Out.” She accentuated every word with a low and enraged tone.

She was about to break and snap this woman’s neck.

Victoria sighed. “Very well. If you want to keep your stupid mutt like this, that’s your problem.” She picked up her things. “But know this; a pet without proper training will suffer more than a properly trained pet.”

And on these words, she left, clacking the front door behind her.

Celeste took a deep breath to calm down before hurrying over to Angel.

“It’s okay, puppy, we’re done now. You’re fine...” She comforted as she held it tightly in her arms, so tight Angel was sure they would fuse together.

It’s body was in atrocious pain and being held made it worse, but the feeling of its Master skin against it made it forget about it.  
It could smell her rose perfume and feel her curly hair brush on its body, her warm embrace protecting it, and that’s all that it needed.

It was able to relax in her arms, but couldn’t stop crying.

Why was it bad? Why couldn’t it obey all the time?  
It was a bad, bad pet. Useless pet.

Stupid mutt.

It couldn’t make eye contact. But everyone else could! What was wrong with it? Why couldn’t it be good? Why couldn’t it do something everyone else was able to do? What was wrong with it?

“Angel, puppy, you’re okay, I’m here. I love you, you know that, right?”

Master loved it...

Master loved it...

Master was always right, Master never lied...

And Master liked good things.

So was it good?

Was it a good pet? Or was it a stupid mutt?

What was it? It got called a mutt a lot by other people, but never Master.

So was everyone else wrong? Was Master the only one that knew the truth?

It didn’t know what to believe.

It didn’t want to think, it wanted to stop, it didn’t want its stupid brain anymore.

If Celeste wasn’t holding it, it would’ve started hitting its head until its brain died.

It hated being conscious, it hated overthinking, it hated the bad thoughts.  
It wanted bliss, like when it was being constantly used.  
But Todd interrupted it, Todd hugged it like a lover and it made it think too much and now it couldn’t stop.  
It wanted to go back to before, it wanted to stop thinking and just feel good all the time.

If it couldn’t be a good pet, it could at least be a good toy. And being a toy made it happy. It just pleasured people and obeyed, there was nothing more to it. It didn’t have to think.

Celeste knew her pet well and she knew it was having bad thoughts right now.

“You’re my perfect puppy, I love you just like you are.” She said to comfort it.

She really hoped it would feel better, but she knew it’s head was a dark place.  
Maybe she could contact a hypnotist or something...   
She was very well aware it wanted to be a mindless pet, and it was a lot more mindless already than when it first arrived here, but it clearly wasn’t enough. But she wanted it to be happy, she wanted it to feel good and well.  
She would do anything for it, she would give and loose everything for it.  
She hated seeing it suffer, she hated seeing it hate itself.  
She wished it could just understand how much it meant to her and how perfect it was in her eyes.  
But she couldn’t love its pain away.  
God, she wished she could, but she knew she didn’t have power over this.  
She hated being powerless. 

•

That night, Celeste didn’t sleep. She spent the entire time searching for a hypnotist while Angel slept at her feet.  
First thing tomorrow, she would contact the best she found and finally make her pet happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter, but I hope you still enjoyed it!  
> Don’t be shy to leave a comment/critic, it always helps to know what you guys think! 
> 
> If you want to make requests for bonus stories, send an ask on my tumblr! There’s also pictures of the characters and other bonus content so go check it out if you want to! My tumblr is skunkandgrenade


	30. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: hypnotist mention, depressed whumpee, personality switch (BPD), suicidal whumpee, suicide attempt, blood, knife, hospital, panic attack, dehumanization, dependant whumpee, body dysmorphia, self-hate, reference to anorexia, passing out, restrained, conditioned whumpee

Celeste had invited Marigold and Anastasia over to help Angel feel better.  
Apparently, the Hypnotist she chose had a lot of clients and therefore it would be a while before the appointment.  
So she had to keep her pet as busy as she could so it wouldn’t have a meltdown or breakdown again.

*

Marigold noticed quickly that Angel was strangely subdued and mellow. They didn’t know why and they were sad to see their friend like that, but didn’t ask any questions.  
Instead, they laid down next to it as it whimpered sadly and napped.

*

Angel was happy it’s friend was here, but it still felt bland and tired. It didn’t have the energy to play, it wasn’t motivated to do anything, it just wanted to stop existing.  
It was grateful Marigold didn’t annoy it and just laid next to it, it was comforting to know it wasn’t alone.

It looked over at them as they napped.

Was Marigold trained properly like Trainer Victoria talked about? Is that why they were so relaxed all the time?  
Was Angel weak for not being able to handle that type of training?   
Could Marigold hold eye contact?   
Was it the only one who couldn’t do it?  
Why was it so stupid and useless?   
Even Fang could do eye contact.  
Was Fang better than it? Was every pet better than it? Did it trick its Master into thinking it was good?  
It was a bad, bad pet, it lied to Master, it lied to everyone.

Stupid mutt.

Stupid useless mutt.

All stupid mutts should die.

Die die die die die die die die die die die.

Bad pets get killed, bad pets don’t deserve to please.

Bad pets don’t deserve friends or Masters.

Angel often had intense mood swings, but rarely switched personality, so no one understood what was happening when it just left the living room, a dead look in its eyes.

Angel didn’t like Marigold.   
Angel didn’t like Todd.

Angel didn’t like Master.

Everyone lied, everyone was bad. Angel should die, Angel was not loved.

This had been too much. It was a dumb and naive mutt and it was ugly.

It looked at itself in a mirror in the hallways.

Its face was wrong, distorted.  
It’s body was fat and sweaty, it looked disgusting.  
Its boobs were unequal and the scars from its surgery were still there.  
Its hair was greasy and tangled.

It was ugly, it was disgusting.

Angel was ugly, Angel was disgusting.

Angel shouldn’t be alive.

Cut.  
Cut it needed to cut.  
It needed to cut and cut deep.

Cut cut cut cut cut cut cut cut cut cut cut cut cut cut cut cut cut cut cut cut cut.

It walked in the kitchen and opened the knife drawer.  
No one came to see what it was doing, everyone just assumed it wanted some alone time.

So it took the knife and slid it down its wrists.

*

Celeste felt something was wrong.  
Angel didn’t look well, but she had thought maybe it was just feeling overwhelmed.  
But it had left the room a while ago and still wasn’t back.

She felt her stomach twist.

“No, no, no, no, no, please god, no...” she frantically repeated as she hurried out of the room.

Her instincts were telling her something bad happened.

Luckily, the kitchen was close to the living room and it wasn’t long before she found it, laying in a pool of its own blood, knife in hand.

“Fuck, Angel, please...” she begged as she took off her jacket.

She ripped her shirt off her body and tightly bandaged the wounds with it.  
She used her jacket to keep it warm as she cried for Todd to come.

He had arrived quickly, knowing something was wrong as soon as he heard Celeste’s broken voice.  
He was horrified the moment he realized what happened and hurried over to help.

He held pressure on the wounds while Celeste made sure it was still alive and called the ambulance.

“Angel, Angel, stay with me, okay, that’s an order, puppy, listen to me, okay?” 

No one noticed Marigold behind the doorframe looking at the scene, terrified, until Anastasia came to fetch them.

Today was a disaster.

•

Angel’s eyes hurt from the light before it even opened them.  
It didn’t recognize the odour of where it was and panicked when it started looking around.

The room was empty and white and it was tied to the bed.

Most importantly, it didn’t have its collar on, nor any of its restraints.

It was terrified and screamed for help, but the fear made it mute.  
No sound would come out of its mouth and it made it even more afraid.

All it could do was cry frantically and wait to be rescued.

*

“What the fuck do you mean I can’t see it?!” Yelled Celeste at the secretary of the hospital.

“You acquired this pet illegally. You don’t have the adoption papers and therefore we’re obliged by the law to keep them and send them to a rescue shelter.”

“It came to me willingly!”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but without proof we can’t let you take them back.”

“I own this town! I’ll have you thrown in jail for this!”

“I’m sorry, but there’s nothing more I can do. And clearly, they would rather die than be with you, ma’am. They made their choice.”

Celeste was out of words.  
How could this happen?  
How was this possible?  
The entire city was hers, what was happening?

*

Angel was exhausted.  
It felt cold and heavy, yet light, and crying didn’t help.  
But it was scared.  
It just wanted to go home, it wanted to see its Master, it missed her, it was so sorry, it didn’t mean to, it just lost control!

It froze in fear when it heard the door open.

“Hello, there. I’m nurse Miller and I’m in charge of you. How are you feeling?” A woman said as she came in.

“Master... where’s Master...?” It managed to ask.

“Don’t worry, you’ll never have to see her again.”

The entire world felt like it just stopped spinning.

It would... never see Master again?

No no no that was impossible, Master was always there, Master never left it, Master—

“I know it can be shocking and confusing at first, but you’re being rescued, okay? As soon as you’re recovered, you’re going to a shelter. You’ll meet a lot of people like you and you’ll learn how to live again.”

People?

Angel wasn’t people, Angel was dog.

And Angel needed Master.

“We’re also having feet prosthetics made right now just for you so you can walk again.”

Feet? 

No.

No it didn’t want feet.  
It didn’t want ugly stupid feet, it just wanted Master, it needed her, without her nothing was worth it, without her Angel wasn’t worth it...

“A lot of people like you struggle at first, but it’s totally normal, you don’t have to be scared, okay?”

No, that was impossible.  
It knew it made a mistake, it shouldn’t have cut so deep, it knew, but it couldn’t stop. It didn’t know it messed up that bad, it didn’t want to, it just had to hurt itself, but it didn’t mean to, it didn’t mean to go that far, it didn’t mean to, it—

“Can you tell me how you’re feeling?”

Maybe if it disobeyed, maybe if it was bad, they would give it back to Master.

“No...” it answered.

“That’s fine, I know this is shocking. I’ll let you rest a bit, okay? There’s a button to your left you can use to call me if you have anything you need, okay?”

What?  
No, no, disobeying was bad, give it back to Master now!

It was sorry, it didn’t mean to fuck everything up! It would be good again, but it needed Master!  
It didn’t want to be abandoned, it didn’t want to be all alone!   
Master, it needed Master, please!

But the woman left already. She left and it was alone.  
It was scared and alone and it was cold.

It was tired and it missed its Master, it just wanted her to hold it tight and tell it everything was going to be okay.

But nothing would ever be okay, ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a turn even I didn’t anticipate but I hope it’s still good!  
> It’s shorter, I’m sorry about that.
> 
> But anyways, thank you for the support and don’t be shy to leave a comment or check out my tumblr! (skunkandgrenade)


	31. All Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: mentions of gore, dehumanization, forced de-conditioning, hospital, suicide attempt mention, cutting mention, dependant whumpee, homicidal ideation, needle, stabbing with needle, passing out, non-con drugging, straightjacket, insomnia, fear, panicking, exhaustion, similarities to psychiatric hospital

Angel would rather have each of its teeth ripped out with rusty pliers than be appart from its Master.  
It was alone and terrified and just wanted to be in her arms again.  
The nurse kept telling it it was a person and she even forced it to have feet again.  
It’s body was constantly cold and it was harder to move its fingers because of the blood loss.  
The nurse told it today was moving day and it would be transported to the rescue shelter.  
No one ever even told it why it was being ‘rescued’ and why they were torturing it.  
They kept calling it ‘Cass’ too and it hated it.  
Its name was Angel and it didn’t need anything but its Master.  
It hated change, it hated not knowing what was happening, it hated being scared constantly.  
It just wanted to go home, it was sorry, it didn’t mean to ruin everything, it regretted cutting so much, it just wanted to go back in time and hug its Master so tightly they would fuse together.  
It felt so empty without her, so broken.

“Dinner Time.” Said Nurse Miller as she came in.

She kept saying that, but yet Angel never ate. It didn’t really understand but it didn’t have to energy to ask.

She changed one of the weird small bags that were attached to the pet as it stared at the ceiling.

It hated this, it didn’t understand what was happening and it didn’t want things to go inside of its body.  
But it was still tied to the bed and couldn’t rip off all the tubes that were on it.

“How are you feeling about moving today?” She asked it once she finished arranging the bag.

Angel stayed quiet. 

“You’re not much of a talker, huh? That’s fine, don’t worry, a lot of people like you don’t talk much.”

It hated her. It hated her so much. It wished she would just drop dead miserably.  
She kidnapped it. She forced it appart from Master and then she acted as if nothing happened.  
Angel wanted her to die the most painful death. That’s what she deserved. It wanted her to beg for her stupid worthless life while it was in Master’s arms, looking at her and laughing at how idiotic she looked.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes, okay?” She said as she left.

It spent that ten minutes fantasizing about her death and getting wet at the idea.

When she came back, Angel had started to feel dizzy.

“I’m untying you, okay? You’ll probably fall asleep and when you’ll wake up you’ll be at the rescue shelter.”

It didn’t want to sleep.  
It didn’t want to be unconscious.  
It was scared, it was so scared.

“Please...” it finally said, desperate.

“Don’t worry, everything is gonna be just fine, okay?”

No, nothing was fine, nothing would ever be fine ever again!   
It fought off the sleepiness as much as it could and looked around for a weapon.

There was a needle on the table next to it.

It was able to stay awake long enough, it was untied now and the tubes were off of it.  
Now all it needed was to grab the needle.

Just...

Grab...

The...

Stupid...

Needle...

Yes!

Now it had to be quick, it had to act fast.

It took all the strength it had left and stabbed the nurse in the neck.

Before it could even hear or see her reaction, it passed out.

•

When it woke up, it had its wrists tied to a wheelchair in an unknown bedroom.  
It’s body felt heavy and out of place.  
It had difficulty moving and panicked, but it didn’t have any tears to shed anymore.

“Hello, Cass.” Said a stranger. “I heard you were quite violent, that’s why you’re still restrained. But as soon as you show you can cooperate, you’ll be free. Nurse Miller won’t press charges, she understands how you must’ve felt. But there will be consequences if you hurt someone again.” The stranger stood in front of Angel. “I’m Mariah. I’m the one that’s gonna take care of you. Now let me show you around.

Angel barely understood a word she said. She had a weird accent and it didn’t bother trying to comprehend. It just wanted to go home.

The woman wheeled it out of the room and into a long white corridor with big white doors. There was a lot of people, mostly in wheelchairs too, with nurses accompanying them.   
Lots of the people in the wheelchairs were covered in scars and looked at the ground.

A lot of them looked up at Angel.  
It was weird to see a rescue so undamaged, so pretty, with long hair and most of its body parts.

The pet liked the attention, it couldn’t help but feel good, until it realized how ugly it must’ve been.  
Its hair wasn’t well brushed, it hadn’t been cleaned in a while and its face was constantly red and puffy.  
Also, it was in boring white clothes with no sense of fashion.  
Instantly, it felt ashamed. It felt ashamed and naked, without its collar and restraints. Who would know it was owned? Who would know it had a Master?  
Only bad pets weren’t owned, only broken toys didn’t wear collars...  
Had Master really left it behind? Had she finally gotten tired of it?  
Had it pushed her away?

“This is the cafeteria where you’ll learn how to eat at a table.” Mariah said as they entered a big white room with tables and chairs screwed to the floor.

Angel felt horrified.  
It didn’t want to eat at a table.  
The ground was good, the ground was safe, the ground was its place.  
It didn’t want the table.

It breathed loudly and intensely, panicked and disgusted.

“It’s gonna be hard at first, but I’m sure you’ll get through it.” 

No no no no this couldn’t be real.  
This had to be a nightmare, a big horrible nightmare.  
It wanted Master, it wanted her now, it needed her.

But she left it behind...

“This is the common room, where you can play with the other ones and draw. You have to ask for pens and paper, though.”

A lot of rescues were just sitting on the ground and balancing themselves back and forth. Barely any of them interacted, it was mostly just the nurses talking together.

Angel was terrified. It didn’t want to be like this, it didn’t want to be rescued!

“Those are the two rooms where you’ll spend most of your time, excluding your bedroom. The more you progress, the more freedom you’ll have. But don’t rush things, okay?” She said as she wheeled it back to its room.

It didn’t want this. It didn’t want to progress, it just wanted to go home.

But what if Master didn’t like it anymore?  
What if it was Master who told them to take it away because it cut too deep?

What if Master abandoned it?

The nurse called for backup in the room.  
Four people came in and held Angel down while it was being untied.

It didn’t struggle; it was too exhausted. 

The put on a straightjacket on it to keep it from harming itself or others and let it go.

It let itself fall on the floor and only then did it realize the entire room was soft and made of pillows.

“If you need anything, push the button on your night table, okay? Goodnight now, Cass.” Mariah said before leaving with the four other people.

They left it there, shaking on the ground and begging silently for help.

Except for one small nightlight, the room was entirely dark.  
It didn’t know what was where and couldn’t push itself back up with its arms tied around its body anyways.

So it stayed there and waited.

It waited, hoping it would die during the night.

Master left it behind.  
And without Master, Angel was nothing.

The only thing left it had from her was its name, and it would cling to it until its life would end.

Its name was Angel. It wasn’t Cass. 

And it didn’t need to be rescued, it needed its Master. 

But she left it.

And now it was in hell.

How was it supposed to live without her? How was it supposed to sleep, to eat, to breathe without her to guide it? Without her to hold it tight and sing it lullabies, without her to praise it when it did good, without her to caress it while she would say all the things she’d like to do to it...

It cried without tears. It’s body trembling, it’s mind aching and it’s heart breaking.

This was worse than any punishments Master could’ve given it.  
It would rather have its cone sewn to its neck and live in an ice bath than being here.

Everything was worth it when Master was there, but now...

Now nothing mattered. Not anymore.

It didn’t sleep at all that night. It just stared at the wall as it prayed for its Master to come back, to save it.

But she didn’t.

It was all alone.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the short chapters recently, but I hope it’s still enjoyable!
> 
> Angel’s experience at the rescue shelter will be based on my personal experience at a psychiatric hospital which can be triggering since its pretty much horrible (especially if you’re autistic), so major TW in advance for that! 
> 
> Thank you all for the support!


	32. Rescue Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: dehumanization, forced de-conditioning, memory loss, amnesia, psychiatric hospital, psychiatric hospital similarities, slight ableism (about how the nurses treat Angel), suicidal whumpee, self destructive whumpee, lying, manipulating, knife mention, suicide attempt references, insomnia mention, passing out mention, toxic love, dependant love, quick intense violence mention, torture mentions
> 
> Angel’s POV will be marked between (X) so you can skip it and read the others’ POV if psychiatric hospitals trigger you. There’s also gonna be a summary of its POV in the notes at the end.

(X)  
Angel was constantly in a state of dissociation since the night it arrived.  
It felt like it had been here forever, all of its memories with Master fading away.  
Every time it would try talking about its Master, the nurses would scold it and tell it to stop. Every time it talked about its past, it would be forced to shut up.  
It hated it.  
The staff completely ignored its training and just forced it to focus on being someone else.  
When it had meltdowns, it would be held down and shushed.   
When it stimmed, it would be told to stop because it distracted the others.  
So after a while, it learned how to lie. How to be the perfect patient.  
It ate at a table despite making it want to die, it only talked about its future as a ‘person’ and even started responding to the name ‘Cass’.  
Anything to be let out of here.

This hell did help it discover one thing; it was great at manipulating.  
If it acted cute and hopeful, the nurses would leave it be.  
It had quickly earned more freedom and it could even take walks outside now.  
It had even found a way to not wear its prosthetics; all it had to do was say it reminded it of its past.  
Now it had its own wheelchair and could wheel around by itself while being surveilled by Mariah.  
The problem was that its pink hair started fading quickly; without the special shampoo, the hair dye lost its colour after a few showers.  
Now it’s hair was more orange than pink and it hated it. It wanted to rip it all off, but if it showed even one tiny sign of frustration, it would be put back under intense watch.   
So it took deep breaths every morning and faked a smile, secretly hoping to die.

•

Its memories were starting to get so suppressed it wasn’t sure about its Master’s eye colour anymore. It wasn’t sure about her exact skin tone and exact hair length and it terrified it.  
It was so scared of forgetting her, of forgetting everything.  
But it was also scared of seeing her again.  
After all this time, it was clear she wouldn’t come back for it. It was clear she abandoned it.  
It knew what it had done wrong, it knew it shouldn’t have done it, but it had lost control.  
But if it knew what it would lead it to, it would’ve never even thought about grabbing the knife.  
But it was too late.  
It was stuck here, probably forever.  
There were rescues that had been here for over twenty years and that were still not ready to go.  
But Ca— Angel would manage to leave.  
Angel.  
Its name was Angel.  
Angel would leave.  
It would leave and never come back.  
It would force itself to forget this hell and go back to Master. And if Master didn’t want it anymore, it would ask her to kill it.  
Only Master could end its life. No one else. Not even nature.  
It would die by Master’s hands. No matter what.

But until then, Angel was terrified. It had to learn how to survive on its own and how to lie constantly.  
Master told it to always say the truth and it knew how bad its punishment would be when it would get back home, but it was the only way to survive.  
That is, if it ever got back home.

It really hoped Master didn’t hate it, it hoped they got separated by the hospital, but it couldn’t help but doubt.  
If Master really wanted it back, she would’ve surely taken it home already.

So where was she?  
What was she doing?  
(X)

*

Celeste barely slept since Angel was gone.  
The only time she slept was when she passed out from exhaustion.

She realized someone else took control of the city, without her even being aware of it until now.   
She had no idea how, she had no idea why, but she knew it meant she had no power on the city anymore.

That was why the hospital took her puppy.

But she would get it back. She would do anything to get it back, even if it meant she had to leave the country with it.  
She would leave everything behind for Angel.

*

(X)  
The staff used Angel’s bad memory at their advantage and kept trying to make it believe Master was bad to it.  
It hated it, but slowly, horrible memories of it being hurt by her took the place of the good ones.  
It didn’t know if it was real, it didn’t know if it was just being manipulated by the doctors, so all it could do was cling to the hope that all of this was fake.

•

Soon, Angel forgot her face. It forgot her smell and the sound of her voice. It forgot the good moments, the happy memories and only remembered what the nurses told it about her.  
Apparently, Master kidnapped it and forced it to be a dog. She hurt it everyday and tortured it.  
But it didn’t believe it.  
That couldn’t be true...  
It felt like there was more to it, like it was being lied to...  
But if it showed weakness, it would loose the bit of freedom it had earned.

So everyday, morning and night, it would remind itself of its true name and pray to remember its Master like she truly was.

The more time passed, the harder it was, but it kept on clinging to its name because its life depended on it.

Its name was Angel.

Master named it Angel.

Angel was a cute name, Master wouldn’t have named it that if she hated it. Right? She would’ve called it Mud or Pest or something like that... 

Master was good.

No matter what people told it, Master was good.

It may not remember much about her anymore, but it knew that she was good.

Good.

But she abandoned it...

What did it do for her to hate it to the point of leaving it behind?   
It couldn’t remember.  
It couldn’t remember what it had done wrong.

But surely Master had a reason to abandon it.   
It must’ve made a big mistake, a big mess to end up here.

She didn’t just get tired of it... right....?

People didn’t get tired of Angel.... people always loved it, everyone at the shelter loved it...   
But they loved it because it lied, because it was putting on a show...  
Was it lying to Master? Was that why?  
Was it a liar to the only person that loved it for what it was?

God, it hoped not... it wouldn’t be able to live with itself if that was the case...  
(X)

*

Todd was in the biggest dilemma of his life.

On one hand, Angel was rescued. Finally.  
But on the other, he wanted it to be back.

He had seen how Angel was when it was appart from its Master, when it had thought to disobey a primal order.  
He had called the shelter often, almost everyday, to make sure it was okay, but the answer never made him feel better.

‘They’re doing fine! They’re making a lot of progress very quickly and don’t show any signs of relapse or heavy trauma.’ The lady on the phone always answered.

But that didn’t make any sense.  
Angel should be ripping its eyes out and banging its head on the walls, not ‘making progress’.

He knew something was off, he knew Angel was in distress, but he couldn’t do anything about it.  
And that terrified him.

At least now he knew its birth name and was able to look them up online.

Clearly, they didn’t have a good life even before Celeste.

He had found multiple of its social media accounts and with a bit of help from Eli, he was able to connect into each account.  
He saw the messages, the pictures, everything...  
It made him feel sick.  
And he tried to push that feeling down, but he couldn’t help but feel happy that Celeste had gotten it.

Clearly, Angel didn’t have a good life before, but with at the manor, it always smiled and laughed...

Was it really the most happy it could be when it was treated like a dog?  
Was he the one in the wrong for praying every night for it to be rescued?  
Was he the bad one for fantasizing about making Angel something they’re not?

Was Celeste right all along?

*

Celeste never wanted another ‘pet’ after Ava. She had promised herself she wouldn’t ever force someone in that lifestyle, that she would stick to basic torture and nothing more.

But when Angel, who at that time still went by Cass, approached her, everything changed.  
Cass was never good at keeping things to itself, so it quickly told her that it wanted to be someone’s pet, someone’s toy.  
Thinking about nothing, just obeying.

The two of them had gone on many dates, and both fell in love quickly.

Both were ready to do anything for the other.

So Cass gave up its past, its life, and gave it to Celeste without hesitation, and Celeste took it as her pet.

And weirdly, she was into it.   
Turns out, things are a lot more fun when people consent.

It wasn’t hard to make Cass forget about everything, to change its name and wipe its memory.

It became Angel, and Celeste already saw how happier it was.  
She realized how much of a joyful being it could be once released from its burdens.

She always did her best to keep it happy, to keep it disciplined and balanced, but clearly, it was never enough.

Angel wanted to become completely mindless, an empty brain with only one desire: obey orders.

The hypnotist was supposed to make that happen, but Angel had a breakdown and god how did Celeste not realize until it was too late?

How did she not see how desperate it was getting?

If only she saw it, if only she asked it to talk to her, this wouldn’t have happened...

She had no idea what the rescue shelter were doing to it, but she knew it couldn’t be good.  
Angel could never be happy as a person.  
And only Celeste seemed to understand that.

She just hoped her plan would work so she could finally see it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of Angel’s POV:   
> Angel eventually forgets about Celeste, it doesn’t remember her face, her scent, etc. The only memories it has left of her are false memories the staff told it. It forgot why it was at the rescue shelter, what it had done to end up here. All it had left of her was its name and it was clinging to it like its life depended on it.


	33. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: some nsfw mentions, nervousness, accidental misgendering
> 
> Fluff chapter!!! Its short but I’ve never been on a date so I didn’t really know what to write

[a few years ago...]

Cass had never been that nervous before.  
Things had been going well with Celeste, but it was hard for them to keep secrets. Normally, they over-shared about everything to anyone, so something as big as a date was hard to hide.

At least, their friends were used to them wearing inappropriate and grandiose clothing without a special occasion, so them wearing a puffy big pink and white dress with an obnoxious cleavage didn’t arouse suspicion.

The dress was beautiful; it touched the ground and yet looked like it was floating. It was a beautiful pink with elegant white details and embroidered flowers at the bottom.

Cass didn’t dare even think of the price of that dress; Celeste had gifted them with it and they wouldn’t question it. They knew they would feel bad if they learned what it cost.

Still, they were happy Celeste had the same love language as them; gift-giving.  
Though Celeste had a much larger budget, Cass still enjoyed making small accessories or cute drawings or paintings for her.

Both of them had difficulty expressing their emotions to one another, but each gifts represented a great amount of love they both understood.

Cass spent so much time in front of the mirror; making sure their hair, their makeup, their body, everything, was perfect.  
They were wearing a fancy set of lingerie under, which was another gift from their lover. They weren’t used to such quality clothing; normally they’d just order stuff on AliExpress.  
But this was a nice change. They always prioritized beauty over comfort, but never thought the two could be combined. Who knew what other kind of luxuries the rich had?

They looked like a princess, a real one, and knew if young them saw them today, they would be happy.

They smiled at the mirror and rearranged their pigtails before taking a deep breath.

They knew as soon as they would see her, all of their worries would melt away, but until then, they had to live with that godawful ball of anxiety in their stomach.

Cass could still not believe they had a girlfriend, after all those years of fantasizing and crying and praying.  
A girlfriend who also had a high sex drive and who was extremely dominant in the bedroom.  
But a girlfriend that also listened and understood.  
Cass couldn’t have found someone better.  
She was all they ever wanted in life.

She would call them her little angel, which they found funny at first because they were far from being an Angel or anything remotely close, but now every time she called them that, their heart melted and their mind went blank.

Personally, they would tease her by calling her ma’am or master, but they were mad at themself for not having a cute nickname for her.

“Oh god!” They exclaimed as their eyes wandered to their phone.

Thank god they just had a notification, otherwise they wouldn’t have seen the time!

They quickly grabbed it and put it in their white cat purse, which they threw over their shoulder before hurrying out of their bedroom. 

“Out fucking!” They yelled before leaving.

They felt like they were on a movie. They were running in the streets while holding their dress up to avoid staining it on the ground while looking around for a taxi.

They finally found one that was available and jumped in.

“Where to, miss?” The taxi driver asked.

“City Center, please.” They answered, trying not to cringe at the misgendering.

The man started up the car while Cass looked at themself in their tiny mirror, making sure they still looked hot.

Once they felt satisfied by their reflection, the started looking through the window.

The night was starting to set and darkness slowly took over as they got closer to the City Centre.

Celeste told Cass she had reserved the place just for the two of them and hired a DJ so they could dance all night.

The City Centre was a beautiful place; there was a big paved circle surrounded by flowers, trees and bushes with a little stage for performances on the side. There was beautiful street lamps that lit up the place just right with suspended strings of tiny lights, giving the place a magical feel.

Cass never actually went there until a few days ago just to see what the place looked like so they wouldn’t be as anxious to go for their date.  
They often did ‘reckon missions’ like these to get familiar with new surroundings. They hated not knowing where they were going.

As the streets grew darker, Cass felt more and more comfortable and relaxed.   
The aggressiveness of the sun was finally gone and now they could finally enjoy the wonderful night.

The cab stopped a block away from the destination.

“That’s as far as I can go, looks like someone reserved the place. That’ll be 30$, miss.”

They couldn’t help but roll their eyes at being misgendered again but kept quiet at they handed the man a the money.

“Thanks, have a nice night, miss.”

“You too, sir.” They answered as they left.

They made sure they didn’t loose anything in the car before walking away and heading towards the Centre.

The place was even more magical than they remembered; there were pink and black decorations all around and soft spot lights dancing in the darkness.

“Woah...!” they exclaimed, amazed as they looked around.

“You look beautiful.”

They jumped at the sound of her voice.

“Oh god, am I late??” They asked, panicked.

“No, “ Celeste chuckles. “I just knew you were gonna be early and I didn’t want to make you wait.”

They sighed, relieved, and looked at their secret lover.  
She looked divine; she was wearing a beautiful black and red suit with black high heels. Her long dark brown curly hair was let loose on her shoulders and it flowed in the breeze just like a fairy tale.

“Like I said. You look beautiful.” She repeated as she held out a hand, inviting them to dance.

Romantic music started to play.

Cass blushed intensely and looked away as they put their hand in hers.  
She pulled it closer and guided their hands on her shoulders.

“I should warn you, I’m really bad at dancing...” they admitted.

“That’s not true. I’ve been to where you work. You dance really well.” She answered as she put her hands around their waist. 

“Wait... really? I never saw you..!”

She laughs. “I didn’t want to distract you. And you seemed to have a lot of clients with you.”

They felt bad. “Are you sure that’s not a problem for you? I mean... a lot of people would want me to stop...”

“Your body, your choice.” She responded in an appeasing tone, making Cass relax instantly.

“Thank you...” they murmured as they laid their head on her chest.

She smiled and held it tightly in her arms as they kept on dancing.  
She had never felt that way before and she never wanted this night to end.  
She had imagined how pretty her little angel would look in that dress but seeing them in real life... they were truly breathtaking.

It was that night that she realized she would do anything for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I’m gonna post pictures of Cass and Celeste’s outfits on my tumblr so you can go check it out cause I’m bad at describing things. There’s also more content on my tumblr (skunkandgrenade), so if it interests you don’t be shy to check it out!
> 
> Thank you all for your support!


	34. Crybaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: homicidal ideation, homicidal urges, homicidal fantasies, similarities to psychiatric hospital, blood mention, conditioned thoughts, brief reference to self harm/suicide attempt, hypnotist mention, vomit mention, dehumanization, self-dehumanization, amnesia, memory loss, crying, overwhelmed

Angel was starting to loose patience. It was still stuck in this hellhole and hiding each of its emotions was exhausting.  
It felt like it had been stuck here for decades and it was on the verge of breaking.  
If one more nurse shushed it while it tried talking about its past, it would grab the nearest pen and stab everyone and bathe in their blood.  
It used to be scared, but now it was just angry. Angry all the time and at everyone.  
The other rescues were annoying; always staying silent and in their corners.   
But the worse was the staff. The staff that treated them like lab rats, the staff that clearly didn’t care about them.  
Apparently there was one nurse that everyone loved, but they were already assigned for someone so they were too busy to to help anyone else.   
But that only made Angel even more angry.  
Why would there be only one competent employee in this whole place? That made no sense.  
What made even less sense is the existence of this place.  
Pets were meant to serve and please. Why would they need rescue? Why would they need rescuing from their sole purpose?  
It couldn’t comprehend it.  
Its instinct was to serve and please, that’s all it thought about. And now it was forced to ignore its instincts. It couldn’t ask for relief, it couldn’t ask for pain, it couldn’t do anything. It was forced to think on its own and it hated it. It hated consciousness.

It couldn’t wait to get out of there.

Even if it didn’t know where to go.

It didn’t have a Master, not anymore, and it had been forced to be a person.  
Now it was a broken toy.

Who would want a broken toy?

*

The newbie that took over the city while Celeste was concentrating on Angel was quickly taken care of.  
She still had no idea who his informant was and it bothered her a lot, so she had sent a few of her henchmen on a mission to find out.

But until then, she still had to get her little Angel back.  
She would never let it out of her sight ever again.  
And she’d put child locks on every drawer that contained dangerous stuff so it could never hurt itself ever again.

•

Celeste had to find a way to pick up Angel without being seen by Ava.  
She had to find a way in without being recognized by her.  
Of course they haven’t seen each other in multiple years, but she didn’t want to take a risk.

So she draped her hair in a scarf and wore big round sunglasses. She was dressed in a big white coat, something she would never actually wear in normal circumstances, and flat shoes.  
That outfit was very contradictory to her usual style and hoped Angel would still recognize her despite it.  
But she knew that even if it didn’t, it would still follow her.   
Before she made it Angel, it had told her about its experience in a psychiatric hospital and about how much it hated it and did everything to get out of there as early as possible. So she knew it must be hating the rescue shelter.

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving.  
She liked the outfit, just not on her, but it was perfect for what she needed to do.

She headed outside and went in the car, where she put a blanket and Boo on the seat for Angel when they would be coming back.

The chauffeur started up the car and headed towards the destination.

Celeste was nervous and scared. She had no idea in what state it would be and how much it had changed. She was aware of how unstable it was and always did her best to keep a certain stability in the manor for it, but all of this had been an enormous abrupt change it hadn’t consented to and she knew it would leave a monstrously bad impact on it.  
She just hoped she could fix it.

As soon as it would be back home and recovered at least a bit from this trauma, she would Re-schedule an appointment with the hypnotist and appease its pain.  
She would do anything for it and it’s well-being.

*

Angel was in the living room. If it stayed in its bedroom, the nurses would assume it was depressive and would put it back under intense-watch.  
So it stayed seated on a chair, like a person, and tried not to vomit of disgust.

It wasn’t a person. It hated being treated like one. It was a pet, a toy, nothing more. But it had to conceal its disgust.  
It constantly wanted to scream at the top of its lungs and rip out everyone’s throat. But there was no way it would risk loosing the bit of freedom it had.  
So it stayed silent and compliant.

“Cass? There’s someone here to pick you up.”

...

What?

It turned around and looked at the nurse.

“C’mon, don’t make her wait.”

Too stunned to say a word, it advanced in its wheelchair towards the entry.

A tall woman in a white coat smiled at it.

It frowned, confused.  
She felt familiar, but it couldn’t remember her.

“There’s a fee if you keep the wheelchair.” Said the nurse at the counter.

“Oh, no don’t worry, I already have one ready.” The woman answers.

“Good! They don’t have personal items so you can just take them home right now.”

She nodded and approached the pet.

It didn’t really care who she was, what was important was that it was getting out of here.

She took it in her arms just like a bride and Angel smelled her rose perfume.

It made it melt completely in her arms, a warm feeling washing over it.

The woman hurried outside with it and sat it inside a car.  
She put a harness on it and buckled it down.

It looked at the blanket and the plushie.

They looked familiar.

The feeling of the harness too.

It saw in its head a few images, memories, of it in this car, tied in the harness and... Master by its side.

Master...

Master?

It looked to its side, where she was sitting.

She took off her head scarf and sunglasses.

“Hey, Angel, baby, how are you feeling?” She asked it, concerned and anxious.

“Master...?”

“Yes, that’s me, puppy. Are you doing alright?”

It closed its eyes and frowned.

It didn’t quite understand what was happening.

Was this a dream?

Was she really Master?

“Why... why did you abandon me...?” It asked slowly and looking away.

“I didn’t, I never would, Angel, I promise. It’s the hospital that separated us.”

Her voice was comforting.  
And being called Angel felt good, felt right.

It held Boo tightly against its chest as hot tears streamed down its face.

It started full on crying, it’s emotions being too much for it.

It could finally let go.

•

Other memories flashed through its mind as it crossed the door into the manor.

It was still being held in Celeste’s arms; it was still shaking and crying too much to stand on its own.

Despite its vision being blurred by tears, it could still recognize the house.

Everything felt so familiar.

“Home... I’m home...” it mumbled through sobs and sniffling.

“Yes you are, puppy. You’re back home. And I’ll always stay with you, now, okay?”

It nodded.

It could remember every feeling it had here, just not any clear memories.

In that moment, things didn’t seem real. They seemed dense and foggy, but still light and clear.  
It was a weird feeling and it made Angel even more overwhelmed.

*

Celeste was so happy to see her pet’s reaction.  
She was scared it would still be stuck in a personality switch, but it looked like it was normal, all things considered.

As she looked at Angel who was uncontrollably crying, she thought about how it’s ‘crybaby’ tattoo had never been more accurate.  
She also thought about how well it would sleep as soon as the tears would stop.

It took her everything to resist the tears in her own eyes, feeling overwhelmed too.

She was able to stay as stoic as she could, but seeing her pet being that emotional made it hard.

But after a few minutes, it got too much and she couldn’t help it.

She sat on the ground and held Angel tightly in her arms as she sobbed softly on its shoulder.

They were finally reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay reunions!!!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I’m very tired right now so imma keep this short!
> 
> Check out my tumblr for additional content @skunkandgrenade
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support!


	35. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: conditioning, training, dehumanization, memory loss, nsfw mentions, weight gain mention, eating disorder mention, recovery mention, groping, man-handling, humiliation, degradation, graphic nsfw, bdsm practices, overstimulation, edging, switchblade, clothes being ripped, blindfold

“Sit.”

Angel obeyed happily,

“Good dog!” Master praised, smiling. “Now heel.”

It ran at her side and stood as close to her as it could.

For the last few days, Celeste had been re-training Angel slowly, starting with the basics.  
It was a good way to keep its mind occupied and she knew it never made mistakes so it was great to build its confidence as a pet back up.  
She made sure to praise it as much as she could, wanting it to know how good it was.

Angel put all of its strength and concentration on its training; determined to be forgiven for its mistakes. Nothing would stop it from being the perfect pet.  
Master also ordered it to always say something when it’s not feeling well mentally even if it doesn’t want to talk about it because it’s still important. It just hoped it would remember that order when it would be having bad thoughts.

“Good, good!” Master praised as she ruffled its hair.

She crouched down next to it and squeezed its cheeks in her hands.

“You’re such a good pet, for me.” 

She kissed its forehead and held it tightly in her arms.  
If she could, she would never let it go.  
She didn’t care about appearing emotional or clingy anymore, all that mattered was Angel and it’s well being.

It smiled from ear to ear and snuggled against her chest.  
It had missed human warmth so much, especially coming from its Master.

It was easy to remember things, no memories had been pushed deep down, just ignored, so they weren’t completely gone. Some details were foggy but Master always did her best to remind it of them.

Angel’s sex drive had also been going through the roof after having spent multiple weeks without any kind of stimulation, and instead of letting it get passed around as usual, Celeste decided to take care of it all by her own, refusing to let it out of her sight.

Her right arm arm was now clearly more muscular then her left one.

She also let it wear baggy clothes, knowing it was best to keep it from seeing its body because of its weight gain.  
It had been forced to eat three times a day at the shelter and now it was at a more healthy weight.  
Celeste liked it that way, but she knew it wasn’t a good idea to make it look at itself until it went back to its usual weight.   
She had always made sure it wasn’t too unhealthy and always added vitamins and proteins to its food so it’s body got what it needed and made sure it didn’t show any dangerous signs of malnourishment.  
She wished it would be able to enjoy its body at a healthy weight, but she knew that recovery had to come from it and not her.   
But how could she help it recover?  
She had thought that with its training, its eating disorder would be pushed away, that it wouldn’t be so self conscious anymore, but it was almost like an instinct for it to starve itself.

Maybe the hypnotist could help with that.

•

Angel was napping on Celeste’s lap while she took care of some paperwork on the couch in her private room.  
She used its back to sign stuff and put down some papers, knowing her pet liked to be used like that.

Despite it sleeping, she still praised it every few minutes. 

She was truly proud of it doing so well and re-adapting quickly.  
She couldn’t have hoped for a better outcome.   
She knew it was still gonna be hard, but they already started from a better place than what she first anticipated.   
Angel was quite unpredictable and she felt stupid for not keeping a closer eye on it.  
But she would never loose it again. She couldn’t function without it.   
She had spent so many nights fearing the worst, feeling powerless, but never again. 

•

Angel was excited. Today, Master was bringing it along on a meeting and told it that if it behaved well, it would get a new small pillow for its cage.  
It was a bit stressed about leaving the manor, but Master kept reassuring it and telling it everything was going to go well.

It was wearing a thick metal collar that was cold at first, but now it had warmed up against its skin.  
The collar was well made so it didn’t cut into its skin every time it moved its head, but it was still a bit uncomfortable if it didn’t stand straight.

A black leather leash was attached to it and Master was holding it tightly until it jumped in the car.  
It was wearing a long white t-shirt with a belt around its waist and had its usual restraints on.

It sat in the car and let its Master put on its harness before getting in herself from the other side.

It felt good, it’s hair back to its normal colour, its restraints back on and off to accompany Master to her meeting.

It hadn’t actually accompanied her in a while but it was always fun.  
Master would show it off to everyone and it would get complimented and given treats and then just lay silently next to her as she stroked its hair. It was great.

It looked through the window as the car advanced.  
Celeste had given it its medicine so it wouldn’t get sick in the car, which meant it could fully appreciate the ride.

It enjoyed seeing the trees and lights pass by; sometimes it forgot how big the world actually was.

The destination was far and as usual, it got tired after an hour and laid its head on Master’s lap.

She was warm and comfortable and it loved feeling her hand rest on its back.

It tried staying awake to enjoy this moment as much as it could, but eventually dozed off.

•

Master woke it up gently by calling its name and stroking its back.

“We’re here, puppy.”

It quietly grunted as it opened its eyes.  
It stretched and kneeled to let Master take off its harness.

She then took its leash and lead it out of the car.

It followed her in a perfect heel, not wanting to humiliate her.

A lot of people were arriving at the same time, some with pets too, but Angel didn’t let itself get distracted by them.  
It stared at its Master, alert and ready, and focused all of its energy on her. It had to prove it wasn’t a broken toy.

The sunlight was harsh on its skin and Celeste went in with it before it started burning it.

The inside was enormous and well lit and Angel automatically recognized the place.   
It hadn’t been here often but it had been there for long periods of time and sometimes was able to wander around.

Celeste didn’t like small talk but she liked showing off her pet and also knew that Angel loved being the center of attention, so she brought it towards a small group of people who were talking together.

“Hey guys.” She said as she placed herself among them.

They all greeted her and then turned their attention towards Angel, surprised to see it so well behaved.

They started baby-talking to it and stroking its face, complimenting it and shoving their fingers in its mouth.

It reacted with a smile and soft moans, liking the humiliation and vulnerability.

The people were enjoying teasing it and seeing it taking it so joyfully.  
Normally, it was anxious and annoyed by all the noise, but now, it had missed this so much it couldn’t find the energy to care about discomfort.

Of course, all the attention got it wet and now it really wanted to get used.

Celeste saw it was getting carried away and told the people it was enough.  
They took their hands off of it, leaving it drooling and squeezing its legs together.  
They mocked it for being so desperate and went back to talking about stuff Angel didn’t understand.

It breathed heavily and looked up at its Master with pleading eyes, but she ignored it and kept talking.

It squeezed its legs together tighter and bit its lips.

After what seemed like an eternity, everyone got called to their seats.

Celeste brought it along with her to her assigned seat and ordered it to lay down as she sat on a big fancy chair.

Once everyone was seated, a man at the head of the table got up and started talking.

As usual, Angel didn’t understand anything and spent the entire time fighting off the urge to touch itself.

•

The meeting was long and it was hard for Angel to stay silent and in place, but it managed to do it, determined to be good.

When it was finally done, it stretched and got back up once Celeste released it from its command.  
It followed her, still at a perfect heel, as she shook hands with other people and presented her pet to them.

It got manhandled a bit more before they went to head back home.

The boredom had made it tired but being touched by so many people woke it up fully.  
It was quietly whimpering as it was being walked back to the car, desperate to be used by all those people behind them.

It sadly jumped on the backseat and let itself be tied in its harness by its Master, softly moaning when her hand brushed up against its breasts.

She smiled and closed the door, to get inside by the other side.

She sat in as her pet looked at her lustfully and pleadingly and chuckled, loving to see it in that state.

Angel hated the cold feeling that came after being touched, once no more hands were holding it or toying with it. It felt empty and alone, wanting to feel human warmth again more than anything.

It crawled to its Master on the backseat and laid its head on her lap, hips up, offering itself to her.

Usually, she would make it wait and beg, but she knew it was still too early to do that.

Angel moaned softly when it felt her hand caress its butt and spread its cheeks apart to expose its holes.

It was soaking wet and teary eyed as its Master started fingering it.

It whimpered and did its best not to thrust on her fingers so she would go faster.

“Do you like this, puppy?” She asked it teasingly.

It nodded and moaned, holding her thigh tightly.

She grinned and kept on fingering it slowly.  
She wanted to make it last for the entire ride.

It felt so warm and its head was all mushy, all it could think about was the fingers inside of it.  
It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. It wanted more, it needed more.

Its cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as it heard its Master chuckle.   
It felt entirely exposed and at her mercy and it loved it.

It felt empty when she took out her fingers and it grunted in disappointment.

Master took it by its pigtails and forced its head up, to then shove her wet fingers in its mouth.

It sucked on them as best as it could, wanting to please her and be perfect for her.

It used its tongue and lips and went as deep as it could and grunted again when she took her fingers out of its mouth.

She took off its belt and put it aside and then there was a few seconds of silence before it heard the familiar sound of a switchblade opening. 

It softly gasped in excitement, anticipating pain and fear.

Instead, it felt and heard the blade cut into its shirt and ripping it off, leaving it completely naked.

Next thing it knew, Master was tying the ripped shirt around its eyes, completely blinding it.   
Now, all it could see was complete darkness and had no idea what its Master was planing to do next.

Aroused and afraid, it’s breathing got heavier and louder as it felt the tip of the blade dance across its back.   
She never cut it, though; she only teased it, knowing it was anticipating pain.

It was whimpering, hoping to feel her warmth again, but she kept having fun with her switchblade.

She traced the knife down its spine and pressed it on its vulva with the dull side of the blade.

It moaned and resisted the urge to beg.

Without a warning, she put the blade aside and forced Angel to kneel on her thigh by pulling its hair back.

It was now face to face with her, her leg in between its thighs and a strong grip keeping its head up.

“C’mon, puppy, make yourself feel good.” She ordered it.

It felt humiliated, especially because it couldn’t see her facial expressions, and started grinding on her leg.  
She let go of its hair and held its arms behind its back as she looked at it helplessly trying to please itself.

It was moaning and whimpering as it kept moving, feeling completely at her mercy.

It had forgotten about all those people at the meeting who groped and teased it; the only thing left in its head being its Master.

It loved her firm grip on its wrists and the feeling of her breath hitting its skin, the smell of her rose perfume and sex mixing together and the feeling of her gaze on it.

Only the two of them existed in that moment. 

But this wasn’t enough, it wanted more, it wanted to cum and it couldn’t by just grinding on her leg.

It tried going faster, but its energy was quickly decreasing.  
It couldn’t keep up the momentum and had to stop for a few seconds.

“Did I say you could stop?” 

It shook its head and tried grinding again despite the pain and exhaustion that came with it.  
It eventually stopped and rested its head on her shoulder, its legs and pelvis hurting.

Master let go of its hands and slammed it on the seat, forcing it to lay on its back.

It gasped in surprise but didn’t resist and stayed in place.

“You’ll have to be punished, puppy.” Master said in an amused tone. “Hold your legs appart. If you let go, I’ll punish you even longer.”

It weakly moaned as it held its thighs apart as best as it could, hoping its arms won’t get too tired and let go.

She started fingering it again, going fast and slow, rough and soft, edging it as it whimpered helplessly.

Its arms were starting to get tired and shaky, but it kept on holding its legs. It didn’t want to disobey again.

It was getting all sensitive and desperate to cum, but every time it was about to, Master would stop abruptly.

It became a crying mess, constantly trembling in pleasure and moaning loudly.

“Use your words, baby, what do you want?”

But Angel couldn’t talk, it’s brain was too mushy and it couldn’t think anymore.  
So it answered with broken whimpers, hoping it was enough.

“Oh, puppy, such a poor little thing, huh? You can’t even talk anymore.” She mocked as she fingered it slowly.

It tried begging but it only came off as incoherent mumbling and moaning.

“Such a pathetic little toy.” She teased. “You’re so adorable when you squirm like that.”

Angel was starting to get overwhelmed in pleasure and ended up orgasming without permission as soon as Master sped up.

It didn’t even have the time to warn her and it was itself surprised.

It didn’t have control over its body anymore and it could just submit to the orgasm and let itself go.

It let go of its legs by accident and arched its back in pleasure as a loud trembling whimper escaped its lips.

As soon as its orgasm stopped, its entire body dropped. 

“Puppy, did you just cum without permission?” 

It tried apologizing, but it wasn’t able to form even one word. 

“You’re such a pathetic cumslut, aren’t you? Cumming without permission nor warning?” She started fingering it again. “Well, if you love it so much, how can I stop?”

Angel cried loudly as it got continuously overstimulated, too tired to move or beg.

It had no idea how much time had passed or how many times it came, all it knew was that it loved it and it was the best drive home it ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the two days absence, I haven’t been feeling very well lately but I’m here now!   
> Finally, a longer chapter!   
> I’ve been really tired these last few days but I’m trying my best. Don’t worry, tho, no way I’m abandoning this story! It might just take longer for chapters to come out.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for the support and don’t forget to check out my tumblr @skunkandgrenade for bonus content!


End file.
